Parenthood
by smartcat
Summary: It's their last year at Hogwarts and the ministry has something planned for the students. What happens when you mix Hermione and Draco together. PANDEMONIUM! Not HBP compatible.
1. Announcement

**Okay I had this brewing for a long time but I didn't start writing it until today. So read if you dare, and tell me if you want me to continue with this story!**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Adventure and Drama**

**Disclaimer: This will cover all the chapters: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Announcement

Everyone was seated at their respective tables in the Dining Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about their summers. Ron was complaining about how Fred and George covered his room in Gunkachoo, their new experiment. Harry was going on about how he had to spend half the summer with the Dursleys and Hermione was nodding her head at them, only half listening. She had received her head girl badge over the summer and couldn't wait to begin.

On the other side of the room, Draco Malfoy was quietly conversing with his best friend Blaise Zabini. Pansy, as was custom, was clinging to Draco's arm tightly while looking dreamily up at him. Every few minutes Draco would shake loose of her but then within a matter of seconds she'd cling back on. Grabbe and Goyle were busily counting out the galleons they had collected from the first years, sickening grins displayed on their troll-like faces.

"So what are you going to do now, Draco?" Blaise asked after scanning over the new faces of Slytherin house.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Well now that my father is in Azkaban, mum has taken over the house. We hardly see any of the death eaters anymore. Voldemort doesn't call on my mother, you know."

"At least you're free from being enslaved by the old coot! I still have to come up with a decent plan to rid myself of all this unnecessary crap!"

Draco snickered, "Fat chance, unless daddy dearest gets sent to Azkaban too."

A thoughtful look fell across the dark haired boy's face, "You know, that's not that bad of an idea."

"Drakie! Do you want me to give you a massage?"

Draco cringed at the sound of the she-devil's voice. The blonde had about had it with Pany's antics, "For the love of Merlin, Pansy! Get off of me!" He pulled his arm away only to have it seconds later trapped within Pany's claws.

"She's awfully besotted with you," snickered Blaise.

Draco glared at his friend, eyes full of venom, "Tell me something I don't know!"

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the room…_

"Has anyone seen my new rat Tipsy? I lost him again," Neville asked the trio. The three friends looked at each other then shook their heads 'no.' Leaving a very distraught Neville to walk to the other Gryffindors at the table and ask them the same question.

Hermione watched the brown haired boy shuffle away crestfallen and sighed, "Poor Neville, he always manages to lose something one way or another."

"Maybe we should get him another rememberal for Christmas," suggested Ron.

He received only glares from Hermione and Harry.

"What?"

"Remember our first year?" Inquired Harry as he adjusted the glasses atop his nose.

"Neville couldn't remember what he had forgotten," Hermione concluded with a shake of her head.

"Bloody hell, he's going to have a hard time taking the N.E.W.T.S. then I suppose?"

"Ronald!"

"What did I do now for Merlin's sake!" Bellowed an annoyed Ron, a frown marring his face.

Hermione fired back at him, "Language!"

"Bloody witch…" Ron grumbled under his breath only to have a piercing glare shot at him from Hermione. He gulped and shut his mouth.

"Sometimes I wonder…" mumbled Harry as he looked over to the staff table only to see Dumbledore stand up and pick up his glass. The first years had been sorted and so it was customary for Dumbledore to give his yearly speech.

"Welcome!" Said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his long white beard. "Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you, mostly concerning our seventh year students…"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "I am pleased to welcome a new teacher to our ranks this year. Professor Nymphadora Tonks, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a great applause coming from the Gryffindor table, namely from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Also we will begin a new program this year for the seventh year students. As you may have heard the news, many of our young wizards and witches have not been producing children. For reasons such as they don't know how to take care of them, are afraid of the pains…"

Chuckles broke out from all four tables, even some of the professors snickered.

"… and most of the young witches don't think that their spouses would help out with all the things an infant would need. Therefore, our minister of magic decided to run this program. All our seventh year students will be paired off and will have to take care of their own baby. Now this will be further discussed after dinner at eight o'clock tonight in the astronomy tower.

Lastly, I would like to introduce your new head boy and head girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

There was complete and utter silence.

Dumbledore had officially left his rocker. Only a complete and utter idiot would ever think of putting Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy together!

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore after a few seconds had elapsed. "Let the feast begin!"

The food appeared on the tables and soon all the students were heaping it onto their plates. It took Ron only about ten seconds to recover and he began shoveling food onto his plate. Harry followed suite while Hermione just stared across the table at a certain Slytherin…and that Slytherin was staring directly back.

"Hermione?" Harry asked after noticing that his bookish friend hadn't made an attempt to fill her plate.

She didn't move.

"Earth to Hermione!" Harry gently shook her and she looked at him, an indiscernible look in her eye.

"Harry…" she said quietly, "May I borrow your fork?"

Harry eyed her warily, "What for?"

"So I could throw it at ferret face and so that he could die!" Harry moved his fork out of Hermione's reach just as the muscles in her arm flexed and stared at her.

"Ron, do something!" He barked as Hermione practically hurled herself at him, trying to get at the silver dining utensil.

Ron quickly crawled over to their side of the table and grabbed Hermione by the waist, yanking her off a disheveled and terrified Harry.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Stop thrashing about!" Yelled a red faced Ron.

"Why! Why! Why me!" Repeated an angry and flustered Hermione as hands formed into fists beside her.

Ron held her against himself until she calmed down enough for him to plop her back onto the bench. He then sat next to her, grabbing Hermione's fork stealthily so that she wouldn't attempt murder again with the four pronged utensil.

"Hermione, we're your friends…you know that, right?" Harry said.

She nodded her head, still eyeing Harry's fork.

"If he lays one finger on you, Ron and I won't hesitate in bashing his brains out." Ron nodded his head in agreement with Harry's statement. This seemed to calm Hermione a bit more and she relaxed.

"Thanks you guys," she smiled sweetly at them.

"No problem," they smiled back at her.

_Across the dining hall…_

"Draco, Draco, DRACO!" Blaise tried to get Draco's attention by waving his hands in front of his mate's face. The platinum blonde head of hair turned to look at Blaise, a murderous glint in his eye.

"I'm going to kill someone!" He looked at Pansy, eyes two pools of liquid silver.

Pansy noticing the crazy gleam in Draco's eyes let go of his arm and scooted away. She wasn't _that_ stupid, whatever people might think. Grabbe and Goyle were busy shoving food into their mouths to notice that Draco looked murderous, so they continued to eat away. Blaise on the other hand, scooted away on the bench with a visible gulp.

An angry Draco was not a good Draco.

Draco grabbed a piece of chicken and put it on his plate. Grabbing a fork, he began stabbing it with a crazy vigor. When he was done, the chicken looked mutilated. No longer did it resemble something edible…now it looked like something one might find at the outskirts of a wolf den. He continued to maul the innocent chicken thigh for sometime. His fellow Slytherins watched wearily as the stabs became less and less forceful. Finally, when Blaise was certain that Draco's anger had subsided, he moved closer to his friend.

Putting an arm over Draco's shoulder Blaise sighed. "It could have been worse."

Draco sneered, "Oh pray tell me, how could it have been any worse?"

"It could have been Parkinson."

Draco stared at his friend blankly. His mouth opened slightly then shut as he nodded, giving a sigh of agreement.

"Hey, I heard that! And Drakie wouldn't mind if I was head girl! He loves me, right sugar cube?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him and Draco fought the urge to gag.

"Besides, you knew it was going to be her anyway," Blaise said offhandedly. Forking a fried potato and popping it in his mouth.

Draco sulked, "I was just hoping she would get run over by them muggle moving things with wheels. Lots of wizards get run over by them."

"Cars?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, Blaise. Cars."

"Well you better eat up, we have a meeting at the end of dinner with the old coot." Blaise moved to his own plate and began heaping it up with the different foods.

"I lost my appetite," Draco grumbled, pushing his plate with the maimed chicken away as he continued to sulk. Blaise shrugged his shoulders and bit into a chicken drumstick.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, the food on the tables disappeared and the seventh year students got up and began walking to the astronomy tower. Upon their arrival, the Slytherins huddled in a small group and glared at the other houses.

The Gryffindors clustered together and glared at the Slytherins with up most loathing.

You see, the whole school knew that Hermione Granger was the Gryffindor princess. Nobody questioned and nobody addressed her as so but everyone knew. No guy could go out with her unless they went through Harry and Ron -which meant nobody went out with Hermione.

Those two treated her like a sister and wouldn't let anything _even resembling_ bad happen to her. So all the Gryffindor boys treasured her and treated her with the up most respect. All the girls went to her for advice and respected her as well.

On the other hand, Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin prince. Nobody questioned and nobody addressed him as so but everyone knew he was. The Slytherins stuck together like glue and no one messed with them. If you picked a fight with one, you had the whole house to deal with. And Malfoy was their…leader you could say. What he wanted he got.

That was reason as to why the two houses were glaring at each other as they were seated. Neither of them wanted their respected people dealing with the other.

The room grew quiet as soon as Dumbledore came in.

Seeing all the students seated he began."As you know, we are going to be performing this assignment as it is now a requirement made by the Minister of Magic himself. Each of you will be paired up boy girl and will be given a living space which you will share. Your assignment will be to go through the stages of taking care of a child before and after it is born. Now, what I mean by that is, the girls will walk around as if pregnant for a few months. During these few months the baby will develop and once it is born you will have to take care of it. For the rest of the year you will be writing reports, doing research and accumulating journal entries about how your day with the baby has been. This will be a graded assignment may I remind you, so I expect you all to work hard on it. During the pregnancy stage you will pick out a name for your child and get the proper supplies for your infants such as diapers, clothes etcetera. Any questions?"

All hands shot up in the air. Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, Mister Thomas?"

Dean looked at Dumbledore quizzically, "Are we going to be getting the girls pregnant, sir?"

That seemed to be everyone's question as the number of hands dropped drastically and the students looked up at Dumbledore.

"No, we will extract an egg from the female and a sperm from the male and fertilize the egg thus so infusing it with a spell that will simulate a pregnancy. Then we will magically speed up the developing process, plant the egg back into the female, and have it continue to develop inside her. The process will still be magically enhanced, therefore the baby will be born in about 3-4 months instead of nine. Does that answer your question, Mister Thomas?"

Dean nodded.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

"Have our parents been informed of this?"

"Yes, they have been…two weeks ago I think," he nodded his head.

"Yes, Miss Patil?"

Padma lowered her hand, "When will we find out our partners?" This seemed to be another big question as the rest of the student body lowered their hands.

"Well tomorrow after breakfast, we will insert every seventh year student's name into the goblet of fire. It will spit out two names every other minute," she nodded and Dumbledore looked around.

"Anymore questions?" He smiled when everyone shook their heads. "Well then off to bed now, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, please patrol the hallways."

As the students were leaving, Hermione walked over to Draco and looked at him expectantly.

"What Granger, can't keep your eyes off me?" He said haughtily with his arms crossed. The Gryffindor rolled her eyes as she turned on her heels.

"Come on, Malfoy."

"Don't tell me what to do, mudblood!"

She rolled her eyes again, "Malfoy, you use that term so often that now it doesn't even affect me," she turned and left the room.

His left eyebrow twitched as his lips thinned into a frown, however he held his tongue and followed. McGonagall's watchful eye was on them. It would be safer to bicker outside her visible radius.

They patrolled the hallways all the while throwing insults at each other as they dutifully walked the halls. Needless to say, both returned to their common rooms very mad. Neither were looking forward to the morning mayhem that was sure to ensue.

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room to find all the seventh years still awake sitting near the fire talking. She found Harry and Ron and sat beside them, a curious look on her face.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Lavender is predicting who's going to get paired up with who," answered Harry.

"So far she has me paired up with you and Harry paired up with herself." Ron grinned up at her and then looked over to Harry who had slightly paled.

"Well we won't know until tomorrow so we better get to sleep." Hermione got up and walked to the center of the room. Pulling out her wand she mumbled a spell under her breath. Suddenly the lights went out and shouts and curses were heard in the darkness.

"Time for bed, you'll find out who you're paired with tomorrow."

Grumbling amongst each other, the seventh year students of Gryffindor house stood from their seats and went to their respective rooms. Wondering who their partners for the upcoming project were going to be.

* * *

**So that's chapter one, did you guys like it?**

**Review!**

**Tootles!**

**-smartcat**


	2. Pairs

Chapter 2: Pairs

Hermione awoke to the shrieking of Lavender and Parvati.

The two were busily getting dressed and talking about who their future partners were going to be.

"Oh, Hermione you're awake! I hope we didn't wake you," whispered Lavender excitedly as her eyes past over the brunette's form lying awake on the bed.

"No, not at all," grumbled Hermione while pulling herself from the warm blankets. Stretching her arms she gave a yawn, arching her back in the process.

"Padma told me that all the Ravenclaw students owled their parents about the project and she also said that she thinks I'll be paired up with Harry! She asked Professor Trelawney about it and she looked into her crystal ball and saw me and Harry together," beamed Parvati after catching her breath.

Hermione grumbled lowly, her eyebrows furrowing. The only thing _that_ woman could predict was death. And everyone dies at one point or another! Harry was most likely going to paired up with someone smart, someone that was…not like Parvati.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'll be Harry's partner. We are so much alike, you know." Lavender said, shaking her head at her friend. Before Parvati could retort, Hermione blurted out.

"If you want to know who your partners are going to be, then I suggest you better finish getting dressed so we could get to breakfast!" The loud shrieks emitting from the besotted teenagers had Hermione reaching for her robes and pulling them on in record time. Grabbing her wand, she pocketed it before slipping on her shoes and heading out the door. Walking out of the girl's dormitory she found Harry and Ron sitting in the common room atop the large blood red couch. When they saw her, they rushed over. Ron nearly bringing down a side table in the process.

"Hermione, I don't think I could do this." Harry let out once Hermione was in whispering range, "Last night Dean was talking about the parenting project and he said something about being paired with Slytherins."

Ron's face paled considerably.

Harry kept going, "So someone's going to be paired up with Parkinson, Bulstrode and Moon."

Ron made a sour face.

Hermione thought for a minute, her fingers coming up to tap lightly against her chin, "Moon, I remember that name. Isn't her father in Azkaban?" The boys nodded their heads.

"Elizabeth Moon, she's not that bad."

Ron screwed his face up even more. "Hermione, are you even living on the same planet as us? That girl is the most annoying, most sluttiest whore in the whole school," he noticed Hermione's glare and added hastily, "Except for Parkinson. But she's next in line!"

"Ronald, don't you talk about her like that. She may be a Slytherin but she is nowhere near Pansy! Elizabeth is smart," Hermione added, "She's in my Ancient Ruins class." The two Gryffindors stared at her, awestruck.

"Okay what did you do with our Hermione?"

"Oh come on," Hermione rolled her chocolate brown eyes at the two disbelieving faces. "Breakfast is starting in a few minutes and I want to hear what Dumbledore has to say. And besides, since we had the night to think about it there are bound to be a lot of questions."

With that said, she walked out of the common room with Harry and Ron following silently behind her. A few minutes later, they entered the dining hall to find it nosier than ever. Apparently the other students found out about the details for the new project. When Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down at the long wooden table Ginny slid over to them.

"Okay this is going to be the biggest scandal ever! Just imagine it! I bet you that the goblet of fire is going to put Hermione and Malfoy together!"

"Don't jinx it!" The trio yelled in unison. Throwing disbelieving looks at Ginny.

That union would only result in war!

Harry could see it now. Neville running down the hallway dodging a hex cast at him by Blaise Zabini while the others pelted the Slytherins with gunkachoo bombs...curtesy of Fred and George Weasley.

The red haired Weaselette shrugged her shoulders, "You have to admit it would be the _craziest_ thing. You two hate each other with a passion that could fuel the entire wizarding population!"

"Yes, but Malfoy and I can't even stay inside the same room for five minutes without hexing each other," Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and started buttering it, anxious to get off the topic of Malfoy. Taking the hint, Ginny sighed and grabbed the piece of toast Ron had just finished buttering. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she bit into it and scooted back to her friends. Ron blinked twice, looked down at his empty hand and furrowed his brow. He then stretched out his arm to grab himself another toasted piece of bread, all the while grumbling to himself about lazy women and toast stealing siblings.

After breakfast, all the students left except for the seventh years who were led to the goblet of fire by Madam Hooch. When all were seated, Dumbledore approached the cup. His wrinkled hand gently touching the age old metal. "I would like you all to take a piece of paper and write your names on it, then quietly put it in the goblet."

The student's began to talk in whispers, each more excitedly then his neighbor.

The corners of Snape's mouth twitched as his eyes narrowed into slits. "Do I need to stress the point that he said QUEITLY!" He bellowed.

That shut everyone up.

With speeds that would make even the snitch jealous, the seventh years quickly wrote their names on their pieces of paper. Then one by one they went and dropped it into the goblet.

Snape folded his arms and leaned against the wall. Glaring daggers at the sniveling lot of students. Daring one of them to speak.

Not even a peep escaped their lips.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore rose again, eyes twinkling, "Are there any questions?"

Like clockwork, hands shot up all around the room.

"Where are we going to live while we do this project?"

Dumbledore smiled, "During the summer the minister sent officials to build a housing quarter connecting to the dinning hall. Each pair will have quarters which they can enter by giving a specific password to the portrait. Now that reminds me," he smiled again, "The living quarters are large. Therefore, we had to put in street signs so the place looks like a little town. There are going to be four pairs living on one lane."

That earned the headmaster some puzzled looks, however the students chose to let that slide as another question was asked.

"Where are the babies going to go after the project?"

There was complete silence when Dumbledore spoke again, "Since this is a simulation, the babies will disappear once the assignment is over. These aren't real infants. They are simply very complex spells that simulate everything a real baby does. Since an egg and a sperm are being extracted from every one of you, the child will resemble the parents, however they are not real. But you will treat them as if they are."

"How much of this is going to be our overall grade for this year?"

Snape chose to answer this question, "A big part. So I suggest you do it well because if you don't, consider yourself failed."

"Anymore questions?" Snape barked.

Heads shook from side to side ferociously.

"Very well then, we'll start the pairings," Dumbledore concluded and walked over to the goblet. Mumbling a spell the cup levitated into the air and began to burn brightly, spitting out green flames every few seconds. All the Slytherins seemed to grin at this.

Two pieces of paper flew out and landed into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. Pulling his eyeglasses closer, he read aloud, "Mister Longbottom and Miss Bulstrode!" The Slytherins and Gryffindors glared at each other as Neville and Millicent walked down to the front. Madam Pomfrey quickly took them behind a door. Seconds later there were two sharp yells, one from Millicent and one from Neville.

"I wonder what she's doing in there," Blaise asked Draco as Dumbledore read off the second pair.

"Mister Zabini and Miss Parvati Patil!"

Blaise glared at the Gryffindor girl and exchanged glances with Draco.

Cocking an eyebrow the Slytherin prince smirked, "I guess you'll be finding out soon enough." He then watched as Blaise walked down to the front and vanished behind the same door Neville and Millicent went through along with Parvati.

"Mister Finch-Fletchley and Miss Abbot!" The two Hufflepuff students walked down to the front and went to the door.

"Mister Potter and Miss Brown!" Harry gave Hermione and Ron a nervous glance before walking to the door with Lavender. Both Gryffindors swallowed hard as they watched Harry disappear from sight.

"Mister Boot and Miss Bones!"

"Mister Nott and Miss Brocklehurst!" Draco watched them disappear behind the door.

"Mister Crabbe and Miss Moon!"

"Mister Thomas and Miss Padma Patil!" Dean grinned, he had secretly been crushing on Padma. His eyes met with those of the Ravenclaw girl and he gave her a friendly smile.

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger!"

Silence.

Dead Silence.

All at once the Gryffindors and the Slytherins got up and began yelling.

"You can't do that!"

"Are you insane?"

"They'll kill each other!"

"He'll kill her!"

She'll kill him!"

"SILENCE!" Yelled Snape.

The two houses glared at each other.

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy please come down," McGonagall said after rising from her seat. Her feline like eyes coming to rest on the head boy and girl respectively.

"I am going to kill Ginny the next time I see her," mumbled Hermione just loud enough for Ron to hear.

"And I give you permission because I'll be there to help you kill her," Ron said as he glared at the Slytherins. He turned to Hermione and gave her an awkward hug before watching her step down.

Right when she walked in the door Hermione heard Dumbledore say, "Mister Weasley and Miss Parkinson!" She didn't know who it was that had screamed, but she could bet all the galleons in her bank account that it was Ron.

Madam Pomfrey greeted Hermione and Draco and asked them to take a seat on a wooden bench provided for them. They did, scooting as far from each other as possible in the process. "Now this might hurt a bit but I'll need you to work with me," she handed both of them a glass vial with an inky black liquid inside it. "Drink this. I'm warning you though, it tastes simply horrid so drink it quick."

Hermione and Draco both nodded and quickly downed the potion, nearly gagging in the process. It had the foulest of tastes. Hermione nearly spat it back up but managed to hold it down at the last minute, swallowing the last drop down with a wince. As the noxious potion slid down her throat, Hermione felt her stomach twist into a knot. With a gasp she fell to the floor and grabbed her stomach, eyes widening into the size of dinner plates. Draco on the other hand, was experiencing quite a different kind of pain. It felt like he had been kicked in the gonads at least a dozen times. Grabbing a hold of himself, he squirmed on the ground, whimpering slightly. Eyes filling with unshed tears Draco wanted to cry out and scream. But Malfoys weren't allowed to show pain or fear. So swallowing hard, he held back and suffered in silent agony.

Neither of them took notice as a tiny gold thread came out of their mouths and flitted through the air into a little glass vial held in Madam Pomfrey's hand. As soon as the threads were fully inside the vial, she quickly corked it and began to shake it, mixing the gold threads with the purple potion inside. The pain Hermione and Draco were experiencing seemed to stop immediately after and they looked up to find Madam Pomfrey shaking the little vial vigorously. A few seconds later she handed it to Hermione.

"Make sure to drink this at exactly eleven thirty. You will get pregnant and that's when your assignment begins. You have exactly one hour until that time, so go and find your rooms." Hermione nodded and took the vial from Madam Pomfrey.

"Where are our rooms?" She asked.

Before Madam Pomfrey could answer, Draco did, "You really are a stupid witch. Didn't you hear Dumbledore say that out living quarters are connected to the dining hall?" He turned angrily and marched out. Madam Pomfrey sent Hermione an apologetic look. Sighing, Hermione looked up at the ceiling before following Draco out.

They walked into the dining hall to find one of the ministry officials standing near a big doorway that hadn't been there during breakfast. Approaching the man, Hermione smiled up at him. The official smiled back, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Names?" He asked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy."

The man nodded and gave them a piece of parchment with a picture of their portrait and their password.

Draco read the text, "What does Daedafue mean?" He asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Icy fire or fiery ice, whichever pleases you," said the man.

Hermione sighed and thanked the official before walking through the door. When she did she stopped abruptly causing Draco to nearly collide with her backside.

Anger rising, Draco seethed,"Granger you don't just stop walking in the- bloody hell!"

What he saw made his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. The place they had just walked into was anything but a room. Draco looked up at the ceiling, mouth opening slightly as a cloud flitted over head. He blinked twice as he realized the ceiling had been enchanted to mirror the sky. Emeraled green grass grew alongside a paved pathway winding its way into what seemed to to be a village with charming little houses arranged in rows. Hills loomed over the horizon and trees swayed in the distance as a light breeze blew.

Of course the houses looked more like little cottages with quaint portraits adorning their fronts instead of doors. Hermione's mouth hung open in a very unladylike fashion as she looked upon a lamppost nearly grown over with ivy. She had never before seen any enchantments like this!

"Oh my," she finally managed to mumble out as her eyes raked over the place.

"You got that right Granger," Draco stuck his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat, "Blimey, this is really something! The minister has really outdone himself this time." He said as he ran a slender hand through his blonde hair. Turning to face his partner he grunted, "So what's our…address?"

Hermione looked at the piece of parchment in her hand, "Seventeen Phoenix lane…Oh look!" She pointed to the map with a finger, jabbing Malfoy in the gut with her elbow. "The parchment turned into a map! Look!" She grinned, "Here we are and our house it right….here!" She tapped the spot where a house was marked. It was four blocks away from where they were standing. Without wasting another minute, the two began to walk towards their cottage. Glancing at the map, Hermione chuckled.

Annoyed, Draco squeezed the bridge of his nose, "What now, mudblood?"

Rolling her eyes at him, Hermione explained, "There are names popping up above houses as we speak. The house next to ours is occupied by Blaise and Parvati. The one directly in front of ours is occupied by Harry and Lavender and the one diagonal from ours is occupied by Ron and…Pansy. "

Draco suddenly stopped short and turned around, "Pansy is living on our lane?" Hermione watched as Draco's shoulders tensed, his face coloring angrily. "God, that bitch won't give me a minute's rest!" Growling he kicked a pebble into the brush and stormed off in the direction of their cottage. Hermione sighed, tucking the map into her robe pocket before stepping in stride with Draco.

"I don't see what's wrong with Pansy living next to us," Hermione said.

Draco stopped abruptly yet again and turned to glare at the bookish female. "She is the most clingiest girl I have ever met! I mean, I know I'm attractive and hard to resist but that doesn't mean I want her hanging on me every hour of the blasted day!" He grumbled, " She is a good shag but that's about it," he concluded as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Don't give yourself so much credit, Malfoy." Hermione glowered, "She's practically the only girl who will shag you." Smiling triumphantly, Hermione watched as Draco whirled around wand in hand. Grinning smugly, she motioned to her already drawn wand.

"Granger, I have shagged nearly every girl in our year, half the girls in sixth year and some of the fifth years. Heck I even shagged the Weasley." He blinked twice, "I only found out it was her in the morning when I awoke with a massive headache. That's what comes from drinking to much fire whiskey." Draco inwardly grinned as he watched the clear display of emotions running plainly over the witch's face. She was definitely going to hex him.

Only problem was...she couldn't pick which hex to use. Sighing, Hermione shook her head and decided to put her wand away. Looking squarely at the blonde devil she turned around and began walking away, "Ferret, grow up."

When they reached their cottage Hermione smiled widely. There was a quaint little garden in the front with flowers growing all around. Roses wound themselves over the white washed fence surrounding their little abode. Tulips were in full bloom beside the windowsill, dancing in the morning breeze. A portrait of a cute little girl and boy sitting on a bench holding hands greeted them, "Password?" They asked together.

"Daedafue." Hermione and Draco said in unison and the portrait swung open revealing the cottage interior.

Hermione squealed in delight when she walked into the living room. There were shelves and shelves of books, a couch in the middle facing a fire place and a rich cream carpet adorning the floor. The walls were painted a heavy champagne with white roses stenciled into them. Hermione quickly bounced into the next room which was a little kitchenette equipped with cabinets and an oven with a small table standing in the corner. The floor was made of polished wood and walls were painted a beautiful shade of caribbean blue.

"This is so lovely," Hermione cooed as she picked up a book called _Raising a Magical Baby_. Draco internally groaned, what was it with females and babies?

Together they accessed the bathroom which had a tiled stone floor with a big tub sporting a shower head. One sink sat against a wall, a large framed mirror hanging above it. Hermione admired the mermaid mural on the wall above the hot tub while Draco examined the white porcelain toilet, pushing down the handle to make sure it worked. When they were done analyzing, the two of them walked out of the bathroom and approached the final door. Taking a deep breath Hermione walked in first, only to scream at the top of her lungs a split second later. Draco glanced over her shoulder only to start swearing colorfully.

There was only one bed.

Just then a voice rung out across the room.

_This is a recording activated by the opening of this door. As you can see there is only one bed. The minister of magic found that it was necessary to have only one bed when raising a child. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape argued this point with him but he would not be swayed. So I'm sorry to say there is nothing that can be done to this arrangement, however if we hear that students have been participating in unruly behavior, they will be put in detention with Professor Snape for three weeks as well as have an owl sent home to their parents. I wish you luck and I bide you adieu._

Dumbledore's voice faded and Hermione and Draco stared wide eyed. Faces still in shock at sight of the giant king sized bed. Draco cast a quick glance at Hermione, who was still staring at the bed. A crazy thought ran through his head and he looked at her curiously.

"Granger, are you a virgin?" Her eyes quickly darted to Draco who was standing in the room with his arms crossed, face unreadable.

She blanched, "Why would you want to know, and why would you care?"

"Just curious," He smirked, eyes twinkling evilly.

"For your information," Hermione drew herself to her full height, "I am a virgin and would like to remain one until I find the right person," she stated.

He chuckled to himself, a lock of blonde hair falling into his face. Just then the clock on the wall struck eleven. Both students glanced at the clock and Hermione's hand tightened around the glass vial.

"In half an hour I'm going to be pregnant with your baby," Hermione said distastefully.

Draco scowled, "It's not like I want you to be the mother of my kid. Remember, this is a project and I hate it just as much as you." He stopped suddenly and turned to stare at her for a minute, "You know what's scary?"

She shook her head.

"That I might actually fail this project." Hermione's heart sunk.

"Why would you say that?" She asked cautiously.

He sighed, "I don't know how to handle kids. My father was never the kind to be very emotionally attached. I don't really know what to do," he collapsed onto the bed with a loud sigh. "I could brew the hardest potion, transfigure a ten foot tower, cast a complicated charm, but I don't know what to do with…a baby."

Hermione felt her heart lurch. Everyone had learned that Draco's father hadn't been the best of parents. Rumor had it that the elder Malfoy had beaten his son when he either disobeyed or didn't learn his lessons fast enough. They knew what kind of screwed up life he led…well the Order did. None of the other students knew.

"It's alright Malfoy. I know what to do and I'll help you learn. Besides we have three or even fours months before the baby comes and I'll be the one carrying it inside me anyway...for the most part." She tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear, "We could start working on your socializing skills," Quickly she placed the vial and the piece of parchment on a nearby table and plopped down on the bed beside him, crossing her legs. "Okay first off you have to be nicer to people, starting with me."

He looked at her and quirked an eyebrow mockingly, "Granger, that's almost impossible. You and I can't even have a civil conversation."

She smiled, "We just did," he looked at her oddly and frowned, eyes meeting hers. "Okay."

"Alright then," She cleared her throat, "From now on you can't make fun of me and you have to address me as Hermione not Granger, bookworm, know it all or…mudblood."

He grumbled under his breath but nodded, "And you have to call me Draco then instead of Malfoy, git, prat and my favorite...ferret," she bit her lip, trying to cover the small smile trying to work its way onto her face and nodded.

"Okay that's progress already," She grinned up at him and patted Malfoy on the shoulder causing the blonde to wince. "What?" She asked bouncing in her seat.

"You're shaking the bed, ido- I uh mean Herm-Hermione," he struggled with his words.

"Sorry," she blushed and looked at the clock, "Well we have ten minutes before I have to drink that vile stuff so, what do you want to do?"

Draco thought for a minute, "Well what I would normally do when I have ten minutes to spare is shag a girl," Hermione paled, "But since I'm going to be here with you I guess I have to strike that idea off the list." She nodded her head vigorously. Draco scratched his chin, "Well then I guess we could look at our due dates for this blasted assignment."

Hermione nodded and reached for the parchment she had put on the table along with the glass vial. "All right, first we have to begin decorating the nursery since it's the first thing that's going to be checked. Then when I'm pregnant it says we have to take an hour each day to sit and talk to the baby."

Draco stopped her, "Wait, how do we do that?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I guess we just talk about the baby while talking to my stomach. Also, we'll be finding out the gender of the baby in four days." Hermione glanced at the clock and swallowed, "I have three minutes left," she reached for the vial and uncorked it nervously. "Imagine, I'll be pregnant without having to have had sex just like Virgin Mary," she laughed to herself.

Draco kept staring at the clock. Just one more minute left to go and Hermione would be carrying his child.

_30 seconds_

Hermione looked at Draco.

_15 seconds_

Draco looked at Hermione.

_10 seconds_

She gripped the vial tightly.

_5 seconds_

She brought it to her lips.

_1 second_

As soon as the minute hand struck twelve, Hermione downed the potion. Almost instantly she began choking and gagging, falling to the bed her body began to convulse, back arching up off the mattress. Draco jumped off the bed and moved away, silently watching as Hermione's body levitated into the air. Slowly her midsection began to glow with a golden yellow light. The ends of her hair hit the ceiling as Draco squinted, the yellow light growing brighter. Finally, Hermione's body began to descend, coming to rest on the feathery bed. As soon as the light went out, Hermione shot straight up in her seat, eyes wide and neck dripping with sweat. "I'm pregnant," she said before bounding off the bed and running to the bathroom.

Seconds later Draco heard her heaving.

* * *

**Well how was that? I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**Smartcat**


	3. Civility in the Common Sense

Chapter 3: Civility in the Common Sense

Draco stood there for a few minutes listening to unpleasant sound of retching before turning on his heels and leaving the room. The inhuman noises coming from the confines of the bathroom were starting to make him feel a little green. Giving his head a mighty shake, Draco pushed the portrait door open and stepped outside.

"Ah Draco…it's nice to know there are some decent people living near me. I was about to go drown myself in the lake when I saw Pansy walk in," Draco turned his head to see Blaise sitting lazily outside his cottage in a lawn chair.

The blonde relaxed and gave his friend a conspiratorial smile, "Granger's retching her heart out in there. Bloody annoying to listen to you know." Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

"Parvy there is hollering like an old hag. Zabini get me my wand! Zabini give me that towel! Zabini don't you dare touch that! Zabini please shag me senseless!" Draco quirked an eyebrow as he came to stand by his friend's chair.

"Did she really?"

"The first three yeah, the last one…no," he said with a loud sigh. Sitting up he pointed to the back of the cottage with his wand, "Did you know that there are yards in the back of these cottages? There are no doors leading to them though, you kind of have to walk around…" Draco shook his head. "Well there are, and the hag wants to plant pansies and violets and other girlie-things-that-I-don't- care-squat-about in there," Draco laughed as Blaise gave him the stink eye. "Has the mudblood given you the 'speech' yet?"

"You mean the lets-be-friends-and-act-civil speech?" Blaise nodded, "Yeah, that was the first thing she did. And I was going to try it but I could care less. I rather be caught dead than referring to her as Herm, Hermioyo…well you know."

Just then Ron stormed out of his cottage yelling at the top of his lungs, "Shut up you bloody whore! I can't take any more of this!"

The two Slytherin boys watched in amusement as Pansy came out a split second later screeching to high heaven, "It's not like _I_ want to sleep with you! Go shag the mudblood for all I care! She has my Drakey locked up in there anyway. Poor baby, having to be stuck with her doing this project…"

"Don't. Say. Anything."

Draco glared daggers at Blaise who only grinned evilly up at him, "Hey, Parkinson! Your lover boy is right here!" He hollered, Draco winced as Pansy gave a shriek of delight. Quickly he mumbled a spell under his breath as Pansy walked over to him.

"Hey, what the Hell?" Blaise shouted as he suddenly found himself being pulled from his chair by some unseen force. He fought against the invisible foe as it plastered him to the trunk of a huge tree at the corner of their street.

"You son of a-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Blaise? Mind you, I have other jinxes up my sleeve," Draco laughed haughtily as his best friend found himself latched to the enormous tree trunk.

"Take it off!" Blaise yelled.

"No."

"WHY?"

Because I don't want to. And you see, it's kind of funny watching you become plastered to a tree," he snickered, "Looks like your about ready to shag it," Draco finished -right before cringing mightily as Pansy latched herself to his shoulders.

"Drakey Poo, are you all right? Did she do anything to you sweetie? That filth doesn't deserve your attention," she cooed as she pushed him back into the chair Blaise had been occupying, wrapping her arms around his neck in what she thought was a seductive manner. "I miss you already," she said as she began to send little wet kisses down his neck, her tongue pushing against his ivory skin in the most revolting of ways. Draco shivered with disgust as he tried to rip her off of himself.

"Harry open this portrait, I know you live in here!" Ron yelled from the other side of the street, all the while slamming his fist against the wall of the cottage.

A minute later Harry emerged wearing a sheer look of panic, "Ron, did you know there is only one bed?"

"Well No, I only decided to bang on your door for the heck of it," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I have to share it with Parkinson!" He said pointing to where she was attacking Draco on Blaise's chair.

Just then the portrait to Hermione's cottage swung open and she strode out looking quite a sight. Ron and Harry were about to comment when she cast them a glare that could have frozen hell over. Mouths gaped open as the two boys stared at her.

"Don't comment," she grit her teeth as she took a step forward. Her hair plastered to her face in a very unbecoming fashion. Her usually healthy glowing skin looked sallow in the light. Squinting her eyes, the bookish Gryffindor peered out at a cluster of trees, "What's Zabini doing to that tree?" She asked narrowing her eyes as she pulled out her wand.

Ron sighed, "Well to make the story short, Parkinson comes out. Zabini tells her Malfoy's out. Malfoy jinxes Zabini. Parkinson flies at Malfoy, pins him to the chair and is now trying to snog his brains out." He said all in one breath.

Tapping her wand into her open palm, Hermione gave it a flick and Blaise was immediately detached from the tree. Giving it another flick, Pansy was pulled off off a murderous looking Draco and was levitated two feet above him.

"There," Hermione cleared her throat and tried to pat her hair down, "Now we could begin planning out first neighborhood bonding party." Five pairs of eyes turned to look at Hermione, each face sporting incredulous looks.

"WHAT?"

"Well according to this," she pulled out a long piece of parchment, "It says that every month the four pairs in each neighborhood must host a sort of gathering. Like a party of some sort or a whole group activity where everyone participates. It says here, it's required we have one every month and it's supposed to promote house unity."

There was complete quiet for about thirty seconds until a haggard looking Lavender Brown ran out from her cottage screaming at the top of her lungs. "There's a big rat in the kitchen running around like it has no head!"

A split second later they heard the heavy foot falls of Neville Longbottom. He turned into their street and looked about, "Have you guys seen my rat Tipsy? He ran off again and I think I saw him go this way." The group of Hogwarts students all pointed to the cottage Lavender ran from and Neville sighed in relief. His features relaxing as he took a steady breath. Walking to the cottage, he knocked on the portrait frame.

Nobody answered...so he knocked again.

"Uh, Neville...we're right here…"

The coffee haired boy looked up, blinking, "Oh sorry, can one of you open the portrait?" Harry sighed and walked over to his cottage, whispering the password and walking in with Neville to retrieve the boy's rat. A few minutes later they both came out, Harry shaking his head and Neville grinning madly.

"Thanks for your help, Harry," Neville thanked his fellow Gryffindor profusely before walking off and leaving the group of students speechless.

"Well any ideas on what we should do?" Hermione asked.

"Do what?" Asked Lavender curiously, having missed the start of the conversation.

Hermione sighed and told her about the neighborly bonding they were supposed to be having to promote house unity. Lavender squealed with joy and began spouting out ideas. "We could have a party! Decorate this place with ribbons and stuff! Oh, and we could have a barbecue! Seamus told me about them when we were dating last year. He said they were extremely fun!"

"Well I'm not doing anything muggle," Draco said stiffly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. The Slytherin prince only smirked at her and continued to spout his protest. "We could just have a little picnic, no need to decorate and no need to plan. Everyone just bring one item and there you have it! A perfectly good bonding thingy, no need to go all muggle," he smiled triumphantly.

"Well I think the barbecue is a great idea," Hermione said crossly.

"And I think the picnic is a great idea," Draco replied shortly.

"Harry!" She whined.

"Mione…"

"Ron!"

"Harry?"

"Lave!"

"Don't you go pulling me into this, Hermione."

"Malfoy!"

"Blaise!"

"I'm not vouching for you after what you did to me!"

"I'll vouch for you Honey," Draco shivered.

"Granger!"

"No!"

"This is stupid!"

"So why don't you just agree to the barbecue!"

"Listen Granger, I'm not going to do what you say. I think the picnic is a marvelous idea."

"But a barbecue is more fun!"

"Shut it mudblood, no need for your incessant prattle."

"I thought we were going to be civil!" She yelled.

Everyone slowly started inching towards their cottages, trying to take cover before the two blew up at each other. Their fights usually ended up being quite…messy.

"To hell with civility, Granger! I don't bloody care!" He bellowed.

"There you go again, being the horrible git you were half an hour ago!"

"Well guess what? I don't bloody care!"

"You are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"

"Same goes to you, beaver face!"

Hermione couldn't take anymore, whipping out her wand she cast a jinx his way, "_Tarantallegra!"_ she yelled, watching as the jinx hit Draco in the leg. The blonde Slytherin grit his teeth as his legs began to do dance against his will.

Pulling out his wand he pointed it at Hermione, _"Tripero!"_ The jinx hit Hermione in the jaw hard, causing the brilliant girl to fall over with a loud yell.

"E_valentrio!"_ Hermione yelled angrily, watching the spell hit Draco in the chest.

"Ahhh!" He fell onto his back, writhing about unable to get up. Hermione pulled herself across the ground as Draco cast a spell her way, "_Albamuso!"_ The spell hit Hermione in the shoulder, turning her chestnut brown hair albino white. She screamed and sent the same spell right back at him, hitting him in the ankle. Instantly his hair turned snow white. Glaring at her, Draco cursed in between his twitching.

By now everyone was safe inside their cottages. Harry and Lavender watched as curse after curse flew from one end of the street to the other. Surprisingly Ron and Pansy were watching from their windows soundlessly. As soon as Blaise ran into his cottage, he motioned for Parvati to come over and watch with him at the window.

Within a few minutes, Hermione and Draco were each sporting albino white hair, eyelashes the size of Hagrid's pinky and red and green skin -and now were currently wandless. It seemed that they had hit each other with the disarming spell at the same time. They lay there glaring daggers at each other. Their wands only a few feet away and neither could do anything about it. Both were bound in rope and gagged.

Hermione glared at Draco.

Draco glared at Hermione.

_Look at him lying there...that conceited, self-centered, arrogant bastard! Look at his white hair, not so perfect anymore are you, ferret? Though…he does look kind of cu- NO! I did not just think that! Bad Hermione! He is ugly, verrry ugly! Look at his face! It just oozes with disdain...very unattractive, and his eyes! Pools of murky grey, colorless in fact! Never no what you might find in there..._

_Look at her lying there scowling at me! All self righteous Granger kiss my arse! She's nothing more than a filthy nobody trying to stir up trouble for me! Even though she does look kind of pre- WHAT THE HELL! Bad Draco my man, bad thoughts, very bad thoughts! Get them out of your head! Bad! Bad! I'm so going to get in trouble for thinking this someday, I just know it! Look at her, she's ugly! The ugliest, buck toothiest girl I have ever seen. Look at the pile of hair on her head! Anyone walking across might mistake it for a cat carcass! _

Just then Harry and Blaise ran out from their safe houses and grabbed the wands resting amongst tufts of grass. Draco and Hermione shot them both death glares. Harry gulped, _she is so going to kill me after this!_

"Okay," he swallowed, "If you promise to come to a compromise, we will take the gags off of you. Nod your head if you are willing to compromise," Harry said.

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. Seeing Hermione agree to the terms put before them, Draco nodded his head also. As soon as the gags were off the two started yelling at each other with new found vigor.

"I hate you, you stupid ferret!"

"The feeling is mutual, Mudblood!

"I can't believe we have to work together!"

"Well neither can I! So just make it easier on all of us and agree with the picnic!"

"NO!"

"WHY?"

"How about we compromise? We could have a picnic with a barbecue can't we?" Harry pleaded with Hermione to agree.

Hermione and Draco were silent for some time. "I guess," Hermione finally said.

"Well I could work with that," Draco snapped, "And Blaise, would you mind untying me? These ropes are going to give me sores," Blaise fought the urge to roll his eyes and nodded, untying Draco while Harry worked the ties around Hermione's wrists.

"There, now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Ron said as he approached them, having left the comforts of his cottage when he deemed it safe.

"I didn't see you coming out to help us, Weasely," snapped Draco.

"Well excuse me," Ron shot back, "I didn't want to be caught in your little crossfire! I'd rather escape with all my limbs intact, thank you very much!" He concluded.

"Drakey, are you hurt?" Pansy grabbed hold of the blonde Slytherin as if he were the only thing keeping her alive.

"Parkinson." Draco grit his teeth, his tone icy, "Get. Off. Me. Right. Now." Pansy quickly detached herself from her 'lover' and shrank back into the background. "I'm going to take a shower," Draco said while removing all the jinxes Hermione cast on him.

Hermione sighed and stripped herself of all the jinxes as well, "I'm going to the library." She drew herself to her full height before walking off towards the school.

Harry watched one of his best friends walk away and sighed, "Why does she always got to go to the library?"

"Because that's what Hermione does. When in doubt, go to the library," Ron said.

Harry cast the redhead a quizzical look, "You know...I have the strangest feeling that I've had this discussion with you before."

"Yeah, weird," Ron shrugged his shoulders and stuck his hands in his pockets.

As everyone returned to their respective houses a cat and owl watched from a tree.

"I think that went rather well don't you think, Minerva?"

"Albus, they practically tore each other apart! Why, if Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini didn't come out I'm afraid of what could have happened!"

"Exactly," the owl took off towards Hogwarts. "Let's go Minerva, I feel in the mood for a lemon drop."

Professor McGonagall sighed wearily, "Really Albus, I'm getting too old for this," she jumped from the branch and landed on all fours atop a flower bed.

"You can never be too old, just too young," chuckled Dumbledore as he flew off to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Well that's chapter three and I hope you enjoyed it. Also I need some help with names. Since the babies are going to need names I need to name them. unfortunately I'm not so talented in the naming category so I need you guys to offer good old fashioned, weird, Harry potter names. Both boy and girl just put them in your review. Thanks a whole bunch!**

**-smartcat**


	4. SHUT UP!

**So people... I don't really have anything to say except thank you for all the names you thought of. Anyway enjoy the fourth chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: SHUT UP!

Hermione made her way quickly and expertly down to the library. She knew where everything was located in the library therefore, no one was surprised that she knew where to find all the baby books. Unhurriedly, the Gryffindor girl walked into an aisle with dusty volumes and pulled off the first book she saw. Taking a seat on the floor, she began to read.

:::

Draco after finishing his shower walked into the bedroom and began putting his clothes away.

A few minutes later there was a tap at the window and Draco looked over to find his owl Demon sitting on the window sill.

There was only one person who would owl him at this time of day.

Sighing, Draco walked over to the window and opened it, letting Demon fly in. He removed the letter from the owl's foot and stroked the bird's feathers before letting it fly off. Opening the letter, Draco began to read:

_I'm bored. Parvati is driving me up the wall. She won't stop complaining and I almost avada'd her. Save me my fellow Slytherin or I will have to kill myself! I'm serious Draco, this bitch doesn't know the meaning of peace and quiet. What the hell is wrong with these Gryffindors?_

_Blaise _

Draco snickered, _let him rot after what he did to me_, he thought. Throwing the note into the wastebasket, he continued to unpack. As he slowly began removing his articles of clothing he thought about the assignment some more. Could the headmaster have really lost his marbles? After all, this project was no laughing matter. There were good reasons why wizards and witches were are afraid of having kids.

Number one they poop and cry all the time, who wants to deal with that?

Number two, they take up_ way_ too much time.

Number three, they have to feed it and that sometimes takes ages.

And number four, they wake you up at all hours of the night! Just thinking about all that made Draco want to consider transferring schools. He didn't want to have kids- even 'fake' kids, especially with Granger. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it when there was a knock on the door. Draco had half the mind not to open it.

It could be Blaise or worse…Parkinson.

Frowning, he grit his teeth, "What am I? A bloody Gryffindor?" Muttering to himself, he strode to the portrait and swung it open. There to his surprise stood Ron. "What do you want Weasel?" He said, his patience already pretty thin.

"Malfoy, how do you live with that bitch? She's driving me crazy and not only that, she's talking about how much you guys shag and let me tell you, I had half the mind to avada her!" Ron said crossly, eyes narrowed.

"Oh go ahead and do it, not like anyone's going to miss her anyway," Draco shrugged cruelly and was about to close the portrait when Ron shouted out.

"I'll do anything you want Malfoy, anything if you just shut her up!" Ron begged.

The wheels in Draco's head suddenly began to turn and he grinned evilly at Ron who stood there, knees trembling.

"You'll do anything if I shut her up, Weaselbee?" Draco asked. Ron nodded his head vigorously, knowing he practically just sold his soul to the devil. Draco shook his head, "Nah, I'll just watch you suffer...it's more entertaining then helping you."

At that precise moment, Blaise walked over to Draco's doorway looking downright murderous.

"What are you doing here, Weasel breath?" He snapped, his eyes however glaring at Draco.

Ron huffed, "Trying to get Parkinson to shut her trap! It's driving me crazy, and Malfoy here said he wasn't going to help me!"

"Why don't you use the silencing charm on her? Works for Draco and me every time," Blaise said offhandedly.

Ron opened his mouth then shut it again thinking, "Now why didn't I think of that?" Jumping off Draco's porch, Ron made a run for his house. The two Slytherins watched as the Gryffindor approached his portrait. Upon opening it, the shrill sound of Pansy's voice assailed their eardrums.

Then they heard Ron holler, "SHUT UP!" And all went silent.

"You know," Draco crossed his arms, "It would have been quite fun to watch him suffer, but you just_ had_ to tell him didn't you," Draco glared and turned back to walk inside, Blaise followed close behind.

After shutting the portrait behind him, the dark haired Slytherin began to holler at the top of his lungs, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME TO DEAL WITH THAT WITCH! DRACO, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Nice to see you too," Draco said simply as he sat down on the couch.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING FOR YOURSELF?" Blaise yelled, shocked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Well I could say that I'm sorry but number one that's not true and number two, I would never admit I was sorry anyway."

Blaise just stared dumbfounded at his best friend, "Has Granger come back yet?" He asked changing the subject.

"No, but who cares? I have the whole place to myself now and I'm not looking forward to this evening anyway. It's not like you're going to be the one sleeping next to her," Draco said as he shuddered.

"Well actually…I wouldn't mind sleeping next to her. Granger isn't bad looking you know...even thought she is a know-it-all," he shrugged, "Got any butterbeer?"

"In the kitchen," Draco said faintly, _what is the world coming to? KILL ME NOW BEFORE HE SAYS SOMETHING EVEN MORE STUPID!_

"She's really not that bad Draco, you're the only one she really hates," Blaise said simply as he poured himself a mug of butterbeer.

_THAT'S IT AVADA ME!_

"Blaise, are you even listening to yourself?" Draco stammered as he stumbled off the couch and ran into the kitchen to find a dead serious Blaise.

"Draco, have you ever noticed that you're the only Slytherin she hates? Hell, she even stood up for Moon and that girl is almost as bad as Parkinson." Blaise drank his butterbeer down in record speed, then gave Draco a satisfied smirk. This was pay back for what he had done to him this morning. And he knew exactly how to ice this cake off, "You never know mate, after all...they do say opposites attract..."

Draco stared daggers at his best friend, then sucking in all the air his lungs could contain he managed to yell one word at the top of his lungs that sent Blaise running for the door.

"OUT!"

:::

Hermione looked at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed, time for dinner and time to face Malfoy. She marked her place in her book and took it to Madam Pince to check out. Five minutes later she was running as fast as her legs could carry her to the dining hall. When she arrived she took a seat at the Gryffindor table -as far away from Ginny as possible. Harry and Ron quickly scooted over to her and began speaking in hushed tones.

"Hermione just so you know, you missed Dumbledore's announcement. Starting tomorrow morning the seventh years are going to be eating with their _neighbors_ to produce inter house unity. We're going to be eating with Parkinson, Malfoy and Zabini for five days a week! Just thought you might want to know…"

Hermione's heart dropped, of all the times Merlin could have cursed her, did he have to do it all in one day?

"Why me?" She yelled, banging her head against the Gryffindor table. Everyone in the near vicinity stopped eating and turned to look at the out of character Hermione. She was usually the most optimistic, enthusiastic one from the whole bunch! "I have to _sleep_ near the git, I have to take care of _our_ baby with the git and now I have to _eat_ with the git? Is their anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Miss Granger, I see no reason for you to raise your voice. Everyone could hear you perfectly..." Hermione internally cursed her bad luck, "Now I have to see you and mister Malfoy after dinner about the Christmas ball," McGonagall said as she turned around and walked calmly back to the staff table.

Hermione was abashed.

Harry gulped, "Before you take your rage out on us we thought you might like to know that we get our timetables tomorrow." Hermione's mouth shifted up into a little smile, "But the thing is…we're going to have classes with four other neighborhoods…meaning that you're going to be seeing a whole lot of us," Harry swallowed hard before finishing his sentence, "And Malfoy."

That was the last straw. Hermione stood from the table and briskly walked over to where Ginny was sitting chatting with Lavender and Parvati about facials and what not.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, I HEREBY AM NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL MERLIN KNOWS WHEN!" Then she almost made it to the big doors of the dining hall but Ron and Harry grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back to the table before her fingers could graze the oak finish.

"Heal Hermione, heal!" Cried Harry as he tried to dodge Hermione's fists.

"Bloody hell, woman! Just hold tight for a second! Just one blasted second!" Ron growled as he tried restraining Hermione by holding her tightly around the waist and jumping left and right to avoid her swinging legs of doom.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER AND RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, LET ME GO THIS INSTANT, YOU HEAR? OR I WILL TURN YOU BOTH INTO FUZZY WHITE RABBITS AND YOU COULD ALL JOIN FERRET FACE AND BOUNCE OFF THE WALLS!" She screamed.

Ron shot Harry a worried look. He didn't want to look like a fuzzy white rabbit now or ever. Biting his lip, Harry cast a helpless look in Lavender's direction. The golden haired Gryffindor girl rolled her eyes as she stood up, wand raised, and pointed directly at Hermione.

"Stupefy," she yelled.

Hermione stopped moving and Harry and Ron both took much needed breaths of air. Then together they gently sat her down at the table.

"Now listen, Hermione," Harry fixed his glasses that were askew on his face, "Lavender will take it off _if_ you promise to be a good girl and sit and eat your dinner _peacefully_, understand?"

They couldn't tell whether Hermione was agreeing to their tad bit of wisdom or not. All they could do was hope for the best as Lavender took the charm off Hermione. Holding their breath, they watched wearily as Hermione began to move. The doe eyed trio member fidgeted a little in her seat then picked up her fork and began to eat. All the Gryffindors sighed in relief and continued with their meals.

"I'm sorry for the way I had acted," Hermione said after finishing her meal, "It was wrong of me to behave like that." Ron and Harry smiled at her warmly.

"It's not your fault. I think I would have reacted the same way, maybe a little worse if I were in your shoes," said Harry comfortingly.

"Yeah, what he said," agreed Ron.

Hermione decided that that was enough talk about her so she changed the topic over to Ron.

"So how are you and Pansy getting along, Ronald?" She asked.

Ron grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye, "Let's just say...Parkinson won't be giving me any trouble for a while."

"You shut her up well, mate." Harry shook his head in disbelief, a smile on his face, "I don't think she'll be able to talk for the rest of the day and half of tomorrow. That was some silencing spell you did."

"Yeah" Ron sighed, "She just wouldn't shut up."

* * *

**Yay another chapter…perfectly executed! Hurray!**

**Thanks again for all the names you guys suggested and for all the reviews!**

**Now review again!**

**Hehehe**

**-smartcat**


	5. Bed

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys so much! Not that way you sick freaks! Anyway…on with this story of mine…**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bed

Once dinner was over, all the seventh year students slowly walked out of the dining hall and back to their respective…er streets. Hermione was walking, head held high along with Ron and Harry who were just a few steps behind her talking about the things they knew least about.

Girls.

"Harry, why couldn't I get stuck with Lavender? I mean she's a Gryffindor! At least Lavender doesn't look like a cow!" Ron whined like a cat.

Harry gave him a sympathetic look, "Cheer up mate, just think…another six, seven, eight, nine err ten months and you'll be rid of her for good!"

Ron raised one bushy eyebrow, "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Harry smiled weakly at his mate before quickly stepping in pace with Hermione,"At least you don't have to sleep with the ferret, Ron." Harry said over his shoulder, putting one arm over his other friend's shoulder, "Hermione here is the one we should be worrying about."

Ron bit his lip and nodded in agreement, stepping in with Hermione and Harry.

"Okay everyone, make sure to have your mitto parchment next to your bed just in case," Hermione said as they neared Phoenix lane, "We might just have a few problems during the night so don't hesitate to write. As soon as I see my parchment glow I'll respond, okay?" She said, making sure to look Harry and Ron in the eye.

"Hermione," Harry cleared his throat, "I don't think we're the ones that need worrying. It's you that should be wary." He gripped her shoulder and made Hermione turn around to face him, "We're guys, _we_ can handle a girl. Just make sure that _you_ write to us if Malfoy tries anything, ANYTHING," Harry emphasized.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, pounding his large fist into his open palm, "And if he does do something, me and Harry won't hesitate in breaking your portrait down to get you out."

Hermione was about to correct Ron's grammar again, but at the last second changed her mind and smiled, "Thanks," she hugged both of them. The boys nodded.

When they had reached the cottages the trio separated and each went their own way. Harry and Ron waved good bye to Hermione before walking into their cottages. Both boys taking deep breaths before setting foot inside.

Hermione shook her head warmly at them before walking over to her portrait, saying the password, and walking in. To her great displeasure she found Draco already there sitting on the couch reading a book.

He looked up at her with a scowl, "Bugger, I was hoping you'd gotten lost and wandered into the Forbidden forest by mistake."

"You're such a git, Malfoy," she said before entering the bedroom to get her clothes for her nightly shower.

Five minutes later the sound of the shower running hummed in Draco's ears. Leafing through the book in his lap, he stared idly at the typed words on the heavy pages. He read for a little while longer, losing himself in the tail of the last Wizarding King of Britain, William LeGrange III. When he caught himself yawning, Draco decided it was finally time to turn in for the night. Shutting the book closed he plopped it down on the couch before standing up and stretching. Languidly he walked the short distance to the bedroom door and swung it open. Stripping down to his boxers, Draco pulled a pair of black baggy pants from his drawer before sitting atop the bed. After pulling on the flannel pants he opened another drawer beside the bed and took out a small ebony black journal. Mumbling a quick spell under his breath, without the use of his wand, the leather journal opened and Draco began to write.

_I hate the mudblood. Why do I have to be stuck with her all the time? Blaise says it's not that bad, only that it is that bad! I admit, she's not a cow like Millicent and not as annoying as Pansy, but still!_

_On another brilliant note, I got a letter from mother today. She said she was doing fine and that she's going to start redecorating the dining room. I wonder how that'll turn out. _

_Pansy's a bitch. I hope she makes weasel suffer. Actually I'll know she'll make weasel suffer. To bad Potter didn't get stuck with Millicent. It would have been really funny to see what their kid would turn out looking like. Probably as fat at Hargird and just as hairy, with wiry black hair to match the boy-who-just-won't-die. Lucky bastard, I've shagged Lavender before and she's pretty good. Damn Potter always gets everything!_

Just then the bathroom door opened and Hermione came out wearing a blue silk shirt with matching silk pants. Draco's eyes quickly scanned over her form before returning back to his journal.

_So she's got a nice body, big deal! I've seen better!_

Hermione walked over to a little nightstand by her side of the bed and placed a replenishing quill down on it as well as her mitto parchment. Draco raised an eyebrow at this. "Why did you take out your mitto parchment?" He asked, unable to rein in his curiousity.

Hermione sat down on the bed, taking a book down with her, "Just in case Harry or Ron need something. You never know what might happen in the dark of night...especially these days," she said. Opening her book, she begun to read. Draco scowled at her, not liking the way she was now ignoring him. Turning back to his journal, he continued to write.

_She's just sitting there reading! Does she bloody do anything else? No wonder she's the school's bookworm and infamous know-it-all! I mean c'mon, even she needs a break at some point, doesn't she? Wait...what am I thinking, er writing! She could poke her eyes out with the end of her wand for all I care!_

Draco looked up at Hermione, taking note that she was still reading. Growling quietly he scribbled furiously in his journal.

_Stupid mudblood._

"You have a diary?" The sound of Hermione's voice startled Draco, causing him to nearly choke on his spit.

"What!" He sputtered, brows furrowing, "This is not some girly diary, Granger. It's something we call a journal," he glared at her.

"Well, what do you write in it?" She asked.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Guy stuff."

"What kind of guy stuff?"

"You're very nosy, Granger."

"I'm just curious, Malfoy. It's not like all boys write in a diary."

"It's a journal, you bookworm! Say it with me, JOURNAL!"

"Diary, journal same thing."

"No, Granger, not same thing." The corner of Draco's eye twitched involuntarily, "A diary is a girlie book filled with trash. A journal is more of a way of expressing and telling something about things you don't want heard out loud."

"Now was that so hard, Malfoy? She asked smiling.

"What are you going on about, Granger?"

"Well, I asked you what you wrote in that journal of yours and I just got my answer," she said, still smiling in that all knowing way.

He scowled,_ stupid Gryffindor...thinks she knows everything. _

"Malfoy...do you write in it a lot?"

"Granger, two words for you…shut…up."

She frowned, "I was only trying to be friendly, Malfoy. After all, we're going to be seeing a heck of a lot of each other. And the reason I asked you about your journal is because I have one too," Drawing a symbol on the cover of her book, she watched as it slowly transformed into a little red leather journal. "And a diary is exactly the same thing as a journal. It's just that the word 'diary' isn't masculine enough for the male population, so they call it a journal."

"Whatever, mudblood," Draco grumbled before continuing writting in his journal.

_Sometimes she makes me feel so damn stupid. Can't she just fall off a cliff and do us all a favor?_

Hermione narrowed her eyes, glaring at the Slytherin sitting beside her,"You know what, Malfoy? Stop acting like a smarmy ferret all the time!" She yelled, slamming her book down on the nightstand. Pulling the blankets from underneath her, she covered herself and placed the pillow over her head in an effort to deafen the sound of Malfoy's horrid voice.

"Granger, you're such a baby. I can't believe we're going to be raising kids!"

No response.

"Are you having mood swings, Granger? Because I read about those and they sure don't seem to be my cup of tea."

At that precise moment, Hermione's mitto parchment began to glow before flying directly at her pillow. The brunette turned over, grabbing the persistent parchment and unfolding it.

_To: Hermione Granger_

_From: Harry Potter_

_Mione, Lavender is feeling my butt. What should I do?_

_-Harry _

Hermione sighed and grabbed her quill.

_To: Harry Potter_

_From: Hermione Granger_

_Harry, just tell her to stop and that you don't like her that way._

_-Hermione_

She folded the piece of paper up and put it back on the nightstand.

"What was that all about?" Asked Draco.

"Nothing," she answered.

Just then a mitto parchment zoomed off the drawer standing about two meters away and flew at Draco's head. Cursing, the Slytherin prince grabbed the zipping parchment and unfolded it.

_To: Draco Malfoy_

_From: Blaise Zabini_

_Are you getting laid yet?_

_-Blaise_

Draco glared at the little parchment, "Blaise I'm going to skin you alive."

He grabbed Hermione's quill and scribbled furiously.

_To: Blaise Zabini (the idiot)_

_From: Draco Malfoy (sexiest man alive)_

_Buffoon, It's Granger! The only lying she'll do is by the fire reading! Stop sending images to my brain, you idiot!_

_-Draco_

Snickering, he folded his parchment and put it on his nightstand. It began glowing a second later and zoomed at Draco once more.

_To: Draco Malfoy (crazy lunatic)_

_From: Blaise Zabini (hotness)_

_Images?_

_-Blaise _

Draco chose not to respond to that particular mitto. Putting the parchment back on the nightstand, he grabbed some of the blanket and pulled it over himself.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco grumbled, "It was wrong on so many levels I think it best you remain oblivious to the sick thoughts running through Zabini's twisted mind. You might just get scarred."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared," Hermione crooned mockingly.

"I don't," he replied icily.

12:00 a.m.

- Draco and Hermione's bedroom-

Hermione was lying in bed, unable to get to sleep. She kept wondering how she was going to get through the next day. Everything was going to be so different now that she'd be practically living with the git for the better part of the year.

She didn't know if the menace was sleeping yet and honestly, couldn't care less. They had agreed before turning in for the night not to disturb each other under any circumstances. They had also promised not to touch each other, swearing to cut off fingers at the slightest graze. As she lay there thinking, her mitto parchment began to glow anew and flew at her head. Grabbing it, she sighed. Expertly she unfolded the parchment and read its contents.

_To: Hermione Granger_

_From: Harry Potter_

_Uh, Hermione...she's doing it again. I told her to stop but she said it was an accident. So I let it go and then she did it again. I'm afraid I might just get molested in my sleep!_

_-Harry _

Hermione sighed and grabbed her quill.

_To: Harry Potter (paranoiac)_

_From: Hermione Granger (wise one)_

_Harry, just tell her to stop and if she doesn't, get up and say that you're going to sleep on the couch if she proceeds. Ask her if she wants to fail this assignment. After all, you do get points deducted for not sleeping with your partner. And no she won't molest you, its Lavender. _

_-Hermione_

She folded her parchment in half only to have it fly back at her a minute later.

_To: Hermione Granger (psychotic flipper outer)_

_From: Harry Potter (NOT paranoid…just concerned)_

_Hermione, have we forgotten that little incident in the dining hall today? Anyway, she said she'll stop, thanks. How are you and Malfoy doing?_

_-Harry_

She sighed and picked up her quill again.

_To: Harry potter (worry wart)_

_From: Hermione Granger (I refuse to talk about that incident)_

_Malfoy and I have called truce during the night so we're okay._

_-Hermione _

She put her quill down and folded her parchment. Then snuggled into her blankets and tried to fall asleep.

1:30 a.m.

-Blaise and Parvati's bedroom-

Blaise couldn't fall asleep. He had been tossing and turning all night, trying to avoid Parvati's long arms and legs that insisted on whacking him in the face and groin. Grabbing his mitto parchment, he summoned a quill and wrote to Draco.

_To: Draco Malfoy _

_From: Blaise Zabini _

_Are you awake?_

_-Blaise_

Five minutes later his parchment flew at him. He opened it and grinned.

_To: Blaise Zabini (pathetic excuse for a human being!)_

_From: Draco Malfoy (who would like nothing better then to see Blaise Zabini dangling over a fiery pit of lava)_

_Now I am, you half wit! What the hell are you thinking writing people at all hours of the night? Seriously Blaise, I have half the mind to come over there and throttle you! What do you want?_

_-Draco _

Blaise took his quill in hand and wrote.

_To: Draco Malfoy (sorry…not really)_

_From: Blaise Zabini (handsome Italian hunk)_

_I'm bored. Parvati looks weird when she sleeps. Entertain me._

_-Blaise_

He put his quill down and waited for his mitto parchment to glow again. It did a second late flying madly at his head. He opened it and chuckled.

_To: Blaise Zabini (die)_

_From: Draco Malfoy (leave me the hell alone)_

_Grab your wand and point it at yourself while saying the following:_

_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_-Draco_

2:00 a.m.

-Harry and Lavender's bedroom-

Harry awoke to a piece of parchment slapping him in the face. He sat up and pulled his glasses on before grabbing the annoying piece of paper and opening it.

_To: Harry Potter_

_From: Ron Weasley_

_Harry, Pansy is talking in her sleep. It's scaring me. She keeps getting closer._

_-Ron _

Harry sighed and got out of bed to find a quill. When he did, he sat back down and wrote to Ron.

_To: Ron Weasley (get a grip)_

_From: Harry Potter (I just got to sleep!)_

_Ron, just slap her and tell her to shut up, it's Parkinson. I was kidding, you hear! Just ignore her and she'll eventually (hopefully) stop._

_-Harry_

He took off his glasses and snuggled back into bed. A minute later the same piece of parchment was whacking him in the face again. Mumbling to himself he sat up and put his glasses back on before grabbing the floating parchment.

_To: Harry Potter (scarhead)_

_From: Ron Weasley (I'm getting a little claustrophobic) _

_Harry, she's touching me under the covers!_

_-Ron _

Harry sighed.

Time to get Hermione into this.

_To: Hermione Granger (sorry)_

_From: Harry Potter (Ron's fault)_

_Hermione, Pansy is making Ron uncomfortable. He says she's touching him under the covers. I think he's hallucinating. Talk to him, please._

_-Harry_

2:07 a.m.

-Hermione and Draco's bedroom-

Hermione awoke to an annoying slapping at her face. She groaned and sat up, plucking the piece of parchment from the air. After reading it she groaned again and grabbed her quill.

_To: Ronald Weasley (calm down)_

_From: Hermione Granger (smart one)_

_Ron, Pansy is not going to do anything. Just ignore her and it'll probably stop in a few minutes._

_-Hermione _

She sighed, putting her quill and mitto parchment back on the table before trying to get back to sleep. Five minutes later she was deprived of slipping into a comatose state yet again by the blasted spelled parchment. Groaning she sat up, grabbing it before unfolding the troublesome parchment and reading it.

_To: Harry Potter_

_And Hermione Granger_

_From: Ron Weasley _

_She thinks I'm Malfoy! I think she's sleep talking or walking or whatever blasted name it is because she's trying to get on top of me! HELP! I'M BEING MOLSETED BY PANSY PARKINSON! GET HER OFF ME! MY PASSWORD IS PULCHER SILVA, HURRY!_

_-Ron _

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose before slipping her feet into her slippers and getting out of bed. Grabbing her wand and robe, she quickly walked out of the cottage, meeting Harry half way to Ron's. The emerald eyed boy gave her an apologetic look before looking nastily at Ron's cottage. After he had gotten up and out of bed, Lavender awoke and demanded to know what was going on. Glimpsing the writing on Harry's mitto parchment, she quickly snatched it from his hand and read the last message. With a squeak she quickly forwarded it to Parvati before Harry could stop her.

Parvati awoke as soon as her mitto parchment hit her in the face and read the message from Lavender. She shrieked loudly, waking Blaise in the process. Hurriedly she told him about how Pansy was attacking Ron. Blaise wasted no time in sending a message to Draco.

The Slytherin prince awoke to the mitto parchment smacking him in the face once more. Angrily, he sat up and grabbed it. However before he read it, he noticed something was amiss. Looking around he realized that Hermione wasn't there. Quickly, he opened the parchment and read.

_To: Draco Malfoy_

_From: Blaise Zabini_

_Hey, you'll never guess what's happening. Apparently Pansy is attacking Weasley in bed. So he mittoed Potter and Granger to help him get her off him. The funny thing is, is that Pansy thinks she's going to shag you. I heard that she's saying your name in her sleep. Anyway, I'm going outside to watch now. You might want to too._

_-Blaise _

Draco wasted no time in getting his slippers, robe and wand. He was out the door in a mere ten seconds after having read the message. Rushing over, he met up with Blaise who was standing alongside the four Gryffindors. Harry had his wand out and was currently trying to fire curses at a bush with snapping vines.

"Harry," Hermione said with her hands on her hips, "They won't go away like that! You have to sing a lullaby to them," She said, arms crossing.

Harry stopped, giving her a wry look, "They should really revolutionize their burglar alarms, don't you think? Just mitto Ron and ask him to remove them with his spell. I don't feel like singing at two o'clock in the morning."

"Oh, just move over!" Hermione growled unattractively before bending down near the treacherous plant. Draco and Blaise took a few steps back, both having had unfortunate experiences involving burglar proof shrubbery...memories they weren't so keen on reliving at the moment.

"_Pauci minutes hic quod pauci minutes illic. Commodo permissum nos obduco per aegre a tutela. Nos adveho per haud vulnero quod vadum licentia per haud cruor. Tribuo nos obduco via cetera of dies."_ Hermione sung, voice only barely above a whisper. Lavender, Parvati, Blaise and Draco had to step closer just to hear her. When she was through singing the melodious chant, the plant was asleep.

Blaise looked at Hermione with new found admiration. He and Malfoy had once tried to steal something from beyond the Bialocies Bush and the foul plant had quite effectively whipped their rich little behinds without much effort. They were only seven years old at the time but the memory was still fresh in their minds.

Hermione motioned for the group to follow and the crowd of students quickly made their way to Ron and Pansy's portrait.

"Password?" A cat holding a hat said as it bowed low for its audience.

"Pulcher Silva," Harry said clearly and the portrait door swung open. The gang quickly filed in only to hear a very disturbing sound coming from what was supposed to be the bedroom. Without wasting a minute, Harry and Hermione ran into the bedroom only to have everyone else run into them when they stopped short. There on the bed...with barely anything on was Pansy Parkinson. She was sitting atop Ron, pinning his hands down as the redheaded Gryffindor struggled beneath her.

"Oh Draco you're so hot," Pansy groaned as she rocked her hips causing Ron to give an indignant shriek, "Oh Draco…I love it when you do that."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Draco said, growing slightly pale.

"Oh, that is just wrong on so many levels," Blaise said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust as Pansy begun undoing her bra.

"Stupefy!' Yelled Hermione and Pansy froze.

"About bloody time!" A red faced Ron shouted, "I seriously was considering killing myself!" He said looking around angrily. Then with one swift gesture, pushed Pansy off himself.

"Sorry mate, we got held up by the alarm plant," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well now I don't think I'll ever be able to fall sleep again, I was a victim here! A victim!" Yelled Ron more fervently.

"Save it, Weasel. We were all victims having to witness that, me especially," Draco gave a slight shudder as he walked over to Blaise, "I'm going to need my memory fixed," he said sourly.

Hermione groaned, "Of for the love of Merlin! Grow up, all of you! Haven't you boys hit puberty yet?"

"Oh believe me, we have, Granger," Blaise said, wiggling his eyebrows brazenly.

The intelligent brunette shot him a dirty look before turning her attention to Harry, "I'm going back to bed…as soon as I wake up Pansy," Giving her wand a flick, Pansy slowly began moving again.

"Draco honey, I want you so bad."

Hermione walked into the bathroom and came out a minute later with a bucket full of ice cold water. Then she strode over to Pansy and dumped the whole bucket of water over the young witch's head. A few shrieks later, Pansy jumped off the bed wearing only her bra and underwear and glared at everyone in the room with venom.

"What are you doing in here? I demand you leave at once…Draco you can stay though," she said as an afterthought, giving the blonde Slytherin a wink.

Draco gagged before hurrying out of the room along with Blaise.

Hermione handed the Slytherin girl a towel, "Pansy, I really think you should stop taking sleeping droughts. They're messing with your mind a bit...you were just about to shag Ron," She pointed out.

Pansy took one look at Ron and gagged, "I'd rather kiss a toad."

"Well so would I!" Ron shot back angrily, arms crossed.

They started to argue and Hermione along with Harry, Lavender and Parvati left the room and went back to their homes. Once Hermione was back in her bedroom she found Draco still in his robes lying on the bed, eyes shut tightly.

"We have classes tomorrow so you better get some sleep," she said before pulling off her robes. Draco sat up and watched the Gryffindor girl moving slowly about the room, admiring her form at two o'clock in the morning. Then realizing what he was doing, mentally slapped himself. "You know we're finding out the gender of the baby on Saturday. It's only two days away," she said taking off her slippers.

"Yeah I know," he grumbled, standing up and taking off his robes.

"I wonder if we're going to have a boy or a girl," she said.

Draco kicked off his slippers, "Knowing our luck, we're probably going to get one of each," he said, earning himself a chuckle from Hermione.

"I could see it now," she said.

They both laid down on the bed together.

It was silent for some time, Hermione was just starting to feel sleep tugging at her when Draco spoke, "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight so entertain me."

Hermione sleepily grumbled under her breath, "Why?"

"Because I keep seeing Pansy on top of Weasel saying my name. She was only wearing a bra and underwear you know…it's quite disturbing," he concluded, folding his hands.

"I thought you said you shagged her," she said creasing her brows.

"Oh yeah…plenty of times," Draco said offhandedly, "Just in the dark."

Hermione felt her nose twitch, "Well, what do you want me to do?"

Draco was silent for sometime before he spoke again, "I don't know, but I sure don't want to spend the rest of the night awake lying next to you," he said smartly.

"You're such a prat, Malfoy," Hermione muttered through gritted teeth before turning on her side to face the wall.

"I try," he said grinning.

Five minutes of silence.

"Granger?"

"Yes?"

"How do you brew that sleeping drought?"

"Malfoy!"

"What?" He said sitting up and looking at her.

"Go to sleep," she answered.

"I can't. I keep seeing THAT replaying in my head," he gave his head a shake to try to rid himself of the image.

Hermione sighed and sat up, "You know," she paused, "When I couldn't get to sleep my mother would give me a back rub. It would make me drowsy and after a few minutes I was out like a light," Hermione said, grabbing her wand she cleared her throat, "Flip onto your back, Malfoy."

"No," He glowered, "I'm not going to have you touching my back!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to be touching your back, ferret! I know a spell that gives you a backrub until you fall asleep."

Draco paused, thinking it over for a minute before flipping onto his back. Hermione exhaled in relief and said the incantation. Seconds later Draco was getting a back rub that in ten minutes tops would have him out like a light. Putting her wand back on the nightstand she rested her head on the pillow, finally able to close her eyes and go to sleep in peace.

* * *

**Well that was chapter five and I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for all the reviews by the way! And also, what did you guys think of that interview with J.K. Rowling?**


	6. A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love

**WOW GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews! My mother was looking at me weird while I was reading them because I was laughing so hard. I'm glad you guys liked the mittopaper thing. You know that in Latin 'mitto' means 'sent?' That's why I called it mitto paper. But I bet you knew that already!**

** Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love

All the students of Hogwarts were sluggishly walking to their last class of the day that Friday evening. A group of fourth years chattered excitedly, anxious for their double charms class to pass quickly.

Unfortunately, the trio was looking quite donwntrodden. Having to march down to the dungeons for their double shot of potions with Professor Snape. However Pansy, Draco and Blaise seemed to have no qualms with this arrangement what so ever. In fact, the three Slytherins were quite looking forward to it. As customary, Professor Snape would dutifully extract at least 60 points from the Gryffindor house, effectively putting Slytherin ahead in the race for the House Cup.

So, that afternoon the residents of phoenix lane, owl lane and lemon drop lane walked down to potions.

The lesson proceeded in its usual way. Twenty four cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Since the class was now a mix of all houses, Snape had no problem taking points from the other two unfortunates (those being Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff). As soon as everyone was seated, Snape strode in purposefully, his black cloak billowing behind him.

"As you know," he began, "This year you will be taking the N.E.W.T.s. I expect you all to manage to scrape at least an Acceptable on your test or feel my…displeasure," his eyes were fixed on Neville who sat there quivering like a rabbit.

Ron sighed and dropped his quill on the table and leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear, "I have a feeling this year is going to be exceptionally troublesome."

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Bellowed Snape.

Ron shut his mouth and sat straight up.

"Now, I'd like you to open your books to page 165 and read chapters three to four, answering the twenty questions at the end. Once you are done, you are to wait for your partner before starting the potion. Directions to the potion are on the board." Snape gave his wand a flick and the directions on the chalk board became visible. All the students quickly grabbed their quills and began copying down the directions.

Hermione was first to finish writing, opening her book she began to read. Draco looked over at her and scowled.

_Perfect little mudblood. Always has to be the first one done._

A minute later he finished and opened his book and began reading.

Five minutes later everyone was done.

Harry and Ron were secretly working together. Ron was copying the directions from the board hurriedly in his chicken scratch while Harry started reading the chapters. They were going to brew vampire repellent and from what Harry read, it was supposed to be red in color and smell just like grape juice. Ten minutes later he was up to the questions. When his eyes scanned over the first one he swore under his breath, burying his hand into his unruly head of black hair. Everything he had just read had gone in one ear and come right out the other.

"Psst! Hermione," Harry whispered, all the while watching Snape for any suspicious behavior, "What's the answer to question number one?"

Hermione looked down at her paper. _Question number one. What is cruor macula and how do you treat it?_

"The answer is on the second page of chapter four," she whispered back. Harry nodded and flipped through his book. _Aha! Cruor macula is a disease caused by vampire bites. In Latin the words cruor macula mean blood spots. If you are ever bitten by a vampire and survive, you develop this disease which could be treated by chopping garlic and putting it on the blood spots._ Harry grinned and began writing it down. Just then Draco Malfoy's voice rang out.

"Professor!"

Snape looked up at Draco and smirked, "What is it, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco grinned, "Potter's cheating."

"Off who?"

"Granger."

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Roared Snape as he got off his chair and stormed over to Harry and Hermione. Unfortunately, taking notice of Ron and Harry's parchment, "Ten more points from Gryffindor for working together on a one person assignment!"

Harry groaned along with the rest of the Gryffindors in the classroom.

"SILENCE!" Snapped Snape.

The Gryffindor students threw Draco an assortment of dirty looks as they got back to work. Thinking of ways to get revenge on the prat that was Draco Malfoy.

A few minutes later, everyone was brewing the vampire repellent. Hermione and Draco's potion was coming out just like it was supposed too, while Harry and Lavender's was looking a little on the pale side. Ron and Pansy's potion was a dark purple color and bubbling while Neville and Millicent's was doing nothing at all. In fact, it looked more like water then it usually did.

Two tables down, Blaise and Parvati were arguing about something, not noticing when something green slid into their potion, causing it to explode. Students shrieked as the cauldron erupted, spewing its contents across the room. The whole ceiling was now covered in a sticky purple mess. Blaise and Parvati stood near their cauldron looking very stunned and nervous.

Snape marched over to them and began shouting his head off, namely at Parvati as she _was_ a Gryffindor. Just then a boy, seemingly a fourth year, opened the classroom door.

Fortunately for him, he was in Slytherin.

"Uh, professor Snape?"

"Yes, Jonathon what is it? I'm a little busy right now," Snape said, glaring at Parvati.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey told me to tell you that she would begin the Genderizing. She also asked for you to send down Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley," the boy said.

Snape looked sharply at the two Hufflepuff students and signaled them to get their books and leave. As soon as they were gone, the whole class broke out into conversation.

"You think they're going to have a boy?"

"Justin will probably have a girl."

"Can they have twins?"

"I don't think so."

"SILENCE!" Snape bellowed, a vein throbbing dangerously on his forehead as he looked murderously around the room. A pin could have dropped and sounded like a bomb in the silence that followed. "NOW, I WANT TO HAVE A SAMPLE OF ALL YOUR POTIONS ON MY DESK IN THIRTY SECONDS! EVANSESCO!" He yelled and the colored gunk disappeared, leaving the classroom almost spotless.

As soon as there was a sample of everyone's potion on Snape's desk, they were dismissed.

Hermione, Harry and Ron quickly made their way back to their cottages, eager to discuss the sudden change in schedule. Upon reaching the safety of Phoenix lane, all hell broke loose…namely from Ron.

"I think something fishy is going on here," he said glaring at Pansy who just walked by to get in the house.

"It is a little strange that madam Pomfrey changed the schedule," Hermione thought aloud, "But I don't think there's anything to worry about."

Ron opened his mouth to say something then shut it. Forgetting what it was he had wanted to say. Harry took this as an opportunity to slightly change the topic, "So who do you think I'm going to have?" He asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, "Girl," they said tin unison.

Harry looked at them peculiarly, questioning Hermione's wisdom.

"Well, a mix of Lavender and you could only result in one gender-"

"-Lavender and any other human male will result in only one gender," Ron interrupted, "A girl."

Harry frowned, "Well, I guess I can see where you're coming from."

"Who do you think I'm going to have?" Ron asked his friends.

Hermione and Harry paled slightly. They didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings but, anything coming from Pansy would result in being…well, not quite human.

"OH! Look at the time!" Hermione said suddenly, "I have to go finish my essay for Transfiguration! See you two later!" She said before running to her portrait and rushing into her cottage.

"She's acting very peculiar," Ron mumbled, "Anyway, what do you think I'm going to have, Harry?"

"Uh, I think I should go start on my essay too," Harry put his hands in his pockets, "You should too, Ron. You know how Hermione is always telling us to start on our essays earlier."

"Yes," Ron said thoughtfully, "But we never listen to her, so why start now?"

"Because…it's our last year here and we have the N.E.W.T.s?" Harry suggested.

"Bloody hell, you're right! I better go get started on my essay," Ron turned to head towards his cottage then stopped, "On second thought, I think it safer to stay out here…away from it."

"Away from what?" Harry looked at his friend with a confused expression on his face.

Ron gulped, "Pansy."

:::

Hermione had just finished her four foot long essay when Draco marched into the house yelling at the top of his lungs, "FOR THE LAST TIME, PANSY! GET OFF ME AND STAY OFF!" Followed by a loud bang as the portrait shut. "Granger!" He yelled, walking into the bedroom.

"Hello to you too, Malfoy," she said, not taking her eyes off the essay she was currently working on.

"Get me a bottle of butterbeer," he said collapsing onto the bed.

"No."

"Why?"

"Do I look like your maid, Malfoy?"

He looked her over, "Well if you draw your hair back in a bun and put on a short black dress and a white apron...then yes."

"You're such a git, you know that!" She snapped, putting her quill down and whirling her chair around to look at him sprawled on the bed.

"Yes, I know, now get me a butterbeer," he repeated while he stared up at the ceiling.

Hermione tightened her hands into fists by her side, "I'm only going to do this to avoid an argument. You know that every time we argue, we get points taken off our grade?" She said standing up and folding her four foot long essay.

"What's that for?" He pointed to her parchment.

"That," she said thinly, "Is my essay on the Theory of Transubstantial Transfiguration."

"Isn't that due on Monday?" He asked.

"Well…yes," she scrunched her nose a bit, "But I'm not done yet. I still have to check and revise it a few times. I think I need a stronger opening to my essay you see-"

"-Granger, just get me my butterbeer, alright?" Draco said, flipping onto his stomach and grumbling into the pillow.

"Fine," Hermione grit her teeth and stomped out of the room all the while imagining the blonde as a ferret controlled by her wand, bouncing up and down the kitchen.

Draco flipped onto his back and waited impatiently for Hermione to return with his butterbeer. He was just about to stomp into the kitchen when there was a crash. "Oh for Merlin's sake," Draco grumbled, getting up from the bed and marching toward the kitchen, "Honestly Granger, can't you do- Blaise?" He stopped in his tracks.

There stood Blaise Zabini, wand pointed at Hermione's chest while the brunette lay on the ground in a full body bind.

"Draco, why haven't you been answering my mittos?" Blaise asked angrily.

Draco suddenly remembered how yesterday night Blaise had kept mittoing him every five minutes throughout the damned day. He kept bothering him, saying how Parvati was annoying him and how bored he was and what not. So being a man who valued his sanity, Draco placed his mitto paper under six heavy volumes belonging to Hermione. Eager to immobilize the bothersome enchanted parchment so that it wouldn't fly at his face every time it received a message from Blaise.

"Uh, about that-" but Draco didn't get to finish.

"No Draco, listen to me. If you don't go over to my house right now and do something to that Parvati girl, I shall kill Granger here," he waved his wand in emphasis, "Sorry, Granger. You're pretty and all, but I honestly can't take anymore of this."

Hermione would have replied with some witty statement but alas she could not speak under the influence of a body bind. So she resulted at glaring at Blaise.

Draco looked from Hermione to Blaise, then from Blaise to Hermione, "Don't let me stop you," he said, walking over to the counter and pouring himself a mug of butterbeer.

To say Hermione was shocked would be an understatement.

Blaise had the same look about him….shocked beyond belief, "Draco, you can't be serious," he lowered his wand, "You'd rather have her killed then help me?"

Draco took a large gulp from his mug and smirked, "Now, you got it all wrong," he put down his mug, "If you go home right now, you'll find Parvati sleeping like a baby."

"Why?" Asked Blaise suspiciously.

"Because," Draco sat himself down in a chair and lifted his feet onto the small table, "She was annoying me earlier today. So during lunch, I slipped her a 'three hour later drought,' she should be out for a few hours. I said I wouldn't help you because there was no need. And the thing with her," he motioned to Hermione, "Well I just think the world could make do without her."

Blaise blinked twice, then muttered an apology to Hermione before taking the body bind off her and helping the Gryffindor to her feet.

"I can't believe you," she said, addressing Draco once she'd straightened out her robes and patted down her hair, "You really want me dead?"

"Let me think," he rubbed his chin, "Yes, I think I do."

"You are one cold hearted bastard, mate." Blaise chuckled as he headed toward the portrait door.

"Draco Malfoy yooou aaaarreee-" Hermione slurred as she wobbled a little on her feet before losing her balance. Draco grabbed a hold of her just before the Gryffindor girl hit the ground.

"Granger...Granger," Draco said as he shook her.

He received no response.

Panic kicked in, "BLAISE! HELP ME GET HER TO THE BEDROOM!" Draco shouted. Blaise ran to the bedroom and opened the door as Draco carried an unconsciously Hermione inside.

"What do we do?" He asked worriedly as Draco placed Hermione on the bed.

"Hell, I don't know!" Draco said grabbing hold of Hermione's arm to feel her pulse.

"I thought you rather have her dead then alive," Blaise said angrily, unable to keep that comment from slipping out.

"I was joking, you idiot! Merlin help us," Draco paled as he held Hermione's arm, "Go get Madam Pomfrey, I can't feel her pulse!"

Just then Hermione slapped Draco across the face with her left hand. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him haughtily.

"What the hell?" Draco shouted, dropping her arm.

Blaise stood there looking from Draco to Hermione, amazement evident on his face, "No wonder they call you the smartest witch of our age. I've never seen anyone cast the _fake nex_ like that before. We haven't even learned how to perform one yet!"

"Thank you, Blaise," Hermione nodded at the ebony haired boy before turning her eyes to the still shock faced Malfoy.

"That. Was. Not. Funny," Draco said thinly once he recovered from the shock that Hermione was dead-but-not-really thing.

"Yes it was, mate! You should have seen your face!" Blaise was now laughing, having gotten over Hermione's prank and now enjoying its after effects to their fullness.

Draco stood from his kneeling position on the floor, shaking his head, "No it wasn't," his face a mask now as he walked calmly away from the pair, striding into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

"I'll let myself out. See you at dinner, Hermione," Blaise said, still chuckling as he left.

Hermione sighed and got up from the bed slowly before walking over to the closed bathroom door, "Malfoy."

No answer.

"Malfoy."

Still no answer.

"Draco, please open the door!"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"That's not an answer in my book!"

"How do you know? You've read too many to remember if it was or not!"

"Look," she bit her lip, "I'm sorry for casting the fake nex charm on myself and I promise I won't do it again…to you."

Hermione heard Draco chuckle from the other side of the door, "I don't care what you do, Granger. Go do us all a favor and jump off the astronomy tower."

"Only if you open the door!"

"Forget I said anything, Granger. Just leave me the hell alone."

"Oh come off it. It was just a harmless joke!" Hermione said angrily.

"Actually it was very harmful," retorted Draco.

"HOW? PRAY TELL ME DRACO MALFOY HOW THIS LITTLE CHARM WAS HARMFULL!" Hermione yelled at the door.

Suddenly it flew open nearly hitting Hermione in the face as Draco Malfoy stepped out, his eyes red and swollen.

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY DID BLOODY DIE! SOMETIMES IF I WILL SOMETHING HARD ENOUGH, IT HAPPENS! MY FAMILY IS KNOWN FOR HAVING WIZARDS WHO ARE CAPABLE OF WANDLESS MAGIC! HOW DO YOU THINK NEVILLE KEEPS MESSING UP HIS POTIONS? I WILL IT TO HAPPEN! HE DOES EVERY BLASTED THING RIGHT! I JUST WILL THE TEMPERATURE TO CHANGE, AND IT DOES! NO ONE CAN TELL ITS ME BECAUSE I NEVER LIFTED MY WAND! WHEN I SAID I DIDN'T CARE IF YOU DIED AND YOU FELL TO THE FLOOR I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" He shouted, sliding down the wall, an emotional mess.

"God Malfoy, I didn't know," Hermione said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Just then there was a frantic knocking on the portrait door. Draco quickly straightened up, masking his face and walked with Hermione to the front door. As they drew closer they heard yelling and shouting coming from the other side. Both hesitated, exchanging looks.

"I think I'd better open it," Hermione said, Draco nodded his head in agreement.

Hermione opened the portrait and in rushed Ron and Harry.

"Hermione you'll never believe what happened!" Wailed Ron, dropping on the couch.

"If it's what I think it is...Weasel here is going to need lots and lots of memory charms performed on him," Draco said, his usual smirk back in place. All traces of the earlier breakdown gone.

"It was horrible, I tell you! Prime evil!" Ron groaned, scratching at his face. Harry grabbed Ron's hands before the redhead did any serious damage.

"Ronald, what happened?" Hermione asked, her voice laced with concern.

"It was awful!" Howled Ron.

Draco crossed his arms in annoyance, "Yes, we've established that whatever you saw had to be as you put it, 'prime evil,' now what was it?"

"Pansy!" Everyone gave a groan.

"What did she do Ronald," Hermione said.

"She…she…she…"

"Out with it Ron!" Harry gave Ron a heavy pat on the back.

"She was dancing around in our living room to A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love," said Ron, his face unusually pale.

"I could see how that could be somewhat disturbing, but it's nothing to go crazy over," Draco rolled his eyes.

"NAKED!"

Everyone froze.

Hermione ran to the bathroom.

Draco ran to the kitchen.

Harry ran into the bathroom with Hermione.

Ron screamed in agony on the couch.

It was worse then anything Draco had even seen, and believe me...he saw very bad things.

Very bad.

"Okay, on the count of three we shall perform the memory charm. Erase his memory of the last fifteen minutes!" Draco said.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Drakey Poo!" Pansy's voice rang from outside their cottage window.

Draco faltered…along with everyone else.

The blonde Slytherin ran from the kitchen into the bedroom and dove under the bed.

Hermione and Harry came out of the bathroom shaking. The Gryffindor girl slowly walked into the bedroom and strode over to the bed and kneeled down.

"Tell her I jumped off the astronomy tower and if she loves me she should do the same," Draco whispered loudly to Hermione.

The witch rolled her eyes and got up and stalked out of the bedroom. Going to the portrait door, she opened it.

"Where's my dragon, mudblood?"

Hermione had half the mind to tell her what Draco said, but didn't.

"He's not here right now, can I take a message," she said shortly.

"Fine," Pansy sniffed, sticking her nose up in the air, "Tell him I have a surprise for him at my place. And Ron better not tell him anything!" She flipped her dark hair back before turning around and leaving.

Ron started wailing.

Harry started gagging.

And Draco was planning on _really_ jumping off the astronomy tower.

"Well, that went pretty well," Hermione said, sitting herself down on the couch.

"ARE YOU BLOODY JOKING?" Screeched Draco rushing out of the bedroom, "YOU BUSHY HAIRED PILLOCK!"

"We still have to perform the memory charm on Ron," Hermione pointed out, standing up and straightening her robes.

Harry walked into the bathroom.

Hermione into the kitchen.

And Draco walked into the bedroom.

"On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

"_Obliviate!_" All three shouted and the spell hit Ron from three different directions. Weasely jerked twice before toppling over, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Slowly the three students walked into the living room and Draco nudged Ron with the tip of his shoe, "Hey Weasel, can you remember what happened in the last half hour?" asked Draco as he looked at Ron's blank face.

"Of course I do…actually no," Ron scratched his head, "Harry what _was_ I doing?"

"You were uh-"

"You were working on your transfiguration essay and came in here to ask me how long it was supposed to be, because you forgot," Hermione provided for Harry.

"Really?" Ron frowned.

"Yes, and the essay has to be two feet and three inches long," Hermione concluded.

"Bugger, it could wait." Ron jumped to his feet, swaying twice before steadying himself, "Hey Harry, want to play a game of exploding snap?"

"Sure," Harry grinned at Ron, shrugging his shoulders at Hermione before heading to the portrait door with Ron leading the way.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other awkwardly once the two boys left. Not quite comfortable being alone with the other.

Clearing his throat, Draco furrowed his brow, "Yes, then want to have the baby talking session before dinner?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Hermione said sitting down on the couch stiffly.

Draco sat down next to her making sure to keep a good distance in between them before turning his head and staring at Hermione's flat stomach, "Alright," he shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "Hi thing inside Granger….my name is Draco Malfoy…I'm going to be your dad for a few months…"

* * *

**Okay that's it! **

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Babies and Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad you guys think that this is one of the funniest Harry Potter stories you've ever read. I was so happy! Anyway I bet you were all waiting anxiously for this chapter so I'll just stop talking right now and give it to you!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Babies and Chocolate Chip Cookies

At exactly half past six, Hermione and Draco could be seen stomping angrily out of their cottage.

Hermione's arms were crossed tightly about her chest and her brow was knitted in frustration. Draco on the other hand was scowling, his eyes glaring daggers at anything and anyone that got in his way. They were a sight to behold as they stomped over to the dining hall. When they reached the table they shared with their 'neighbors,' Hermione sat amongst the Gryffindors while Draco sat amongst his Slytherin cohorts.

Harry, Ron and Parvati knew not to trouble Hermione when she was in her element of madness.

Blaise and Pansy knew only to well what it meant to annoy Draco when he was drowning in bilious rage.

At that particular moment, Lavender skipped over to the table and grinned before seating herself down next to Harry, "Oh, you just will not believe the conversation Harry and I had before dinner. It was simply-" but no one ever found out what it _simply_ was because a split second later, Draco pulled out his wand and silenced Lavender with a single flick. Hermione had no need to pull out her wand. Her glare had worked its own magic.

Like every other day, Dumbledore said his usual speech before the food appeared in front of the Hogwarts staff and students. Hermione eyed her silverware carefully. Harry was on her right and Ron on her left, if she just inconspicuously-

"Hermione, hand it over right now!" Harry leaped at her right hand and grabbed the knife from her before she was able to hurl it in Malfoy's direction. During that second intermission, Ron managed to take Hermione's fork and spoon and hide it beneath the rounded bench.

"Right, Hermione, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron said after grabbing hold of her left arm and putting it on the table.

"Why don't you ask the bouncing ferret? Maybe HE could GIVE you a good enough ANSWER!"

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this, Granger!" Draco barked from the other side of the table, "It can't even bloody hear me!"

"How do you know!" She fired back, eyes blazing.

"Because it can't even SEE me! It's not ALIVE!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO it's NOT!"

They stood up simultaneously from the table and glared at each other crossly.

"Uh, Hermione, why don't you tell us about it?" Asked Harry as he looked warily from Hermione to Draco.

"Fine." Hermione frowned, "This is what happened. About five minutes into the conversation with the baby, Malfoy began acting like his usual prickly self. He started calling the baby horrendous names like idiot, stupid and many other words that I would never say aloud. I tried to reason with him but NO. He had to go on about how I had to put up with it because he was giving me the advantage of being HIS partner when I'M doing all the WORK!"

"NO, you brittle head! That is NOT how it WENT! First off, I was being very nice to it. I talked to the thing politely-"

"See?" Hermione interrupted, "He's calling the baby it! How would you like it if someone referred to you as it?"

"They already do," Ron said under his breath. Harry began to chuckle and the redhead's grin widened. However the comment didn't go unheard, Pansy was just waiting for a reason to jump the blonde dragon.

"Oh honey, that sewer rat of a Weasley just said that you're referred to as an it!" She grabbed onto Draco's arm and yanked him down into his seat.

"BLOODY HELL, WOMAN! Can't you see I'm trying to talk here!" Malfoy gave one good yank on his arm and it came free from Pansy's clutches. "I was calling it-well...it, because I don't know what gender it is! So instead of having to call it he or she I just thought why not just say it? Besides, it's weird talking to your stomach. It's just abnormal."

"I hate to say it Hermione, but I see his point," Parvati said with a frown.

"But that doesn't give him the right to call the baby names!" Hermione complained.

"I only started calling it names when you started getting on my nerves, Granger! And believe me, you get annoying real fast."

"IS there something wrong here," came the voice from Hermione, Ron, and Harry's least favorite teacher.

"No sir," all eight students responded in unison. Even the Slytherins hated to get on Professor Snape's bad side.

"Very well then, please take your seats and continue with dinner, you have caused quite a commotion in the great hall. Twenty points from Gryffindor for disrupting the peace during dinner," Snape said loudly before turning back and walking to his own table.

The Gryffindors glared murderously at Snape's back, each hoping the professor would fall to the ground convulsing from a sudden unheard of ailment. Blaise, Pansy and Draco however, were writhing in sheer glee.

After dinner all the students went back to their cottages. However, the students living on Phoenix lane had to stop and make sure to give Pansy a strong drought of Exlis to make sure that the young witch wouldn't awaken during the night or have any other outbursts of sleeping walking, talking, singing, etc. Just as the gang was about to head towards their respective cottages, an owl swooped down and dropped an envelope into Harry's hands. The ebony haired boy swallowed hard, wondering what the letter could contain. Straightening his back, Harry opened it and sighed.

"Lavender and I have to go to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey is going to check her and tell us what gender the baby is." Ron and Hermione gave their friend encouraging looks.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Madam Pomfrey is good at this kind of stuff."

"Take your mitto paper just in case," Hermione said, "I'll put mine on the night table so you could mitto me the results."

Harry nodded to her before turning around and heading back into the dining hall with Lavender.

Slowly everyone returned to their respective cottages. Hermione dressed into her nightgown and robe strolled into the kitchen to fix herself a snack. Hearing the shower start to run, she guessed that Draco was going to have one of his nighttime pampering sessions and sighed. _Guess I'll have to wait until he's done to take my FIVE minute shower._ Looking around the kitchen she ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the counter when an idea struck her. Walking over to the refrigerator she began taking out eggs, butter and milk. Rummaging through the shelves in the kitchen, she found the rest of the ingredients to her special recipe of chocolate chip cookies and grinned to herself, eyes twinkling.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione opened the oven door and looked at her perfectly sculpted morsels. With her wand, she levitated the cookies onto a baking sheet and set them gently into the oven, setting the enchanted dial to _moist and delicious_ before going to scub the dishes. Humming to herself she put her wand in a safe place before turning on the faucet and starting on the dishes, washing them by hand. She needed to kill some time, knowing that she still had another fifteen minutes for the cookies to bake and another ten for Draco's pampering session to be over.

Just as she finished putting away the last dish her mitto paper came flying out of the bedroom. It landed right in the pocket of Hermione's purple cotton robe. Smiling to herself, she pulled the little parchment out and unfolded it.

_To: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley _

_From: Harry Potter _

_Guess what! You guys are never going to believe this! Well first off, it takes like fifteen minutes for Madam Pomfrey to set things up but the actual baby finding gender thing eh...process only takes five seconds! Madam Pomfrey has this paper thing and after she casts a spell it tells her what gender the baby is. Oh, I forgot to tell you, it's a girl. I guess you guys guessed right. Hell, I owe Ron ten galleons. Well, see you two later. _

_-Harry Potter_

Laughing as she finished Harry's message, Hermione put the mitto paper back into her pocket just as the timer on the oven began to buzz. Scurrying over to the oven, Hermione opened it, grabbing her wand to levitate the cookie sheet out of the oven and onto a big white plate on top of the table. She giggled in delight. Her cookies turned out perfect; exactly round! And there were seven chocolate chips in every cookie! In her delight she didn't notice Draco walk into the kitchen while toweling off his hair. Obliviously she walked to the refrigerator to take out some milk when she heard Malfoy speak.

"These are really good, did you make them, Granger?"

To say Hermione was shocked was an understatement. _Did Malfoy just compliment me on my cookies?_ She turned around to find Draco sitting in one of the kitchen chairs with his feet on the table.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she looked at Draco stubbornly, "Yes, I did make them- and could you please remove your feet from the table?"

He smirked but did as she asked, not bothering to argue with her over something so simple. Hermione came back to the table with two glasses and the milk jug. Slowly, she poured the milk into the tall glasses and handed one to Draco, keeping one for herself.

After drinking half his milk, Draco looked at Hermione curiously, "What did you put in those cookies? They tasted a bit different from the one's I've had," he said, taking another off the plate and taking a large bite

"Can't say. It's a secret." Hermione smiled. For some reason, she liked the fact that Draco seemed to be interested in her cooking, "All my friends have been hounding me for the recipe but I never told them," she smiled and helped herself, biting into the warm gooey cookie. "Oh, and by the way," she said after swallowing, "Harry and Lavender are going to have a girl."

"Figures, I knew all along that Potter was going to have a girl," he scowled and took another cookie, "Blaise just left for Madam Pomfrey. I bet him thirty galleons that he's going to have a boy. He thinks he's going to have a girl. I don't know why he wants a girl," he said shrugging his shoulders as he bit into his cookie.. Just then Hermione's mitto paper flew out of her pocket and landed on the table. Unfolding it, Hermione read.

_To: Hermione Granger _

_From: Ronald Weasley _

_Hey Hermione, do you have any snacks lying about. I just found out that Pansy found my secret stash of bloody stoppers and ate them all. Mitto me back if you have any. _

_- Ron _

Hermione sighed and searched the kitchen for a quill. When she found one she wrote a message to Ron.

_To: Ronald Weasley (who has an appetite a troll would be jealous of) _

_From: Hermione Granger (who does have something) _

_I just baked some cookies. Ron, if I didn't know any better I'd think you'd installed a camera around here somewhere...but you being a wizard that is highly unlikely. Come over now and I'll give you some to take back. _

_-Hermione _

A split second later there was a knock on the door. The portrait whirled around and the little boy and girl said in unison, "There's a red headed boy who goes by the name Ron Weasley here to see you," they said.

Hermione nodded. She put six cookies on a plate and walked over to the door. Opening it, she found Ron leaning against the cottage wall. When he saw the cookies sitting on the plate he smiled at her foolishly.

"Bloody hell Hermione, thanks," he said as she handed the plate to him. As soon as the cookies were in his hands Ron grabbed one from the top and shoved it in his mouth. Chewing, apparently, was an option for some people. "Mmm, chocolate chip."

"Don't eat them all in one sitting Ronald," Hermione warned, "You'll get a stomach ache."

"You worry too much. I'll be fine, oh and Parvati just came back, she said she's going to have a boy," Hermione nodded, watching Ron leave before closing the portrait door. She walked back into the kitchen to find Draco smirking at his mitto parchment.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" she asked taking her seat at the table and picking up another cookie.

"Oh, just that Blaise lost the bet and that he's being driven crazy by that Parvashy girl."

"Her name's Parvati," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever. Why did you give the Weasel cookies? I like them," he said in a more serious tone of voice.

"Pansy found his secret stash of snacks."

Draco grinned conspiratorially, "She's good at that sort of thing."

Hermione smiled involuntarily. Just then they heard a tapping on the window. Draco got up and opened it letting in a small black and brown owl. It carried a white envelope in its beak. As soon as Draco took the letter from its mouth, the bird flew back out the window with a hoot.

Opening the envelope, he read aloud.

_Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger please report to the hospital wing for your Genderizing. _

_-Madam Pomfrey_

"I'm going to have to go change," Hermione said, started to get up.

"No, you'll be fine." Draco stopped her, "Just throw on a cloak. Nobody cares what you wear after dark anyway," Grabbing his own black cloak the two headed for the door. Within ten minutes they were in the hospital wing being questioned by Madam Pomfrey. Well...Hermione was being questioned. Draco just sat there looking like an empty space.

"How many times have you thrown up since taking the potion?"

"Three."

"Did you use any make up during your pregnancy?"

"Uh…no."

"What size shoe are you?"

"Five,"

"So you have small feet?"

"…Yes."

"How much do you weigh?"

"…"

"How much do you weigh Miss Granger?"

"That's a very personal question Madam Pomfrey?"

"Well it's not like I'm going to go tell anyone."

"Oh alright I weigh a hundred fifteen pounds."

"Is that weight with the baby or without?"

"With."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Madam Pomfrey I don't see the reason behind all these questions!"

"Oh alright, please lay down on this bed," Hermione looked over at Draco who was grinning evilly.

"Are you going to stick lots of needles in her Madam Pomfrey?" He asked, mischief clear as day in his stormy grey eyes.

"No, but I will need a bit of your blood Mr. Malfoy," Draco scowled at that but held out his arm for Madam Pomfrey to extract some blood. After she did so, she turned back to Hermione, "Now dear, I will need you to lie very still. Mr. Malfoy, please come over here and put your hand on Miss Granger's abdomen," Draco smirked but did as he was told. A minute later Madam Pomfrey cast a complex charm on the both of them. Picking up a piece of parchment she poured the sample of Draco's blood onto it, "_Femina un secunlos cava tre die siamdro questa," _she chanted.

Draco felt his body ice over, eyes widening as he lost feeling in his toes. Hermione experienced something quite different. Heat flared through her entire body, a burning sensation rushing through every fiber of her being, she gasped. Just as suddenly as it started it was all over, but madam Pomfrey had a confused expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I must have said the incantation wrong," she began to chant again and Hermione felt herself grow hot once more while Draco felt his body grow cold. Madam Pomfrey looked at the parchment, her confusion apparent. Suddenly her facial features changed from the look of confusion to a blank unreadable mask. "Please stay here," she instructed before disappearing behind a closed door. Hermione began to worry, _was something wrong with the baby?_

The two of them stayed quiet until Madam Pomfrey returned.

"Is something wrong Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked

"I don't know Mr. Malfoy, but I have called Dumbledore and your heads of house. They should be here momentarily."

Just as she had said Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall came walking through the door a few minutes later.

"What seems to be the matter, Poppy?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, see for yourself Albus," Madam Pomfrey began to say the incantation again. Hermione felt herself grow hot for a third time while Draco grew cold.

"Hmm."

"That is interesting."

"I say that's impossible."

"It must be a mistake." said McGonagall.

"I assure you Minerva, that this is the third time I did it and that is how it came out," Madam Pomfrey said, her forehead creased.

"Well children, I guess then we should tell you the news," Dumbledore said as he adjusted his spectacles.

Hermione noticed a twinkle in the aged Headmaster's eye wile Draco stared blank faced at the bearded old man.

"So what is it?" Draco asked.

"A boy and girl," Dumbledore said simply.

"But that can't be unless-" Hermione said sitting up.

"Unless you're having twins. Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, you're going to have twins!"

* * *

**How are Draco and Hermione going to take that! Some of you had guessed darn you! Anyway, I'm really sorry for not updating but I promise I'll update faster! So review and I'll update! Hope you liked it!**

**-smartcat**


	8. Aftermath

**Sorry guys! My computer was broken and I had to write this really fast in the library over a few days. I'm so sorry! **

* * *

Chapter 8: Aftermath

"WHAT! That can't- I mean- but how- one sperm- egg can't work- not good- bad," Draco couldn't complete any of his thoughts as he sputtered out streams of words that made little sense. Hermione sat there on the bed stunned, her eyes affixed to the blank wall. She was going to have twins...twins...

Draco finally managing to pull himself together cleared his throat, "How can it be twins when only one egg and one sperm were used?"

Madam Pomfrey knitted her brows together in concentration, "I don't really know. Might be that the spell malfunctioned...or there might have been a case of over fertilization," she stopped and looked at Hermione and Draco, "I'm betting it was over fertilization."

Hermione blinked, coming out of her trance-like state, "But what do we do?"

Dumbledore looked from one student to the other, his eyes twinkling, "Why, keep going with the project of course. After all, you are the head boy and girl, why not have a little challenge?"

Snape grinned evill,y sending chills down Hermione's spine. She couldn't wait to get out of this cold and bleak hospital room.

"Alright then Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, please return to your respected rooms. I shall look into this matter a little more," Madame Pomfrey creased her brow, her words meant more for Dumbledore then to either of the students.

Jumping from the cot, Hermione started a fast walk down to the doors, she pushed them open with Malfoy hot on her heels. The click clacking of shoes was heard on the stone floor as the two students walked down the Hogwarts corridor. Hermione worried her bottom lip as they walked towards their cottage, she had to tell Harry and Ron. As soon as they stepped into their small abode, Hermione and Draco locked the door behind them and ran for the bedroom, jumping on the bed and pulling out their mitto parchment and quill.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" They said simultaneously.

"I'm going to tell Blaise about this, see if he can find me a way out of this. Let me guess, you're going to tell potty and weasel." Draco smirked when Hermione's cheeks grew red.

"You are the most horrible person I have ever met Malfoy, and that is saying a whole lot!" Hermione barked before grabbing her quill and scribbling furiously to her dear friends.

_To: Ron and Harry (don't freak!)_

_From: Hermione Granger (who's got something important to tell you) _

_We were just with Madam Pomfrey and she just told us the news. Malfoy and I are going to have twins._

_-Hermione_

-Two seconds later at Ron and Pansy's cottage-

Ron sat at the kitchen table eating the cookies Hermione had baked. When he had gotten down to the last round sugared treat, he took out his wand and mumbled a quick _apperero._ Once again the plate was full of the delicious moist chocolate chip cookies Hermione had made. He grinned to himself, taking one from the top and shoving it whole into his mouth. Just then, his mitto parchment came flying from the bedroom, hitting him square in the nose.

"Bloody hell, who mitto's people when they're eating!" Grabbing the cursed parchment, he opened it, reading it once before tossing it aside. "Oh, Hermione's having twins. That's nice." When it dawned on him, "BLOODY HELL! HERMIONE'S HAVING MALFOY'S TWINS! TWINS!" He grabbed for a quill, accidently breaking it in the process. Cursing colorfully he reached for his wand and repaired the blasted quill before inking his message.

_To: Hermione Ganger (WTF!)_

_From: Ron Weasely (do you want me to go drown myself in the lake?)_

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN! HERMIONE! TWINS! NOT GOOD! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! ARORT! I MEAN ABORT THIS NOW! WE WILL NOT HAVE THIS, I SAY! NOW! NOW! HERMIONE IF YOU DROPPED THIS LETTER I WILL PERSONALLY GO TO YOUR COTTAGE AND KILL MALFOY MYSELF! HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING WITH HIM? HERMIONE! YOU HAVE SOME REAL EXPLAINING TO DO!_

_-Ron_

-Harry's cottage-

Harry was seated at the table with Lavender, his mind already wandering the outskirts of his imagination. They were in the middle of their baby talking session when suddenly Harry's mitto parchment flew from the kitchen and hit him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" He turned around and grabbed the parchment before opening it. Lavender watched the expression on Harry's face go from calm to overpowering rage! "BLOODY HELL! HERMIONE'S HAVING TWINS! OF ALL THE PEOPLE!" Grabbing his wand he ran for the door.

Missing the knob, he hit his head against the door hard. Blinking a few times, he took a few steps back. Then with a loud earsplitting cry, he ran at the portrait door, taking it straight off its hinges. Lavender stood there in the kitchen, mouth hanging open and eyes wide as saucers. Without wasting another precious minute, she ran to the bedroom and grabbed her quill and mitto parchment.

_To: Parvati, Padma, Hannah, Ginny, Georgina, July, Michelle, Sabrina, Adrianna (you'll never believe what I just heard!)_

_From: Lavender Brown (prettiest girl in school)_

_HERMIONE AND MALFOY ARE HAVING TWINS!_

_-Lav_

She sat there waiting for responses.

Ten seconds later she got them.

Two minutes later, the whole school knew.

-Blaise's Cottage-

Blaise had not wasted his time when he got home. Parvati was so happy she was going to have a boy that when Blaise offered a few nightly activities she accepted happily. Now during this amazing nightly activity, Blaise got hit in the shoulder with his mitto parchment. Groaning, he waved it away before kissing Parvati eagerly. However no amount of swatting at the accursed parchment would get it to stop. Finally, losing his patience, Blaise sat up and grabbed the annoying flitting paper, nearly tearing it in half.

_To: Blaise Zabini (this is all your fault some how!)_

_From: Draco Malfoy (CRISIS HERE!)_

_Granger is pregnant with twins. Don't ask me how because I don't know, you dolt. Stop thinking I had sex with her, because I did not and will never! I am giving you the responsibility to do something about it because I can hardly deal with one baby let alone two. If you don't help me I shall see to it that you die a most painful death. Ever read the cask of brewdallado by Edgar Allan Toe?_

_-Draco_

_(P.S. I'm not kidding)_

Blaise looked down at Parvati who was waiting patiently to hear what had interrupted their little rendezvous, "Draco and Hermione are going to have twins."

Parvati sat upright, "Oh my, Merlin! I have to tell Jessica, Danielle, Hannah, Luna and Olivia!" Jumping out of the bed, Parvati grabbed her discarded blouse and pulled it on before running to her bag and rummaging for her mitto parchment.

"But I thought we were going to spend the night together?" Blaise whined.

"Sorry," Parvati smiled at him, "Maybe we will do it some other time?" And with that she ran out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing a quill before rushing out the door.

Blaise looked sadly at the open doorway, his good mood now fully sullied. "Draco, I'm really going to have to kill you one of these days," he turned on his side and grabbed the a pillow. The taking his wand, he cast a combustion spell at it, watching as it burst into flames. Feathers flitted down to the floor, charred black. "Now if only that was really Draco."

* * *

**Sorry its so short but time was limited.**

**Review!**

**-smartcat**


	9. Alliance

**Hi I'm back!**

**My computer is not totally fixed but at least its working! **

**(The crowd goes wild)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Alliance

Hermione didn't even have a chance to take off her cloak when there was a loud banging on the portrait door.

"HERMIONE, THIS IS HARRY AND RON! WE DEMAND YOU OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIAITY!" They yelled from outside.

Hermione sighed, pulling off her cloak before walking towards the door. Unfortunately, she didn't get there fast enough because seconds later Harry and Ron were lying on her living room floor...covered from head to toe in woodchips.

"What are you doing!" She yelled, appalled. Looking at the now door less doorway, her eyebrows rose in shock as her eyes went wide, "You just broke my door!"

"WHERE IS THAT BLONDE GIT?" Yelled Ron, picking himself up off the floor, his face getting a shade darker with every second.

At that precise moment, Draco chose to walk out of the kitchen, "What the bloody hell is going on here?" he said, his eyes going straight to the pile of wood chips on the living room floor.

Ron, face now matching the color of his hair, clenched his hands into melon sized fists. Next to him, Harry stood, a vein throbbing on his neck and the look of a murder clearly displayed on his features. "YOU!" They barked in unison.

"Bloody hell," Draco grumbled before sprinting to the bedroom.

Harry and Ron wasted no time in following Draco. The blonde ran down the short length of the hallway with the two raving savages behind him, blood lust in their eyes.

Hermione giggled quietly to herself. The sound of Ron's war cry sounded in the space of the cottage, echoing off the walls. Hermione was just about to pull out her wand to clean the wood chips off the floor when she heard Pansy's shriek of rage from outstide. It didn't take Hermione long to put two and two together. Grabbing her wand, she ran out the door less doorway with all intent of sprinting towards the castle and hiding in the library. Much to her chagrin, Pansy saw her and wasted no time in following, all the while screaming her head off. "YOU SLEPT WITH MY DRAKEY? HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN FILTH LIKE YOU MESSSES WITH MY DRAKEY POO!"

Hermione ran as fast as her legs could carry her, all the while calculating in her head how long it would take before the Exlis potion would take affect and drown Pansy in unwakeable sleep. Ten minutes later, Hermione was still running for her life and Pansy didn't seem to be tiring at all!

"Oh for Merlin's sake, how long is this going to take?" She screamed in fear and anguish. The ancient wizard must have heard Hermione's lament because a few paces later, Pansy fell to the ground, out cold and snoring like a troll. "Thank Merlin!" Stopping, Hermione fell to the frozen Hogwart's grounds in an attempt to catch her breath. A cold wind blew from the North, sending goosebumps across the soft skin of Hermione's arm. Breathing finally evening out somewhat, Hermione pulled her wand out and gave it a flick. Levitating Pansy's body, she began walking back to Phoenix Lane.

Draco on the other hand wasn't fairing so well.

Harry and Ron were trying to break down the bedroom door.

There were no windows.

All Draco could really do at this point was thrust his wand at the solid oak door and repeat the following incantation over an over again, "Reparo."

After a few unsuccessful attempts at trying to get in, Harry and Ron realized (after they earned some nasty bruises) that running at the door wasn't working. Draco used their minute's worth of brainpower to grab his mitto parchment and write to Blaise as quickly as he could. Then he hurridely began transfiguring the furniture into all sized mirrors, a miniature plan forming in his head.

Hermione's vanity became part of Draco's mirror wall, along with the drawers, desk and trunks. In two minutes, Draco had a wall of mirrors barricading him from Ron and Harry, hoping that when the two crazed Gryffindors entered, seeing his reflection at every turn would slow them down enough for him to make a run for the door and to the safety of the frigid Hogwarts grounds. Within a minute, the door to the bedroom came crashing down. Ron and Harry stood angrily in the entryway, wands billowing smoke from the tips, or the smoke could have been coming from their ears, Draco wasn't too sure.

He gulped, "Bugger."

Blaise was sitting in the kitchen, filling his tank with butterbeer when his mitto parchment came flying in. Catching it with his right hand, he opened it.

_To: Blaise Zabini (the most loyal and noble friend in the whole world he deserves praise like no other)_

_From: Draco Malfoy (who will be dead in two minutes time if you don't help him)_

_Blaise, you got to help me. Potty and Weasel just found out that Granger and I are going to have twins and now I'm trapped in my bedroom with no way of getting out. They're trying to kill me! Bring Crabbe and Goyle! And when I get out of here I will reward you greatly! What do you say to a spot on the Slytherin Quidditch Team?_

_I need back up and fast!_

_-Draco _

_P.S: I'm deadly serious!_

Blaise pondered a bit before writing to Crabbe and Goyle. Then taking his wand he made his way out the door. "You so owe me, Draco," he mumbled, pulling on his Hogwarts cloak.

Ten minutes later, an all out war between Slytherin and Gryffindor was taking place...all in the comfort of Hermione and Draco's bedroom. Wands were forgotten as animal instinct took charge. Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean were fighting Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. Arms and limbs were everywhere. All of Draco's homemade mirrors were being shattered as each boy threw his kick or punch.

Hermione was a minute's walk away from her cottage when she heard the loud yelling and screaming coming from inside her living quarters. She quickened her pace, dropped Pansy at the front door and stepped inside her once tidy dwelling. Whipping out her wand she made her way to the bedroom to find the boys sprawled on the floor in a ball of raging fury, trying to rip each others throats out.

She cleared her throat.

None of them seemed to notice.

"Excuse me," she said.

Not one boy looked at her.

"Well, we'll see about this," she cleared her throat again and recited with utmost accuracy, "Stupefy!"

The boys stopped in mid punch/kick/pinch/slap and looked at Hermione.

"Now, if we could please talk this over in a civil fashion, I will release you all from the spell. However, if not I will have to go get Professor McGonagall. Now blink twice of you are willing to comply," all eight pairs of eyes blinked twice. "Good," Hermione waved her wand and released them. The Gryffindors and Slytherins glared daggers at each other. Neither house taking joy from coming to a draw. Seamus and Dean said their goodbyes to Harry and Ron as did Crabbe and Goyle to Draco and Blaise. Once everyone was seated in the kitchen munching on Hermione's cookies, Hermione asked her question. "What in the world where you two thinking?"

Ron was first to reply, after stuffing a full cookie into his mouth, "When I got your mitto about you having twins, I couldn't wait to get my hands around that ferret's neck," Ron glared at Draco.

"I wouldn't sleep with the bookworm even if you paid me!" Retorted Draco, angrily.

"Sorry about the door, Hermione. Ron and I will fix it before we leave," Harry said, having the decency to look embarrassed.

"But still, how can you have twins if he didn't rape you?" Ron asking, his freckles turning darker.

"There are other ways to get twins other than rape, Weasel. Actually, I don't think you can get twins from being raped..." mused Blaise as he munched along on a chocolate chip cookie.

"We don't really know why I'm having twins. Madam Pomfrey is looking into it." Hermione rubbed her forehead, "Meanwhile, Dumbledore said we must continue with the project. He said it's going to act as a little challenge for us."

Harry sighed and nodded, but Ron wasn't buying it.

He glared at Draco, "You better watch yourself, ferret. One wrong move and I'll bash your brain in."

"At least I have one Weasel," sneered Draco.

Hermione looked at the clock and gasped, "It's already midnight! I have to start my essay for Professor Binn's class!"

The boys moaned in unison. Harry, Ron and Blaise stood up and walked towards the door.

"Oh Ron" Hermione said, "Pansy's by the side of the fence. She fell asleep while chasing me."

Ron looked at Hermione, "So?"

"Don't forget to take her back in," Hermione said before giving Ron a weird look.

"Why would I want to do something like that?" Ron looked dumbly at Hermione.

"Ronald!"

"I'm just kidding! Geez, you can't take a joke!" Ron walked over to Harry and began helping him with the door.

"Mate, please don't mitto me unless its really important," Blaise said, "I was in the middle of a wonderful snog, that could have led to the most amazing shag when you mittoed me about the twins. Parvati couldn't wait to spread the news. She forgot about snogging and went to mitto her pathetic friends!"

Draco grinned, "Sorry to hear that mate, but I can't promise anything."

Blaise scowled.

"Want a cookie Blaise? That should cheer you up some," said Draco holding out a cookie.

Blaise sighed and took it, "These are really good. Do you know what she puts in these?" He asked, chewing the cookie with pleasure.

"Nope, but I'm going to make it my business to find out," he said taking another cookie off the plate.

Hermione smiled a little as she watched the two boys enjoy her baking, folding her arms, she shook her head, "I'll give you some to take with you, Blaise." Walking into the kitchen, Hermione wrapped a dozen or so cookies into a red and yellow checkered cloth before coming back out. Blaise was already standing by the door. Handing the baked goods to the Slytherin boy, she watched as he nodded his head in thanks before turning on his heels and departing.

Harry and Ron worked together on fixing up the smashed to bits door while Hermione and Draco went around the cottage picking up and fixing things that were either broken or misplaced. After a good few minutes of work, everything was restored to its proper place.

Hermione said her goodbyes to Harry and Ron as the two boys left her cottage to return to their own respective dwellings. After seeing them off, she strode to the kitchen to put away the remaining baked goods, all anger and shock forgotten for the time being. Draco on the other hand, went to the bedroom and grabbed a butterbeer he'd left on his desk earlier, taking a sip. He sat there at his desk, leaning back in his chair as his mind mulled over the situation he found himself in. He was shaken out of his reverie by a sharp tap on the window. Standing up, Draco walked slowly towards the noise and slumped when he recognized the owl flapping its wings open the window, he let the owl in and took the letter from it.

_Draco,_

_The lord has been to the Malfoy manner and requests your presence for Christmas holidays. I know that I told you that all ties with the lord had been cut but it seems it is not so. This is going to conflict with your school project and you must think of a way to get by it. Draco, you must come! This is an order from your father along with an order from the dark lord! If you find no other way, bring the girl and the child to Malfoy Manor. They will be looked after._

_Love, _

_Mum._

Draco sighed and stuck the letter into his pant pocket. Giving the owl a treat, he stroked its head before sending it off back into the inky night. Walking into the living room, he sat himself down on the couch. Then, staring into the fire he watched as the red and orange flames danced. Tongues licking at their brink confinement like a snake taunting its prey.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen, all intent on heading to bed when she saw Draco sitting in the living room, brow furrowed as he stared at the flickering flames in the fireplace. For some reason, she felt her heart lurch. Maybe it was the melancholy expression on Draco's face or the way his hands were folded in his lap as he stared forward, she didn't know. Biting her lip, she pulled out her wand. Hesitantly, she drew forwards. Tapping her head with the tip of her wand, thus pulling out a memory of their first year at Hogwarts when Draco pulled a prank on her. She threw the memory at the wall, letting it shine like a television screen on the wall in front of him. The memory started playing, distracting Draco from his thoughts. He watched as his first year old self threw a snowball at a first year Hermione.

It hit her in the arse.

Suddenly they were both throwing snowballs, laughing and having fun in the snow.

Draco looked up and saw Hermione smiling from the doorway.

"I thought you needed some cheering up," she said quietly.

He looked at her, their eyes locking.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, coming into the living room and sitting beside the Slytherin boy.

"Nothing," he turned his attention back to the fire, face a mask of indifference.

"Malfoy, you don't actually believe you could fool me with this sort of charade," Hermione said, raising her brow in question.

Draco gave her a side long glance before shrugging his shoulders.

They were silent for some time.

"We're going to have twins," he said finally.

"A boy and a girl," Hermione added.

Draco looked at her, "I'm not ready to be a father, Granger. My father wasn't too great...I don't know how I should act," he said quietly, brows angled down in either anger or confusion.

"Do what your heart says," Hermione said.

"My heart?" Draco looked at her like she'd grown another set of eye on her forehead, "What are you, a shrink?"

Hermione growled, "Of course not. What I mean is, do what you feel is right." Her features softened, "If you have the urge to hold the baby, hold it. If you want to kiss the baby, kiss it. If your heart aches for the baby when you are apart from it, then find it and love it with all your heart and soul."

"I…I can't," Draco sighed.

"Yes, you can. I'll help you," he turned to fully face her. Eyes searching her face for mockery or any signs of deceit. When seeing none he relaxed.

Placing a hand gently on Hermione's stomach, he frowned slightly, "I wonder what they're going to look like," he whispered.

"Probably a bit of you and me," Hermione replied.

Draco nodded and began to gently caress Hermione's stomach, his fingers gently creating little circles over her covered belly. Moving closer to the Gryffindor girl, Draco smiled, "I bet they're going to have your bookworm brain."

"I hope they both have your eyes," Hermione said suddenly.

Draco stopped and looked at her, slightly shocked, "Why?"

She swallowed nervously before offering a shaky smile, "T-they are v-very beautiful."

"Of course they are, they're mine," he grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Hermione scoffed, lightly pushing his shoulder, cheeks suddenly a brilliant shade of crimson. Draco laughed a little, his hand stopping its ministration to lay still atop Hermione's abdomen. They sat there for a few more minutes, enjoying the silence and each other's company.

"They're going to be the world's most loved children. You want to know why?"

Hermione nodded, interested in hearing what Draco had to say.

"Because their mother and father will give them only the best that money could buy," he said, looking into her eyes. Their gazes locked together, stormy grey meeting chocolate brown. The firewood in the grate popped and hissed as the flames consumed it, but Hermione and Draco paid no heed to the crackling flame. Nothing seemed to exist beyond their line of sight as they focused their complete attention on the other, "I hope they have your lips," Draco whispered slowly.

"Why?" Hermione whispered back as Draco leaned in closer, placing a most gentle kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Because...they are yours," he answered, "Completely and utterly yours."

At that moment, it didn't matter that in the morning they would be enemies once again. They were human, therefore...needed a reason to express what words could not say. For a few minutes, who they were was forgotten as they both leaned towards one another to share a sweet kiss. Hermione snuggled closer to Draco, placing her head on his shoulder afterwards. Putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder, Draco held her close as they sat together watching the fire ebb.

After a period of time, Draco smirked to himself, "This is really weird, don't you think?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "But I feel so content," she looked up, "Don't you?"

Draco thought for a minute, "Yes…I do feel content. I haven't thought about anything for the past fifteen minutes" he mused, "I like this feeling."

Hermione raised her head, "You've never felt content before?"

Draco shook his head, "My life has been a list of things that needed completion ever since the day I was born," he sighed, looking at her, "That's what comes with having a father like mine, who only cares about what a name could get you," Draco said spitefully, "My child will not have that." He stood up, running a hand through his hair as he shook off the warm feeling that had slowly crept into the pit of his stomach.

Hermione frowned, standing up, "Let's go to bed."

Draco nodded and followed her to the bedroom. Changing in the bathroom, Draco quickly donned his sleepwear before coming back into the bedroom. Hermione had already slipped out of her robe and was lying snuggled amongst the warm blankets. Crawling into bed beside the Gryffindor girl, Draco turned on his side, his back facing Hermione.

"You know, tomorrow morning we continue being enemies, right?" He said, bunching his pillow.

"Yes, yes now be quiet. I'm trying to sleep," Hermione mumbled.

Draco smirked, "You know what I was thinking?"

"No, got to sleep."

"We should do something as payback. I think this whole thing was rigged," Draco stated, turning towards Hermione.

She opened her eyes, "What did you have in mind?" She had some people she wanted to get revenge on too for cursing her this way. Namely, a fiery redhead who went by the name Ginny Weasely.

"I don't know yet, but it has to be big. I want the whole school to pay for it," he said smugly.

"Something even for the teachers," Hermione grew excited, "But it has to be something we can't get in trouble for."

"It has to be good-"

"Well planned-"

"Flawless-"

"Just what?"

They both lay there thinking, trying to come up with something brilliant enough that would shock the whole school but at the same time, keep them far from breaking any rules. Suddenly, Draco had it, leaning in towards Hermione he hurriedly whispered his plan. At first, Hermione thought it was the stupidest thing she had ever heard, but after Draco had explained his brilliance further, she though it was genius.

The next morning when Draco and Hermione came down to breakfast, all the talking stopped as everyone stared at the infamous pair.

"Draco?" Blaise staggered to his feet.

"Hermione?" Harry jumped up, eyes wide.

Ron didn't say anything, he fell faint to the ground along with his partner-

Pansy.

* * *

**I bet you're all wondering what it is that Hermione and Draco got up their sleeves! **

**Review!**

**-smartcat**


	10. The Plan

**ME AGAIN!**

**I told you I would update faster! So I guess you guys liked the last chapter huh? Great, because I love it when my readers are happy!**

**Okay so here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Plan

Hermione and Draco spent nearly half the night practicing their entrance for the morning's breakfast. They needed to be perfect, a well oiled fighting machine if things were going to go the way they wanted.

Both thought the plan was simply brilliant, it went a bit like this:

Hermione had recently been researching the _Mihi _charm for her extra credit assignment for charms. Draco had first suggested they try acting like one another and in the process, turn the school upside down. Now since Hermione knew that the charm that would help with that, the plan was- flawless.

Now, Hermione had to teach Draco how to perform the spell and once he was doing it perfectly, they decided to test it on themselves. So at two thirty in the morning, Hermione cast the Mihi spell on Draco, while Draco cast it on Hermione. In minutes, Hermione's outside appearance changed. Her hair no longer was a bushy brown mess. It cascaded down her back in long platinum blonde waves. Eyes were no longer a warm cinnamon brown color but stormy grey. Her complexion paled slightly all thanks to her now light coloring.

Draco, on the other hand, had his hair go from platinum blonde to luscious chestnut brown, even though it was dead straight. He decided to gel it down so that it would stay and not weird out like Hermione's hair usually did. His eyes also changed color, gone were the silver grey orbs that made girls swoon at the sight of him. In place were two deep brown cinnamon eyes, warm and inviting. His skin darkened a bit as well to accommodate his now darker coloring.

Now, all that was left to do was act like the other.

Draco taught Hermione to smirk the right way.

Hermione taught Draco to laugh happily.

Draco taught Hermione to sneer.

Hermione taught Draco to smile warmly.

Draco taught Hermione how to speak like him.

Hermione taught Draco how to speak like her.

Practice took a long time.

Hermione couldn't quite make her lips go go up into a sneer and Draco couldn't quite imitate the way Hermione talked, but two and a half hours later, they got it. So then, Hermione put a little 'Delotato' charm on herself and Draco which would allow them to read each others thoughts for a twenty four hour period. Finally, at four thirty in the morning, with the sky still dark, they were ready for sleep.

In the morning, they waited for their friends to leave their street before coming out. They waited another ten minutes to make sure everyone was in the dining hall before entering Hogwarts corridor. At the entrance to the dining hall, they made sure that everything was in place. Hermione drew a deep breath and bit her lip. Draco only smirked and pushed open the door.

The whole dining hall grew quiet as Hermione and Draco walked towards their table.

"Draco?" Blaise staggered.

"Hermione?" Harry stood up, eyes wide.

Ron didn't say anything, he fell faint to the ground along with Pansy.

"What happened to you?" Harry said watching as Hermione flicked her platinum blonde hair to the side.

"Draco…mate, what happened?" Blaise could find no logic in this, he merely stared.

"Nothing," Hermione and Draco replied in unison.

Just then, Hermione noticed Ron lying on the floor.

_Hey Malfoy, Ron and Pansy fainted._

**_So? _**

_What should we do?_

**_Nothing. Just sneer and sit down._**

Everyone watched how Draco smiled and laughed while Hermione sneered as they sat down at the bench.

"Hermione," Lavender swallowed, "Um, I don't mean to be rude but which one are you?" She said looking from Draco to Hermione. "I mean, did you guys like, switch bodies or what?"

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances and said, "We're fine. We didn't switch bodies. I'm Hermione and I'm Draco."

"This is just too weird," mumbled Harry as he sat back down only to put his foot down on something soft.

"What the-," Jumping up from his seat he bent down and frowned before pulling Ron out from underneath the table. Blaise groaned and stuck his head underneath the table as well to pull out an unconscious Pansy.

"Wake up, Ron! Snap out of it," Harry grabbed a cup of water and threw it into Ron's face. The redhead quickly revived and looked around himself only to find a brunette Draco sitting across from him with a platinum haired Hermione.

"Oh hell, this must be a nightmare. I shouldn't have eaten so many cookies," Ron groaned, sitting himself back on the bench. He stared at the two people in front of him, brain hard at work.

"Hermione?" They both nodded.

"Malfoy?" They both nodded again.

"Alright, well whichever one of you is the slimy ferret...I'd like you to know that I would like nothing better then to smash your face in."

"Then why don't you?" Hermione and Draco replied curtly.

Ron squinted his eyes, "Because you," he said pointing to Hermione "You look a bit like Hermione. You're a girl yet your hair is all blonde and your eyes are grey. "And you," he said pointing at Draco, "You are a boy, yet you have Hermione's hair and eye color. So either you're Hermione in this body or you're Malfoy in this body. OR, you're Hermione but you look like Malfoy or YOU'RE Malfoy but you look like Hermione. OR it could also be that Hermione's brain is in there and Malfoy's brain is in there SO that would be that you're Hermione and you're Malfoy!" Ron said clutching his head, "My brain hurts."

Hermione snickered while Malfoy laughed.

Blaise at that moment finally was able to revive Pansy. She lifted her head from the table and stared at the platinum haired Hermione and the brown haired Draco. Eyes nearly crossing as she stared at them in confusion.

"Which one of you is my drakie?" She asked.

**_DON'T ASNWER THAT QUESTION, GRANGER! WE STAY SILENT EVERYTIME SHE SAYS ANYTHING, UNDERSTAND!_**

Both bodies just stared blankly back at Pansy.

People slowly began talking again, each telling their friends who they thought was the real Hermione and the real Draco. Ginny sat pondering at the Gryffindor table. After breakfast, she rushed over to Harry and Ron to find out what was going on.

Harry sighed, "To tell you the truth, Ginny, I really don't know which one's which. Me and Ron are going to the library to work on our charms essay. Hermione was going to help us but now, we don't know which one Hermione is."

"We're also going to try to find out which one is the real Hermione. Yesterday, she said she was going to the library to finish her essay. Me and Harry are going to spy on them to see which one she is. I think it's brilliant," Ron grinned.

"Ron, you think chocolate chicken is brilliant," Ginny sighed hopelessly, "Well I hope you find something," she said before walking away.

Slowly, Harry and Ron made their way to the library, all the while making sure that Hermione and Draco were in front of them, unsuspecting. They followed at a distance, watching as the two walked calmly down the corridor. Unknown to them, Hermione and Draco were having a thought battle.

**_I still don't see why I had to put milk in my tea!_**

_Because I drink my tea with milk, that's why!_

**_Who cares! _**

_I do! And besides, didn't you see how Ron and Harry were watching us? One slip up and then where would we be?_

**_I just could have said I didn't feel like milk! I hate milk in my tea! I was barely able to keep my nausea down, for Merlin's sake!_**

_Well it's not like I wanted to eat my toast with cream cheese! I absolutely detest cream cheese on my toast! _

**_Well I happen to think cream cheese on toast is the best thing since ice cream!_**

_What planet did you come from!_

**_This one, you?_**

_You're a prat, did you know that? _

**_An egotistical one._**

_Argh! You make me so angry I could just kill you!_

**_I'd like to see you try! _**

_Don't tempt me..._

**_Then stop complaining!_**

_You started it! _

**_Well how about you finish it! _**

_FINE! _

**_FINE! _**

They slammed their books down on the library table earning a piercing look from Madam Pince, the librarian. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were able to secure a table far enough away from Draco and Hermione but close enough to spy on them without being noticed. On the way to their table, Ron and Harry each grabbed a volume off the shelf and sat down. Opening their books to the middle, Harry peeked out from atop his and watched Hermione and Draco scribbling furiously on their parchments.

"Psst, Ron," Harry said.

"Yep?"

"Look at them."

"I'm looking…so what do you see?" Ron said, peering over his own book.

Just then a group of Ravenclaws walked by and burst out into fits of laughter. Hermione and Draco turned to look just as Harry and Ron ducked their heads behind their books.

"Uh, Harry..."

"I know, just act natural. We'll quickly replace these books with uh, n-normal…umm…b-books," Harry stuttered, his cheeks matching the color of Ron's hair, "On the c-count of t-three. One…two…three!"

Ron and Harry quickly stood from their seats and hurriedly made their way, quietly but quickly to the nearest bookshelf. Once they were out of view, they brought the books away from their faces and heaved a sigh of relief.

Ron scrunched his nose, "Blimey, Harry. If I ever look at that AGAIN I swear-" Ron shook his head, "Hell! The book was called 'The Wonder of Becoming You!' Blasted animated pictures, who cares how the menstrual cycle functions!"

"Ron, look at the bright side," Harry cleared his throat, "Only the Ravenclaws saw us...an I was the one who had the," he gulped, "You know…the embarrassing one."

Ron chuckled, "Yeah...chapter five, How To Enlarge Your Breasts In Ten Easy Steps," Harry punched Ron in the arm playfully.

"I didn't mind the text," Ron pointed out, "It's just that I only noticed after I picked it up that the book was pink and loaded with glitter and floating butterflies!" Ron dodged Harry's next attack on his arm and bumped into the bookshelf. "Harry, stop trying to kill me! We've got to find out which one is Hermione. I can't finish that essay all by myself!"

Harry nodded, letting Ron go before returning to their posts with new, neutral books in hand. For the next fifteen minutes, they kept a close eye on Draco and Hermione, commenting on how each wrote, the way they read, the way they sat and the way their bodies moved.

"I think the one on the left is Hermione," Ron finally said, "Look, IT's biting IT's lip."

"But the one on the right just bit IT's lip a minute ago," complained Harry, "And the one on the right also grunted, scratched IT's nose and wrote about five inches on the parchment."

Ron winced, "But the one on the LEFT played with IT's hair and looked into the book a lot and made lots of notes on IT's parchment!" Ron shifted in his seat then looked blankly at Harry, "Harry, which one did we say was Hermione again?"

"For the tenth time," Harry groaned, "We never decided. You keep switching your person. First you said it was the one on the right, but then you said it was the one on the left. But THEN two minutes later you switched back to the right, then the left, then the right, then the left," informed Harry.

"Oh…which one do you think is Hermione?"

"Um, I think…the one on the right?"

This went on for quite some time with Ron staring and changing his mind every other minute, and Harry squinting so hard through his glasses that he developed a headache. Draco and Hermione had noticed Harry and Ron when the Ravenclaws came in but decided to pretend they hadn't. That way, Ron and Harry would think they knew and continue to stare at them like chimps.

After some time had passed, Draco suddenly developed a little problem.

**_Granger, we've been sitting here taking blasted notes for that stupid essay for nearly an hour now. Can we leave? I need to go to the bathroom_. **

_You can hold it. _

**_Um, no I can't._**

_Malfoy. _

**_Granger!_**

_Hold on, I want to copy down Vandellie's theorem on the blasting backwards charm and the forwarding jinx. _

**_Well, I don't think my bladder could wait that long._**

_Malfoy, have some patience._

**_I HAVE BEEN PATIENT! NOW...I NEED TO GO NOW!_**

_Just a minute longer._

**_I'm counting! _**

_Your such a prat._

**_..3…4…5…6..7..8.9….10_**

_MALFOY!_

**_15...16...17...18...19…20...21...22 _**

_For Merlin's sake!_

**_I need to pee, Granger. If I don't go to the bathroom right now…we're going to have ourselves one major leakedge…38..39..40…..42- _**

_Hey, you skipped 41! _

**_No, I just waited a bit longer…46..47..48..49_**

_Let me just finish writing these two sentences!_

**_53..54..55..56..57..58..59.60! Granger I'm going!_**

_Just a second more…_

**_HELL NO! MY BLADDER ISN'T MADE OF RUBBER! I NEED TO PEE NOW!_**

Draco stood from his seat, grabbed Hermione's left arm and ran out of the library. Harry and Ron wasted no time in dropping their books and high tailing it out right behind them. Only problem was that, Hermione and Draco were nowhere to be found.

The thing was that Hermione and Draco had run into the prefects bathroom which was only four feet away from the library. When Harry and Ron ran out after them, they didn't stop to think that Draco might have wanted to go to the bathroom. So they gave up and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

The day went by pretty much in the same fashion. People following behind Hermione and Draco, each guessing which one was which. One Ravenclaw boy was bold enough to slap Hermione's butt…well at least he thought it was Hermione. He had hit Draco by accident…revenge followed quickly after when Draco shot him with the bat bogey hex and the boy was rushed to the hospital department because (oddly enough) the kid had rather large bogeys and when they quahundredrupled in size...the kid kind of began suffocating. Even some of the teachers, like professor Snape had followed behind Draco and Hermione.

Snape had wanted to take off house points from Gryffindor but in order to do so he had to be talking directly to Hermione. Problem was… which one was Hermione? If he said it to Draco by accident then his house would lose points. It would at least take him three minutes to get to the schools points and by then who knows how many points they had lost or gained in three minutes.

At dinner, Draco and Hermione ate quietly. They were too tired to act like on another, so talking would be a big giveaway to who they were. They had argued the whole day away and in the privacy of their cottage they let loose and hexed each other a few times. Once dinner was over Hermione and Draco made their way back to their cottage and got ready for bed. After drawing all the windows (so Draco wouldn't feel stupid talking to Hermione's stomach) they began the baby talking session.

During their baby talking session, a lot was happening on Phoenix lane. Ron and Pansy were fighting over who got to use the bathroom first. Harry and Lavender were busy cleaning up the mess they made after practicing their charms homework (the acriccio charm, which made things explode in a ten second time frame- very messy when being practiced), and Blaise and Parvati were sitting on their porch yelling at each other about the other night.

Draco and Hermione were too tired to argue who got the shower first. While Hermione finished filling out the baby day chart, Draco was in the shower, lethargically standing under the spray. When he was done, Hermione went in, she came out fifteen minutes later and collapsed on the bed in her silky white pajamas. Draco fell beside her, wiped out after the day's activities.

"Tell you what, Granger. This went pretty darn well," he said, digging his face into the pillow.

"Yes," Hermione mumbled tiredly, "But I think we've made our block go crazy. I think Snape lost much of his sanity today. Did you see how he was following us with that crazy look in his eye? I swear, I thought he was going to stab us from behind." Hermione shuddered, remembering Snape's evil stare and creepy chuckle.

"Well, how about potty and weasel! They followed us most of the day and Weasel even began talking to himself during lunch. And your precious Potter kept staring at me like I was his long lost brother or something!" Draco covered his face with his hands, "Merlin, I thought he'd run at me any minute!"

"I hope that Ravenclaw boy is alright," Hermione sighed, turning onto her back.

"Well I hope he dies, he pinched my arse, Granger…MY arse…not yours…MINE!" Draco cringed at the memory, "Son of a bi-"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"You get it," grunted Hermione, already halfway to dreamland.

"No, you get it. It's probably the boy-who-lived-to-annoy and his trusty sidekick boy wonder."

"I'm too tired," moaned Hermione, pulling the pillow over her head.

"Well I'm too lazy AND too tired," barked Draco.

The knock was louder this time.

Neither of them stirred.

The knocker was persistent in his knocking, making each knock count.

Hermione winced.

Draco cringed muttering all types of curses.

"Tomorrow…when I find out…who was knocking at the door…I'll kill them," snarled Draco. He grabbed his wand and muttered a quick spell. A split second later, there was a loud yell from outside.

The knocking stopped.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, when she was sure the knocker had gone.

"Well, lets just say tomorrow, when I can function like a normal human being, I will look for the person with the nose of a pig. A big pink snout should stand out quite nicely. Then, I will kill them," He said simply before curling up into his blankets, "Don't dream about me, Granger."

"Don't dream of yourself Malfoy," she replied shortly.

That was as close as they would get to a goodnight.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Wonder who the knocker was? You'll find out in the next chapter! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS AND EACH OF YOU WILL GET A COOKIE IN THE SHAPE OF THE ELEVENTH CHAPTER! **

**Yay you!**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**-smartcat**


	11. Bop to the Top

**HEY! Sorry I haven't updated but I haven't had time. Thanks for reviewing, cyber cookies for all of you! I incorporated the song Bop to the Top into the story.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Bop to the Top

The next morning Draco and Hermione awoke to the sound of an owl hooting, "Blasted bird," Draco cringed as he pulled the pillow over his head.

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. She got out off bed and walked over to the window, to find it pouring outside.

"Oh you poor thing," she cooed upon opening the window. The soaked owl flew in, droplets of water falling from its wings as it circled once inside the room before coming to sit on a desk. The letter it carried however, remained dry. Hermione took the envelope, removing the letter. Her eyes quickly scanned over the parchment before widening.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, wake up!"

Silence.

"Draco Malfoy, I demand you wake up this minute!"

Nothing.

With a dramatic sigh, Hermione walked over to the bed and jumped on the pile of blankets that covered the sleeping Draco.

"Argh! Bloody witch, get off me! Argh, stop moving, you blundering idiot!" Yelled Draco, finally shoving Hermione off. She fell on her feet, grinning wickedly at him. A technique he now regretted teaching her because...she used it all the time and...was pretty good at it.

"Now that I have you attention," Hermione tucked one stray curl behind her ear, "I would like to inform you about a certain extra credit project that could give us Christmas off from school."

Draco's face went blank._ Christmas break…Dumbledore is keeping us here during Christmas because of this project…and mum says I have to be home…this could work._

"Well, what do we have to do?"

"Well, we have to be the first ones to complete the scavenger hunt. The race starts at ten o'clock sharp where each group will be given a slip of parchment with the first clue," Hermione looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "Right now its nine thirty, so I suggest you get out of bed."

Draco jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom like his life depended on it...and in a twisted kind of way, it did. Hermione took this time to change into a new set of robes. Fifteen minutes later, they were at their table eating breakfast in the dining hall. At exactly ten o'cloc,k the plates disappeared and a slip of parchment landed in Hermione's lap.

_Flying high above the stands, speed across the lands._

"Hmm, I wonder..."

"No need to wonder. I know where it is," Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out off the dining hall straight towards the quidditch pitch.

"Accio broom!" He yelled.

In a lightening flash, Draco's broom came hurtling towards them. Catching it, Draco got atop his broom, Hermione settling behind him before flying across the quidditch pitch. They strained their eyes, looking for anything that could be used to conceal their second clue. The Gryffindor girl watched closely, eyes focusing on a pattern. Some students had come and gone but none of them seemed to be landing on anything. They just flew across the stands and flew away.

_"Wait a minute,"_ Hermione's eyes widened, "Malfoy, fly across the stands!"

Draco turned his brook and headed towards the stands. The minute they flew over them, a piece of parchment appeared in front of their eyes. _Search the halls of Hogwarts fast, you're in need for some divination's class._

"That's all the way in the north tower!" Draco said angrily.

"I don't really like that woman," Hermione said as she crumpled the parchment in her fist, "Let's go."

Draco flew them back down to the Hogwarts ground before shrinking his broom with a charm and shoving it into his pocket. They then ran off the quidditch field towards the north tower. Upon arriving at the door to the divination's classroom, Draco bent over to catch his breath. Lungs in desperate need of oxygen.

"You…open…it," he said breathily.

"No…you…I can't catch…my…breath," Hermione replied.

"Fine," Draco straightened up before pushing the door open to find Ms. Trelawney sitting cross-legged, staring into a crystal ball.

"Welcome Hermione and Draco, I saw you coming in my crystal ball just a minute ago."

Hermione sighed in annoyance, "Are you supposed to tell us where the next clue is?"

"No."

'Thank you for your helpfulness," Hermione gritted through closed teeth before heading towards the back of the classroom.

"Any time dear, you see my boy…some people are blessed with the all seeing eye-"

"Thank you, professor," Draco cut her off and ran after Hermione.

He found Hermione staring at a huge metallic bar resting over a small wooden chest, "Well, is it under there?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, then get it! What are you standing here looking stupid for?" He growled, pulling out his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa!" He yelled.

The bar didn't move.

"Well c'mon, get it, Malfoy! What are you standing here looking stupid for?" Hermione mimicked, "I've already tried that, but magic doesn't seem to work. We'll just have to lift it ourselves."

Draco examined the bar, his fingers running alongside its edge, "It looks heavy."

Hermione grabbed the bar, "Well that's because it is, you idiot! Help me lift it."

Draco grabbed the bar and together, they slowly began to raise it.

Hermione saw the piece of parchment sitting atop the chest, not even within it like she had expected, "Malfoy, I see it!"

"Well grab it then!" he said, eyes shut tight as his muscles strained to support the wait of the metal beam.

Hermione looked over at him, "You sure you can hold it?"

"No."

That wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"No?"

"Bloody hell, woman! Just reach in and get it! This thing isn't light, you know!" Draco cringed as he felt the weight increase.

Hermione quickly reached in and grabbed the parchment- just before Draco dropped the bar.

"There's nothing written on here," Hermione said.

"Let me look," as Draco touched the parchment, he and Hermione were transported into a dark room.

"Where the hell are we now?" yelled Draco furiously.

Suddenly there was a growl. Draco and Hermione spun around to find three big black furry heads staring at them.

"AHHHH!" They broke into a sprint, charging blindly into the only direction available to them that would lead them far away from the monstrous dog.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket, "LUMOS!"

At the end of the corridor was a huge ladder leading upwards. Hermione grabbed Malfoy's hand and ran at top speed towards that small glimmering wood that hopefully would get them away from the growling beast behind them.

Fluffy was already charging at them and gaining. Hermione reached for the ladder and began climbing with Draco right behind her. By the time Fluffy reached them, Hermione and Draco were out of reach. When the Gryffindor girl thought they were far up enough without being in danger, she stopped at one of the rungs.

"Are they trying to kill us!" Draco said angrily speaking first, "Hell…that three-headed dog could have easily torn me apart. Limb from limb…sick!"

"I wonder why they used Fluffy. He was the one guardi-"

"THEY NAMED IT FLUFFY!" Bellowed Draco, enraged and also quite repulsed.

Hermione gulped, "We should start climbing up now."

Draco cursed colorfully before resuming climbing the ladder.

**1 hour later **

"Can't…go...on...much...longer," panted Hermione. They had been climbing for about an hour and the end of the ladder was nowhere in sight.

"This ladder to success is sure starting to be a pain in the arse, Granger." Draco pinched Hermione's rear to keep her going. He had to win this damn contest and that wasn't going to happen if Granger kept stopping every few minutes.

"Ow, Malfoy! I swear if you do that one more time, I will not hesitate in kicking you and sending you all the way down to the bottom!"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and then smiled to himself when Hermione started moving. Slowly, they continued to climb the ladder, when Hermione spotted something up ahead. "Hey Malfoy, there's something over there."

Draco stretched his neck to see, and surely there was.

A mass of people were blocking their way up the ladder.

And these people seemed to be in some sort of argument.

"This won't do at all," Draco fumed before pulling out his wand. Clearing his throat he begun to chant. All of a sudden, all the students atop the ladder were blown away by a sudden gust of wind and levitated two feet away from the wooden rungs.

"This is more like it," Draco smirked and continued up the ladder.

"BLOODY HELL, DRACO!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, FERRET!"

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PRAT!"

"You know you have half our class population floating two feet away from the ladder," Hermione pointed out.

"I thought you were smart."

"I am."

"Then, why are you stating the obvious?" Draco looked at Hermione, smirking when he found her at a sudden loss for words.

They continued to climb in total silence for five minutes until Hermione spotted the end of the ladder.

"Malfoy!"

Draco looked up and grinned, "Finally, the end of this bopping to the top of this damned ladder!"

Hermione and Draco climbed as fast as they could to the top. Swinging her leg to reach solid ground, Hermione gasped when she suddenly felt her leg pulled into hole as dark as a nightmare in the wooden floor. Grabbing Draco's arm with a scream, they both disappeared into a black vacuum.

The two of them slide down the inky black tunnel, screaming their heads off, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

When they finally did touch ground, Draco glared at Hermione, "Next time we do something important, let me GO FIRST!" He yelled, panting as he leaned against a wall, waiting for his pounding heart to calm down.

"Fine by me," Hermione grumbled. They stood up only to find a flashing red sign floating five feet from the ground.

_Warning!_

_Once you pass the red line, the test shall begin. You have only five minutes to jump across this pattern._

"Well, that should be easy," Draco said and stepped over the line.

Five second's later, Draco began hopping like a rabbit, his face creased in panic and pain, "OW, OW, OW! Hot! Very hot!" He screeched, jumping from foot to foot.

"Get to the other side, you idiot!" Hermione called before crossing the red line. She began making her way to the other side, jumping steadily onto the white stones, which weren't as hot as the black, brown or grey stones. Cursing, Draco followed Hermione's example as fast as he could. Five minutes later, they were on the other side only to find a few mops and a floor covered in some kind of purple goop.

"Ah hell, now what?" Draco cursed once more in frustration. He was tired, hungry and his feet were killing him. Hermione bent down to examine the purple substance.

"I think it's some kind of slippery paste," she thought aloud, "So what do we do with a mop and a bunch of slippery purple goop?"

"Hold on," Draco took one of the mops and backed up. Then began running full speed at the purple mass.

"What are you-" but Hermione never got to finish as she saw Draco hop onto the mop at the last minute and slide all the way across the purple goop. Once on the other side, he jumped off the mop and let it clatter to the floor.

"C'mon Granger, we don't have all day. This is a race, remember?"

'I know," Hermione picked up a mop and backed up.

A minute later, Hermione lay face down on the floor on the other side.

Draco found this hilarious.

Standing up, Hermione brushed herself off and shot a deathly glare at Malfoy- who kept on laughing.

"Okay let's go," she grumbled under her breath, tightening her lip while Draco continued laughing.

She walked ten paces only to find that Draco wasn't following. Turning around, she started tapping her foot against the stone floor.

Draco continued laughing.

"This is a race, remember?" Hermione said, her voice straining to be heard over Draco's hyena like laughter.

Finally catching his breath, a flush faced Draco straightened up and looked at Hermione, "What are _you_ looking at, Granger?"

Suddenly they heard voices coming from the other side of the purple…goop.

"There catching up," Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Yet again, we're stating the obvious, Granger." Hermione shot him another look, but before she could say another word, Draco grabbed her hand and started running down the hallway at top speed. He was to busy thinking of a way to trap the other competitors that he didn't see the approaching wall.

"DRACO MALFOY! THERE IS A WALL!" Hermione screamed, finally bringing Draco's attention to the more pressing matter. Quickly, the blonde Slytherin looked to his left and turned the corner- only to bump into

The one-

The only-

The blackest-

The meanest-

The nosiest (really)-

…slytherin head of house…

"Snape!" Draco screeched to a halt, stopping exactly two centimeters away from Snape's nose, which oddly… was a shade of pink and a little squished at the tip.

_Bugger, I am so screwed._

"Ah, Draco…what a pleasant surprise," Snape smirked as he saw Hermione cast her eyes in a different direction.

"The music shall start playing in exactly 30 seconds. You will have to dance your way through this passage," Snape pointed to a dark hallway, "Where you will find a portkey that shall take you to the astronomy tower. From there you will have to make your way to the dining hall and be the first ones to climb the rope and hit the silver orb," there was a beeping sound, "The music starts now!"

Hermione felt herself pulled towards Draco and sighed, this was going to be a very long dance. Draco grabbed Hermione's right hand and glided her towards the opening of the dark, creepy tunnel. As soon as the entrance of the tunnel disappeared, candelabras lit up the tunnel and Draco and Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"Not another obstacle course," Hermione groaned.

"It's not that bad…all you have to do here is bop…"Draco stared at the stalactites hanging from the ceiling, "Bop down very low" Hermione shot Draco a pitiful glance.

For the next few minutes Draco and Hermione bopped up and down to the beat of the music until they got past all the stalactites.

Hermione tried pulling her hands away from Draco's when she saw that the passage was narrowing, but alas found herself to be stuck fast, "How are we going to get through that!" Hermione glanced at the narrowing passage.

"Move closer," Draco said but Hermione only rolled her eyes.

"I can't move closer just for the fun of it, it isn't a dance step," Hermione pointed out, "We're spelled to dance." She looked at the narrowing passage again, when it suddenly hit her…except she really didn't want to do it. She waited for Draco to come up with something, hopefully something other than her 'idea'.

"Granger, you could shimmy. That'll get you closer, and it's a dance step." Draco said suddenly and Hermione cringed, "C'mon Granger, I don't bite…much," Hermione shot him a dirty look before swallowing her pride.

She began to shimmy.

Draco was smirking from ear to ear. He didn't know Granger had such beautiful breasts, so he very much enjoyed the display before him.

Hermione was trying to move as fast as possible, which wasn't working very well because the spell would only let her move to the beat of the music. So she quietly swallowed her embarrassment and continued. Once the passage way began to widen again Hermione shimmied as far away from Draco as she possibly could. The music began to speed up and their feet became blurs.

There was no where to go.

The corridor ended right there.

Hermione began looking desperately around when she spotted a small button on Draco's side, leveled to his arse.

"Malfoy, there's a button on your side, press it!"

"I can't…if you haven't noticed yet, my hands are kind of stuck to you."

_Not that I'm complaining. _

_Did I just think that? _

_Ah hell._

"Wiggle your arse, Malfoy!" Hermione screamed.

Draco began wiggling.

Hermione started laughing.

A minute later, Draco finally got the button.

The lights flickered and the floor underneath their feet disappeared. Hermione screamed as she and Draco fell-

-On to a floor covered by madam Trelawney's pillows.

Hermione looked up and smiled nervously.

"Malfoy I'm going to fucking kill you!" Yelled Justin along with the others who were forced to forfeit the competition to…obvious reasons.

Harry and Ron were the first to leap onto Draco for…again, obvious reasons. It became an all out brawl between the boys. Hermione hurriedly began searching for her wand, which had unfortunately fallen out of her robe pocket. Draco was swinging left and right.

The boys were merciless.

Finally Hermione found her wand and shouted a chant- freezing the boys. Pulling Draco from underneath all the bodies, she quickly said the counter chant and unfroze him…along with everyone else. Grabbing Draco's hand, she began running as fast as she could out of the tower, down the stairs and to the dining hall…the blood thirsty seventh year boys right on their heels. Five minutes later they swung the doors of the dining hall wide open and began running towards the some fifty ropes hanging from the enchanted ceiling. Draco lunged at one rope as Hermione grabbed another. Steadily they began climbing up, powered by the sheer excitement of it all. Draco reached the platform first and looked around for Hermione. She was having trouble finishing up and was about a meter away from the platform. Draco ran towards her rope and knelt, stretching his hand out.

"Hurry! Grab my hand, Hermione, I'll pull you up!" Hermione looked up and let go of the rope with one hand. Draco grabbed her hand firmly and pulled her the rest of the way up. "C'mon, where almost there. It's not like you to give up at the very end," Draco said smiling.

"You're right," Hermione got to her feet and ran to the orb, "I love getting to the very end and winning!" They touched the orb together.

A siren rang out and in the excitement of it all, Hermione jumped towards Draco, crushing him to herself in a tight embrace.

"We did it!"

"That you did," Hermione turned to find that they were on the dining room floor. Dumbledore was smiling, his eyes twinkling.

"Draco! What are you doing?" Millicent said loudly, her eyes focused on one thing in particular.

Draco looked to find his arms around Hermione's waist.

_How did they get there? _

"Uh, Hermione?" Harry cleared his throat.

Hermione blushingly removed her arms from around Draco's neck.

"Congratulations Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. You have won the race and for that I grant you with this," Dumbledore handed Hermione a slip of parchment, "You may go anywhere you want for the winter break. Along with your partner, of course." Dumbledore smiled and the rest of the teachers began to clap. "Well now since it's almost time for dinner, I suggest you all sit down and tuck in!" The ropes vanished along with the platform and the orb. Food appeared on all the tables and students began piling into the dining hall.

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger…I want to see you in my office straight away," Snape said, brows furrowed discontently.

"It can wait after dinner, can't it Severus?" Dumbledore looked at the professor, eyes shinning from behind his spectacles.

"Very well, right after dinner then," Snape glared at Hermione before walking towards the staff table.

"Do you think this has anything to do with you pig nosing the professor, Malfoy?" Suggested Hermione.

"Hn," Draco began walking to their table.

Right after the two sat down they were pierced with glares.

"Hermione, we would like to talk to you alone after dinner," said Harry, right after Ron nudged him with his elbow.

"Yeah Draco, the Slytherins and I want to talk to you too," Blaise didn't look too happy either.

For the first time, Hermione was glad she had to go to Snape's cold dungeon office.

"Can't," they said in unison.

"Why?"

"We have to go to see Snape in his office after dinner."

"Well," Ron swallowed down his mouthful before speaking, "If you survive, please make your way to the Gryffindor common room where we shall be awaiting your presence."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I love you all and thanks for reviewing my last chapter! I love your reviews…some of them are just hilarious!**

**Till next chappy…**

**Smarctat**


	12. Whitewashing

**I am so sorry for the wait, you guys! But I had midterms and I haven't had my winter break yet and basically I've been having a really hard time finding any free time to write. So I hope this makes up for it all!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Whitewashing

After dinner, Hermione and Draco made their way lethargically to professor Snape's office.

There were a few cases in which laces became untied and bladders became unbearably full...enough so that it required the two Hogwarts students to make a few bathroom visits on their way to the dungeons. When they had finally reached the wooden door leading to Snape's office, the two swallowed.

Draco fussed with the collar of his shirt before clearing his throat loudly, "Well, this is it," he said as he gave a knock. Snape's voice beckoned them to enter and so they did.

Hermione and Draco walked into the cold office room quietly and each took a seat in the chairs provided for them. The long nosed professor looked up from his test papers and scowled. Putting down his quill, Snape folded his hands, aligning his fingers together in perfect symmetry before focusing all his attention on the two students squirming in their seats.

"Last night," Snape began, "I came by your residence and knocked politely on the door. I got no answer. I knocked a second time and got no answer. On my third attempt, I experienced a _very_ unpleasant shock." Snape's nostrils flared as he turned his head to look at Hermione, "I left your residence and went back to my quarters only to find that my nose had been drastically changed." Bringing his hands up, Snape looked from one unreadable face to the other, taking note that his godson was finding the quill on his desk quite distracting._ '_Which one of you did it? Believe me if neither one of you fess up I shall have to resort to the use of veritaserum to get to the bottom of this."

"But you're not allowed to use veritaserum on the students without permission," Hermione pointed out.

"Why, Miss Granger…who said I didn't have permission?" Snape smiled slyly.

"I did it professor."

Snape instantly choked on his spit, hand coming to his chest as he heaved a mighty cough.

"Draco?"

"I thought you were Harry or Ron or some other busybody that was going to pester us about our sudden change in _appearance_."

_Busybody you say? _Snape cleared his throat, "Well clearly you were mistaken, Mister Malfoy. My nose had gone through quite an ordeal to restore it back to its original form."

"I'm sorry sir," Draco looked down at his hands.

Hermione observed the conversation between the two men, noticing with obvious amusement as Snape's face ran through a series of different emotions. The Slytherin head of house now seemed at a loss of what to do. Brows scrunched together, he listened to Draco explain everything in detail. _Probably had been expecting Draco to blame it on me...I thought he was going to blame it on me,_ Hermione thought to herself, lip thinned into a fine line,_ probably already had a punishment laid out..._

"Well then," Snape frowned, "I shall take ten points from both houses. Ten points from Gryffindor for acting as an accomplice...and ten points from Slytherin," Snape sucked in his breath, angrily, "For taking part in this pathetic charade." Hermione glared at the professor, distaste evident in her gaze."Now go do your project," Snape waved his hand, shooing them off before returning to his test papers. Hermione peered across the desk and witnesses as the professor wrote a big FAIL in crimson ink on someone's test paper. Standing shakily to her feet, she thanked the heavens that it hadn't been her paper Snape had been grading.

Once they made it safely outside Snape's dungeon Hermione asked the question she'd been dying to voice ever since Snape had asked them both to confess, "Why didn't you blame it on me?"

Draco looked up at her, a thin smile resting on his anglo-saxon features, "Don't think I did this for you, Granger. Knowing how much Snape hates Gryffindors, he'd probably give you a weeks worth of detention, and I won't do this project without you."

"Won't?" Hermione crossed her arms while raising a thin eyebrow.

"Won't, can't, same difference," he declared, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"There is a BIG difference between the two words" Hermione pressed.

"No there isn't," he fired back angrily.

"You want the grammatical explanation?"

"Two words for you, Granger," Draco tuned around so that he faced her full body. Leaning in and with dagger like eyes he spoke with all intent to scare, "Shut up."

At that precise moment, Hermione's mitto paper came buzzing out of her pocket. Draco watched curiously as the brunette grabbed the flitting piece of paper and opened it up, her eyes scanning over the written words with impeccable speed.

_To: Hermione Granger (if you're alive)_

_From: Ron, Harry, Neville, Lavender and all the Gryffindors, whose names wouldn't fit_

_Hermione get your little smart arse over here this minute!_

_Mainly,_

_ Ron and Harry_

Hermione sighed.

"Let me guess," Draco picked off a piece of lint from the sleeve of his robe, "Potty and Weasel checking up on you."

Hermione glared at him, "Don't call them that. They're just reminding me to come by the Gryffindor common room. And if I remember correctly," Hermione smiled coldly, "You have someone waiting for you too." With that said, she turned around and began walking purposefully towards the Gryffindor common rooms, her pace picking up with each step she took.

"Shove it, Granger!" Draco shot out, his teeth grinding together.

The young witch whirled around, eyes ablaze, "Oh I'll shove it, Malfoy. I'll shove it up your arse!"

Draco stared at her, mouth creased into a fine line.

Oh she had crossed the line this time.

"What did you say Granger?" He said in a dangerously calm tone.

"You heard me, Malfoy." Hermione bit her lip nervously. Realizing that she had just stooped to the level of cursing without noticing it, "And I will not lower myself again to your level, just so you could hear those foul words come from my mouth!"

Draco burst out laughing.

Hermione didn't find it funny at all. "You are a prat, you know that?"

The Slytherin kept on laughing.

Hermione spun around and started walking towards the Gryffindor common room once again. Her angry footfalls disappearing once she turned the corner. Draco instantly stopped, his features returning to their usual form as he stuck his hands into his pockets and turned to walk away, "Bloody witch." he mumbled.

Once Hermione was within two feet of the Gryffindor common room, the portrait of the fat lady flew open and out running came Harry and Ron. They each grabbed her by the arm, shocking the smart witch into giving a surprised gasp before carrying her inside. Sitting her in a red armchair, they plopped down on the sofa beside her, determined looks on their faces. Hermione looked around, surprised to see all the Gryffindor students in the common room standing with their arms crossed and faces showing signs of distress.

"Hermione, you have got some explaining to do," Lavender said, coming to the front to stand beside Harry and Ron.

"YOU BET SHE DOES!" Ron yelled, barely able to control his face from turning purple.

"I don't see what the problem is," Hermione stated.

"YOU! BLOODY HELL! YOU WERE HUGGING THE BLASTED FERRET!" Ron motioned with his hands animatedly, "AND NOT ONLY THAT, HE WAS HOLDING YOU ABOUT THE WAIST!" Harry joined the screaming Ron.

"It wasn't the waist," Hermione said.

"THEN WHAT PRAY TELL ME, WHAT IS THIS PART OF THE BODY CALLED?" Harry and Ron waved their hands about themselves.

Hermione focused her attention on the two Gryffindor boys, "I would call where Harry is waving his hands the hips, and where Ron is waving his hands the chest."

"GOD FORBID IT WAS THAT HIGH!" Ron yelled and dropped his hands lower so they were by his hips like Harry's were.

Neville stood up and walked over to her, his left eye twitching. "Hermione, they just want to keep you safe," he explained.

"YES!" Ron and Harry yelled in unison.

"And we all know that Malfoy's bad news. I uh… we suggest you be careful around him. No one wants to see you get hurt," Neville scratched his head, his cheeks taking on a rosy tint.

"For Merlin's sake, I'm not sleeping with him," Hermione laughed.

"GOD FORBID THAT EVER HAPPEN!" Ron thundered.

"We meant the other hurt, H-Hermione," Neville clarified.

"Alright, I'll be careful," Hermione sighed. Thinking to herself that they boys were really starting to sound like middle aged parents, rather then the teenage hormonal boys they were.

"And no more touchy feely with Malfoy, okay?" Harry pressed after finally regaining his composure.

"I don't ever want to be touch feely with him," Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. Getting up she started walking towards the portrait hole, "I'll be fine," she said reassuringly before leaving the common room.

"I hope so," Harry said as he watched her go.

:::

"Drakey I can't believe you touched that filthy mudblood!" Pansy shrieked, jumping into Draco's lap as he sat on the couch. The blonde haired Slytherin grit his teeth, his hands turning into fists by his side as half the Slytherin seventh years trickled into the common room.

_What I really can't believe is how I manage to stand you,_ Draco thought to himself, cringing as the raven haired girl began rubbing his chest through his clothes,"Pansy, get the fuck off me!" He glared, pushing the voluptuous Slytherin off himself and standing up.

Nott scoffed, watching from beside the mantle. He brushed his nose with two fingers before walking over to Draco and shoving him hard against the wall. "What were you thinking, are you purposefully trying to start up a fight?"

Draco pushed himself from the wall, simultaneously making Nott back up a few steps. Pushing back the sleeves of his robe, Draco rolled up the cotton sleeves of his shirt, "Nott, I suggest you think wisely before ever doing that again."

"What are you going to do about it?" Nott joked, "Set your dad at me? Oh wait, he's in Azkaban!"

CRACK!

Draco stood straight, panting heavily as he flexed his fingers. His eyes narrowed into slits, "What about my father?"

"Hey mate, relax," Blaise ran over, looking up at Draco as he helped Nott up from the floor, "We just can't have Slytherins go missing in the dark of night. She's got all them Gryffindors watching out for her, it's dangerous even for us."

Draco scowled but let his hands fall.

Blaise relaxed, "Good, now that we've got that out of the way," he wiggled his eyebrows, "We can get to the good stuff."

Draco Malfoy looked at the Italian Slytherin, a mixture of confusion and apprehension etched clearly on his face.

Blaise grinned, "By any chance, did you get a chance to squeeze them breasts? They look very squeezable to me," He motioned vulgarly with his hands, making all the boys within the common room hoot and laugh. The few girls just rolled their eyes, taking this as a sign to turn in for the night.

"Blaise, I swear you think with your dick," Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"He's probably doing her in bed every night," Nott said, wiping the remaining blood from his nose. A few nervous laughs broke out, and suddenly the tension in the room increased tenth fold, "Making filthy kids with her already, aren't you Draco? Filthy mudblood's babies!"

_That does it_, Draco glared at the tall Slytherin. No one was going to get away with dirtying his name like THAT. "I'm gonna kill you," Draco lunged himself at Theodore. In minutes there was an all out brawl going on in the Slytherin common room. Blaise jumped into the fray, intent on breaking the two seventh years apart. A few others joined in as well and soon everyone was either throwing a punch or receiving one. Crabbe and Goyle both had firm grips on Nickelson and Feyce. While Collins was trying to grab hold of Nott from the back, earning himself a rather large shiner from Blaise.

"ENOUGH!" Snape yelled, his face contorted in anger. He moved from the doorway, grabbing a sixth year Slytherin by the collar and flinging him onto the couch. Draco instantly let go of Nott. "What is going on in here? And what are _you_ doing here?" He glared at the seventh years with piercing coal like eyes.

"Sorry Professor," Blaise spoke up for everyone, "It's all fine now."

"It better be," Snape growled, "Now get to your respective rooms immediately. I want you all out within ten minutes, understand?"

"Yes sir," they replied.

"Good, now clean this mess up," he said, a look of disgust on his face as he turned around and left the room, his cape billowing behind him. Draco wiped the blood from his bottom lip with the sleeve of his robe. Apparently, when Nott had punched him, he had bitten down hard on his bottom lip causing it to cut and bleed. A few scrapes and bruises to remind him of this rather pathetic battle. He quickly looked at his opponent. Nott hadn't escaped without a few marks and bruises either. He had earned himself a nice, big shiner.

"Hey mate," Blaise whispered to Draco, his face serious, "You go back home, we'll clean this up," Patting Draco on the back, he gave him a little push towards the door. Draco nodded, giving a silent acknowledgement of thanks before starting back home to Phoenix lane. As he approached his cottage, he noticed thar the lights were on. Walking up to the portrait door, Draco whispered the password and stepped inside, "I'm home," he said, slamming the door behind him.

_Whoa, that was weird._

"I think I'm beginning to show," Hermione said from within the living room as she inspected her reflection in the mirror.

Draco glanced over at her, "No, that's just your fat showing."

Hermione spun around, intent on giving the jerk a piece of her mind, when she saw the crusted blood on Draco's face. Eyes going wide, she rushed over to him, taking his chin delicately into her hands and inspecting the cute. It seemed that his lip had been cut. "Merlin Malfoy, what happened?"

"I just got into a little scrap, that's all," Draco stepped away from the worrying female and dropped himself down on the couch, daintily feeling the cut on his lip.

Eyebrows furrowed, Hermione quickly rushed to the kitchen, bringing out a bowl of warm water and some soft paper towels.

"What do you think you're doing," Draco eyed her warily.

"That could easily get infected…knowing how much kissing you do in twenty-four hour frame," Hermione said, attempting to bring some humor into this suddenly serious situation. "Now hold still." Wetting the towel, she squeezed it out.

"Can't you just whip out your wand and heal it that way?" Draco asked as the warm towel touched the corner of his mouth.

"Some things heal better without magic," Hermione stated, "I thought you knew that."

"Yeah, yeah…whatev- Ouch!" He pushed her arm away, eyes watering, "Careful, my lip is very delicate."

"Oh just sit still and stop acting like a child," Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. Taking hold of the Slytherin's chin, Hermione held him fast as she brought the moist towelette closer to his face. Draco tried to hold still, but the pain was sharp and unpredictable.

_C'mon mate, it doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt.._

_YES IT DOES! _

_No it doesn't, you're bluffing… _

_No I'm not._

_C'mon, focus on something in the room..._

_What the hell is that? _

"Granger, what the hell is that on the wall?"

Hermione looked up to see what he was pointing at, "Oh, well when I came in there was this chart on the kitchen table. We're supposed to check off the things we do each day…" she smiled, "And we're supposed to start painting the nursery today."

"What?"

"The nursery, Malfoy. I'm pretty sure you know what _that_ means," Hermione's features softened, a small smile played on the corner of her mouth, "And I have the perfect idea for it."

"Wait a minute here, Granger. We're not going to paint the damn room pink. if that's what you're thinking."

"Well, why not?" Hermione asked, her smile faltering a bit.

"Remember there are two of them…and one happens to be a guy," Draco cleared his throat, "I'm not having a gay son because his mother insisted on painting his room fuschia pink."

"Malfoy, you're overreacting. He won't be gay," Hermione put the towelette into the bowl of water.

"How do you know?" Draco crossed his arms across his chest, defiantly.

"Because I'm the mother," she stated.

"What am I? A baboon?" He growled.

Hermione thought for a minute, "Now that you mention it...you do seem to look a great deal like the red butted mammal."

Draco gaped at her, _If she wasn't so important I'd have hexed her hours ago…damn witch…_"Well for your information, I am the father and I say that the room will not be pink!"

"How about light pink?"

"No."

"Lavender?"

"Why would you want a picture of her on the nursery," Draco frowned, "She's not much to look at."

"The color, you buffoon!"

"I am not a buffoon!"

"You're right… you're a BABOON!"

"Well you're a BEAVER!" Draco yelled, "Ow, Ow painful- lots of pain!" He put his finger to the cut on his lip.

"Don't touch it!" Hermione hissed, picking up the wet towelette, "Come here."

Draco slumped his shoulders but edged closer to the Gryffindor, waiting patiently as she cleaned the cut on his face. When she was done, Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a spell.

"What did you do?" Draco asked suspiciously. His fingers gently prodding his lip.

"I numbed the corner of your mouth so that it wouldn't be painful when you start screaming again," Hermione replied, tucking her wand back into her robe pocket.

Draco scowled, "Well isn't that just peachy."

Hermione gripped the bridge of her nose, trying her best to refrain from hexing the blonde man beside her, "Before we start arguing about which color we're going to paint the nursery, we have to white wash the walls," she said before turning on her heel and heading for the bedroom.

"Why do we have to whitewash the walls?" Draco asked, standing up.

"See for yourself," she said before entering the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Draco wrinkled his nose at the closed door, muttering curses under his breath as he walked towards the nursery. Upon opening the door, he found the walls scrapped of every paintjob. The dark wood was clearly visible... as were the five buckets of whitewash.

"Bloody hell," Draco grumbled before shutting the door with a bang. Walking into the bedroom, he found Hermione changed and ready to paint.

"You might want to dress down a bit for this," Hermione slowly walked towards the door, old t-shirt and jean clad, "Whitewashing could get pretty messy," she smirked.

"Hahaha Granger, get out." Bowing, she laughed to herself before leaving Draco alone to get dressed. The blonde quickly changed into some clothes he wouldn't mind getting dirty and walked into the nursery. Hermione had already started painting when Draco walked in, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Just grab a brush and pick an area," she said, already busy at work.

Draco grinned evilly. He grabbed a bucket and paintbrush and slowly dipped his hand into the paint.

Hermione suddenly felt a cold wetness seep into her back. Gasping loudly she spun around to find Draco standing there, one hand wet with white paint.

He bowed, "Now I give you, art!"

Hermione turned her shirt around and found a big hand mark on her bottom left shoulder. She bobbed her head, taking in the now large paint stain on her t-shirt, "So this is how you want to play it," she smirked, eyes glittering mischievously, "Not only can I smirk like you, but I can play like you too."

She flicked her brush at Draco's shirt, watching excitedly as the paint splattered all across his chest and stomach. Draco didn't even flinch.

"Suits me," he shrugged, "but I should warn you…you're playing with the master of deception."

"Then I should warn you," Hermione straightened, "You're playing with the mistress of solution."

Draco winced, "That was lame. Is that the best you can do?"

"Oh believe me," Hermione readied herself on the balls of her feet, "I could do lots better."

Before he knew it, Draco was flat on the ground covered in white paint. He stared dumbstruck at Hermione, "You little conniving bookworm," he grinned, jumping to his feet before grabbing his paintbrush and dipping it into the bucket of paint. Hermione squealed and rushed to grab another bucket of paint.

"Prepare yourself Granger, I'm going in." He flicked his paint brush at her, watching as she managed to dodge it in the nick of time. The second time he flicked his brush, he got her square in the chest. Hermione shrieked in laughter. "Score!"

"Just you wait, Malfoy," Hermione flung the contents of her gallon of paint at him. Grinning from ear to ear as the paint splattered all over Draco's front.

He gasped, hand coated in paint, "Oh it's on, Granger." Lunging towards her, Draco grabbed the giggling Gryffindor by the waist and sat her down in a tin of white paint. Hermione screamed, flipping Draco into the paint. The Slytherin laughed, grabbing another bucket conveniently resting beside him and overturning it onto Hermione's back, consecutively flipping her over into the mess.

There was no more paint left.

Draco lay panting on top of Hermione, both of them grinning ear to ear as they waited for their breathing to return back to normal.

"That was fun," Hermione said after regaining her breath.

"Yeah, it was," He agreed, then looked at the walls, "All though, we got more paint on ourselves then the walls."

Hermione grinned, "You know we need to finish painting this all today."

Draco nodded, "We're going to need a lot more paint."

At that precise moment, there was a knock on the door and Draco and Hermione abruptly realized that the position they were in was highly inappropriate. Quickly, the two untangled themselves from one another and rushed to the door. Hermione tried her best to smooth out her hair as Draco opened the door.

Standing on their doorstep were Ron, Harry, Blaise, Parvati, Lavender and Pansy.

"We heard strange noises coming from inside this cottage," Ron said, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yes, it sounded like you we're having fun without me, Drakey" Pansy pouted, eyeing the disarray Draco was in.

"Shut it," Draco and Ron said together.

Hermione eyed how Harry was staring at Draco before clearing her throat, "We were just painting the nursery."

"Looks like you painted more of yourselves than the walls," Blaise pointed out with a grin.

Draco raised an eyebrow at this, wondering why Blaise was suddenly siding with Potter and Weasley. In an attempt to change the conversation, Draco asked, "Do any of you have some spare paint left over?"

"Yes we do," Lavender said, nodding her head.

"So do we," echoed Ron and Blaise.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks you guys, can you bring it over?"

"We'll bring it over-" Harry started.

"-and help you finish painting" finished Ron.

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks.

This was going to be so awkward.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Mucho thanks to all reviewers! I love you all!**

**xoxoxo**

**Smartcat**


	13. What Rhymes With Creepy?

**Hey Guys I'm Back!**

**Sorry it took so long but my internet has a mind of its own, plus I had so many things to do…you know…high school is no piece of cake, there's this and that due on the same day! Anyway, enough with the babbling, I know you're all anxious to read the next chapter so without further ado chapter 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13: What rhymes with creepy?

Two hours of grueling labor followed when Harry and Ron came into the nursery. They had completely organized every little thing to make sure that Hermione and Draco were as far away from each other as physically possible. They had put Lavender in charge of the south wall, Hermione in charge of the east wall, Blaise and Parvati in charge of the north wall and Draco in charge of the west wall.

Harry and Ron put themselves in charge of the ceiling, painting it while sitting atop their brooms. That way they could keep an eye on everything happening below.

It was dead silent…and awkward.

When Hermione ran out of paint and went to fill her tin, Draco turned around to pick up a roller. At the sight of this both Harry and Ron yelled, "Get Back to Work Ferret! Hermione stop procrastinating with the paint and stop looking at each other!"

Let's just say the job was done fairly quickly, no one wanted to stay in that room, and it was just so…awkward.

When the painting was finally done everyone had left, Hermione and Draco silently went into their bedroom. Hermione went to shower first, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts. He wanted to kill Harry and Ron, and not just for what they had done in the nursery. But just because they existed!

Just then, an owl tapped on the bedroom window. Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair before walking over to the window and opening it, letting the bird fly in. Untying the letter from around its foot, Draco opened it and began to read.

_Draco,_

_I have wonderful news, your father has been let out of Azkaban. But you must not let anyone know. The dark lord had sent some of his followers to free him, leaving a dead body of a muggle in his place. He was "buried" today. Now your father is at home and remember you must come home for Christmas break. The dark lord and your father will be waiting and don't forget to bring the girl. It seems the dark lord has some plans for her. _

_Love, _

_Mum_

Draco sighed and looked at the bathroom door. Of all people, it would be the hardest to convince Granger to come to his mansion. Sighing to himself, he peeled off his shirt and threw it on the floor before walking to Hermione's side of the bed. He looked at some of the pictures that sat on her nightstand and smirked._ A picture of her parents not doubt, Harry and Ron, some guy…probably a cousin of some sorts_. Then he spotted the Hogwarts a History. Picking it up, he tried to open it but it was shut tight.

"Crazy witch," he frowned, "Who puts locking spells on their books?" Dropping the book back on the nightstand, he walked over to her chest and opened it, then began curiously looking through her stuff. _Some quills and bottle of water, books_…and then a little red leather journal. He grabbed it and looked up. The shower was still going so he opened the journal to a random page and began to read.

_Dear diary, _

_Viktor just asked me to go to the ball with him. He told me he had been going to the library everyday to get enough courage to ask me. I thought it was so cute. Anyway, before fourth year started I bought these beautiful blue dress robes. I'm still wondering what to do with my hair though…it never does what I want it too. Harry is doing real well in the tournament, but I knew he would be doing well. There is practically nothing he can't do if he puts his mind and firebolt to it._

"Potty is even in her diary," Draco grumbled before turning the page.

_Dear diary, _

_Can you believe it? Ron is still bugging me to tell him who had asked me to the ball but, I still am not going to tell him. After all the rude things he said, I rather see him suffer with not knowing, but I can tell Harry wants to know too, even though he isn't as nosy as the insensitive wart. Well, I'm almost ready to go down, I'll write after the ball. _

_Dear diary, _

_Ron is the worst friend in the world! He nearly spoiled my whole evening! He just sat there in the chair next to Padma glaring at me as I danced with Viktor, then he had the nerve to tell me that I was fraternizing with the enemy! Even though he was the one itching to get an autograph from him! But anyway, you should have seen the look on the ferret's face when he found out it was me dancing with Viktor Krum. His mouth was hanging down to the floor! I tried not to laugh, but it was so funny! Even Pansy couldn't say a bad thing about me. Malfoy just kept staring in disbelief._

Draco smiled to himself...he remembered that day. Honestly, he still couldn't believe that was Granger, even after hearing it five hundred times. When his ears detected the shower stopping, he quickly put the diary back into the chest and hurriedly grabbed his letter, shoving it in his pocket. Hermione came out a few minutes later, chestnut brown hair dripping wet. In her blue pajamas and fuzzy rabbit slippers she looked so beautifully innocent. Draco realized that at that moment, she did look very pretty. Her big brown doe eyes seemed enveloping, warm and caring...and without any form of malicious intent. He shook his head, clearing it before looking back at her. He swallowed hard...she looked exactly the same.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" Hermione asked, noticing the incessant amount of blinking Draco was doing.

He nodded, grabbing his stuff hastily he trudged towards the bathroom and locked the door behind him, hoping that a quick shower would help his frazzled mind return to normal. Standing under the hot spray, Draco wrestled his thoughts, trying to shove everything concerning Hermione into a cabinet in his brain, one that would be under lock and key for the rest of his life. Satisfied with himself, he turned off the shower and walked out, grabbing and towel and drying himself. Pulling on a pair of green silk boxers, Draco put on a t-shirt and walked out of the bathroom to find Hermione already fast asleep. Sighing he slowly got into bed, unconsciously being extremely careful, so as not to wake the peacefully sleeping Gryffindor princess.

A few days later they were sitting in professor McGonagall's class, notebooks and textbooks open. The Gryffindor Head of House was currently trying to teach her students about a transfiguring spell requiring one to use a significant amount of wand waving. Draco wasn't really listening as professor McGonagall stressed the importance of the 'flick' of the wrist. He rubbed his brow jadedly, wondering why time was passing by so slowly when there was a knock at the door.

Madame Pomfrey entered the room with a conspirator-like smile on her kind face, "I would like all girls to come to the hospital wing for a check up." She said, pointing to her wrist to show that time was wasting. All the girls in the class exchanged puzzled looks but did as was requested. They picked up their belongings and shuffled out the door. Draco watched Hermione walk out, whispering something into Lavender's ear.

"Well now that half our class is gone," Professor McGonagall shifted the black hat on her head, "I'd like to speak with you about your project." All the boys groaned, Draco and Blaise included. "Now, now, this will be graded by all heads of house, so please listen. You are to right a love poem for your partner-"

Half the class began yelling.

"But I don't want to write a sappy-"

"I don't like the girl!"

"That's not fair!"

The elderly witch lifted her hand in the air, commanding silence. "The girls won't ever see them," she assured, "You are required to write them, not just for the assignment but also so that you will become well rounded wizards. The poems are due tomorrow morning in your first class of the day."

Ron and Harry slumped their shoulders. Realizing they would have to complete this assignment all by themselves without the lovely help of one, Hermione Granger.

"Now here are some words that you are required to use in these poems, mind you, you don't need to use all of them." She pointed to the board, giving her wand a quick flick to reveal a long list of words written in three equally long columns. "Again, you don't have to use them all, but it would be wise to use most of them. The student with the best work will be rewarded with fifty points towards the House Cup. And remember, these will be graded by me, professor Snape, professor Flitwick and professor Sprout," she reminded, "Copy down these words, then you'll be allowed to spend the rest of the class working on your assignment. Begin!"

Harry and Ron quickly began copying the words down. Their fingers developed cramps once they were done, and they only had five minutes left before the class ended.

"Look at all this!" Ron grumbled, "I've never seen so many lovey words in one spot…not even on valentine's day."

Beauty Shine Sparkle

Mine Love Deep

Soul Kiss Sweet

Flowers Destiny Heart

Fire Desire Bells

Sunshine Sun Moon

Stars Caring Warm

Beautiful Chocolate Candy

Lips Darkness Blind

Soft Fragrant Deceive

Married Cheeks Sky

Mouth Breath Forever

Angel Spell Cute

Charming Cherub Intoxicate

"I don't even know how to use some of these words properly!" Ron groaned, banging his head against the wooden table.

"Don't worry, Ron," harry tried to reassure his hyperventilating friend, even though he himself was pretty close to panicking, "We'll go to the library and seek help there."

After dinner, Harry and Ron found themselves in the library along with the rest of the seventh year boys attending Hogwarts this year.

"Bloody hell, there's no way I can do this," Ron gulped, staring at his blank piece of parchment.

"Don't worry Ron, we'll get through this," Harry said, then as Ron went to secure a table he quietly mumbled, "Eventually."

The two Gryffindor boys quietly sat down at a corner table and pulled out their list of words. Instantly, Ron's brow furrowed hard in concentration. He stood up, scratched his ear and went to retrieve some books that would help them with writing poetry. Harry watched his friend disappear behind a bookshelf and sighed. Looking back at the list, he couldn't keep his eyes from glazing over.

~Twenty minutes later~

"Ron, what rhymes with soul?" Harry asked, biting his fingernail in concentration.

"Hmm, let me think," Ron scratched his head, "soul…pole, whole, coal, mole..."

"Mole…that could work," Harry continued to write.

~Ten minutes later~

"Oy Harry, what rhymes with creepy?" Ron asked, brow furrowed in concetration.

"Creepy?" Harry looked up from his own work and looked at his companion curiously, "Ron, this is supposed to be a love poem."

"Oh it is," Ron reassured his friend, "Now tell me what rhymes with creepy."

Harry thought for awhile, trying to come up with something plausible that rhymed with creepy, "Well…all I can think of is a teepee."

"A what?"

"A teepee," Harry shrugged, "You know, those things American Indians slept in."

"Oh, alright works for me," Ron smiled and continued to scribble furiously.

:::

In his cottage, Neville was staring at a sleeping Millicent Bulstrode.

He was at a loss. What could he write?

He stared at his blank paper and sighed, wondering why he always had such bad luck.

Millicent wasn't a bad person, there were some good qualities somewhere…

She liked food, that's always a plus in his book. She was also a very warm, and quite daring..._Hmmmm,_ he thought. Picking up his quill, he began to write.

:::

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in Goyle's kitchen eating away their problems. Neither of them had any clue where to begin with a love poem. Sure, they could scare the living daylights out of a bunch of first and second years but...writing love poems? Well, that just wasn't what they were made for.

"I have no clue what to write, Goyle." Crabbe groaned, hitting his head against the hard wooden table in the kitchen, "My mind can't think today."

Goyle looked sympathetically at his best friend before biting the head off a chocolate frog, "You know, if you hit your head against the table, you'll loose brain cells."

Crabbe growled, "Oh, I have plenty to spare,"and continued his head banging.

Picking up another chocolate frog, Goyle stuffed it into his mouth. It gave one final croak before falling silent. He chewed thoughtfully for some time, brain waves buzzing about when suddenly, an idea struck him. "Say Crabbe," he gripped his friend by the shoulder, "What about comparing the girls to how much we like food? That could work…people always compare things with the thing that they like the most!"

Crabbe stopped hitting his head against the table and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "That could work...pass me one of them chocolates, Goyle."

Goyle passed his mate the wrapped chocolate frog before grabbing his quill and writing his name on the top of his blank parchment. Crabbe followed in suite.

:::

Draco stared at the blank piece of parchment resting idly on the table in front of him. He was having a very difficult time writing this poem, having never needed to write love poetry, he was at a loss at where to begin. Ask him to write a death threat or jinx, no problem. But poetry...that was unexplored territory. And the worst part about all of this was…that it was going to be graded. There was no way he was going to fail such a ridiculous assignment! Pulling out the list of words again for the fifth time, he stared at it for another ten minutes, hoping that some divine inspiration would come his way. Sighing, he put the list down after committing all words to memory before glancing over at Hermione, who was pacing around in the kitchen. She was humming to herself as she scrubbed a mixing bowl clean after using it to create the batter for her cupcakes.

He smiled to himself, finding that he liked the way she did some things by herself, instead of using magic. She had an air of independence to her…he liked that. And he also really liked those cupcakes she made.

When he got to thinking about her, he surprisingly found many things that he liked.

Of course he'd never admit it.

There were some things about Hermione that made her…well Hermione. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous or the way she crossed her arms and glared at him when she was angry or even they way she laughed when he did something to please her…

"I'm going to lay down for a bit," he said grabbing his quill and parchment.

"Alright, just make sure to drink your cup of milk…its good for you," she said, walking out of the kitchen with a tall glass of milk. Placing it on the table, she smiled lightly at Draco before returning to the kitchen to continue her buzzing about.

He watched her move, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips, "Thanks," he said before turning on his heels and walking into the bedroom. With the glass in hand, he put his quill and parchment down and drained the glass. Putting the empty cup on the cabinet before focusing his attention on the blank piece of parchment. Pulling out the chair to his desk, he sat in it and grabbed his quill, ready to write.

:::

_Harry potter _

_7th year _

_Love poem _

_Partner: Lavender Brown _

_Oh Lavender, such beauty does shine,_

_Sparkling in the water that is mine._

_Deep do I see into your soul,_

_Where I search like a mole._

_Lavender, Lavender blue,_

_A kiss from me to you._

_:::_

_Ronald Weasley _

_7th year _

_Love poem _

_Partner: Pansy Parkinson _

_Pansy… _

_A flower so cowardly, cruel and pretty._

_Pansy… _

_Love stinks for a lily._

_Pansy… _

_Poems are pretty._

_Pansy… _

_Can you act silly? _

_Pansy… _

_My eyes tear when I see you,_

_Pansy… _

_My heart burns when you walk,_

_Pansy… _

_My ear ring at the sound of your voice,_

_So shut up and diss me._

_Pansy, love is kind of creepy,_

_When you're standing in a teepee…_

_:::_

_Blaise Zabini _

_7th year _

_Love poem _

_Partner: Parvati Patil _

_Pretty as the sun,_

_Illuminating as the moon._

_Rippling with desire,_

_Vanquishing my doom._

_All is well,_

_Tranquil as the river._

_You be mine,_

_I'll be your giver._

_:::_

_Neville Longbottom _

_7th year _

_Love poem _

_Partner: Millicent Bulstrode _

_Millicent,_

_Warm, caring, sharing._

_Lovely, beautiful and daring._

_Sweet is my love for thee,_

_Under the sun and under the sea._

_:::_

_Vincent Crabbe _

_7th year _

_Love poem _

_Partner: Elizabeth Moon _

_Sweeter than chocolate,_

_Sweeter than pastries,_

_My love for you can circle my tasties._

_Gumdrops and lollypops,_

_Cannot compare._

_Juicy, bursting gummies,_

_Remind me of your hair._

_Eyes like sickles,_

_To buy me trickles._

_Red lips as red as cherry tarts,_

_I'll give you my candy hearts._

_:::_

_Gregory Goyle _

_7th year _

_Love poem _

_Partner: Daphne Greengrass _

_Chicken, beef and noodles,_

_Are unworthy compared to you._

_Apple cakes and chocolate frogs,_

_Are bogs compared to you._

_I love candy,_

_But it's not as sweet as you._

_:::_

_Justin Finch-Fletchy _

_7th year _

_Love poem _

_Partner: Hannah Abbot _

_Hannah my heart calls out to thee,_

_A shadow has come over me._

_Just there you sit all day,_

_Like flowers after a shower in May._

_Kisses so sweet,_

_Lips so soft._

_My eyes deceive me,_

_You're HOT!_

_:::_

_Dean Thomas_

_7th year _

_Love poem _

_Partner: Padma Patil _

_Padma, dear Padma,_

_You don't really know,_

_My heart falls awfully low,_

_For you._

_Give me a kiss,_

_Give me a shag,_

_Then we'll get married,_

_And go to Betchagag._

_Kids a plenty,_

_Kisses even more._

_Padma Patil,_

_I'll be your man whore._

_:::_

_Seamus Finnigan _

_7th year _

_Love poem _

_Partner: Courtney Dorin _

_Oh doth thy cheek humble,_

_Old English a rumble._

_Seek with they mouth,_

_Lips cherry red._

_Kisses so sweet,_

_Skin so soft._

_Courtney, thy breath is enough._

_I love thee more than sun and sky,_

_Be mine forever, or I'll die._

_:::_

_Draco Malfoy _

_7th year _

_Love poem _

_Partner: Hermione Granger _

_Discovery is fascinating,_

_When you know where you're going._

_Deceit is fun,_

_Unless you're unknowing._

_I fell to thy eyes,_

_Of a beautiful angel._

_She smiles, her curls are danger._

_Bewitch she does,_

_Though what's funny, she's unknowing._

_A spell has she cast,_

_Her wand though not glowing._

_What has happened? _

_I do not know._

_She wove herself inside of me,_

_And I cannot let go._

_Her eyes are wide and mysterious,_

_Pools I dare to enter._

_Her wild curls ensnare me,_

_To what have I done? _

_Shall she spare me? _

_A love that is forbidden,_

_Yet cannot withstand._

_She is perfect,_

_And lays in my hand._

_Devine riches she can give,_

_Even though I'm filthy rich._

_She gave me a special gift,_

_One that I will cherish and keep._

_Her laughter is music,_

_Deep is her wisdom and courage._

_Can I say? _

_Do I dare? _

_For she is Gryffindor,_

_And I a Slytherin heir._

_Cold they say shall I be,_

_But do they really know me? _

_Ask Merlin, he might know,_

_For I myself do not._

_She has done something,_

_Yet I know not._

_I think she knows,_

_But I dare not._

_Everyday I see her,_

_Yet know not what to do._

_Me, the evil beast,_

_And her goodness so true._

:::

In the morning, each male seventh year student gave in their poem, wondering why there would be a meeting at the end of the day in the dinning room. Throughout that whole day, each seventh year boy was as nervous as could be, hoping that the professors wouldn't somehow lose their poems and by chance, the female seventh year populace find them all and read them.

Finally, the end of the day came and after dinner, all the boys stayed behind. Watching as Dumbledore got up and began to speak, "Follow me please," he said.

All the boys stood up from their seat and followed behind him.

They entered the room where they had been partnered up for the parenting assignment. Ron went slightly green as he took a seat beside Harry, his fingers shaking nervously.

"Well I bet you're all wondering why you're here," Dumbledore said, fixing his spectacles.

They male student body nodded.

"Well," Dumbledore chuckled to himself, "We know how nerve racking it could be writing a love poem. So to reward you for this assignment, tomorrow there will be no lessons and everyone is going to be taken to see the Witchly production of 'Ollivander's Golden Cauldron' in the United States of America. After that, you can go exploring all around. Just make sure you apparate to the meeting place at six o'clock." Dumbledore smiled, "Your partners had already been told this morning, so I encourage you all to have a good night's sleep. Now please approach your head of house for your marks."

Quickly, the boys lined up to get their grades.

"Harry potter!" Professor McGonagall called. Harry approached his head of house and she handed him his paper.

"What you get, Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

"An eighty-five," Harry grinned, "Mate, I was so afraid that I was going to bomb this!"

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron took his paper and groaned, "A seventy-three That bloody old bat hates me," he whined.

"Neville Longbottom!"

"What you get Neville?" They asked.

"A ninety-three, what you get?"

"Eighty-five."

"Seventy-three."

"Dean Thomas!"

"Aw man, a seventy-one!"

Ron sighed, "At least I didn't get the lowest grade."

"Seamus Finnigan!"

"Swell! I got a ninety!"

"Bloody prick," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Justin Finch-Fletchy!" Called Professor Sprout.

"Oh, an eighty three, what you guys get?"

"…85…71…73…90...93..."

"Blaise Zabini!" Snape called.

"Ninety-two…not bad," Blaise grinned to himself.

"Vincent Crabbe!"

"Hey look, I got an eighty!"

"Gregory Goyle!"

"I got a seventy- eight!"

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco quietly walked over to Snape and took his poem. He looked at it and smiled, he got a 100.

"Very nice Draco, all of us read it and agreed on that grade," Dumbledore said softly, a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you, sir," Draco replied. Turning around, he caught Blaise's eye. The two met up at the door and walked back to their cottages together.

* * *

**Well I hope this is to your liking. I personally love the poems…I wrote them all myself! Okay, until next time.**

**Review and I'll update faster this time!**

**-Smartcat**


	14. Over My Dead Body

**I'M BACK! Sorry I didn't update in like forever but there are just so many things that need to be done and can't get done unless someone does them and that someone is me. So, without further ado, here is the long awaited chapter fourteen.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Over My Dead Body

The next morning Draco awoke to the screaming of one Hermione Granger.

"For the hundredth time," Hermione shouted, "GET UP!"

Draco growled lowly, pulling the blanket over his head to muffle the sound of the Gryffindor's shrill voice,"Five more minutes."

"Malfoy you only have ten minutes to get ready before we leave!" Hermione yelled again before pulling the blankets from Malfoy's body.

Angered, Draco sat up and glared at the smart witch, "Granger…if you weren't a necessity to me, you'd have long been chatting up the squid."

"Aw," she pouted, fluttering her eyelashes, "I didn't know you had such feelings for me." Hermione cooed sarcastically.

"Granger, believe me, the only feelings I have for you are loathing, utter hatred and more loathing."

"And now you have eight minutes to get dressed," Hermione grunted, "Don't forget to dress muggle like, have breakfast and run to the astronomy tower." Smirking, she gave her chestnut brown hair a toss.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Draco grumbled angrily, "You annoying hag..."

"Only learned from the best," Hermione grinned, gaining herself a piercing glare from the infuriated Slytherin.

Standing up, Draco stubbed his toe against the drawer and gave a curse. Hermione just rolled her eyes before grabbing her wand off her desk and tucking it into her pocket.

Malfoy watched as the young witch leaned against the door, obviously waiting for him."You're going to have to get out, if you want me to change." He said, casting her a sidelong glance. Sighing to herself, Hermione crossed her arms and walked out the door, closing it behind her. When he was sure she had left the cottage, he quickly grabbed his wand. Mumbling a quick cleansing spell, he grabbed his clothes and ran into the kitchen. Upon finding a glass of milk and two eggs sunny side up waiting for him, he smiled. "Damn Granger, lucky bloke who marries you."

Sitting down, he quickly devoured his breakfast, making sure to empty the glass of milk as he ran towards the door. Looking up at the clock he cursed under his breath. Five minutes to get to the astronomy tower. Creasing his brow he held out his hand, "Accio broom!" In a flash, the broom was by his side. Grabbing it, Draco ran out the door. Throwing his leg over the smooth wood, he pushed himself off the ground. Mind set on his targeted destination.

Arriving with one minute to spare, Draco dropped his broom by the door and took his place by his partner's side. Blaise cast him a sympathetic look as he yawned, letting the flaxen haired Slytherin know that he wasn't alone. Just then, Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the middle of the room, face set.

"As head boy and head girl we are supposed to be the first to apparate," she said. Draco nodded, taking hold of the port key which oddly...was a playbill.

"On the count of three, both of you will grab the playbill and-"

"Wait a minute professor," Draco stopped and looked up at the Gryffindor head of house, "You're not allowed to leave Hogwarts like this."

"Well Mister Malfoy," McGonagall said, thinning her lips, "I had already explained that the astronomy tower was built for not only observing the stars, but for quick emergency getaways. Incase there was ever any danger, the whole school could apparate to safety from this very spot. Which if you would have read Hogwarts a History, you'd have known." Crossing her arms, the professor eyed him coolly.

"Ah," Draco nodded his head, as if he'd known all this time, "Of course, yes."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

Hermione and Draco grabbed the playbill and in mere seconds found themselves standing behind Hagrid, Dumbledore and…a huge billboard. Lights were blinking everywhere and Draco couldn't help the lowering of his jaw. Hermione stared awestruck, taking in everything their new location had to offer.

"Where are we?" She asked, eyes wide.

"We're in New York City…right on Broadway," Dumbledore chuckled, his hat falling over the spectacles on his nose.

"Oh Merlin, I have always wanted to come here! Isn't this exciting, Malfoy?" Hermione turned to look at Draco only to find him gaping like a fish. Mouth wide as his eyes took in the New York skyline. The sky was as black as ink, but the lights...they made it glow. Glow in a most unbelievable way.

"Uh Draco, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"How can you sleep?"

Hermioine frowned, "What?"

"How can they sleep with all the noise?" Draco waved his hand, shocked, "And the lights and the other flashy lights...and the big shiny thing over there and," he stopped short, "Isn't it like two in the morning here? Why are there hundreds pf people walking around!"

"I've read about this place," Hermione said, "It's known as the city that never sleeps…for obvious reasons."

As the two of them stared at the blinking billboards and flashing signs, popping noises sounded. Signalling the arrival of the other Hogwarts students. Instantly the newcomers began to marvel at the sights. Pointing and waiving their hands at the new sights. As soon as everyone had been accounted for, each pair of students was given a map, baring the insignia of an apple.

"What's this for?" Blaise asked as he looked at the roads and signs illustrated on his map.

"In this city it's about two o'clock in the morning, an unruly time for a field trip," Dumbledore said, a hint of merriment on his voice, "So each map we have given you, will lead you to the theater where we shall watch our performance. Each map leads to the theater in a different way, so it'll seem like you are just a couple walking around the streets of New York. No one will look twice. Any more questions?" Dumbledore asked pulling a little at his tie. Everyone shook their heads, "Well then enjoy the show!"

All at once, the professors disapparated, leaving the students on their own.

Hermione and Draco looked at their map. Immediately they realized that they were pictures as two purple dots on the detailed map. At the top, in gold lettering, were the directions indicating them to walk down four blocks.

"Well let's go then," Hermione said, taking the map and putting it in her jean pocket. Draco nodded and the two of them started down their path.

Neither said anything for quite sometime until Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Breaking the silence, Hermione asked, "So what was your assignment about?"

"Huh? What assignment?" Draco perked his head up.

"The one that earned us this trip," Hermione said.

"Uh… who cares it was a dumb assignment," Draco said shrugging it off. No way in hell was he going to tell her he wrote a love poem. Especially since it was directed at her. Oddly, he felt his cheeks starting to flame. Turning his head away, he waited for his face to cool. Wondering to himself why exactly did he feel so...so hot.

"Still I want to know," she insisted.

Clearing his throat, Draco shoved his hands into the pockets of his denim jeans, "Granger, why don't you ask Potty or Weasel? I bet they'll tell you."

"I did, but they won't," she grumbed.

Draco mumbled to himself, "No wonder they didn't tell you…no guy in their right mind would."

Hermione frowned, "What did you say?"

"Uh...nothing."

As they walked across the pavement, Hermione glanced at a little shop. The light was off inside yet she could still see her reflection in the glass. Stopping, she stared at herself, hand coming to rest on her belly. Sighing, she glanced at Draco who had walked further on. Running up to him she stuck her hands in her pockets. As they crossed a street, the Gryffindor stopped.

"Malfoy, do you think I'm beginning to show?"

"Merlin Granger!" Draco hollered, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her from the middle of the street. "What is wrong with you? You want to get run over by one of them...cars!"

"Draco," Hermione pulled her arm out of his grasp, gently, "This is a one way street, leading from a garage. I wasn't going to get hit by a car." Straightening up, she gave him a curious glance, "You don't need to worry about me, I'm a big witch."

"Not worried."

Hermione slumped her shoulders, "Geez, Malfoy. No need to be so concerned for my well being. Can't you be just a little more courteous?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's keep going shall we?" He grumbled, briskly walking down the block.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Hermione caught up to him, "So do you think I'm starting to show?" She asked, stopping yet again.

Groaning, Draco turned around to look at Hermione's belly. He stared at it for a few minutes.

"Maybe," he mumbled to himself, "Hold on." Stepping closer to her, Draco put his hand over Hermione's middle. Gently, he caressed the slightly bulging belly. "I think so," he said looking up at her, face unreadable. Yet there was a light in his eyes he couldn't hide. Seeing it, Hermione smiled and put her hand over his, moving it to the left.

"I think they're over there at the moment," she whispered.

"Why?" He looked back down at her belly, trying to analyze how she could have known. Was there some visible marker? He squinted.

"Well," Hermione laughed lightly, seeing Draco so focused, "I don't really know, I just have a feeling like they're over there."

"And I have a feeling that you two need to get off my street," a voice growled from behind them.

Draco and Hermione's head snapped up, whipping to the side to see that they were suddenly surrounded by close to twenty tall, muscled men wearing dark baseball caps on their heads. Hermione swallowed hard upon spotting an array of tattoos snaking up one man's arms. She looked at the rest of them and took a step back. Many of the others had tattoos of the same sort, with piercings all over their faces. What terrified her the most, was the gun she saw sticking out of one man's pocket. He wasn't even trying to hide it.

"This isn't your street, you scum," Draco said, voice authoritative. Turning towards them, he crossed his arms over his chest, a sign to show the men he wasn't a coward, nor was he going to back down.

"Oh excuse me," the taller man said, taking a step forward, "Am I not priss enough for you, English boy?" Spitting out his gum out, he sneered.

"No you're not, you filth!" Draco scrunched his nose in disgust, "Get out of my sight, you disgusting retch!"

Hermione grasped the sleeve of Draco's jacket, giving it a pull as she whispered, "Draco, we shouldn't quarrel with them, they have guns."

The tall man, apparently the leader of the hoodlums, made a hand signal. Immediately, two of his gang member grabbed Hermione by the arms. Draco hadn't even seen them there. His eyes snapped to Hermione's, who were gradually growing larger with fear.

"Okay pretty boy," the tall man said, twisting his cap, "Let me tell you something. No one talks to me like that. No one. Out here," he stretched his arms wide, "There ain't no one who is gonna come to your rescue. You step in shit, you gotta clean it up yourself." Slowly, he reached his hand into the pocket of his denim jeans and pulled out the sleek handle of a gun, Pointing it at Draco, he smiled, "I guess that baby ain't gonna have no father."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Draco saw Harry jump out of thin air, fist at the ready,"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

His eyes then immediately caught sight of Ron and Blaise, who each grabbed a man from behind. Smirking to himself, Draco joined the fight, throwing himself at the closest man.

Eight Hogwarts students.

Twenty street thugs.

The fight was nowhere near fair.

Escaping from her capture's hold, Hermione ran to hide behind a dumpster. Finding the other girls there as well. In unison, the Hogwarts girls pulled out their wants, eager to aid their fellow Hogwarts students any way they could. Hermione quickly cast a charm in Ron's direction, saving the redhead from a broken neck. Other charms flew, protecting Harry from a broken arm, Blaise from getting shot, and Draco from braking a leg. Amongst the safety charms, the girls also sent their share of jinxes, catching the unsuspecting gang member unawares. Three men all of a sudden found themselves with an urge to pee that they could not ignore. Throwing their arsenal to the ground, they raced for the closest spot to relieve themselves. One man tripped over his own feet and fell face first into a trash can, breaking his arm and twisting his ankle in the process. Slowly, the girls were able to pick off the gangsters one by one.

Blaise and Draco were both able to take down their opponents, while Harry and Ron were still fighting theirs.

The teams were now at least even.

While the girls were casting spells at the other members, the boys were fighting with their fists. Within the span of ten minutes, the fight had ended. The leader of the gang called his men to retreat, shouting angrily, "Better watch yourself, pretty boy! Next time, you won't be so lucky!"

"Next time," Draco fired back, wiping the blood off his face from a shallow cut, "I'll shove that gun up your ass and set it off, you bastard!"

The boys watched as the gangsters disappeared into the night. Only letting themselves fall to their feet once they were sure they had gone. Swiftly, the girls jumped from behind the dumpster and rushed to fix up the scraps and cuts their boys had attained from the valiant fight.

"Nothing like a good brawl to start off the day," Blaise joked as Parvati healed the cut on his forehead with a flick of her wand.

"Who were those guys?" Lavender asked after giving Harry some water to drink from her water bottle.

"Who cares?" Ron huffed, brushing himself off, "I just don't ever want to see them again."

"Me too Weasley," Draco nodded, "Me too."

Pansy crossed her arms, as she kneed before the Slytherin prince, "So, like, why did they like jump you, Drakey?"

Everyone groaned.

"For heaven's sake, Parkinson!" Ron groaned, annoyance evident on his fact, "You were right there! Seriously, you'd think I was paired with a talking manikin!"

"Harry," Hermione said after she had healed the cut on Draco's face, "How'd you know where we were?"

"Um, well," Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "We just thought….um that it would be…you see...uh, haha, it's a funny story really, um-"

"You were following us," Draco stood, face blank, "Weren't you, Potter."

"Well why shouldn't we follow you?" Ron instantly snapped, "No way were we going to let Hermione and _you_ walk these streets alone. You could have killed her and just hid the body!" He blabbered on, "And no one would have known it was you! You could have said the gang killed her. Or worse, you could have said _you_ were trying to save her, but the gang was to powerful and overtaken you or something!"

"I never knew you had such an imagination, Weasley," Blaise snickered.

Draco walked over to Ron, his face a mask made of stone, "First off, Weasely, there are a few faults with your rationale." He lifted a finger, "Number one, if I had killed her, everyone would have known it was me because, I was the only one with her. Number two, I wouldn't have been able to survive twenty men jumping me. Hermione and I would have been dead, so I couldn't possibly use that as an excuse."

Ron's eyes narrowed, face red as a ripe tomato as he brought his face closer to the Slytherin's, "Unless they were your death eater friends!"

"Will you look at the time," Hermione called, anxiously trying to prevent another fight, "We have to get to the theater, before they send Snape to come and find us!"

The Gryffindors all shuddered.

All together, the gang continued on. Using the map given to Draco and Hermione, they all followed one after another. No one seemed to give the group of strangers any notice as they turned into a back alleyway. Once they were out of sight of the muggles, Hermione ran up to the side of a building. It was apretty decrepit looking wall that greeted her. Rusty pipes ran up its length, giving it a look of ill keeping. Clearing her throat, she glanced at the map in her hands and read.

_There is a line of pipes. Find the one with a yellow sticker on it and tap it with your wand three times. Then, turn the pipe one full rotation counter clockwise._

"Alright then," pulling out her wand, Hermione instructed the rest of the students to look for a pipe with a yellow sticker. Oddly enough, Pansy was the one to find it. After tapping it with her wand, the Slytherin girl turned it one full rotation counter clockwise, just as Hermione said and moved back. There was a sound of a lock releasing before the brick wall suddenly split open, gaining them access.

A man in a pink frilly robe smiled at them, beckoning them to enter through the wall, "Welcome to Black Valley, established by Sir Henry Black in 1672."

"Now isn't this the weirdest thing you've ever seen," Harry whispered to Ron.

"Oh I've seen weirder," Ron assured his friend, "Once on April fool's day, Fred and George dressed Percy up as a girl while he was sleeping. He walked around the house for an hour looking like a princess until he realized he had been spelled. George had cast an alienus charm over him before he woke up. Every time Percy thought of looking at his appearance, he'd forget." Ron grinned to himself, "Fred and George took a picture...brilliant blackmail material I tell you."

Harry nodded.

The group continued to walk through Black Valley, admiring the wizarding shops in New York. As they approached a fork in the road, the boys all suddenly stopped walking.

"Oh no," Parvati groaned, "We're not going in there."

"Oy," Ron grinned, "To hell with what you think. I'm going in!"

Harry could barely contain himself as he nearly broke into a sprint, "Right behind you, Ron."

The two Slytherin boys silently exchanged glaces before quickly following the two Gryffindors into 'The Red Snitch.'

With a heavy sigh, the girls slowly followed their partners in.

As they entered the brightly decorated shop, all hell broke loose.

Harry and Ron were already arguing about whether the American snitch was faster then the British snitch. On the other side of the shop, Blaise and Draco were in a heated debate, comparing the American broom with the British one.

"Oy, Harry," Ron argued, "Our snitch is most definitely faster."

"No look, Ron," Harry pointed out, "It says here it's the fastest snitch in the world, at a cost of $4,500. How much is that in our money?"

"Beats me," Ron turned to look for the one person he could rely on to have an answer for everything, "Oy, Hermione! How much is $4,500 in our money?"

"More than you can afford, Weasely," Pansy snickered.

Ron grumbled under his breath, "Bloody pillock."

"I'm telling you mate, the Salem 2000 is faster then the Nimbus 2001!" Blaise argued.

"No it isn't," Draco retorted, "And this broom is thinner then ours."

"No you prick, it's not thinner," Blaise growled out, "Feel how smooth the wood is...just feel it- no just take it here."

"It's way too sleek!"

"No it isn't!"

"This snitch has more malfunctions!"

"No it doesn't, you oaf! Look at the label!"

"It flies faster!"

"No it doesn't, they fly the same!"

"This one has less bristles!"

"And this matters because?"

"It gives it better air."

"I think you have a little too much air in your head, mate."

"You can see red better in the air!"

"No, gold shines so you get that bonus too."

"So does the red snitch!"

"Red doesn't shine, you idiot!"

"Yes it does! Just look at it!"

"…I don't see any shine."

"That's because you're not looking hard enough."

"Harry, my nose it two centimeters away from the blasted box!"

"You're putting a shadow over it!"

"No I'm not!"

"Bristles do make a difference!"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do, ask anyone!"

"No, you ask anyone!"

"That's it," Hermione about had it with the lot of them, "We're getting out of here!" Grabbing Harry by the arm, who in turn grabbed Ron, she successfully dragged the two of them out of the quidditch store. Exchanging looks, Draco and Blaise quickly followed their group out. They made it to the theater just before the doors were closing. Snape gave them a judging look before handing each a ticket.

"We are seeing the 2:30 a.m showing," Snape drawled, "There will be no talking under any circumstances during the performance. If I catch you, your house will be stripped of five points immediately open arrival." Snape glared at the Gryffindors as he handed them each their ticket. Swallowing thickly, Harry and Ron filed into the auditorium along with Hermione. Quietly, the group took their seats and watched as the lights gradually dimmed and the stage was illuminated by a single spotlight. A man wearing emerald green robes stood at center stage, wand pointed to his throat.

"Witches and warlocks," he started, "Please turn off all mittoparchments, tellecells, wandbeepers and sparkpagers." Smiling, he continued as the sound of all magical communicators sounded, letting him know that they were being turned off. "We welcome you the witchly musical production of, 'Ollivander's Golden Cauldron.' Now sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

An hour into the show, Draco was slowly dying of boredom. Already having ripped up his playbill, he found himself with nothing to do and the play had only just begun. At the moment, the wizard playing Ollivander was standing over a black cauldron, singing a godawful song. In all honesty, Draco wanted to run screaming from the room. This was supposed to be entertainment? How could people stand this? Were they all immune to the terrible shrieking sound coming from that man's mouth?

_I'm so happy,_

_Oh, so happy!_

_That my black cauldron is bubbling with glee! _

_Oh, I pity,_

_Any cauldron who isn't here with me._

_I feel grateful!_

_Oh, so grateful!_

_Don't be hateful about how grateful I feel! _

_And so happy, t__hat I hardly can believe it's real._

_See that charming potion I'm brewing here?_

_What a lovely color it is._

_With such a pretty shine!_

_Such a pretty flare!_

_Such a lustrous grace!_

_Such a happy me! _

_I'm so excited,_

_Oh, so excited!_

_Feel like leaping and skipping with glee! _

_For I know now,_

_That my potion will make history!_

"Ugh," Draco slunk further into his seat, "Why didn't you let those thugs shoot me?"

Blaise blinked, "I think Ollivander is gay."

"You think?" Ron grumbled, "I thought the phrase 'feel like leaping and skipping with glee' gave it away."

"Um," Harry knitted his brow in confusion, "Why are there cauldrons getting up and dancing?"

"I'm going to be sick," Draco glared, watching as Ollivander kneeled at the foot of his cauldron and kissed it.

_I feel happy,_

_Oh, so happy!_

_That this cauldron will brew just for me._

_Make me a rich man,_

_I can very well guarantee! _

As Ollivander sung out the last word, six large cauldrons appeared on stage and began circling around the warlock. Ollivander let out a mighty laugh as he rushed towards the closest cauldron and wrapped his arms around it.

Draco wasn't coping with that very well. He watched, eye twitching, as the spectacle continued before him.

At the call for intermission, Draco bolted out of that auditorium faster than you can say 'dancing cauldron.'

"Oh Malfoy," Parvati crossed her arms as they stood outside in the lobby, "It wasn't _that_ bad."

"I'm not going back in there," Draco stated, walking away from the auditorium doors, "There is no bloody way."

"Me neither," Blaise gave a little shiver, "What a horrid musical! Was the writer suffering from some mental ailment when he wrote this?"

Lavender leaned against the wall, "It wasn't so bad."

"Well," Hermione said quietly, "It was a little…disturbing."

"Ha," Ron pointed at the blonde Gryffindor girl, "Even Hermione thinks it's crazy!"

"Then we will not go back in," Harry stated, "I don't fancy letting my brain melt for another hour and half."

"So let's get out of here," Ron said, walking towards the door.

"Um Ron," Hermione cleared her throat, "You can't walk out now. Snape is standing guard."

The redhead faltered, eyes immediately going to locate Snape. Upon locking on the potion's mater, his shoulders slumped, "Bugger."

"Don't worry," Blaise smiled mischievously, "I can get us through. On my signal, run for the door."

"Oy, professor!" Blaise called as he ran up to the Slytherin head of house.

"What is it, Mister Zabini?"

Blaise put on a solemn look, "Some Ravenclaws started a fight with the Slytherins in the auditorium."

"Thank you, Mister Zabini." Snape nodded his head at his student before turning on his heel and grabbing the doors to the auditorium. As soon as the doors closed behind him, Blaise turned towards his 'lane mates' and pointed towards freedom. Without having to be told twice, the group ran out the doors, letting the New York crowd of witches and wizards help them melt into the night.

They started their sightseeing by walking the streets of Black Valley. It was dark but the street lamps were bright, illuminating the cobbled streets like the sun itself.

The group walked around Black Valley for another two hours, spending money on American souvenirs to bring back home. Blaise had gone back into the quidditch shop they had been in earlier and bought himself the Salem 2000.

Draco didn't talk to him for an hour after that.

Ron directed his interest at all the food stands, stuffing his face with hotdogs and funnel cake.

Harry discovered The Occulary, where he bought himself a new pair of glasses.

Lavender and Parvati each got a set of new robes while Pansy bought herself a basket of lotions and potions.

Hermione had ventured into Serena's Golden Print and bought herself a book called 'The History of Black Valley and its sister Salemsville'. After that, she and Draco went into the shop neighboring the bookstore and bought a set of quills. While the rest of the group waited for them outside, sitting on a bench by a tree a few meters away eating taffy. As Hermione stepped out of the store, her shoulder accidently bumped against a stranger's.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized politely.

"Excuse me?" The young witch she bumped into spat back, eyes ablaze, "Who do you think you are?"

"Chill Jen, it was just an accident," the warlock behind the girl grabbed her arm to pull her away.

"I just got these shoes, Matt!" Jen snapped, "They cost $400 and you just got dirt on them!" Glaring at Hermione, Jen pulled out her wand, ready to see heads roll. Pulling out her wand as well, the Gryffindor girl tired to reason with the stubborn witch.

"It was just an accident. I really am sorry."

"Well," A tall raven haired guy with equally black eyes came up from behind Jen, hands in his pockets, "Who's the cutey?"

"I'll pretend I didn't here that, Eric," Jen huffed, growing more irritated by the second.

Noticing that Hermione was no longer behind him, Draco turned around to find his partner with her wand drawn. Brow furrowing, he turned around, "Who's the big mouth?" He wrinkled his nose, looking directly at Eric.

"Wasn't talking to you, now was I?" Eric said, not even bothering to look in Draco's way. Instantly Draco's eyes narrowed as the raven haired wizard approached Hermione.

"What are you doing?" He said, tone deadly serious.

Eric looked smugly at him, eyes cool. Before he knew it, Draco found himself being circled for the second time this morning. Cursing his luck he glared at the American witches and wizards, noticing for the first time that they were all wearing the same uniform.

"Ron," Harry stood to his feet, spotting the commotion, "Something is not right."

The redhead looked up and frowned. Nodding his head he stood to his feet. Within a minute, the gang of Hogwarts students was beside Draco and Hermione, wands drawn.

"What's the problem Jen?" A witch with long platinum blonde hair asked as she twirled her wand between her fingers like a baton.

Jen flared her nostrils, gaze still focused on Hermione, "The girl ruined my shoes."

"And this Brit is giving me lip," Eric pulled out his wand.

Hermione tried again to apologize, hoping to keep a fight from breaking out, "It was an accident."

"Stop looking at her like that!" Draco growled, not liking how Eric kept circling around his partner, like a lion ready to pounce on an unsuspecting gazelle. For some reason, it made his blood boil. "Or are you trying to get your ass kicked?"

"She yours or something, dude?"

Draco hesitated, "N-no."

"Then fuck off."

"What school do you guys go to?" Jen asked, eyeing Draco up and down.

"Hogwarts," Hermione answered, "You?"

"Merlin Academy."

"Well now I know where to send the medical bill," Eric grinned before firing a spell at Draco.

The Slytherin quickly deflected it with a spell of his own. Within a matter of seconds jinxes were flying left and right. People on the streets ignored the battling teenagers, too busy with their own lives to meddle into other people's problems. As Hermione fired a disarming charm at Jen, she felt a large hand clamp over her mouth.

Eric smirked, "You're a cute little witchy, aren't you?"

Harry ducked, his head snapping up to see the raven haired teen trying to restrain a struggling Hermione. Rage swept over his face like a tidal wave,"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, YOU PRICK!"

The firing stopped as everyone stared at Eric.

"Eric," Jen looked confused, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

Pansy made a step towards Hermione. On an adrenaline rush, all the Merlin Academy students pointed their wands at the Slytherin girl, each shouting a different jinx or hex. Hermione watched horror stricken as Pansy collapsed to the ground, body unmoving.

"Shit," Eric let go of Hermione, sprinting away along with his friends, thus effectively melting into the moving crowd.

All at once the Hogwarts students rushed to Pansy. Each face sporting a different look of worry.

"Pansy," Ron shook the unconscious female's shoulder, "Speak."

She didn't speak.

"Well that was a smart, Weasel." Blaise grumbled.

"Move," Hermione commanded, "She's just unconscious." Mumbling a spell, Hermione waived her wand over Pansy's still form and waited. Three seconds later, the Slytherin sat straight up and blinked.

"Uranium is widely distributed in its ores, but is not found uncombined in nature. It is a fairly abundant element in the earth's crust, being about 40 times as abundant as silver. Several hundred uranium-containing minerals have been found but only a few are commercially significant. The most important is pitchblende, mined in the Congo River basin and NW Canada. Coffinite, a uranium silicate, and carnotite, a potassium uranate-vanadate, are important minerals found in Colorado and Utah. Ores with as little as 0.1 uranium are mined and processed. Most ores are processed by chemical methods including leaching and solvent extraction" Pansy finished in one breath.

Ron nearly fainted.

"Well," Hermione said, "I guess all those spells had a weird affect on Pansy."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Weird."

Hermione nodded, "We have to take her to Madame Pomfrey, she's stationed at the billboard."

The group agreed, and the girls leaned down to help Pansy onto her feet. The Slytherin wrapped her arms around Parvati and Lavender, using them to support her weight. As the Hogwarts students walked through the passage exiting the Wizarding world, they all mumbled their goodbyes to the strange place. The sky was just beginning to lighten as they walked away Black Valley.

As they crossed a barren street, Draco heard a crack. Turning around, the Slytherin had just enough time to see one of the thugs they had fought earlier raise a gun. Frozen in place, he watched as the gangster pointed his gun at the smiling Gryffinor girl.

"Hermione!" He yelled, panic setting in as he ran towards her.

The brunette slowly turned around to look at him, surprise evident on her face. Draco never called her Hermione...not after...

The piercing sound of a bullet ripped through the air.

Harry and Ron watched as Hermione stumbled backwards, blinking slowly.

Lunging towards her, Draco caught the falling Gryffindor just before she hit the pavement.

"OH MY GOD!" Lavender shrieked, eyes set in panic, "GET MADAME POMFREY! OH MY GOD! GET HER!"

"BLAISE!" Harry yelled, heart racing, "GIVE ME YOUR BROOM!"

Throwing his new broom to Harry, Blaise watched with growing fear and anxiety as the the Gryffindor jumped on his broom and took off.

"Hermione?" Pansy knelt by the wounded girl, all hatred gone from her eyes, "Hermione?"

"Hey," Draco cradled the girl in his arms, "Hey, Hermione...look at me."

"You're…not….a bad person," she said through gasps, "….Draco….Malfoy."

"Don't close your eyes, Hermione," Draco pleaded, "Please, don't close your eyes."

Ron watched, eyes filled with unshed tears as Hermione's lashes fluttered.

"….I'm….so…tired," her voice echoed, barely above a whisper.

"Hermione, please," Ron clutched her hand in his, squeezing tightly, "Stay with us, you hear? We're your friends….stay with us."

The sound of heavy breathing had heads turning to find Harry back with Madame Pomfrey. The school nurse rushed towards the wounded student, eyes focusing on the red blood stain on Hermione's sweater.

"Oh my," she said shakily, "I'm taking her this minute, you children stay here."

All heads shook.

"Over my dead body," they echoed in unison.

* * *

**Okay not the funniest chapter I know, but this had to happen. And the song was to the tune of "I feel Pretty," from West Side Story. Anyway, feel free to review and I'm sorry for not posting sooner but when there's work to be done- there's work to be done.**

**Review!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Smartcat**


	15. An Angel for the Nursery

**Guys, I am so sorry that I couldn't update earlier but I've been so busy! Anyway, I won't take up anymore of your time. Here is chapter uh, what is it now? Chapter 15? Yeah, okay.**

* * *

Chapter 15: An angel for the Nursery

Madame Pomfrey hurriedly drew a playbill from her right hand pocket. Clasping it tightly in her hand she gripped Hermione's shoulder. "Alright everyone, grab a hold." The Hogwarts students quickly circled around the school nurse and held on. Without wasting another minute, Madame Pomfrey triggered the portkey and the group found themselves falling to their feet inside the astronomy tower. Not even bothering to throw off her cloak, the older woman drew her wand and whisked Hermione away as fast as she could, leaving the other students sitting on the floor, watching as she disappeared from sight.

Looking down at his hands, Draco shivered. They were colored a deep crimson red. _So_ red. Eyes wide as saucers and lip trembling, he chanced a glance at everyone else. Ron was staring off into space with teary eyes while Harry was still looking at the door from which Hermione had departed. The two Gryffindor girls were softly crying, tears flowing down their cheeks in a steady stream. Pansy just sat there, shocked, while Blaise had gotten to his feet and started pacing back and forth, wringing his hands.

Draco was first to leave.

Hastily he made his way back to the cottage he and Hermione were sharing for the duration of the project. Mumbling the password, he stepped inside his living quarters, slamming the portrait door behind him. Almost as if he were in trance, Draco walked into the bedroom, eyes searching until they finally came to rest upon the red leather journal sticking out from underneath Hermione's side of the bed.

Not her usual hiding place.

Rushing towards it, Draco got to his knees and pulled the journal out fully. Then, sitting down on the bed he flipped the diary open, eyes coming to land on a random page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ron IS SUCH A WART! WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH THIS BOY? CAN SOMEONE TELL ME? HE IS HORRIBLE! Well...at least he's not as bad as Malfoy. I hate people who are so close minded! So what if I'm a muggle born? So what if my parents aren't witches? Am I any different? NO! They all came from muggles anyway! Ugh, on another note, I got Malfoy good this time. You should have seen him running through the hallway in fear of my jinx! All I had to do was bring my hand near my pocket! I didn't even need to draw my wand. He is such a coward! _

"I am not a coward!" Draco exclaimed to the empty room, eyebrows furrowing, "Last time she jinxed me, I was stuck in the hospital wing for a week and a half!"

Flipping to another entry, he continued to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_My mum is really sick and I'm scared. She hasn't been out of bed for five days now. I have no idea what's wrong with her. She mostly sleeps but when she's awake, I come into her room and read to her from my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice. Father comes in also, and he talks to her quietly. I made mum some eggs today and she couldn't even finish one of them! I'm so scared, what is wrong with her? Why can't the doctors figure it out! Aren't they supposed to help the sick? The medicine they gave her isn't working! I don't want my mum to die!_

Brushing the tips of his finger across the written page, Draco felt the spots where Hermione's tears had fallen. Evidently, the young witch had been crying when she wrote this particular entry. Breathing out heavily, he continued to trace the tear stained page with his fingers. After a few minutes had passed, he flipped the pages all the way back, focusing his mind on the most recent entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Draco isn't as bad as he seems. He just pretends to be a prick, though I could only guess as to why. He woke me up last night. Unintentionally, you see...he was talking in his sleep, saying my name and something about not taking away the baby. It was frightening! I was going to wake him, but then he stopped suddenly. I checked his forehead for fever but before I could draw it away, his hand came up and grasped mine, pulling it to his chest. I thought he had wakened so I called his name, but he didn't answer. His breathing remained the same so I gathered that he was still asleep. Now, don't ask me why, I have no idea why I did it myself but...I kissed him on the cheek. Yes, I know! What had been going through my head...I just have no clue...but he let go of me after a few minutes had passed so I went back to sleep. _

Draco brought his fingers up to touch his cheek, lip trembling. "Why do you think I'm not a bad guy, Hermione? I really am. I'm of the worst sort."

Shutting the journal closed, he gently slid it back under the bed. Standing to his feet, he shuffled out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. Opening a cabinet, he drew the plate of cookies Hermione had baked the night before. Going over to sit at the table, he picked one off the plate and held it out, examining the round shape before hesitantly biting into it. Chewing slowly, he felt a single tear run down his chin. Shocked, his hand automatically came up to wipe it away.

At that moment, his mitto parchment came zooming out of the living room, bouncing right into his chest. Grabbing the flitting parchment, Draco unfolded it, brows creasing angrily as he read.

_To: Draco Malfoy_

_From: Vincent Crabbe_

_Hey Malfoy, do you know where the candy shop is? Me and Goyle have been looking for it for a long time, and I'm tired and hungry._

Crushing the enchanted parchment in his fist, the Slytherin prince stood up violently, his chair scraping against the tiled floor and almost falling over from the sudden movement. Throwing the mitto parchment to the floor, Draco strode purposefully towards the door leading into the whitewashed nursery. Pushing the oak door open, he entered and looked around. In a corner sitting beside a window was an assortment of paint cans. As Draco looked closer, he realized that there were paints of every base color.

Standing there in the empty room, Draco stuck his hands into his jean pockets, the corner of his mouth twisting upwards as an idea cam to mind. Without giving it another thought, the blond rolled up his sleeves, grabbed himself a bucket of paint along with a decent paintbrush and walked towards the wall.

That whole week, Draco painted.

Blaise watched his friend go from class to cottage, hardly bothering to show up for dinner at the dining hall. All Draco seemed to be doing was sitting in that cave of his, doing only Merlin knows what. After a week of such odd behavior, Blaise finally decided to intervene, unable to stop the growing unease he felt twisting at his gut. One day after classes, he followed him at a safe distance. Watching closely as his friend strode purposefully back towards his home. As Draco mumbled the password to his portrait, Blaise popped up behind him.

"Hey Mate!" He said cheerfully, "We haven't talked all week! What's up with you?"

Draco looked at Blaise silently, gaze unreadable.

"Draco, mate," Blaise let the pretense fall, "What's wrong? Are you worried about Hermione? Madame Pomfrey says she's going to be fine in a couple days. Hermione might be out of the infirmary as early as Sunday."

The grey eyed Slytherin showed no sign of having heard the other man.

Blaise scowled, "Okay, now you're just being a prick. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm just busy," Draco said before opening the door and walking in, shutting it in an effort to separate himself from his worried friend. Blaies, being one to think quickly on his feet, pulled out his wand and mumbled a quick spell to keep the portrait door from locking.

Having thought he'd gotten rid of his Slytherin companion, Draco threw his bag to the floor before making his way into the nursery. His own private safe haven. Pulling his wand from his pocket, the blond gave it a gentle flick. A slow, tantalizing melody filled the room, gracefully enveloping Draco in its melodious harmony. He breathed in, letting the sound of the solo violin lift the tension from his shoulders. So attune was he to the enchanting lullaby that he didn't hear the front door creak or hear Blaise step into the nursery.

The raven haired Slytherin stared wide eyed at the walls of the nursery. Lips parting in wonder, he gazed at the mural Draco had created. Fluffy white clouds, lined in soft pinks and blues moved across the painted sky. At the center sat an angel. Blaise blinked, staring at the image of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Sitting delicately on a cloud rimmed with gold was a woman, eyes a lovely chocolate brown and hair a honey brown coming down in waves over her delicate shoulders. Upon examining the angel closer, Blaise drew back as he recognized the curve of the mouth.

It was Hermione.

In her hands, she held two swaddled babes wrapped each in a blanket of baby blue and pink. On her wrist dangled a gold chain, hanging from it were the charms of the sun and moon. From her back sprouted magnificent white wings, each feather detailed and glowing. As the clouds moved around the painted room, the angel remained stationary, her smile radiating the warmth of a thousand suns.

"Draco...did you paint all this?" Blaise whispered, unable to peel his eyes away from the marvel before him.

Draco turned around, his eyes flitting over his friend for a second before he turned back around and nodded. "It took me the whole week, but I finally finished it this morning." Touching one of the moving clouds, Draco let his shoulders fall, "Do you know if she's awake yet?"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, Parvati said Hermione awoke last night."

"I miss..." Draco caught himself and hesitated, "I miss those cookies she baked. Ate them all."

"And you didn't even give me one?" Blaise grabbed Draco's shoulder and led him out of the nursey, hoping to lighten his friend's mood. "What a friend you are!" Sitting down on the couch, the raven haired Slytherin lifted his feet onto the coffee table, "Too bad you can't cook for her."

Draco stopped midstride.

"Hn, who said I can't?" He thought aloud.

Blaise jumped from the couch, shaking his head vehemently, "Hell no. Draco, I can already tell you that whatever _you _bake will come out highly toxic and severely burned, not to mention inedible!"

"I can bake." Draco said angrily, nose twitching.

"Hn," Blaise folded his arms, "No, you can't."

"Yes I can!" Draco threatened.

"Um, no you can't?" Blaise said as he stood up. Putting his hand on the blond's shoulder, the Slytherin looked at his friend pointedly, "Draco, quick question. When was the last time you baked?"

Draco thought for a second…and another second…."Well, I haven't really ever baked...but how hard can it be?"

:::

BOOM!

"I told you that there was enough baking powder!" Yelled Blaise, as he stood covered from head to toe in flour. His once black hair was now completely white courtesy of Draco and his inability to measure.

The blond Slytherin wasn't faring any better. Couching, Draco tried to peel the hardened dough from his robes. "It said one tsp of baking powder per batter."

Sighing, Blaise tried to brush off the flour from his robes, "Well how much is a tsp?"

"I don't know," Draco grumbled, shaking the flour from his hair, "I think it means a tablespoon." Straightening up, he cleared his throat, "Let's check the cookbook."

Looking around, Blaise scratched his head, a muddled expression on his face, "Where is the cookbook?"

Draco instantly paled, "I thought I told you to hold it when I put the cookies in the oven..."

"I did, but then I put it dow -OH HELL, IT'S IN THE OVEN!"

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID IT END UP IN THE OVEN?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"Blaise yelled, "I -WHEN...YOU TOLD ME TO HOLD IT, I PUT IT ON THE OVEN, BUT THEN I FORGOT TO TAKE IT OFF BEFORE WE CLOSED IT!"

Immediately the two Slytherins rushed towards the smoking appliance. As Draco pulled it open, they looked inside. Sure enough, there lay the cookbook, almost completely turned to ash.

"Aw hell," they groaned in unison.

Falling to their feet, they sat on the kitchen floor in silence, watching as the cookbook crumbled in on itself.

"We are most definitively screwed," Blaise sighed, "Or, at least that's what the Americans say in times like these."

Draco elbowed Blaise hard in the gut.

"Ow."

:::

Harry and Ron were sitting next to Hermione in the hospital wing, filling her in on everything she had missed while she had been out. Ron however, was having trouble holding back a certain question. Finally, unable to contain himself, he blurted out.

"Do you have a scar?" He asked curiously, earning himself a jab from a disgusted Harry.

"Seriously, Ron," Harry grumbled, "Can't you be a little more sensitive?" He cast Hermione an apologetic look on behalf of Ron.

The Gryffindor girl smiled and shook her head, "No, Ronald, I have no scar. And if I did, I wouldn't show you." Pulling herself up into a more comfortable sitting position, Hermione asked, "Do you know how Malfoy is doing?"

"Don't know," Harry said.

"Don't care," Ron growled.

"Oh, that reminds me," Harry bent over and brought up a bag. Opening it, he revealed to Hermione thirty six wrapped presents, "These are for you."

"Can you open them now?" Ron asked excitedly, "I've been dying to know what could possibly be in that big, purple box. I bet Harry there are a hundred pieces of chocolate in that one," Ron said, eyes hungry, "Because when you shake it, it makes noise."

"Harry, can you please pass the boxes to me?" She grinned, "One by one, preferably before Ron here dies from anxiety?"

Smiling, Harry handed her a box wrapped in green glittering paper. When Hermione opened, she found a gift certificate to Wanda's Boutique from Lavender.

"Figures," Ron slumped, "Wasting money on unnecessary junk." Hermione gave him a warning look, "I-I mean very _useful_ junk."

Harry rolled his eyes before handing Hermione another package. This one, wrapped in silver paper with moving stars. Tearing the paper off, Hermione opened it to find a box of caramelized hazelnuts from Collin.

"Finally," Ron said, staring at the sweet, "Something useful."

"Help yourself, Ronald."

The next package held a forever Rose from Neville. Hermione found it quite enchanting. Giving it a sniff, she smiled and put it on the stand beside her bed.

Opening the next package, she received a talking mood ring from Hannah. Some more candy from Seamus…which she gave to Ron. An assortment of books, a pair of socks from Dobby, some more candy, a box of cookies, a set of quills, ear warmers and a charm bracelet.

"This one is from me," Harry said as he handed her a small package wrapped in red paper. Hermione opened it excitedly and found a necklace within. She grinned, stroking the pendant with her initials inscribed in little rubies. "I flew to Diagon Alley a couple of nights ago and had that made," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, thank you, Harry! It's wonderful!" Hermione held out her arms to her friend, who took her into a mighty hug, nearly crushing her in the process. Holding out the necklace to him, Hermione had Harry help her put it on.

"This one is from me," Ron said, biting his lip nervously. He handed her a small package wrapped in gold wrapping paper. Opening it, Hermione took out a piece of parchment and read.

_This is a spell, _

_I give to you._

_Twenty four hours doing whatever you want me to._

_Just wave your wand,_

_Twice at my feet._

_I'll go off and do it in a heartbeat._

Hermione smiled to herself before pulling the redhead into a tight hug, "I'm going to put this to good use." She said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Bugger," Ron said through his smile, "I knew she was going to say that."

"There is one more left, Hermione." Harry said as he gave her a package wrapped in blue. Hermione eagerly tore the paper and pulled out a golden chain with the charms of the sun and moon dangling from it. A letter fell out of the packaging and Hermione picked it up, reading the words written there.

_Discovery is fascinating,_

_When you know where you're going._

_Deceit is fun,_

_Unless you're unknowing._

_I fell to thy eyes,_

_Of a beautiful angel._

_She smiles, her curls are danger._

_Bewitch she does,_

_Though what's funny, she's unknowing._

_A spell has she cast,_

_Her wand though not glowing._

_What has happened?_

_I do not know._

_She wove herself inside of me,_

_And I cannot let go._

_Her eyes are wide and mysterious,_

_Pools I dare to enter._

_Her wild curls ensnare me,_

_To what have I done?_

_Shall she spare me?_

_A love that is forbidden,_

_Yet cannot withstand._

_She is perfect,_

_And lays in my hand._

_Devine riches she can give,_

_Even though I'm filthy rich._

_She gave me a special gift,_

_One that I will cherish and keep._

_Her laughter is music,_

_Deep is her wisdom and courage._

_Can I say?_

_Do I dare?_

_For she is Gryffindor,_

_And I a wicked heir._

_Cold they say shall I be,_

_But do they really know me?_

_Ask Merlin, he might know,_

_For I myself do not._

_She has done something,_

_Yet I know not._

_I think she knows,_

_But I dare not._

_Everyday I see her,_

_Yet know not what to do._

_Me, the evil beast,_

_And her goodness so true._

"Oh my," Hermione said, laying down the paper.

Harry frowned, "What does it say?" He reached for the letter but Hermione snatched it away.

"It's nothing," she said, turning the paper over so that neither boy could see.

_This was beautiful...but why didn't the poet sign his name? I wonder who it is...do I know him? Well of course I know him! He must go to Hogwarts. _She smiled secretly to herself, _This is one mystery that I will definitely get to the bottom of..._

"Boys," Madame Pomfrey appeared from behind a curtain, "It's time for you to go now, visiting hours are over."

"Well then see you tomorrow, Hermione," Harry said as he stood up from his chair.

"We'll bring some cookies from the kitchen," Ron whispered in her ear as he stood, "Dobby said he's going to make you the most delicious sweets your mouth has ever tasted."

"I'll be looking forward to them then," Hermione said grinning. She watched as her friends left through the doors, then flipped the letter with the poem and reread it. Leaning down on her pillows she sighed, wondering to herself. _Who wrote this?_

* * *

**Wow it's done, I finally updated. I'll try to update during thanksgiving break. I know what I want to write, I just need time to write it. **

**Please let me know what you thought!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-Smartcat**


	16. Accidents

**I'm back!**

**I know you all missed me terribly. Thanks for all the reviews and sticking with me. I know I've been bad with updating but as they say, junior year is a killer, especially if you have a double curriculum. I get home at seven each day and leave before the sun rises. So cut me some slack!**

** But I have good news! I will be able to work on this story more now that I've pulled some strings. I will try to update more. Keyword-try. Just keep sending those reviews, if you spent all this time reading the story might as well tell me what you thought. Okay without further ado, here's another chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 16: Accidents

The next morning Hermione awoke to find a pair of large stormy eyes staring at her. Mouth twisted in a satisfied smile, Draco watched as the chocolate eyed Gryffidnor blinked away the remnants of sleep.

"I was wondering when my sultry looks would have that effect on you," Draco smirked as Hermione sat up, eyebrows knitting in frustration as her mouth thinned.

"What," the platinum haired Slytherin scoffed, "No 'hello Draco darling, how are you feeling? Oh, and thank you for bringing me all my things.'"

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione cringed, "How much did I miss?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Not much."

"Is the house still standing?"

Lifting one eyebrow, Draco stared directly into eyes of melted chocolate, "And why wouldn't the house be standing?" He asked, tone demanding.

"Oh," Hermione licked her lips, blind to how the Slytherin followed that gesture with his eyes like a golden panther, "Well, Parvati told me she saw smoke coming from one of the windows. Then she said Blaise came running in looking white as a ghost...and that there was a distinct smell of smoke coming from his clothes."

"So?"

"Well after much questioning and nagging," tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Hermione tried to keep her features neutral, "Parvati got Blaise to tell her that you two had tried experimenting with…baking."

"Yes, well there is no rule anywhere that says wizards can't bake," Draco said matter of factly.

She nodded, "Well yes but, Draco...seriously, baking? You've never even made yourself a sandwich!"

"I have too made myself a sandwich!"

Crossing her arms across her chest, the witch gave him a doubtful look, "Really?"

"Yes," Draco answered stiffly, "All you do is take two slabs of bread, and add a couple slices of pastrami and there, sandwich!"

"And did it taste good?"

Stiffening further, the blond responded, "It was fine."

"I see," She smirked knowingly. Letting her arms fall, she switched the topic a little, "Why were you baking exactly?"

Embarrassed, Draco looked down at the tiled floor, "We were trying to make cookies...like the ones you make."

"Draco, do you know that _no one_ can make those cookies the way I do? It's my own secret recipe. No one can make them, let alone you." She sat up slowly and winced.

Noticing the expression on her face, Draco sat up, "Does it hurt?" He asked, trying to seem unconcerned.

"No, not really," she answered, hand coming to rest by her healing wound. Glancing up at the Slytherin, she groaned, "Let me guess. Next question, do you have a scar?"

"Do you?"

"No."

Noticing a gleam of gold around Hermione's neck, Draco peered closer, "New jewelry?" He asked, pointing to the chain around her neck.

Pulling it out from beneath her shirt, Hermione let the blond take a closer look, "Someone gave it to me, along with a poem."

"Poem?"

"A very nice one as a matter of fact," she said quietly, "I wonder who wrote it."

The Slytherin smiled to himself.

Standing to his feet, he heaved his bag onto his shoulder, "Well I got to go, potions next."

She nodded her head and watched him quietly walk towards the hospital doors.

Something within her chest tightened. She ignored it however, thinking that it had to do with her recent injury. Lying back down in bed, she fingered the necklace around her neck. Her thoughts oddly swimming around a certain pureblood Slytherin with platinum blond hair...

:::

Hermione was sitting in her hospital bed, leafing through the pages of the Daily Prophet when suddenly the doors of the hospital wing were pushed open and in came stomping were Parvati and Draco, levitating an ash faced Blaise Zabini. Madame Pomfrey rushed towards them, wand in hand.

"What happened?" She asked, motioning for the two teenagers to lie the immobile Slytherin onto a bed, a mere meter away from Hermione.

"We were adding ingredients to our potion," The dark haired Gryffindor started, "Blaise and I were arguing about whether the silver root was powdery enough to be added to the mixture. He said it _was_ and I said it wasn't. Our potion wasn't the right shade of blue to begin with...and then he added the silver root anyway and it exploded into his face!" She said with a hint of excitement, "I told him not to put it in, but there he went and just _put_ it in. No one ever listens to me, and I'm usually right about things! This is his entire fault! If he wasn't so stubborn, he wouldn't be here right now!"

"Calm down, Miss Patil." The school nurse hushed, "There is no need to get hysterical. Why don't you go back to class. Mr. Malfoy here, will help me with any further questions."

With a dramatic sigh, Parvati walked out of the hospital wing.

When Madame Pomfrey was sure the girl was gone, she gave a sigh of relief, "What happened, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked quietly.

"Blaise and Parvati were discussing some personal issues and without really thinking," Draco cast a glance at his friend, "I guess Blaise, by accident, added the wrong ingredient. We had put in the silver root in the beginning of the class."

"Hm."

Waving her wand, Madame Pomfrey summoned a little table to came rolling towards her, on it was a jar of cream along with some moist clothes. Taking one, she dipped it into the bronzed cream and began wiping the residue off of Blaise's face.

"Ow," Blaise hissed as soon as the cloth touched his skin, the sting reviving him.

"Nice, Blaise," Draco shook his head, arms crossed, "Very nice."

"Hey, Watch it!" Blaise winced as Madame Pomfrey continued to coat his face in the brownish paste, "That area is tender!"

The nurse narrowed her eyes at her patient, silently telling him to hold still.

Blaise grunted, "What is this stuff anyway?" He said, wrinkling his nose, "It smells like dung."

"Well that's because it's made of bat droppings," Madame Pomfrey said as she continued spreading the cream. "What did you expect it to smell like?"

"Hell!" Blaise jumped from the bed, eager to get away. However, Madame Pomfrey was quicker then he. Pulling out her wand she hit her patient with a stupefying spell. The Slytherin fell to his feet, immobile. Tisking under her breath, the nurse levitated him back to the bed. Muttering a quick spell to herself, Blaise suddenly found himself strapped to the infirmary cot with rope.

Lots and lots of rope.

Hermione tried to hold back her laughter, but she failed at containing the one giggle that escaped her lips. Having been restraining himself as well, upon hearing that feminine jingle of laigher, Draco was undone. Out came a snort, followed by a round of rambunctious laughter. Joining in, Hermione let the giggles fall from her lips, laughing merrily alongside Malfoy.

Madame Pomfrey looked at Blaise apologetically, "I'm sorry, Mr. Zabini, but I'm afraid that you'll have to let me apply this cream to your face unless you want your skin to remain a shade of blue for the rest of your life." Giving her wand a gentle flick, the rope binding Blaise to the infirmary cot disappeared.

"Bloody hell," Blaise groaned.

Draco snorted again, earning himself a deathly glare from a disgusted Blaise Zabini.

"Sorry mate," the blond said with no hint of remorse, his signature smirk already in place.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I think it's best for you to be returning to class." Madame Pomfrey said, "Mr. Zabini will remain here for the rest of the day. He should be fine come Saturday morning."

Draco nodded and with a quick salute to his friend, left the hospital wing. Giving a reluctant sigh, Blaise held still as Madame Pomfrey continued to apply the cream to his blackened face.

"There, that should do it for now," she closed the lid of the jar, "I'll be reapplying it in about two hours." Standing to her feet, the nurse took hold of the cart and wheeled it away, disappearing behind one of the many curtains.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she readjusted herself to see Blaise better.

"What do you think I feel like?" He grumbled sourly, "I got shit on my face."

"I see how that can damper one's mood," Hermione replied with a grin, "So, what really happened?"

Blaise smirked, eyes glimmering under the infirmary lights, "I was snogging Parvati while Snape was taking care of Longbottom's potion. Draco nudged me when the professor was nearly finished. I had the bottle of Green Zaphoid acid near my right hand. Unfortunately, Parvati had moved the bottle during our snog and I took the bottle of Grape Extract instead. I wasn't really paying attention so, as I was adding the Grape Extract the potion blew up in my face. I was stunned for a few minutes. When I realized what had happened, I was already in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey was questioning Draco."

"So how are you feeling?" Blaise asked, turning to face the Gryffindor better.

"Better I guess. Harry and Ron were here yesterday and told me what happened after I got shot. All I remember is that there was this very loud noise and I had felt this huge pang in my chest," she blinked, a frown coming to mar her pleasant features, "And then I was falling...and... yhere was someone holding me, telling me not to close my eyes, but I couldn't." She sighed, "Then there was blackness and when I_ did_ open my eyes again, I was in the hospital wing surrounded by McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, Snape, and Dumbledore."

"Sounds wicked awful," Blaise said with a shudder. He glanced at Hermione, she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Draco was not himself until you woke up." Blaise let out a breath, "He was so quiet…didn't even come out to play some quidditch! All he did was lock himself up in that room of yours and…" he stopped.

Hermione looked up at him, "And what?" She asked curiously.

He smiled, "Nothing, you'll see."

"Well I hope you two didn't burn down the kitchen," She said, humor evident in her voice.

"Hn," Blaise grunted, rubbing his neck, "No, then Draco would have killed me. The oven on the other hand…"

"What?"

Afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Well, that's going to need some repairs," he said sheepishly.

"How could an oven need repairs from baking cookies?" Hermione said, dumbfounded.

"Well, um, the cookbook ended up fueling the fire…but it was an accident, I swear! I never meant to leave it in there, honest I didn't! I just put it down for a second and before I knew it, Draco's asking me where the cookbook is, and then they blew up and it was just all a mess and," he sighed, weary of the memory, "We ended up having to buy store bought cookies, but they didn't taste like yours did. So Draco was in a_ really_ foul mood that day."

"And what about the oven?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Draco's working on it," Blaise said, "He's nearly done." Shifting in bed a bit, he looked over at her again with a sly grin on his face, "He's trying to get it all back together before you come back."

"Together!" Hermione exclaimed, horrified.

"No!" He shook his head, "No, no, not like that! It's all in one piece…trust me."

Hermione sighed, "Well then I hope I get home soon. I want to be around my things again."

:::

After his last class of the day, Draco slowly walked back to his quiet cottage.

He didn't want to admit it but...he was really starting to miss Hermione's presence a great deal. There was no one there to yell at him, bake for him, tell him to take his feet off the coffee table. No one to sit with and have an intelligent…or not_ so_ intelligent conversation with. No one to infuriate or scare or even to say goodnight too. Dropping his books on the couch, Draco walked into the nursery and stared at the wall. Pulling out his wand, he waved it three times in circular motion, going counter clockwise, and mumbled a long spell. As his words echoed off the empty walls, the chain in the angel's hand disappeared and was replaced with a golden rattle. Placing his wand back into his pocket, Draco walked back into the living room and plopped himself on the couch, opening his books.

"Number one," He read aloud to himself, "Write a three foot long essay on why Troll mucus can be used to cure the Witskercheiks. Make sure to include a diagram showing the stages of Troll mucus. Due Monday…." He looked up, a thoughtful expression on his face, "Well, it's only Friday now. I have plenty of time to do it later." He closed the book, then stopped, "On the other hand…Granger would have that done the day it was due..." opening the book again he looked at the print, then hesitated once more, "But I'm not Granger, so why do I care?" Shutting the book, he threw it on the coffee table, letting his thoughts race about in his head.

_She would have told me to do it if she was here….but she isn't...it's three feet long, maybe I should start on it…...no, I'll be able to do it all Sunday night and maybe get a chance to copy some of Grangers...…but she's going to have to catch up on a lot of stuff, and who knows if she'll even get to it...better do it now…there's enough time to do it…i'll have less work on Sunday if I do it now_…" Draco's brooding came to an abrupt end when there was a knock at the portrait door.

Grumbling to himself, Draco rose from the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it maybe a fraction of an inch before he was nearly run over by Harry and Ron rushing inside.

"Malfoy," Harry gasped, "As a fellow student of Hogwarts, you must help us in our time of need."

"Bloody hell, Harry! Shut the door!" Ron yelled, running past a startled Draco and diving behind the couch, "They'll be here any second!"

"What?" Draco growled, his temples already starting to throb from having his two least favorite people in the same room as him. "I demand to know what is going on!"

"Well, to put it to you quickly," Harry started, "The girls, meaning Lavender, Parvati and Pansy, were all gathered in Ron's cottage. For some unknown reason, they had locked themselves in the bathroom and wouldn't let anyone in. Turns out, Ron here needed to use the bathroom-"

"Why couldn't you just go over to Potter's place and go to the bathroom there?" Draco cut in, eyes narrowed into slits.

"IT'S MY BATHROOM! I CAN USE IT WHENVER I WANT!" Ron yelled, still hiding behind the sofa.

"Valid point," Draco agreed, eyes softening to a degree, "Continue."

"Well as I was saying," Harry swallowed thickly, "The girls wouldn't let anyone in and me and Ron-"

"It's Ron and I," Draco corrected automatically.

Harry blinked twice, staring at Draco, mouth wide open. Even Ron peeped up from behind the couch to gawk at the Slytherin.

"Did you just correct my grammar?" Harry sputtered.

"Hermione does that all the time," Ron whispered, loud enough so that Draco could hear.

Cringing, Draco tightened his hands into fists, "I'm going to kick you both out right now if you don't tell me what the hell you're doing in my living room!" He glared at the two, losing his patience at a frightening pace.

"Alright," Harry tried to get the Slytherin to relax, "Easy there, Malfoy. When the girls had to run over to Parvati's to get something, they left the bathroom door open. Pansy and Lavender made it clear to us that they didn't want us in there. But when they left, Ron decided he'd use the bathroom anyway. So he goes in and roughly a minute later, calls me inside. I go in to find him standing there by the sink, examining a little purple perfume bottle." Harry sighed as he fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "He told me to look at it and so, I did. It was odd looking, I had to admit. But so are a lot of feminine things. So I picked it up and looked it over…then I gave it to Ron," Harry chose that moment to throw a dirty look in Ron's direction.

"Then what happened?" Draco asked curiously.

"The idiot dropped it," Harry grit out.

"It was an accident!" Ron wailed from behind the couch.

"How could you drop it? Even a troll could have kept a better grip on it then you!" Harry said angrily.

"Well your hands made it all wet, and it was slippery!" Ron said angrily, face slowly growing redder by the second.

"Why couldn't you just go at my place?" Harry hissed, finally moving away from the door and towards the very couch Ron was comfortably hiding behind.

"IT'S MY BLOODY BATHROOM! IF I WANT TO PEE IN MY TOILET, I PEE IN MY TOILET!" Ron yelled, face now a bright shade of red.

"WELL YOU DON'T PEE IN YOUR TOILET WHEN YOU LIVE WITH A PHYCOPATH! IT'S DANGEROUS!"

"WELL, WHY DID YOU PICK IT UP? I TOLD YOU TO LOOK, NOT TO TOUCH!"

"WELL WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE A BETTER GRIP!"

All of a sudden there were three very loud…very distinct screams.

"We're dead," Ron gulped.

"Hold on," Draco frowned, "What kind of perfume was it?"

"Oh I don't know," Harry grumbled out as he got behind the couch, "But it was called Deadora."

"Deadora!" Draco blinked his eyes furiously, "You broke a bottle of Deadora perfume? Are you two insane? The bottle itself costs roughly £3,000 and the perfume itself another £1,500! It's very hard to make! It requires the essence of a Moon Rose which blooms only for two hours and takes ten years to grow! The bottle itself is made of pure Martian beach sand! It's carefully blown into a precise glass shape! You'd better find a better place to hide then that!" Draco said as he peered through the window after giving the two moronic Gryffindors a lesson in designer wares, "Because they're coming and they look…" his lips formed into his trademark smirk, "…murderous."

Harry and Ron slowly stood to their feet and looked at each other sadly.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you, mate" Ron said glumly.

"Same here," Harry echoed back just as morosely. Turning to Draco, the green eyed boy swallowed his pride, "If you don't sell us out, we'll owe you one."

"You better believe it, Potter," Draco scoffed, the sly grin never disappearing from his face, "Now go hide yourselves. Just don't go in the Nursery…the paint is still wet."

Mumbling a hurried thanks, Harry was off faster then a speeding bullet with Ron right on his heels. Roughly a minute later, there was a loud knock on Draco's portrait door. Counting to thirty in his head, Draco sighed before going to open it. Grabbing the knob, the Slytherin gave it a steady turn, opening it to find himself staring at three enraged females who within mere seconds, pushed themselves into his living room.

"Where are they?" Lavender snarled.

Draco put on a surprised face, "Who the hell are you talking about? More precisely, who the bloody hell do you think you are, just waltzing right into _my_ living room?"

"Draco," Pansy tightened her hands into fists by her side, "We know they're here."

"Who is they?" Draco asked, eyebrows furrowing as he crossed his arms, "And why are you after them?"

"Well, _they_ are Harry and Ron, and _we're_ looking for them because they broke a bottle of Pansy's Deadora perfume!" Parvati growled out as she headed towards the kitchen, "When we get our hands on those two, I can assure you that there will be nothing left of them even for the dogs to find!"

"They broke what?" Draco feigned ignorance.

Pansy cast Draco a watery look, eyes full of unshed tears, "My bottle of Deadora perfume that my daddy bought me!"

"Do they know how much that stuff's worth?" Draco asked as Lavender continued to scan his living room for a certain raven and redhead.

She snorted, "Obviously not."

"I see," Draco paused, then taking a deep breath, let out a shout, "GET OUT OF MY SPACE!"

Lavender crept back towards the door, suddenly terrified.

Parvati popped her head out of the kitchen while Pansy shot Draco a beseeching look, "Drakie, I need to get my hands on those boys."

"Well they're not here." He said thinly, "Why would_ I_ ever hide two people that I detest with all my being, from being ripped to shreds? Did you ever think of that? I thought that accident had made you smarter," Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I guess not."

"They couldn't have gone far," Parvati said, stepping into the living room.

"Well by now they could have. They could be on their way to China by now," Draco glowered, "Now, get out."

"Ugh, whatever, Drakie." Pansy furrowed her brow, "Let's go."

"And since when are _you_ three friends?" Draco asked, curiously.

"Since we've spent almost every living breathing moment together," Parvati answered crossly, then turning to the girls she said, "We could check by Hagrid's hut. They'd most likely run there."

Walking out of Draco's cottage in a single file line, the girls started for Hargid's place at a brisk pace.

After Draco lost sight of the three females, he walked into his bedroom to find Harry and Ron sitting on the bed, staring at the ceiling. When they heard the door squeak, they looked up.

"Well," the blond leaned his back against the wall, "Now what are you two going to do?"

Ron and Harry exchanged knowing glances as they smiled, "We're about to get very sick."

Draco smirked, "Puking pastilles?"

Harry grinned.

Ten minutes later Harry and Ron were puking their guts out in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey was running around mumbling to herself about some virus.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review and I'll update faster!**

**Much love!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Smartcat**


	17. Welcome Home Hermione

**Sorry I haven't written in like forever! But I had SATs and Homework and all that crap to deal with. I just haven't had any time to write! **

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Welcome Home Hermione

Hermione was busily trying to make all her gifts and get well cards fit into her mini knapsack. Beside her, Harry and Ron were each trying to help as well. Ron was currently trying to stuff as many chocolates into his mouth as possible, while Harry was struggling with a spell, that when cast correctly, could expand one's pant pockets. Unfortunately, the emerald eyed Gryffindor only managed to make a hole the size of his fist. Blinking madly, Harry stuck his hand through the hole and sighed.

Nevertheless, the two boys were extremely happy. And not just because Hermione was coming home. It turned out that the bottle of Deadora perfume Pansy's father had sent her wasn't even real. So enraged was she at her father for sending her an imitation that she completely forgot that earlier, she had wanted to rip Harry and Ron limb from limb.

Earlier that day, Blaise had left the hospital wing, skin back to its lovely normal shade. The Slytherin all too quickly found himself being dragged by the collar towards Draco's charming little abode. Cringing, Blaise soon found himself standing in a all to familiar kitchen, while Draco was hurriedly attempting to fix the blasted contraption that currently was the object of his disdain.

"Mate," Blaise furrowed his eyebrows as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I really don't think that goes there."

"No, I'm pretty sure this knob thing goes here," Draco said as he decided to use force to get the darned knob to stay put. With one last thrust, he moved his hand away.

The knob seemed to stay in place.

Draco heaved a sigh of relief, letting one pale hand run through his hair, "See? I told you."

Blaise rolled his eyes and hit the oven lightly with his fist.

The knob popped right out.

Draco's eye twitched.

"Told me what?" Blaise smirked devilishly.

"Sod off!" Draco snapped angrily, tightening his hands into fists, "The least you could do is help me get this blasted knob to stay! It's all your fault that the oven blew up in the first place!"

"My fault!" Blaise growled, "If I remember correctly, it was you who shut the oven door, and it was YOU who left the cookbook inside!"

Draco clenched his teeth, "Who in his right mind leaves a flammable object inside an oven? Are you mental? Why would I ever check to see if there was a bloody cookbook lying inside the oven? THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! AND HERMIONE IS GOING TO BE HERE IN FIFTEEN MINTUES AND THE OVEN IS STILL BLOODY BROKEN!"

Blaise knit his brows together, "Hey Draco, have you ever thought about getting one of the house elves to fix it for you?"

Draco's fists unclenched as his mouth opened slightly, face taking on a thoughtful expression.

"I mean, they could probably fix it in a minute."

Draco stood stock still for a moment, blinking. Then threw his head back and began to howl like a maniac.

Slackening his jaw, Blaise feared that his friend had finally lost it. "Mate, are you alright?" Draco kept on laughing, not even hearing his friend's concerned words, "Uh…Draco…you mind explaining to me what's so funny?"

Gripping his sides, Draco attempted to get a hold of himself. Slowly, he tried to even out his breathing and after a few minutes, was able to cease his laughing fit. Now, in complete control of his senses, he looked at Blaise sternly, hand coming to rest on his companion's shoulder, "Blaise, tell me, how long have I been trying to fix this oven?"

Blaise scrunched his brow in concentration, "Let's see…you started working on it the day you…uh, I mean _we_ broke it."

"Yes, and how hard was I working to get it fixed?"

"Um…very hard?" Blaise guessed.

"Correct," Draco nodded, "Now, what could I have done instead of beating myself up, trying to fix this bloody machine?"

Suddenly it dawned on him and Blaise broke out into hysterical laughter, "Bloody hell! You could have had it fixed ages ago!"

Draco scowled and walked out of the cottage, purposefully striding towards the school. Upon entered the dining hall, his eyes narrowed on a shrimpy looking second year with big owl glasses and bright red hair.

"Hey," he hollered, "You over there, come here!"

The boy turned around, eyes widening as he saw the seventh year Slytherin looking menacingly at him.

"Uh, me?" He squeaked.

"No, the bumpkin next to you," Draco snapped, "Get your bloody arse over here right now!"

The small second year Hufflepuff student ran over to Draco, nearly falling over his feet. Heart pounding madly, he looked up into stormy grey eyes and swallowed hard.

Leaning closer to the younger student, Draco gripped him by the shoulder,"Now, I want you to run as fast as you can to the kitchens. Tell one of the elves there to find Draco Malfoy. I'll be waiting for one of them at my respective cottage." Eyes narrowing into slits, Draco growled out, "And boy, I swear if an elf doesn't show up in my kitchen within five minutes, you'll rue the day you were born, understand?"

The second year nodded shakily and was off in a second towards the portrait concealing the kitchens.

:::

Lavender and Parvati entered the hospital wing and as they approached Hermione's cot, they spotted Ron, mouth completely covered in chocolate. Harry was sitting stiffly in a chair, cheeks red as he watched Madame Pomfrey fix his trousers and Hermione was trying her best to fit a set of Classic Wizard Literature into her knapsack.

Upon hearing the click clack of heels, Hermione turned around, "Lavender, Parvati!"

The two Gryffindor girls ran towards her, arms spread to encase her in a loving hug.

"Oh Hermione, we missed you so much," Lavender exclaimed, tightening her grip on the brunette.

Raising one fine eyebrow, Hermione gave her teary eyed friend a look, "Missed me? I didn't go anywhere. I've been right here."

Lavender rolled her eyes, "I mean in school and on Phoenix lane!"

Parvati agreed, "It's not the same without you, Hermione."

"Oy," Ron said as he swallowed another chocolate frog, "You girls stop yapping and start helping Hermione get her things together."

The two girls gave Ron a look, "And how are you helping Ron?" Parvati asked through clenched teeth.

"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing." Ron said, biting into a chocolate shaped broom.

Lavender crossed her arms in disgust, "Stuffing your face?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "I'm helping Hermione get rid of these," he motioned to the chocolate, wrappers littering the floor beneath him, "I've already eaten through four boxes. This way, she doesn't have to carry so much."

"There, Harry, it's all done now," Madame Pomfrey said as she cut the thread and put the needle away.

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey," Harry said as he quickly slipped into his pants, trying not to think to much about standing in his underwear in front of three girls. Hermione he didn't mind so much, but the other two were openly gawking at him. His cheeks reddened further. Hermione rolled her eyes at her two friends, seeing Harry in his underwear was as exciting as watching paint dry.

"Hermione," Harry said once he was again fully clothesd, "I'll help you carry the rest."

"Thanks," She smiled, handing him a bunch of things that she'd already stacked up. Lavender and Parvati also offered to carry some of her stuff and soon the group was on their way back.

:::

Draco stood in the middle of the kitchen, arms crossed beside Blaise and watched as the house elf waved her hands.

She was mumbling something under her breath as her arms moved in different directions.

The two Slytherins were having a hard time understanding exactly what the floppy eared elf was saying. Within a minute or so, the house elf turned around, her large brown eyes blinking up at the blond haired Draco Malfoy.

"It is all finished, sir. Is sir happy, with work Zippy did, sir? Is work done good, sir?"

"Does the oven work?" Draco frowned, noticing no difference.

"It should work, sir. Now sir, since Zippy fixed it, sir."

Blaise pulled out his wand and mumbled a quick ignition spell. The oven lit, demonstrating its now functional status. The blond seventh year grunted. Everything seemed in order.

"Seems everything is working as well as it was before," Blaise said finally, "Can you tell us what was wrong with it?"

Zippy lowered her large head, ears flapping, and began drawing circles on the floor with her big toe. "There wasn't much wrong with it, sir. It was mostly fixed, sir. All Zippy did was make the screws tighter and adjust a level of heat, sir. Master Draco Malfoy had done a good job, sir. Zippy did little to fix it."

"So I fixed it myself." Draco said smugly as he glanced over at Blaise, "Hear that, Zabini? _I_ fixed the oven."

"So what, you want a cookie for it?" Blaise griped.

"I fixed the oven," Draco said again, proudly, "You heard what the elf said."

"Yes, I heard!" Blaise snapped, "It's amost impossible for me not to have heard it, because you've repeated it, oh let me see," Blaise feigned thinking for a minute, "Oh, about three times in the last minute!"

"I still fixed it," Draco said quickly, licking his lips.

Blaise threw his hands up in defeat, "Yes, oh mighty Draco, you have fixed the oven! I pledge allegiance to you, the oven fixer! The great oven man of valuable oven wisdom!"

Finishing his short tirade, Blaise turned to look at Draco. The two stared at each other silently for a few minutes before Draco spoke.

"Hey Blaise, you want to make something?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

:::

Hermione and her friends were slowly approaching her cottage and as they came closer, the brunette began to get a little nervous._ I wonder how Draco is going to act when I come home. He's had the house to himself for quite some time now…will he act the same way he did in the beginning? I really hope not. I'm starting to like being around him...WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY!_ Hermione shook her head,_ No, no...I like being civil with him and getting along. He's just a friend…more of an acquaintance…that I'm living with…in the same quarters..._

A loud yell broke her reverie and she perked up. Blatant shouting was coming from inside the cottage and Hermione began to fret more so. Immediately, Harry and Ron charged into the cottage, portrait swinging open in fear of being broken again. The rest of them rushed in as well, Hermione being the last to enter. Stepping into the familiar setting, Hermione found herself staring at one Blaise Zabini. The Slytherin was cursing to high heaven as he waived his hand back and forth furiously, blowing at it every couple of seconds. Not even hesitating, Parvati grabbed her partner by the collar and dragged him into the bathroom. Turning on the sink, she let the cold water run over his hand.

Letting out a heavy sigh, the Slytherin relaxed his shoulders."Ah, that feels much better," he smiled. Parvati took this as a perfect opportunity to hit Blaise hard against the back of the head. "Bloody hell!" He yelled, other hand shooting up to rub his now throbbing skull, "What you do that for?"

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time, you idiot!" She yelled, eyes blazing angrily.

Blaise shrugged, "I guess not...but as they say, three's a charm."

Gritting her teeth, Parvati hit him once more, just for good measure.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked when she noticed he wasn't among the crowd of people.

"I'm right here," the Slytherin smirked, appearing from behind her, "Blaise and I have made something. Follow me." Taking Hermione by the hand, he lead her towards the kitchen. On the table rested a slightly burnt chocolate cake with vanilla frosting that read '_Welcome Back'_ in yellow icing.

"We didn't get a chance to taste it yet, so we don't know if it's edible or not," Blaise said as he came to stand by his creation.

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out," Hermione said as she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a knife. Everyone waited patiently as she cut equal sized pieces and put them on transfigured plates. Once each student had a slice of cake in their hands, she cut herself a small piece.

"You guys ready?" Parvati said, eyeing the sweet suspiciously.

"On the count of three then, " Harry said, "One…two…three!"

Together everyone took a bite.

Hermione felt like she was chewing a huge mushy sugar cube. Looking around the room, she observed everyone's expressions change from curiosity to revulsion. Parvati was first to spit out her mouthful and run to the bathroom to wash her mouth out. Draco was next. Opening the window, he spit right into the rose bushes. Cringing, Hermione swallowed hers with great effort and put the remaining piece back on the table.

"Who would like a glass of water?" She asked with a wince. All hands shot up except for Ron's.

"Ron, you don't want a glass of water?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Hell no, I'm in heaven!" Ron hummed, stuffing another forkful into his mouth, "I haven't tasted anything so sweet in all my years! It's delicious!"

Everyone just stared at Ron in amazement.

Even Draco's mouth fell open in wonder.

"Um, well I guess everyone has their -never mind." With a shake of her head, Hermione walked to the faucet and began pouring glasses of refreshing water. As everyone filed out of the kitchen to go sit on the couch, Draco stayed behind.

"It's really nice to have you back, Hermione," he said quietly.

The brilliant witch smiled to herself, a warm feeling spreading itself inside her, "It's nice to be back, Draco." She looked up, "Oh, and Draco…"

"Yeah?"

"Clean those dishes, they're not going to clean themselves, you know."

_Same old Granger,_ Draco thought as he watched Hermione walk towards the living room. Straightening up, he strode to the sink and winced upon finding a mountain of dishes resting in the murky water. "There is no way in hell I'm going do all of this," he grumbled under his breath, "Blaise! Get your Italian arse over her right now and help me do the dishes!"

* * *

**Well thanks guys for supporting me and reading my fanfic. I hope you guys like it and sorry again for not updating.**

** I'm gonna try updating more often.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! I'd love to know what you liked and what you didn't like. **

**Sometimes it helps me figure out what I'm going to include in the next chapter!**

**Smartcat**


	18. The Vials, The Tea and the Consequences

**I know there is no excuse for not updating and you all have a right to be very, very mad.**

** I just finished my 1st year of college, so now I have some time to update. Some of you have asked me if I wrote the poems in the earlier chapters. The answer is, yes I did! Everything you see written in this story is of my creation (apart from the characters who are JK Rowlings). I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters.**

** I noticed that there are people on this site who have copied my idea. I did not give anyone the permission to do so. It really pissed me off to find out. I know I haven't updated in a long time but that doesn't mean I have given up on this story. I appreciate everyone's dedication to this fanfic. All the reviews I have received made me want to continue writing. **

* * *

Chapter 18: The Vials, The Tea and the Consequences

Three weeks had gone by since Hermione left the hospital wing.

When Draco showed Hermione the nursery, she was left speechless. Her eyes lit up like the night sky as gazed at the walls, repeating what an amazing job he had done.

They Slytherin just stood there smiling silently.

Winter vacation was a month and a half away and Draco was receiving owls from his mother every week. She kept telling him that they would be spending their whole Christmas vacation at the Malfoy Manor.

There was going to be a Christmas ball held in the Manor on Christmas Eve. And she had requested that Draco take Hermione to Madame Welches to be fitted for an emerald green gown.

All the Malfoy women were to be wearing green.

Draco didn't know how he was supposed to get cajole Hermione into going to Diagon Alley before Christmas break. Sighing to himself, he realized he would have have to ask Professor Snape to talk to Dumbledore for him. The potion's master knew very well that all of the Wizard Elite attended the Malfoy Christmas ball.

One thing Draco was having a hard time understanding was, how his mother was going to explain his father's presence? After all, everyone knew that the body found in his father's cell was in fact the body of a muggle.

Sitting on the couch, he watched the fire in the living room throw shadows upon the walls. Hermione was busy at her desk, writing her essay on the history of the checkerdot beetle, and how its magical properties benefited the wizarding world over the last few centuries. Her pregnancy bump was becoming more evident as the days passed. Leaning against the sofa cushions he sighed, no matter how hard he tried pushing Hermione from his mind, she always had a way of creeping back in.

"Draco, can you pass me that book on the eighteenth century wizarding world, please?" Hermione said, not bothering to look up from her parchment. Giving his wand a flick, the book came soaring off its shelf, landing directly on the right side of the desk.

"I'm gonna go hit the shower," Draco mumbled as he got up and walked to the bedroom.

Hermione watched him go. For some reason, she felt lonely when he wasn't in the room with her. Ever since that trip to Black Valley, being around Draco made her feel more safe…the irony of that made her smile. She rested a hand on her stomach. The twins were growing.

Draco stared at the owl perched on the windowsill. In its beak, it held a letter. There was a small leather pouch attached to its left foot. Grumbling, Draco grabbed the letter from his owl, and ruffled Demon's feathers before untying the pouch from the owl and placing it on the night table beside the bed. Slowly, he unfolded the parchment.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have enclosed two vials in the leather bag. You and Hermione Granger are each to drink the contents of the vial as soon as you receive them. Mix the potion in Lavender root tea. It will mask its taste. I recommend you do this, Draco darling. The Dark Lord has requested us to do so. The potions are not poisonous, so do not worry…it will not harm anyone._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Great, another crazy scheme. Draco ran his hands through his blonde hair nervously. Pulling his wand, he mumbled a fire spell.

Soon the letter lay in ash on the ivory-carpeted floor. Looking to the nightstand, he grabbed the leather pouch on it and put it in his pocket.

:::

Hermione heard the shower running. A minute later, there was a knock on the door. Getting up from her desk, Hermione went to open the portrait door.

Outside stood Harry.

"Hey Hermione, how are you doing?" He asked as he stepped inside.

"I'm fine, just working on my beetle essay, something I hope you started on," Hermione said.

"Yeah…no, I haven't had a chance actually," Harry stuck his hands in his pockets, "Listen, I need a favor. Can you cast a dream blocking spell on me?"

Hermione wrinkled her brow, "What's wrong, Harry? Is it your scar? Is it making you have those dreams again?"

Harry nodded, "I just need some rest. Lavender has been telling me that I've been screaming in my sleep again. I just want it to stop for a bit, you know?"

Hermione understood, "Sure, Harry, no problem." She pulled her wand from her robes and motioned for Harry to take a seat on the couch.

"Where is Malfoy?" He asked, looking around.

"Draco is in the shower, don't worry," Hermione said.

Harry whipped his head forwards and stared at her, shocked.

"What?" She asked curiously, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"You just called him Draco…Hermione you just called Malfoy, the bouncing ferret, Draco."

Hermione blinked, "Yeah, so? What about it? That's his name, isn't it?"

Harry shifted in his seat, "Well yes, but Hermione…its Malfoy. You detest each other, hate each other…your hate for one another could power all of London!"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "We've been getting along I guess…acting civilly with one another. Don't you remember seeing the nursery? He did that all himself. I feel like I owe him another chance, you know? After all, these past few weeks have been pretty quiet. Even Ron and Pansy have started to get along."

Harry shuddered, "Yeah, that scares me even more," he leaned in closer and spoke in a whisper, "I don't like this at all…especially since these dreams have started coming back. Something is wrong and these weeks of quiet are proof of that. None of the Slytherins should be trusted."

Hermione sighed, "Harry, I'm not saying that we should all hold hands and frolic through the meadows with flowers in our hair. I'm just saying enjoy the peace while it lasts, we all know it's not here to stay."

Harry looked at her for a minute then sighed, shoulders slumping, "You're right. You're absolutely right, Hermione. I just…I just don't know what's going happen, and it scares the hell out of me."

Hermione leaned in and gave harry a hug. He held her tightly in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder, "I just hope I'm overreacting. That this feeling like something big is gonna happen is just my paranoia kicking in," he whispered.

"Do you want me to perform the spell?" she asked, voice soothing.

Harry nodded his head and reluctantly pulled away from Hermione's embrace. Sitting up, she cleared her throat and began speaking the spell in rhythm, wand beginning to glow a pale blue as the enchantment was spoken. She waved her wand around Harry's head and continued to chant. Slowly the light from the wand began to circle around his head.

A few minutes later the spell was complete.

Harry blinked a few times as he fixed his glasses.

"How do you feel?" She asked him.

"I don't know yet," he focused his eyes on her, "Guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out if it worked. She nodded. Harry rose from the couch and gave Hermione a peck on the check.

"Thanks Hermione," he said, smiling innocently at her.

"You're welcome," she answered as she watched the portrait door close behind him.

While Hermione was taking a shower, Draco was busy preparing the Lavender root tea. The two red vials were sitting on the counter waiting to be poured in. He watched as the water boiled, all the while wondering what could be inside the two vials.

He then felt something gently hit his face. Grabbing the mitto paper from the air, he opened it.

_To: Draco Malfoy (loner)_

_From: Blaise Zabini (bored)_

_There has been nothing exciting happening lately and on top of that, I rarely see you come out of your place! Every time I visit, I either find you doing homework, eating or working on the baby chart. What have you done with my best friend? We need some mischief. I'm planning on substituting Parvati's shampoo with purple dye. Wanna come watch the show?_

Draco chuckled to himself. Blaise was going get it big time when Parvati found out what he did. No way was he gonna take part in that messy ordeal.

_To: Blaise Zabini (idiot)_

_From: Draco Malfoy (enjoying the peace and quiet)_

_You're an idiot if you think she's not going make your life a living hell after that. I like living, and if I don't get all this crap done, then they might not let me go home for Christmas vacation. And you know that I have to go. You know who is waiting for me back home. I can't afford to screw this up._

The water started to boil, bubbles rising to the surface as steam escaped from the narrow top. Draco added the Lavender root in and breathed a sigh of relief. The tea would be ready in five minutes.

His mitto paper came flying at his head again.

Draco caught it in his fist.

_To: Draco Malfoy (sorry mate)_

_From: Blaise Zabini (forgot)_

_Sorry mate, I completely forgot about it. My folks called Dumbledore about a week ago. I'll be there for the ball. Hopefully everything goes well during the after party. It'll be a long night for all of us._

Draco nodded to himself. He put his mitto paper in his pocket and stirred the tea. When it looked about right, he poured it into two cups. Then slowly, he uncorked the two vials and emptied their contents into the two cups.

Just then, he heard the shower stop.

He smirked _perfect timing_.

He was slightly worried when Hermione came into the kitchen. What if she wouldn't drink it? However, those thoughts left his mind quickly when he saw her pick up the cup.

"You made this for me?" She asked, taking a sniff.

He nodded, "I didn't feel like honey and milk today."

She smiled, "Yeah, same here. I was actually coming in to put the kettle on."

She lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip, "It's good." Her robe swished as she went back into the bedroom. Draco looked at his cup and sighed,_ whatever this stuff is, I hope it won't do anything too drastic._ He put the cup to his lips and slowly began to drink.

Coming into the bedroom a few minutes later, he found Hermione already dressed in her silky pink nightdress. She was putting the empty cup on the night table when she saw him come in.

"You're going to bed already?" He asked, watching as her hand came up to twirl a lock of hair around her finger.

She gave him a curious look, "Draco, it's after eleven and we have class tomorrow." Her chestnut hair rolled over her shoulders as she leaned in to pull down the covers. Draco felt something inside him stir and stilled. Rubbing his forehead, he walked into the bathroom to change.

Hermione felt herself staring as Draco disappeared behind the heavy door, his blonde hair glistening in the light as he walked past. She shook her head,_ stop staring…you're going to embarrass yourself._ But no matter what she said to herself, she couldn't get Draco off her mind.

Walking out of the bathroom after pulling on his nightwear, Draco found that Hermione had dimmed the lights so it was almost completely dark. He walked over to his side of the bed and got in. Eyes growing wide as he realized he could hear Hermione breathing softly. Turning his head, he watched her chest rise and fall with every inhale and exhale. She turned towards him as well causing his breathing to quicken. _What is going on? Why can't I stop looking at her!_

He could see the top of her breasts, they were pressed together, nipples hard. Desperately he tried to overt his eyes but couldn't. Swallowing hard, he blinked as he began to feel his boxers tightening around him, his body began to grow excited._ This is not good,_ he thought.

Hermione was having a hard time prying her eyes from Draco's bare, chiseled chest. All she wanted to do was run her hands over his chest as she straddled him. Her body felt as if it were on fire and there was nothing she could do about. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop feeling like this? This is bad. What is going on?_ She felt Draco's leg brush against her thigh and it sent a shockwave through her entire body. She knew she shouldn't, but there was no denying it. She wanted him.

She wanted him very badly.

Draco was having a similar problem. Gritting his teeth, he saw her body shiver when his leg touched hers.

He knew he shouldn't, but he was having such a hard time controlling this raging heat pooling inside him. He was all to familiar with what it was and it was starting to scare him. There were times over these past few months where he felt like if Hermione would have suddenly disappeared, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Something inside him would be missing. Those days, when she had stayed at the infirmary really helped bring that home. But then, there were times when he just couldn't wait to get away from her.

He was so confused.

But there was one thing he wasn't confused about, his need for her right now.

Hermione snuggled closer to him, winding her smooth legs with his. Draco caught his breath as she put a hand on his chest. Slowly, he put his arm around her and gently pushed her closer to him. Hermione looked up at him then, her big cinnamon eyes enveloping. He stared, watching as her lips parted, begging to be kissed. Gently, Draco lifted her chin and brought his lips down on hers.

* * *

**DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU CAN HANDLE IT. CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. SKIP TO THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE TO CONTINUE!**

* * *

Fire.

That's what it felt like when he had kissed her.

Her body was on fire, and his lips were all worth it. Draco deepened the kiss when he felt her respond. His arms encircled her, bringing her as close to his body as possible. Like a vine, Hermione's arms found their way to his neck, winding around him. Fingers tightened in his hair as her breasts rubbed against his hard chest.

She let out a moan.

That sound was music to his ears.

Draco's hands gently ran over her body. Feeling her skin, soft and smooth…and very warm. His hand found her breast, fingers tentatively squeezing and pulling, earning him another moan. He needed her. Quickly, he crawled on top of her and deepened his kisses. Sucking on her lower lip as he felt her hands roam over his body.

He felt so good, Hermione couldn't stop. She found herself begging him to touch her in places she never knew could feel this way. Hot, searing kisses slowly made their way down her neck.

She shuddered…it felt so good.

His hand was still teasing her breast when she felt his mouth envelop it. The pleasure it gave her was indescribable. She wanted him, needed him now. Her hands reached the soft silk of his boxers. In a mere two minutes, her nightgown lay discarded on the carpeted floor along with their other discarded garments. She moaned as his fingers worked their magic on her body. Draco grinned, tongue flicking over her ear as he felt her body arch beneath his.

His breath caught when he felt Hermione's hands squeezing him. Eyes rolled back as he nearly collapsed from the feeling of having her slender fingers wrapped around his length.

Draco gently parted Hermione's legs.

Her hands quickly moved up to encircle his neck as he entered her. She let out a gasp as the pain shocked her, a single tear escaping from her closed eyes. Draco kissed it away as he slowly began to move inside her.

He needed her.

She needed him.

The pleasure was intoxicating.

Hermione felt herself reaching the brink as Draco thrust into her. She moaned loudly as she went over the edge…Draco following a few seconds behind her.

He collapsed on the bed next to her, spent. Yet the hunger inside him wasn't yet satisfied. Apparently, neither was Hermione's as she reached for him again. Groaning, Draco climbed back on top of her, eager to feel her heat around him once more. They continued to explore each other deep into the night, at the same time reaching ecstasy over and over again.

* * *

**CONTINUE HERE**

* * *

Around three in the morning, the two of them were finally spent. Draco held Hermione close to his chest as he kissed her.

She smiled, his kisses left her tingling all over.

All she wanted to do was stay this way forever, but she knew what had to be done. With a regretful sigh, she pulled away.

"I think we need to get some sleep now. We have class tomorrow."

Draco gave a smirk, "I hear there is some head boy and head girl business that needs to be taken care of."

Hermione laughed, "Wouldn't that be convenient." Snuggling into Draco's chest, she murmured, "Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Hermione."

Everything had just changed.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Was it worth it, or not?**

**What was in the vials?**

**What could Voldemort have in store for them?**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update more now.**

**-Smartcat**


	19. Haud Yutela Strinegos

**I would like to thank my first reviewer after two years of not updating _Cry of the Wolf Child_, and thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 19: Haud Yutela Strinegos

Hermione awoke to the ringing of the alarm clock. Grumbling, she stretched out her arm to find the retched device and turn it off. Groggily, she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. For some reason, something didn't feel right. She felt…naked. Looking down at herself, she froze. A gasp escaping from her lips as eyes widened in alarm. Grabbing the blanket, she pulled it against herself and shivered. Beside her, Draco was just beginning to wake. _Merlin, this is not good!_ Hermione warily watched as Draco slowly opened his eyes. He stretched his arms out in front of himself and yawned then slowly turned to find Hermione staring at him, clutching the blanket to herself.

"Hey, Granger," he said groggily, "Why are you..."

His face paled as all of last night's activities came charging to the forefront of his brain, "Oh no."

He looked down at himself and cursed, unable to understand how this could have happened. He and Hermione were getting along quite well for the past few weeks…but not well enough to have _this_ happen. They both just sat there, staring into each other's face.

Draco was afraid to say anything.

Hermione just remained frozen on her side of the bed, shocked beyond belief and staring directly at, eyes full of fear.

"Alright…let's not panic," Draco managed to say after what seemed like an hour of silent staring.

Hermione glared at him, quickly reverting to her usual self, "Oh, I see how you have no reason to panic! How could you do this to me!"

"Do this to you?" Draco said angrily, "As I recall, it was your leg that brushed against mine, and they were definitely YOUR breasts spilling out of that nightgown!"

"How dare you accuse me?" She hissed, "You were the one who kissed me as I recall!"

Draco brought his face close to hers, noses nearly touching as he grit out, "Who was the one with their hand down my pants?"

Hermione fumed crossly, "Who ripped off all my clothes as they got on top of me?"

"Who couldn't stop touching me?"

"Who couldn't stop kissing me?"

Draco glared, recalling the feeling of his lips against hers. Remembering the way he burned when his tongue brushed against her lip. Kissing her was the most exhilarating thing he'd done in a very long time. He swallowed hard when he noticed Hermione's soft rosy lips only a hairsbreadth from his own. He was having a hard time coming up with something to say, those ruddy red lips were extremely distracting.

Hermione watched as Draco's gaze slowly lowered to her lips. Her breath hitched, remembering the way his kiss made her feel. He was so close...

Draco brought his lips down on hers and before Hermione realized, she was kissing him back just as enthusiastically. Throwing her arms around his neck,she let the blanket fall. Draco's arms immediately encircled her waist, pressing her body against his.

There was a knock on the door.

Instantly, the two students froze.

They looked at each other, unsure of what the other was thinking.

The knock came again.

Hermione grabbed the blanket and ran into the bathroom while Draco grabbed his boxers and pants, quickly putting them on.

The knocking was growing insistent.

Cursing under his breath, Draco went to open the portrait door.

Outside stood Blaise, all dressed and ready to go, "Mate, why aren't you dressed yet? We have quidditch tryouts to oversee in an hour!"

Draco completely forgot. He stood there with his mouth open, "Um..."

Blaise stepped inside and began walking purposefully towards the bedroom to get Draco's robes. Remembering that most of their clothes were littering the floor, Draco cursed and ran to block Blaise's way.

"Sorry mate, you can't go in there," he said quickly.

Blaise looked at Draco curiously for a minute. Then his eyes grew wide, "No, you didn't."

Pushing away Draco's hand, he looked into the bedroom to find Hermione's clothes streamed all over the floor.

Turning his head around, he grinned knowingly, "Oh yes, you did!"

"It's not what you think!" Draco stammered as Blaise pranced into the bedroom and picked up Hermione's bra.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it's exactly what I think," Blaise wiggled his eyebrows, "And if Potter and Weasel find out, you're dead."

Draco paled.

He had no doubt about what those two Gryffindors would do to him. Shakily he walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He was having a hard time trying to keep the contents of his stomach from coming up. There was no mistaking it, he was in serious trouble. Grabbing a glass from the counter, he clumsily filled it with water.

"She better not tell anyone, mate...or else I might find myself short a best friend," Draco startled, dropped the glass. It shattered, breaking into tiny pieces on the tiled floor. Draco cursed under his breath. Grabbing Blaise's wand, he levitated the shards of glass and walked to the trash. Upon opening it, he dumped the glass inside.

That's when he caught sight of the two vials.

The wheels in his brain began to turn at an alarming rate. Reaching into the trash, he quickly pulled out the two vials.

Blaise was looking at Draco quizzically, "What's that?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going find out." Grabbing his school robes from Blaise, Draco hurriedly pulled them on. Suspicion growing at he tightened the cuffs around his wrists. Tucking his wand into his pocket, Draco grabbed the vials, clutching them tightly in his fist.

"You're going to have to oversee the quidditch tryouts yourself," Draco said as he all but ran to the door, "I've got to go see someone."

"But Draco-"

"Blaise," Draco hesitated, turning his head to look at his puzzled companion, "I think my mother might have had something to do with what happened between me and Granger last night."

And with that, he walked through the door. Leaving Blaise standing in the middle of the living room looking as pale as a vampire.

Draco ran as fast as he could through the dungeons and to professor Snape's office. If there was anyone who would know what was in those vials, it would be his godfather. Draco banged hard on the door. It opened quickly. Snape stood in the entrance, his familiar penetrating gaze gave Draco the strength to drop the facade as he lunged at his godfather and hugged him like he did when he was a five-year-old boy. He gripped the robes of the surprised professor and buried his face in them.

"Snape, something really bad happened…I need your help," Draco lifted his hand and revealed to the professor the two glass vials.

Snape gently removed Draco's arm from around him and took the two vials. He sniffed them, then stuck his pinky inside and wiped it against the glass wall. He brought his pinky to his mouth, tasting the residue.

Snape's eyes narrowed, "Where did you get this?"

"Mum sent it to me. She told me to put it in lavender root tea and asked me to drink one vial and make Granger drink the other. After we drank the tea, Granger and I had sex."

Snape's eyebrows rose curiously, "You think that whatever was in this vial caused you and Miss Granger to have coitus?"

"It couldn't have been anything else," Draco said in exasperation, "And please don't ever say coitus again, it's called sex."

Snape wrinkled his nose, "Sex sounds so vulgar."

"That's why it's fun," Draco wiggled his eyebrows.

Smirking at his godson, Snape brought his attention back to the vials. Heaving a sigh, he ran his hand through his greasy black hair. "I'll have to run a complete analysis on these," he rubbed his chin, "I should have the results by dinner."

Draco sighed in relief, "Thanks," he smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh by the way, Dumbledore has cleared your request. You may take the girl to get fitted," Draco turned, "It will be an interesting Christmas this year," Snape said as he pocketed the vials.

Draco's shoulders slumped, "Tell me about it."

:::

Hermione finished dressing and decided to try to forget last night's…activities. She grabbed her wand and marched out the door. Thankfully, Christmas break was coming up and she had recently received an owl from her mum and dad stating that her father's business was requiring him to go to the states to close a deal. They said not to worry and that they'd be back for New Year's eve. So that meant she had two weeks to herself and nothing to do.

"Hey, Hermione!"

She turned to find Ron running straight at her. Almost crashing into her but managing to stop at the last minute.

"Where's that bastard?" He said breathlessly, "I'm going to skin him alive!"

Hermione paled drastically.

"Uh Herms…are you feeling alright? You look bloody awful. OW!" Ron rubbed the back of his head as Harry threw Hermione an apologetic look, finally having caught up to his two friends,

"Are you feeling alright, Hermione? You look kind of pale," Harry said.

"What you hit me for?" Ron whined.

Harry smacked Ron up the head again, "And that's for not knowing why I did it in the first place."

"I'm alright," Hermione smiled nervously.

"I'm seriously going to kill that prick of a pureblood," Ron said savagely, "As soon as I see him-"

"Ronie!"

Ron cringed as Pansy came prancing towards them holding a brown bag in her hand.

"Bugger…the hag is awake," Ron mumbled darkly.

"Ronie, you forgot the cupcakes I made for you!" Pansy grabbed a hold of Ron and squeezed him to her chest. She put the bag into Ron's pocket and let go. Smiling at him, she raced back to the cottage.

Harry groaned.

Hermione was too shocked to say or do anything for the second time that today.

"I thought you told her to stop baking for you, Ron!" Harry said as they began walking towards the dining hall.

Ron glared at his best friend, "I did tell her, but I think it's safer if I just take them and throw them out," Ron flung the brown bag behind a tree. Hermione noticed there were several brown bags already lying there.

"Last time I told her she started crying and she cries like a banshee! I didn't get any sleep! She finally stopped when I made myself eat another cupcake in front of her." Ron shuddered, "It's like eating sweet glue."

"They can't be that bad," Hermione said.

Ron stopped and stared at her for a minute, "Not even the animals like them," he pointed to the spot where he dumped his latest batch of cupcakes. "Those have been there for almost a week!"

The three of them finally reached the dining hall and took their respective seats. Parvati and Lavender were already gossiping about the latest scandals, their buttered scones lying in their plates already forgotten.

"Where is Malfoy?" Ron asked the two girls.

"Why would we know?" Parvati said.

"And where is Blaise?" Harry asked.

"He is overseeing the quidditch tryouts," Parvati said, eyeing the two boys.

"Is the interrogation over now?" Lavender inquired.

Harry went red as he nodded his head. They took their seats and Hermione was finally able to ask Harry how the night had been.

"So…how did it go?" She whispered as she watched Ron wolf down three eggs and a piece of toast.

"I think it worked," Harry said, "I didn't have a single dream last night, and Lavender hasn't thrown anything at me today…meaning I'm not talking in my sleep."

Hermione smiled, "Well that's good."

"I can't wait to get my hands around that ferret's neck," Ron said as he glared at the pancake in his plate, drenched in syrup, "Where the hell is he?"

Hermione's heart skipped a couple beats.

"Just drop it, Ron," Harry sighed, "That's what you get for making a bet with a slimy Slytherin."

"He owes me ten galleons!" Aggravated, Ron stabbed his fork into the pancake and shoved it into his mouth, "I mean whoth dothes thath! Maketh a beth andth doesnth hold onth to hith end of the bargain!" Ron chewed angrily.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief.

About half an hour later, a disgruntled Blaise plopped into a chair beside Hermione. He grabbed a plate of eggs and just stared at them. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances but said nothing.

Hermione continued to stir her spoon in the milk of her cereal. A few minutes later she felt someone staring at her. She turned to see Blaise watching her, a thoughtful expression on his face. When he caught her gaze, he smiled and winked.

Hermione gasped.

He knew.

"Um, I'm going to the library," Hermione quickly took her stuff and rushed out of the dining hall.

"Woth up wif her?" Ron said as Hermione walked through the doors.

"Essay is due in a few days," Harry said.

Ron swallowed, "What essay? There was an essay?"

"Yep."

"Aw, that's bullocks!" Ron said, "Why does this always happen?"

"I don't know…maybe because when it was assigned you were trying to figure out how many spitballs it would take before professor Binns realized what you were doing," Harry said offhandedly.

Ron grinned, "Thirty-four."

Harry smiled sympathetically at his friend, "There you go."

"It was bloody brilliant," Ron forgot all about the essay and continued eating in complete bliss, knowing he had accomplished a great deed. Harry shook his head in amazement.

It was their last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Tonks. Draco hadn't showed up to any of the previous classes but now he was sitting next to Blaise, listening to the lecture being given by the purple-haired professor. Hermione was sitting between Harry and Ron trying to control her urge to take a glimpse at Draco. She had no idea how she was supposed to act now. Ron poked her with his wand, jolting her out of her reverie.

"Hermione, you got to go with your partner."

"Oh, who is it?"

Ron frowned, "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You've been out of it all day."

"Yes, I'm fine, Ron," Hermione gripped her wand tightly, "Who is my partner?"

"It's Blaise," Harry said as his name was called. He walked over to where Draco was standing and gave a dejected look.

Hermione muttered under her breath as she stood and made her way towards the tall slytherin boy. Her eyes glued to the ground as she stood next to him, waiting for further instructions from Tonks. Blaise sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ceiling.

Professor Tonks started giving directions on how to create an energy-draining spell and how to deflect it. Hermione half listened as her thoughts floated towards the fair haired slytherin with stormy grey eyes. As Tonks finished giving the instructions, Blaise turned towards Hermione.

"Listen, I won't tell anyone, so stop acting so weird."

Hermione shot him her infamous glare, "Go to hell."

"I don't get why you're so mad at me, I'm not the one you shagged."

Hermione massaged her temples, "I have no idea how it happened, and it's making me jittery...so I have every right to be angry. I don't understand any of it!"

Blaise smiled, "Well if it makes you feel any better, Draco is feeling exactly the same way. He's awfully confused," she looked up at him, "He spent half the day staring at the fire in the Slytherin common room."

Hermione sighed, "No it doesn't, but thanks for trying."

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Neville stood on the far side of the room, skin covered in green blisters. Smoke was coming out of his wand.

"Someone please take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing," Tonks said as she surveyed the damage.

Classes were over and everyone was making their way towards the dining hall for dinner. Blaise and Draco exchanged glances when they spotted professor Snape sitting at the staff table. Draco looked up at the ceiling, dark clouds were circling and it seemed as if the heavens would open at any minute to drench them all. They made their way to the Phoenix table and sat down quietly.

Dumbledore was giving his routine speech and Draco took that time to stare at Hermione. She was looking at the headmaster, listening like a dutiful student. Her hair was gathered in some sort of bun and wisps of hair were gathered around her face. Unconsciously, she curled the strands of hair around her finger as she listened. Draco swallowed hard. He wasn't liking that tightening feeling in his chest. It was unwanted and unwelcome.

All the students began clapping as Dumbledore finished speaking and once the old wizard sat down, the food appeared. The blond Slytherin watched as Ron began grabbing chicken legs and pieces of mutton. With a greasy hand he grabbed a spoon and shoved it into the mashed potatoes. It seemed to Draco that the Weasel wouldn't stop until the food on his plate towered over every other. Just like every other day, Hermione grabbed Weasely's fork and shoved it into his hand. Ron would then look at her sheepishly and continue building his mountain. Potter was twirling his spoon in his soup as he tried to catch Weaselette's attention yet again from across the room. Harry smiled…apparently the weaselette acknowledged his existence.

What a sucker.

Parvati and Lavender were busy gossiping about one thing or another and complaining how they were getting fat and needed to go on a diet. Personally, he would like nothing better than to see the two of them shut it for a couple of minutes. They were going through a simulated pregnancy. They were supposed to be getting fat!

Blaise cleared his throat loudly. Draco looked up to see professor Snape making his way towards their table. He stood from his seat and quickly made his way to the hall.

This was it.

Snape walked out of the dining hall and motioned for Draco to follow him. They walked silently through the dungeons until they reached his office.

"The analysis should be done by now," Snape said as he entered his quarters, his robe billowing behind him. Draco nodded and watched as Snape tinkered with a bunch of tubes that were attached to glass flasks. There were three flasks with a dark purple liquid inside them and then there were two flasks connected to them that held liquid that seemed to give off a yellow light even though the liquid inside was clear. Finally, there were the two vials he had brought. They were connected to several tubes as they bobbed in the boiling silver liquid. Snape was busy watching the quill scratch at the seven-foot long parchment. Suddenly there was a pop and smoke began piling out of the black-feathered quill. Snape snatched the parchment and Draco watched as his godfather's eyes moved from left to right at an amazing speed. Once he reached the end of the parchment, Snape gave his wand a flick and a heavy volume came flying off the bookshelf into his waiting hand. He flipped through the pages until he came to the one he was looking for.

Looking up at his godson, Snape frowned, "The potion that was contained in those vials is called _H__aud Yutela Strinegos_. It causes an individual to lose inhibition at the same time increases the likelihood of conception. It contains bilous root and a mixture of nightshade and coprinus mushroom gills. The potion is much more viable if used with the extract of lavender. Healers use this to help patients whose reproductive organs have been damaged have children." Snape rubbed his forehead wearily, "The part of this that worries me, is that it also stripes the protection placed upon an individual by the parenting project."

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"It means that this potion has transfused with the magical properties of the baby simulator," Snape closed the book, walked over to Draco and looked him in the eye, "If my assumptions are correct, it means that Miss Granger is now with child."

"Of course she's with child, we're doing this project!" Draco said, perplexed.

"No, she wasn't really pregnant, it was just a simulation. Now if I'm right, it means that Miss Granger is _really_ pregnant. The fetus inside her, through the mix of the potion and simulation spell, is now a real live fetus. When you and Miss Granger had...intercourse, you in fact changed the nature of the spell placed upon you. The fetus inside her will stop growing at the speed of the simulation and continue to grow like a normal child. When the child will be born it will be real, and in your case," Snape placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, "This means that Miss Granger will in fact bear your children…your twins."

Draco stared at the lint on Snape's robe trying hard not to lose his mind.

Karma was such a bitch.

:::

Hermione sat in bed reading a novel she had found in the library earlier today. Draco had disappeared during dinner and when she got home, he wasn't there either.

She heard the door open and close.

Draco walked into the bedroom and when he saw her, froze.

"There are some sandwiches in the kitchen if you're hungry," she said hastily.

He shook his head and continued to strip his clothes. The slowly, he got into the bed and began staring at the ceiling.

It was an awfully awkward silence.

"Where were you today?" Hermione finally asked.

"Around."

"Oh…that's nice."

"Yep."

"…"

"Blaise held the Slytherin tryouts for quidditch today," Draco said.

"I heard."

"Did you know that Pansy has been baking?"

"…."

"According to Ron, her baking tastes like sugary glue."

"That's no surprise, that girl can't do anything right."

"She's trying though."

"So?"

"…"

"Do you want to talk about last night?" Hermione asked.

Draco cringed, "No, not really."

"I don't know how it happened!"

"Trust me, you don't want to," Draco mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Uh...yeah, me too."

"Why'd you tell Blaise?"

"I didn't," Draco frowned, "He saw your clothes…namely the bra…and guessed the rest."

Hermione blushed, "Oh…I didn't tell anyone."

"Thanks," Draco said, "I've been meaning to tell you. For Christmas we need to go to the Manor. My mother throws a Christmas ball every year and I am required to be there."

Hermione was silent.

"I know you probably would rather be anywhere but at the manor, but I can't miss it," Draco glanced at her.

"I'll go," she said quietly.

"Thanks," Draco said, "Also my mother requested that you wear a green gown. I've made us an appointment with Madame Welch tomorrow morning. We got permission to go."

Hermione sighed, "Might as well wear green…doesn't matter to me really, but I'm going to have to owl my parents to send me some money-"

"No you're not," Draco cut her off, "Since I'm making you go, I'll pay for it."

"That is not going to happen! If you think that I'm going to-"

"For the love of Merlin, just let me pay for the damn dress!" Draco yelled as he put the pillow over his head to muffle the sound of Hermione nagging.

Hermione had decided that she would to her upmost ability try to forget what had happened that night. She was going to pretend that it never happened and she would continue to ignore that irritating feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Draco, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Hermione was now really pregnant with his child…er children. Not to mention the fact that every time he looked at her, the memories of _that_ night came flooding back to his brain. He had to act like nothing had happened. He had to be his usual self.

:::

"This is _way_ to low cut for me," Hermione said as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"I don't think so," Draco said grinning.

Hermione threw him her infamous glare as she turned around and headed for the dressing room.

Madame Welch ran in with four more dresses, her glasses askew on her face.

"Darling, I think one of these is definitely the one," she said breathlessly as she looked around, "Where is she?" Draco pointed to the dressing room, "Isn't this fun?" She giggled as she rushed to the changing room to help Hermione with another zipper.

"So much fun," Draco grumbled.

A few minutes later Hermione came out in a bright green dress with a full skirt. She looked in the mirror and shrieked.

"Please tell me you don't like this one, Draco. I beg you, Madame Welch is driving me crazy with all these gowns!" Hermione groaned as Madame Welch appeared and began her ooohing and aaahing.

"Take it off," Draco said quickly, "And burn it please."

Hermione smiled as Madame Welch sucked in her breath, as if the comment had really offended her.

"This is taking forever," Draco whined after Hermione had tried on seven dresses.

"Well then you pick one!" Hermione threw her hands up and walked into the dressing room. Draco followed her in only to be swallowed up by thousands of green frilly dresses. He began to dig through all the satin and lace and five minutes later held up a lively green gown with a one-shoulder bodice, a sequence of beads and an elegant flare. Hermione sighed and kicked Draco out of the dressing room as she changed into it. A few minutes later, she opened the door.

Draco stilled, heart rate quickening.

She looked amazing -not that he was supposed to be thinking that.

Hermione stepped to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Walking up behind her, he watched as she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned around and breathlessly asked, "What do you think?"

"Wickedly ravishing," Hermione blushed, "Well, as ravishing as a Gryffindor could look."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Compliments from Malfoy were hard to come by…not that she wanted him to compliment her or think she was pretty…_forget that night, it didn't happen! I can't let what he says get to me no matter what… Hermione, this has to stop. Eliminate that happy feeling right now! _Draco walked over to pay for the dress as Hermione went to change. Madame Welch smiled as he handed her the money, "She really does look beautiful."

"I know, that's the problem," Draco ran his hand through his hair, trying to hold back the wave of memories of that night. Madame Welch looked at him curiously and was about to say something when Hermione came out of the dressing room, gown in hand.

Soon they were walking the streets of Diagon Alley. Hermione was happily holding her bag as she and Draco laughed at an owl, that flew straight into the glass window of a shop a few feet away. Unconsciously, Draco took Hermione's hand in his as they walked.

"Well isn't this an unexpected sighting?" A familiar voice said.

"Why George, I believe you're right!" Fred grinned as Hermione and Draco turned around.

"Hermione it's a delight as always," George said, grabbing her for a hug.

"Malfoy what a dreadful coincidence," Fred crossed his arms.

"What are you two idiots doing here?" Draco said, annoyance creeping into his features.

"Why Malfoy, I'm hurt," George said mockingly.

"We work around here," Fred pointed to the pocket on his robe that read _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ in bright yellow letters, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I had to get something," Hermione said as Fred and George looked at her quizzically.

"With the ferret?" They said in unison.

Hermione showed them the bag, "Yes, it's for the Christmas ball."

George whistled as he poked Fred. Following his brother's gaze, his eyes widened, "Why are you holding hands with Malfoy?" Fred's face screwed up in confusion.

Hermione looked down. She indeed was holding hands with Draco.

He quickly let go and shoved his hand into his pocket.

"She's pregnant with my kid for the simulation project," Draco growled out.

"_I_ thought she was just getting fat," Fred said as he stared at the small bump, resisting the urge to poke it.

Hermione took a deep breath, "It's the ministry baby simulation that they're having all seventh year students do. Don't get excited."

George winked, "Ron was probably pretty upset when he saw this."

"Who'd he get paired with?" Fred asked curiously.

"Pansy Parkinson."

George and Fred began laughing so hard that people in the streets stopped to look at them.

"Oh, that's bloody brilliant!"

"Absolutely Wicked! Ronikens with Parkinson!"

"It's not that funny," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Oh it is," Fred and George said.

After the twins stopped laughing, they said their goodbyes and walked away. Hermione and Draco walked to the apparating point and a few minutes later they were in Hogsmeade.

:::

"Harry, I think I'm going to kill her," Ron said as Pansy latched onto his arm.

"I don't know what to tell you, mate," Harry looked up to see if Snape was close by. His potion was a little on the pale side.

"I'm losing circulation in my arm, you bloody witch!" Ron yanked at his arm but Pansy wouldn't let go. She held on as she winked at him, "Oh bugger, Harry I can't do this anymore."

Harry sighed, "Well we went to Madame Pomfrey last night for our appointment, and she said Lavender is due right after New Years." He smiled at his best mate, "Parkinson must be due soon too, that's probably why she's so attached to you…it's hormones."

"Bloody hormones," Ron mumbled.

"Mr. Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for working with a partner, I clearly said this was an individual endeavor," Snape drawled.

Harry cursed under his breath when Snape was out of earshot. He'd been positive that Snape was on the other side of the room when he spoke to Ron. How in the name of Merlin did he get here so bloody fast?

"I hate potions," Harry grumbled.

"Hey, you know where Hermione is?" Ron asked.

"I think she and Malfoy had to do something," Harry said as he stirred his potion, "She said she'd be back by lunch. Didn't you hear her this morning at breakfast?"

Ron slumped his shoulders, "Damn, I forgot…so who's going to fix my potion? It's blue when it's supposed to be yellow."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking, Mr. Weasley," Snape said.

Ron cringed, "Bloody hell, how come it's always us?"

"Ron be quiet, you're going to get us detention with Snape!" Harry whispered angrily.

"When I graduate I'm going to see to it that Snape finds himself-" however, Ron wasn't able to finish his sentence as Snape grabbed both of their shoulders.

He leaned in between Harry and Ron and smirked, "Detention Potter…Weasley, and don't be late."

"The usual time?" Harry sighed.

Snape sneered, "Oh, but of course." He walked away as Goyle's potion caught on fire.

"I told you to shut it," Harry said angrily.

"Oh you know it wasn't my fault," Ron glared at Pansy, "Snape loves to make our lives as miserable as possible."

"Ain't that the honest to god truth," Harry grumbled.

* * *

**Ah, chapter 19, things are going to get a bit more complicated for our friends at Hogwarts.**

**As usual, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**-Smartcat**


	20. Wizards and Secrets and Squibs Oh My!

**I'm back!**

**Thank you to all those of you who left a review, I loved reading every single one of them. This month has been quite insane for me. Believe me, taking Chemistry and Calculus during the summer is something I'd rather not be doing. Now I'm going to stop my rambling and let you guys get to the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Wizards and Secrets and Squibs Oh My!

This was the second week Lucius was spending locked inside the Malfoy library. He was fairly certain he was getting close.

There was a knock on the door.

Lucius Malfoy flinched, there could only be two people who could bother him at the moment.

"Sir," an elf popped its head inside the room, "Sir, we no mean to intrude sir, but the Dark Lord, sir, asks for your presence."

Lucius sighed as he placed the heavy volume on the stand. He quickly began to make his descent down to the underground, below the dungeons, where the Malfoys of long ago decided to create another set of rooms. Approaching the door leading to the underground study,he took a deep breath.

"Come in," a voice hissed from inside.

Lucius opened the door to find Voldemort sitting in a black armchair staring at the fire burning in the fireplace. Peter Pettigrew was at his side, his silver hand shining in an abnormal fashion.

"You called for me, my Lord?"

Voldemort flicked his hand at Pettigrew. The rat-faced man came to stand in front of Lucius.

"Repeat the prophecy," his squeaky voice declared.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Whatever for?"

Peter Pettigrew flinched, the Imperius Curse making him take a step forward, "Repeat the prophecy!" He demanded yet again.

Lucius chanced a glance at his Dark Lord before he began to recite.

_When the sun and moon will share the sky,_

_The dragon will not stand idly by._

_And the chosen one will be standing near,_

_When the first tear of the child will appear._

_The chosen one holds both to his chest,_

_Two children that are divinely blessed._

_Old family is brought back to life,_

_The secret of the dragon's wife._

_Power from both lion and snake,_

_This shall wholly be at stake._

_Father and mother both will have to fight,_

_To protect their children that very night._

_The stage for the battle then will be set,_

_Four fortnights after, but do not forget._

_The power the infants have within,_

_Will give rise to the one who will win._

_Her power will be amplified,_

_Since she carried them both inside._

_Her wand will be swift and true,_

_The mother of those shining two._

_Two ancient bloodlines forever connected,_

_Will once again be completely respected._

_The war shall end with peace for us all,_

_That's what is over the hidden wall._

_But this will all lose its chance to be,_

_If one not born to the world we see._

_The one cannot live without the other,_

_The sister will have need of her brother._

_The blood that will pump through their vein,_

_Will give one life and help sustain._

_The blood of the innocent,_

_Shall be taken,_

_Darkness will fall, _

_To be unawakened._

_Two for life,_

_And one for death._

_This is the oracle,_

_Of Elizabeth._

Lucius looked uncomfortably at Peter Pettigrew, then glanced back at the Dark Lord.

"Have you found the connection yet?" Voldemort said as he continued to stare at the fire.

Lucius shook his head, "No, my Lord. But I believe I'm close. I just need some more time."

Voldemort hissed, "We are running out of time. The prophecy of Elizabeth LeGrange talks about Harry Potter! Your son is involved in it as well, and I am most certain that mudblood is a key player. However, that little bit about the Old family being brought back to life and the secret of the dragon's wife has me puzzled. It is an important piece! It would unlock nearly the whole prophecy!"

"Yes, my lord."

"Go and don't you dare go anywhere until you have me an answer!"

"Yes, my lord," Lucius turned and left the study behind.

:::

It was the third week of November and Hermione yet again found herself scrunched up over the toilet heaving. Draco was standing outside the bathroom door, just in case she needed something. A few minutes later Hermione opened the door and shuffled out.

"I don't understand," she said, "No one else is still emptying the contents of their stomach!"

_No one is really pregnant either,_ Draco thought.

Hermione sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of water. Draco took the seat opposite her.

"It's alright, maybe you're supposed to be acting this way. No one else is expecting twins, so you can't really compare yourself to them," Draco gave his wand a flick and a roll of parchment came zooming into the room.

"Now let's see…we organized the nursery, bought the carriages, made the doctor's appointments with Madame Pomfrey…baby proofed the cottage….now all we have to do is go to the birthing classes."

Hermione smiled, Draco had done a complete turnaround since the beginning of the year. She was glad they were getting along so well. It made _that_ particular memory easier to cope with. Apart from daydreaming about it happening again and again, everything was going great. She could deal with the fact that she wanted nothing other than to have Malfoy ravish her. The only thing was, she didn't know how long she was going to be able to pull it off. When his hand brushed against hers, she felt butterflies in her stomach…or it could be the two babies she was carrying…but she was pretty sure it was the butterflies.

There was a knock on the door.

Draco rose to go open it. A few minutes later Ron was standing in the kitchen eating a banana he found lying on the counter.

"I honestly don't get why it matters," he said, "It was just one lucky shot."

Hermione nodded, quidditch was not on her list of expertise.

"You just keep letting them get those lucky shots and we'll beat you in quidditch without breaking a sweat," Draco grabbed the parchment off the table before Ron's banana peel plopped down on it. "Oy, watch it, Weasley! We need this!"

Ron scrunched up his nose, "Sorry….hey, Hermione, did you write that transfiguration essay that's due tomorrow?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes Ronald, it's in my bag. Just don't copy word for word and don't eat anything while you're using it."

Ron grinned, "Aw thanks, Hermione, you're the best!" Ron engulfed Hermione in a warm hug before rushing to find her essay.

Draco stared menacingly at Hermione, his eyebrows deeply furrowed.

"I'm fine with it, Draco," Hermione said as she watched his eyes follow Ron out the door with her essay.

"Well I'm not", he said, "I hate how he always does this. It's becoming a very bad habit. You should learn how to say 'NO'!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm going to take a shower." She stood up and made her way to the bedroom.

Draco watched her go wistfully, he had wanted her to stay with him.

More importantly, he wanted to kiss her into the next century. He wanted to hold her close, to breathe in her scent, to kiss her lips, to make love to her again and again. He swallowed hard.

His father was not going to like this one bit. Draco shook his head…not one bit. Not only that, but he was trying to cope with the fact that Hermione was really pregnant. On one hand, he was ecstatic. That meant Hermione was going to be tied to him one way or another…but on the other hand, this didn't bode well with his life expectancy. Once Potter and Weasel find out….ugh, he didn't even want to think about it. In addition, there was also a nagging feeling at his gut, that he and Hermione were headed for something really dangerous. He was almost certain that Voldemort was involved in this somehow, he just didn't understand how or why. Draco was still lost in his thoughts when Hermione came out.

She saw him sitting there looking very pensive and sad. Coming around him, she gently hugged him from behind, her breath tickling his cheek. Suddenly Draco grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, his lips crushing down on hers. Hermione moaned as her arms encircled his neck, bringing him even closer to her. Draco deepened the kiss hungrily. He wanted more of her…needed more of her. She moaned again, stoking the fire that was growing at an amazing rate within him. Groaning, his tongue danced with hers as his right hand slowly began to unbutton her white shirt. He felt her smile, which only made his hand work faster.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Two heads snapped up to find a very angry Harry Potter standing in their kitchen doorway.

"How did you get in here?" Draco choked.

Harry stared enraged at the Slytherin boy, "The blasted door was left unlocked!" The scar on his forehead pulsed as Harry spoke, "Oh, I'm going to bloody kill you, Malfoy!"

_I'm going to murder that Weasel when I see him,_ Draco thought.

"Wait just one minute-" Hermione began but was cut short as Harry nearly exploded at her.

"What do you think _you're_ doing snogging the enemy!" He yelled.

"What I do with him is none of your business!"

"To hell with that! It is most definitely my business!" Harry lunged towards Draco who was still sitting in his chair.

"Don't you dare hurt him, Harry!" Hermione screeched.

Harry grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him up, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't dismember you right now!"

"I love her," Draco whispered so only Harry could hear.

"YOU LOVE HER?" Harry bellowed.

Draco flinched.

Letting go of Draco, Harry ran both hands through his mop of black hair.

Draco chanced a look at Hermione. She was leaning against the wall staring at the chair he had been occupying. Suddenly Harry's hand caught a fistful of his collar and pulled him from the kitchen. He dragged him into the nursery, locked the door and soundproofed the room.

:::

Lucius scanned over the family tree once more before he was completely certain. He could barely believe what he was seeing.

"I got it! I bloody well got it!" He cheered as he ran from the room, "Cissy! Cissy!"

Lucius ran down the hallway and towards the stairs. His leg skipped a step as he crashed down a flight, but he did not care. He continued to run yelling for his wife. She emerged from the parlor with a list in her hands.

"What is it Lucius?"She asked, worry slowly creeping into her feminine features.

"You will not believe what I have just discovered!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway up the stairs and to the library, which held the answer to a secret three hundred and fifty years since buried.

:::

"You love her?" Harry crossed his arms as he leaned against the door with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know," Draco stared at the floor. _Hell, things just keep getting worse for me,_ he thought.

Harry came within centimeters of Draco's face, "Do you love Hermione?" He asked again.

"I said I don't know!" Draco said more forcefully.

Harry grabbed Malfoy by the shoulders, "Look into my eyes and say that."

Draco slowly looked up. Harry was staring at him through his glasses, his gaze penetrated right down to his soul. Draco shuddered.

"Do you love Hermione?"

"No."

Harry smirked, "Malfoy, you are lying through your teeth!"

Draco hissed, "I didn't want her to know, and now she does! You ruined everything, Potter!"

"Stop loving her, Malfoy!"

"Stop breathing, Potter!"

The two boys stared angrily at one another, "You can't tell Weasel," Draco said finally.

"Fine, but you need to swear that no matter what happens, you'll protect Hermione under any circumstances. I feel the war is going to creep up on us any bloody day now."

"I swear," Draco said.

"Not good enough for me," Harry said, "I want you to make an unbreakable vow."

"You know, you can't break an unbreakable vow, Potter."

"Yeah," Harry rolled his eyes, finding this conversation quite familiar, "That's why I want you to make one."

Draco puffed his chest, "Alright, but we need to make some conditions."

Harry nodded, "Fine by me."

"You can't kill me, you can't tell Weasel, you must protect Hermione _and_ you'll act civil when Hermione and I are together," Draco said and Harry nodded.

"You have to protect Hermione, you can't tell anyone about this vow, _you_ turn spy for the order and report everything about Voldemort directly to me, and you can't kill me," Harry finished.

Draco swallowed thickly, wondering if he'd live to see the end of the school year. Was Potter trying to get him killed?

"Alright," he sighed, "Now that everything is out in the open, we can do this properly." Draco pulled out his wand. Harry did the same.

Harry and Draco joined hands and touched their wands to each other.

Draco started, "Do you, Harry Potter, vow to protect Hermione Granger, not kill me, not tell Ronald Weasley about my feelings for Hermione Granger and promise to act civilly when Hermione Granger and I are together?" As Harry nodded his head and voiced his agreement, a thin tongue of brilliant fiery red flame shot from Draco's wand and wound itself around their joined hands.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, vow to protect Hermione Granger, never tell anyone about this vow, turn spy for the order of the phoenix, and report everything about Voldemort directly to me and promise not to kill me?" As Draco agreed, the red flame disappeared.

Suddenly, Draco felt this urgent need to tell Harry something, but before he could compose himself, he heard the words spewing from his mouth, "Hermione is really pregnant with my kids. She is going to really have twins because we had sex, however to our defense we were drugged by a potion and-" Draco didn't get to finish as Harry's fist collided with his face.

:::

"Remember the Royal wizarding family of England?" Lucius stood over the volume pointing at a name, "The first recorded king was Jonathan Everwhite. His family ruled for many generations until one king, King Richard Everwhite died with only a daughter to carry his name. She married Marius Sinclair and became Josephine Sinclair. The Sinclair's ruled for generations, and then came the Frels, Houderstons, Williams, Mabels, Aryans, Rahls and so on and so on." Narcissa nodded as she read the names off the family tree. Lucius rolled the parchment until it reached the last ruling family.

"William LeGrange III was the last king to rule. He had one daughter, her name was Elizabeth and she gave the prophecy which the Dark Lord is so keen on unraveling. There were only five people who heard it: Lazarus Malfoy, Damien Amnell, Alexandra Haverson, Paulette McDaniels and Elijah Filks. When they sentenced the LeGrange family to death, she escaped to Russia with her ten-month-old son. Unfortunately, her son Andrew LeGrange was a squib. She was devastated."

"Lucius what does this have to do with anything?" Narcissa said as she flipped through the pages of the heavy volume.

Lucius grinned, "Andrew LeGrange joined a village of squibs at the outskirts of England. He had changed his name to Granger. I was not so sure of this before, but I am now. This town of squibs became a guild of stonemasons, where every guild member's name was etched into marble. The name of William LeGrange is there, only the first two letters of his last name are scratched out, and a letter 'r' was added to the end of it. I asked a guild member about it a week ago. He cast a spell which in fact proved my theory true."

"Alright," Narcissa nodded.

"The amazing thing is, William LeGrange made sure that everyone of his male offspring would marry a squib!"

"How'd he manage that?" Narcissa asked.

"Elizabeth LeGrange spent over half her life trying to create a potion that would do just that. When she succeeded, she not only guaranteed that her male descendents would marry other squibs but she also guaranteed that each male descendent would have a son born to him. She made it so that every second child a LeGrange male had was a boy. I have pieced together the Granger family tree and it is as she said!" Lucius bent down and brought up a long piece of parchment.

"Second child was a son, second son, here and here and here and here!"

"But Hermione is a woman," she said.

Lucius smiled, "Ah my love…she is also an only child. Fathered by the second son of a second son of a long list of second sons."

Narcissa's eyes widened, "She is the lost royal line!"

"Not only that, but she is the prophesized mother of the twins," Lucius grinned, "We will be the grandparents of the future king of the wizarding world, just as long as Draco doesn't fall in love with her."

Narcissa looked at her husband with a puzzled expression on her face, "How would that affect things?"

Lucius scratched his ear, "Well according to the prophecy, it says the Dragon will not stand idly by and both parents will have to fight. For things to go our way, Draco must steal away the twins the night they are born. Then Draco and Hermione will have to fight, each believing they are fighting for their children. Even if he does not fight her, the children will be at the Dark Lord's disposal. With them on our side, we are destined to win. However, if Draco chooses to remain with Hermione Granger, the twins will remain on Potter's side and we will lose the war."

"What about the blood, Lucius? The blood of the innocent spoken in the prophecy, the blood of our grandchildren?" Narcissa said, "You don't think he would do that, would you?"

Lucius paled, "To kill one and drink its blood will be like draining both of them of their power. If the Dark Lord will drink of the blood, he will be unstoppable…and our children will be no more."

"No!" Narcissa gulped, tears forming in her eyes, "We can't let that happen!"

"We won't," Lucius snapped, "As long as Draco hands over the twins, we're fine."

"It's too high of a risk, Lucius!" Her voice shook as she looked upon the face of her husband.

Lucius held his wife close and petted her golden hair, "Don't worry love," he smiled, "I've got everything under control." He turned around and tripped over a stack of books lying on the floor.

"Curses! Who put that there!" He hugged his shin to himself and rocked on the floor.

Narcissa stared at her husband, shocked beyond words. If this was the man her descendents were depending on…it was going to take a miracle for them to get through this all in one piece.

:::

"What you hit me for, you prick!" Draco rubbed his jaw. Of all the places Potter could have hit him, why did it have to be the face?

"Say that all again, but slower," Harry crossed his arms and glared.

"Well, my mother sent me two vials full of this potion she told me to put in Lavender root tea and give to Hermione and myself. I did. It made us have sex. Snape analyzed the potion and told me it's something called _H__aud Yutela Strinegos_, and it causes an individual to lose inhibition while at the same time increases the likelihood of conception. Healers use this to help patients whose reproductive organs have been damaged have children," Draco closed his eyes, "The potion is much more viable if used with the extract of lavender, and the kicker is, it also stripes the protection placed upon an individual by the parenting project."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"You really are a nut job, aren't you?" Draco sneered, "What it bloody means, is the babies now inside her are real and not a simulation. She is really bloody freaking pregnant!"

"That's bullocks!" Harry threw his arms up in the air in disbelief.

"According to Snape, she will be due sometime in early March, but he said she may have them as early as the end of February."

"Fanbloodytastic!" Harry punched one of the clouds painted on the wall.

"Oy, watch it! That took me forever to do!" Draco said angrily. If Potter thought he could just stroll into his home and start breaking things, he had another thing coming.

"Want it to be your face?" Harry roared.

"You already got my face!" Draco pointed to the already forming bruise.

There was a knock.

Harry cursed, "Damn it. Alright Malfoy, punch me right here in the cheek," Harry turned his face and pointed.

Draco stared at him in disbelief, "Potter, I think you've finally gone mad."

Harry turned angrily, "Do you honestly believe Hermione is going to think nothing happened if we come out here looking like this?"

"Ah…I see…well in that case," Draco swung and landed a heavy punch right where Harry had pointed to earlier.

"Ow!" Harry's hand reached for his face, his glasses askew on his nose.

"Thank you very much," Draco grinned evilly.

Harry snickered, "Now…it's…my turn."

Draco paled, "Wait…I thought we were done!"

"Nope," Harry wiped the blood from his mouth, "We've been here for fifteen minutes. There need to be more injuries."

"You Gryffindors are crazy!" Draco shook his head, "There is no way I'm damaging this body for no rea-" Harry tumbled Draco to the ground with a crash.

A few minutes later, the door opened and out stumbled a bruised and bleeding Draco and Harry. Hermione gasped when she saw Harry's foot bent at a weird angle. Draco's arm was also looking odd, blood matted his silvery blonde hair and bruises were everywhere her eye could see.

"It's been great, Hermione…would you excuse me? I think I need to go see Madame Pomfrey," Harry managed.

Draco nodded, agreeing with the raven haired Gryffindor. Hermione watched both boys walk slowly out the front door. The shock of seeing them had her rooted to the spot.

"Now you won't have to talk about what you said," Harry grinned, one of his teeth was missing.

"Yeah," Draco looked up at Harry, "I'll take a beating before telling the truth any day."

Harry slapped Draco on the back, causing him to nearly crumble down to his knees, "Welcome to the Order."

* * *

**Well?**

**How was it?**

**I hope it was worth it, let me know!**

**Alright, till next time!**


	21. Picking At a Prophecy

**Is it just me or are there less people who read Dramione? I'm curious, because two years ago I would get at least forty reviews a chapter, and now I haven't even hit forty. Just wondering if it's just me or there are less people who appreciate this paring. On a different note, here comes another chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Picking At a Prophecy

Draco lay in his hospital bed contemplating the past few months of his life while Madame Pomfrey administered another dose of the bruise-healing paste. According to her, Draco had two broken bones in his arm, a broken pinky and an ankle fracture. Harry was sporting a broken jaw, a broken femur bone, a broken arm and a broken toe. Draco watched as she smeared the yellow paste all over his abdomen. Madame Pomfrey kept clucking her tongue as if this was all his fault! He winced when she pressed too hard on his skin.

"I'm not here to judge you, boys," she said as she stood up, "But you two are incredibly stupid. Please use words to sort out your differences next time."

"If we did that, you'd be in need of a new job," Malfoy joked.

She cast a scalding look in his direction, "I'll be administering the first dose of Skele-Gro around two in the afternoon. From the looks of your injuries, you're lucky you didn't die from internal bleeding!"

Harry tried to sit up but after a few tries saw that it was futile, "Do you know how long we're going to be staying here?"

Madame Pomfrey took a minute to think about it, "I say about a week…maybe a little more, maybe a little less. It depends how fast your injuries heal. You'll definitely be in class by December."

The two of them nodded and watched her walk out of the room to go fill out a bunch of paperwork. Draco cast a look in Harry's direction, "Oy Potter, have you ever used Skele-Gro before?"

Harry nodded, "That bloody stuff is as awful as they come. It burns as it goes down your throat and the whole time you feel like you are being stabbed! Terrible…vile stuff."

Draco groaned, "You just had to break my bones Potter, didn't you? You just had to break them."

Harry scowled, "Hey, I'm sporting a colorful array of broken bones myself, no thanks to you!"

"It was your fantastic idea!" Draco glared.

Harry hesitated, "Touché."

Just then, Draco heard a familiar voice exchanging words with Madame Pomfrey. Cursing, he closed his eyes pretending to have fallen asleep. Hermione strolled in a split second later, hands on hips, looking ready to end their pathetic lives. Harry waved sheepishly as Hermione stomped over to stand between the two beds occupied by her two very stupid boys. She was just about to start yelling when Harry made a shushing sound and pointed to Draco.

Hermione glared, "What did you think you were doing! Beating each other close to death!" She whispered angrily, "How could you do this to me?"

"Alright Hermione, you win. I promise never to beat Draco to death ever again," Harry said.

Hermione crossed her arms and stared at him for a few minutes, then her anger melted away and she sat atop his bed, "Did he really say he loved me?" Her heart pounded deep within her chest. She wanted Harry to say yes so badly that she hadn't noticed Draco open his eyes.

Harry rubbed his forehead, "And here I thought you came to see how I was doing."

"You know this was all your fault, Harry."

"So sue me for looking out for you! You get angry when we don't notice, and you get angry when we do!"

"Oh that's not the point and you know it. Now answer my question," Hermione said.

"What question?"

"If he really said he loved me or not."

"Oh that question."

"Yes that question."

Harry closed his eyes and began to snore.

"Harry….Harry I know you're not sleeping…Harry, this is very childish…Harry!" Hermione bounced on the bed in an effort to make him talk. Harry, ignoring the pain it caused, kept on snoring.

"You are unbelievable!" Hermione finally said and stood up, "I'll be back with your homework tonight so don't you think this is over."

Harry cracked his eye open just enough to see her storm out of the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey came into his room and shook her head before going back to her paperwork.

"You can't always be sleeping when she comes here you know," Harry stated a few minutes later.

Draco sighed, cursed himself silently for being such a coward, "I know…"

A few hours later, Ron was entering the hospital wing with a black bag in hand. When he spotted Harry, he quietly tiptoed towards his bed.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Skipping class are we, Weasel?"

Ron rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Oh bugger off, Malfoy. Hey Harry, guess what I got!"

Slowly Ron pulled something out of his black bag. As soon as Harry laid eyes on it, his face broke out into a huge grin.

"RED VINES!"

Ron tossed the bag over to Harry who opened it without a second thought. A minute later, the two boys were enjoying their favorite snack.

"What are Red Vines?" Malfoy inquired.

Ron's mouth dropped open in shock. He couldn't believe his ears! To not know what a Red Vine was, was like not knowing you were a wizard! Ron shuffled over to Malfoy's bed and began to pat his head.

"You poor bloke, its okay," he looked at Harry, "Well, doesn't this explain a lot?"

Harry mumbled something under his breath as he chewed on his delicious red, stringy candy. Ron pulled another piece out of the bag and handed it to the Slytherin boy, "Eat it."

Malfoy stared at Ron for a minute or so then looked at the red candy. He brought it to his mouth and took a bite. Harry and Ron watched as Draco slowly chewed and swallowed.

"Well?" Ron asked.

Draco smiled, "It's good."

"Haha!" Ron clapped Draco on the back, causing him to nearly choke on his spit, "Of course it's good!"

Just then, Madame Pomfrey entered the room, "What are you doing here, Mr. Weasley?"

"I was just leaving," Ron took a step towards the door, then hesitated, turned around and hit Malfoy atop the head, "Still hate you," and ran out.

Draco seethed as he gently rubbed his head. These Gryffindors were all bloody bipolar.

Hermione couldn't wait until Charms was over. Her head was spinning with the thought of Draco being in love with her. Professor Flitwick was standing on a stool demonstrating how to cast a proper Disguising Charm. The whole class watched in fascination as Professor Flitwick waved his wand and with a quick "_Diversio Vultos,"_ turned himself into a tall man sporting a heavy brown mustache with a pair of spectacles resting lazily on his beak nose. The whole class clapped their hands as the Professor waved and walked around the room. Exactly one minute later, he returned to his original form. Hermione clapped halfheartedly, as Dean Thomas stood in front of the class and changed his appearance to resemble Professor Flitwick. The class laughed at the two short men standing in front of the class. Professor Flitwick's cheeks glowed red as he stood atop the stool trying to get Dean to stop fooling around.

After a grueling fifteen minutes, Hermione was free to go forth from the class with an essay on how to determine if someone was using a Disguising Charm in her bag. She walked as quickly as she could down the hall, making a quick stop at a local rubbish bin to empty the contents of her stomach, and down to the Infirmary. Her ears quickly picked up a stream of curses spilling out of the hospital wing. Pushing the door open, she came face to face with Harry and Draco immobilized on their beds with their mouths moving at inhuman speeds.

"-bloody fucking cow-"

"-Merlin's bloody arse whipping-"

"-devil's fucking hell! Damn this shitty fucking-"

"-blasted conniving bitch! Fucking hurts damn it all to-"

"-Argh! Fuck this fucking blasted hell freaking fucking damned bitch to fucking OUCH-"

"-crappy puss filled wart on a red-"

"-THIS HURTS LIKE A MOTHER-"

Hermione had her hands clamped hard against her ears to help muffle the vile things she was hearing. She walked out of their room to find Madame Pomfrey sitting at her desk with earmuffs on. When she saw Hermione, she pulled them off and smiled apologetically.

"I've given them each a dose of Skele-Gro. With the amount of broken bones they have, I can understand that it must be excruciatingly painful," she shook her head sadly, "I'm going to have to keep them here till the start of December…that's at the end of the week."

Hermione nodded solemnly, "Do you know when they'll be normal? I mean, when they'll stop swearing?"

Madame Pomfrey tapped her quill, "They should become delirious any minute now. They've been swearing for the past three hours," she wrote something down, "That's when it gets to the good part. They start seeing and saying things."

Hermione's eyebrows rose slightly. That would be the perfect time to filch an answer from Draco. She bid goodbye to Madame Pomfrey and entered the boy's room again. They continued to swear for another good five minutes before the delirium kicked in. Harry was first to go.

"I'ma…I'ma love you Hermio..meone…haha you…is…my friend…Ron's red vines….I want…candy…Ginny's so hot…Ron brother…no good…nice…..stupid….haha…purple balloons…sky!"

Hermione straightened up, "Harry, did Draco say he loved me?"

"…love…Hermiononone…I love Hermiomionone…friends good…"

"No Harry, did Draco say he loved me?"

"…nice…love me…want Hernionine…say…can't say haha…can't love say…"

"Harry, please did he say he loved me?"

Just then, Draco fell into delirium. However, unlike Harry, Draco went silent. Hermione leaned over his bed only to find him staring up, eyes widened in fear. His hands trembled as he clenched the blanket tightly. Hermione worriedly, put a hand on his forehead. He didn't feel that warm, she bit her lip wondering if she should go get Madame Pomfrey. Draco then stopped trembling and began muttering gibberish. Hermione sighed in relief. She looked over at Harry who had gone silent.

"…prophecy…" she heard him mumble. Harry had one hand over his scar, his eyes were glazed as he kept mumbling something. Hermione remembering the last time this happened, hastily opened her bag and reached for a quill and parchment. Maybe Harry had linked with Voldemort again.

"….secret…dragon's wife….secret….dragon's wife…life being brought back to life…at stake…all at stake…need to link the prophecy…infants power…chosen one…chosen one…swift and true….blood to sustain if it fails…..one for death…one for death…one for death…blood to sustain me…kill…devour blood to sustain me…power to win….Elizabeth…...haha….I will win…dragon's wife….secret….secret…. …secrets…Elizabeth's prophecy…" Hermione wrote every phrase Harry mumbled. This was important, she could feel it.

She had to tell Ron.

Harry kept mumbling about blood and secrets as Hermione packed her bag. She was just about to leave when she felt a little kick inside her. Her hand immediately came to rest on her abdomen. She let herself revel in the feeling for a minute before rushing out the door in her search for Ron. A few minutes after she left, Harry mumbled, "…the power the infants….have within…..will give rise to….the one who will win."

Hermione searched for Ron all over the castle, finally finding him out on the quidditch pitch with Dean, Seamus and a bunch of other Gryffindor boys. Ron was atop his broom with a quaffle in hand. He was animatedly discussing something with Seamus when Hermione reached them.

"It's not bloody likely," Ron stretched on his broom, "Hufflepuff still won't stand a chance against us on Sunday, even if Harry is still padlocked in the infirmary."

Seamus pulled a loose thread off his robes, "I still think we should reschedule. Me gut tells me that we're not as strong as we think we are without a seeker. We may be good Ron, but if they catch the snitch before we can accumulate enough points…we're in the ditches."

Hermione cleared her throat. Ron turned to find her standing with her hands in her pockets and a serious look on her face.

"Ron, I need to speak with you," Ron grinned foolishly as he threw the quaffle at Dean, "Immediately."

"Hermione, don't get your knickers in a twist! We're trying to decide whether to reschedule the quidditch game against Hufflepuff or not."

"Reschedule it," Hermione said thinly.

"There you see? Even Hermione thinks it's a good idea to postpone the game!" Seamus gestured in emphasis.

Ron cast Hermione a dark look, "Hermione…I think we shouldn't postpone the game."

"Ronald, I'll give you one good reason to postpone the game," Hermione marched on over to Ron, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him off his broom. Ron cursed as she pulled him off the quidditch pitch. The remaining Gryffindors watched as Hermione continued to drag him all the way back into the castle.

"He did what?" Hermione nodded as Ron paced about the room of requirement. Both hands were running through his thick red hair as he tried to understand the situation.

"I'm pretty sure it was a connection Ronald," Hermione said.

"But you aren't sure…" Ron looked at her.

"I think so…maybe…I don't know…but…maybe..."

"Well that clears things up," Ron said, "Would have been terribly annoying if you had answered with either a yes or no."

"Well what do you want from me?" Hermione said with her hands on her hips, "It's not like I had enough time to do some digging on it."

Ron groaned, "Well you better start digging…its sounded ominous…blood and secrets never meant anything good to me."

Hermione nodded, "I'm going to go to the library to see if I can find anything. You should stay by Harry just in case he says something else or wakes up. He might remember something." Ron agreed and soon both were heading in different directions. Hermione to the library's restricted section and Ron to the hospital wing. Before going to the library, Hermione stopped at Harry's cottage. Her excuse to Lavender was that Harry had asked her to bring him something. In reality, she needed to get his invisibility cloak so she could properly investigate the restricted section in the library.

Ron sat by Harry's bedside.

It was already after nine and Harry hadn't said anything useful. Ron slumped in his seat drumming his fingers on the armrest. When he heard footsteps approaching, he ducked under Harry's bed. Madame Pomfrey was making her rounds before turning in.

Ron held his breath as he watched her feet move from Harry's bed to Draco's. She was fiddling with something when Ron felt a sneeze coming on. He felt his stomach drop. He needed to hold the damned sneeze in! Quickly, Ron whispered a prayer hoping that if anyone were listening they would make Madame Pomfrey leave faster. The sneeze was coming closer, Ron felt his eyes begin to tear. He cursed silently. Of all the situations not to sneeze, this would be one of them. Finally, he saw her feet move towards the door. He thanked Merlin as he listened carefully for the disappearing footsteps. He then pulled himself out from underneath the bed and waited for the sneeze.

It bloody never came.

Ron was in a foul mood.

Hermione found nothing in the unrestricted section of the library. Lucky for her, she hadn't had her hopes up for it. She waited patiently until everyone left the library. The invisibility cloak served its purpose when Madame Pince strolled through the library looking for students. She waited five minutes after the librarian left to pull down the cloak, better safe than sorry. Hermione then quickly raced into the restricted section, anxious to find anything that could help Harry with this new twist of fate. She perused a few books with no luck. It was nearing midnight when she finally found something helpful. It was a history of the English monarchy of the Wizarding world. Hermione's eyes scanned the pages finding that there was an Elizabeth LeGrange. She had spoken three prophecies. Hermione read the whole history of the LeGrange family and how they were sentenced to death.

Elizabeth LeGrange had escaped to the North, some say to Russia where she raised her son. Hermione searched the book for the prophecies but came up empty handed. She stared at the shelves, there were hundreds of books but she needed only one with the information she required. She read the titles one by one, looking for anything to do with prophecy. Her eyes finally landed on a book entitled, _Prophecies of the Past._ She grabbed it off the shelf and began looking through the pages.

Harry groaned. He had such an angry headache, and that dream! He shuddered. Next time, he'd make sure not to break anything. Skele-Gro was one nasty piece of work. The loud familiar snoring emanating from beside him had Harry reaching for his glasses. As soon as he fixed them on his nose, he was shocked to find Ron sitting up with his head thrown back and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. It was quite unsettling.

"Ron," Harry said.

No answer…just snoring.

"Ron…I said Ron!" Harry said a little louder than before.

Ron snorted but didn't wake up.

"Blast it, Ron!" Harry said.

"Weasel wake the bloody hell up!" Draco yelled.

Harry turned to find an angry Draco with his hands pressed to his ears.

"That awful noise you're making is going to give me a migraine," finished Draco.

Ron didn't even stir.

Harry and Draco exchanged looks before yelling, "Ron!"

Ron snorted and opened his eyes.

"Oh, you're up Harry," Ron rubbed his eyes, "Hermione sent me here to tell-" Ron hesitated and cast a glance at Malfoy.

"It's alright, Ron. Whatever it is, you can say it," said Harry.

"Right," Ron pinched his nose, "Hermione said you linked with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and were saying crazy things while touching your scar. She thinks it's very important so she's in the library doing some digging. She told me to stay here and listen for anything else you might say."

Harry frowned, "Well I had this crazy dream. I was sitting in an armchair and staring at the fire. In front of me was a piece of parchment…it had some writing on it I can't remember…but I remember I was awfully concerned about making sure I would win…I remember trying to figure something out…like a puzzle…" Harry winced, "I wanted to have the blood….and I wanted to find the secret to a dragon? I don't really remember…"

Ron shuffled his feet, "It's alright mate. Hermione is tackling this pretty well. You know what she did to me today? She bloody grabbed my ear, pulled me off my broom in front of the Gryffindor quidditch team! Blasted witch nearly tore my ear off!"

Draco snickered, "Sounds like she finally had enough of you, Weasel."

Ron glowered, "Mind your own business, ferret."

"Well I hope she does find something," Harry said, "It would be awfully nice if we were one step ahead of Voldemort instead of one step behind."

Ron nodded.

Hermione was scribbling furiously on her parchment. It was close to three in the morning when she finally found it. The book was under a heavy lock spell and Hermione had to use everything she learned to crack it open. What she found inside was definitely worth the grueling hours of trying to unlock the damned book. All three of Elizabeth's prophecies were written inside. One of them matched some of the phrases Harry had mumbled during his delirium. Hermione was ecstatic.

By four, she had read everything to do with that prophecy. However, the more she read the more troubled she grew. This prophecy definitely involved Harry but there were so many other pieces as well…pieces that didn't quite make sense to her. She had to discuss this with Harry. Quickly she shut the heavy volume, making sure the heavy lock spell was reactivated, and put it back on the shelf. She draped the invisibility cloak around herself and was soon on her way to her cottage, eager to get a few measly hours of sleep.

Hermione awoke sharply at eight. She was out of her cottage by half past and was on her way to the dining hall for breakfast. She ate quickly, speaking little to the people around her. Blaise watched Hermione walk out of the dining hall as if there was a dog at her heels. He glanced at Pansy…no it wasn't her. The faulty Slytherin whore was smearing jam onto her lightly toasted croissant. Blaise furrowed his brow, had Draco told her? He shook his head.

No…he wasn't going to meddle into this. His instincts screamed bad idea, so he shook the uneasy feeling and turned to listen to the gossip Lavender and Parvati were exchanging.

Hermione rushed up to the seventh floor and ran towards a statue of a gargoyle. She whispered the password into the gargoyle's ear and a split second later, the gargoyle leaped aside and Hermione rushed up onto the spiral stone staircase. She rode it slowly upward and watched as the entrance closed behind her. The staircase led her to a highly polished oak door sporting a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. Hermione threw it open, not bothering to knock like a civilized human being. The door opened to reveal a large and beautiful circular room with many windows. Dumbledore was sitting behind an enormous claw-footed desk looking startled.

"Who in heavens are you?" A portrait said as Hermione stumbled over her own two feet.

"Miss Granger," said Dumbledore a he motioned for her to take a seat, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Hermione sunk into the chair, "Sir, I believe we are in a lot of trouble."

Dumbledore straightened in his seat, "My dear…the question is when aren't you three in some sort of trouble?"

Hermione blushed, "Sir…Harry has had another connection with Voldemort."

Dumbledore's eyes widened behind his spectacles, he waited for Hermione to continue, "I was visiting him in the infirmary, sir. He was delirious after a large dose of Skele-Gro and he started to mumble things. His hand was pressed against his scar and he was mumbling things about blood and secrets. Naturally, I pulled out my quill and parchment and wrote down the things he said. I then went into the library and found myself looking for a prophecy given over hundreds of years ago by a certain Elizabeth LeGrange."

"My dear, prophecies are kept in the restricted section under heavy lock spells," said Dumbledore.

Hermione cursed inwardly, "Yes I know, sir. But…I felt this was very important so I spent the whole night looking for an answer. I think you should look at this." Hermione handed Dumbledore the piece of parchment she had scribbled on. It contained the prophecy concerning Harry as well as a little history on the person who gave it. Dumbledore read over the text carefully. He then looked up at Hermione thoughtfully. She bit her lip, wondering what the professor was thinking. He flicked his wand and a heavy volume went flying off a shelf. He caught it and leafed to a page that had the same prophecy inside it. Hermione watched as Dumbledore studied the texts. Finally, after a few minutes Dumbledore shut the book and handed the parchment back to Hermione. He stood up, looking quite disconcerted.

"I'm afraid that we have indeed thrown ourselves in a pickle, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore as he moved towards the door, "Come, we must make haste." Hermione followed the headmaster out of the office.

Dumbledore caught Professor McGonagall right before she entered her classroom. She looked up at him questioningly.

"We have a problem, Minerva," said Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall glanced over at Hermione, "Who died?" She asked.

"No Minerva, no one is dead," Dumbledore shook his head, "And I intend to keep it that way."

Hermione stood to the side as Dumbledore spoke in hushed tones with Professor McGonagall. A few minutes passed before the two of them separated. The Transfiguration's Professor adjusted her pointy hat before smoothing her robes.

"I will send word to the Order. I'm fairly certain they will all be here by tomorrow night," and with that, she stepped inside the classroom.

"Miss Granger, you are to speak to no one about this," Dumbledore turned, "Leave this to me." Hermione watched the headmaster walk away. She frowned, Harry had the right to know. She shook her head to clear it of the thoughts spinning about and marched to the hospital wing.

She had decided not to say a word.

The week had flown by.

The Order had not been able to meet since the whole team had practically gone missing. Snape had taken leave for a week on some important business. The Weasley's had flown to Egypt on some matter. Mad Eye Moody was stuck in a court case dealing with a wizard apprehended last June. Lupin hadn't left a message in his floo so no one knew where he was. Shacklebolt was somewhere in the Russian mountains hunting down a fugitive and the rest of the gang was spread thinly over the entire continent and wouldn't be able to make it until the end of the week! This had left McGonagall fuming.

The Order had finally scheduled to meet on the third of December.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron wouldn't stop badgering Hermione about what she had found. She kept telling them she was unable to speak about it until Professor Dumbledore gave her permission. That left the two boys in a foul mood and they pointedly ignored Hermione for the remainder of Harry's stay in the infirmary.

Draco had been let out of the hospital before Harry since his injuries had healed faster than Potters. It was going to be his first night back at the cottage and he was dreading his confrontation with Hermione. She had yet to stop badgering Potter about whether he had said he loved her or not. Draco groaned inwardly.

The week away from Hermione was supposed to clear his mind, however it did quite the opposite. All he could think about was Hermione. He wanted her. He really, _really_ wanted her. He wanted her more then he wanted anything before. He hadn't had classes to distract him, so for the past few days all he pictured in his mind was her. Draco fantasized of throwing Hermione on their bed and making passionate love to her once every couple of hours. He also fantasized about proposing marriage to her…although not quite as often as the lovemaking. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that he wanted Hermione in his life. He had to take a chance. If he wanted something he had to go get it, no one was going to give it to him.

He kicked a pebble on his way back to the cottage. He was going to have to tell her the truth…he was hopelessly in love with Hermione Granger. Damn his father and his pureblood prejudice! He could not stop loving his bookworm even if he wanted too…besides he already tried. He would convince her somehow that he was right for her, he had too!

She was going to be his.

Draco approached the portrait door to his cottage and whispered the password. His heart pounded in wait of seeing Hermione. He frowned after he entered…the shower was running. He silently cursed himself for being so anxious. Walking into the kitchen, he found a plate full of Hermione's special cookies. He dared not take one. His stomach was in knots as it was. Draco left the kitchen and entered the bedroom, pulling off his school robes and loosening his tie in the process. He opened a drawer and pulled something out, placing it in his pocket. Later, Draco sat on the bed trying to focus his thoughts. A few minutes later the shower stopped running and Hermione appeared.

She was wearing his silk green pajamas. His eyebrow rose questioningly.

Hermione saw him sitting on the bed and turned red, "O-oh…um…I-I can ex-explain," she stammered.

Draco smiled wickedly, "No need."

Hermione sucked on the inside of her cheek, glad that Draco couldn't read minds and wasn't able to see what she had been fantasizing about in the shower.

"I made some cookies," she said.

"I saw," said Draco as he stood from the bed and approached Hermione, "There are a few things I want to say to you."

Hermione moved away from him to the other side of the bed, she feared he was going to say he didn't love her. She had been floating through this week as if in a dream thinking Draco Malfoy was in love with her. Now he was going to say it wasn't true! She didn't want to hear it! Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the bed hard.

"Damn it, Hermione! You're making this harder to do!"

She glared at him, trying to sniff out the hostility in his grey eyes…there wasn't any. His lips were drawn in a thin line as he tried to muster the words out of his mouth.

"I love you," he whispered.

Well that wasn't what Hermione was expecting to hear. Her eyes widened as Draco continued.

"I know you probably think I'm delusional or that Madame Pomfrey gave me _way_ too many doses of Skele-Gro, but it's true. I'm in love with you…I wasn't exactly sure of it myself until Potter beat it out of me. This whole week I've been cooped up in the hospital wing with only one thought on my mind…you. I want you with me for life, Hermione. I know everyone is going to go crazy when they hear of this…my parents especially," Draco laughed nervously, "But I don't give a rat's arse about it. I love you and I want to be with you, and damn it Granger, I can't believe I'm saying all this! I am royally screwed now because you're not saying anything and this silence is very awkward so before I go and-" Draco didn't get to finish as Hermione threw her arms around him. She pressed herself against him as she whispered in his ear, "Damn it Malfoy…I love you too."

"Then marry me, Hermione," he murmured in her ear, "Marry me and be my wife."

Hermione pulled herself out of his embrace and stared at him. He was looking longingly at her, eyes bright as the moon and hair shinning in the firelight. He really wanted her! Draco stood from the bed and kneeled before her. He pulled forth from his pocket a ring encrusted with diamonds, and lined with gold and silver.

"This ring has been in my family for generations. It was given to us by Josephine Sinclair, Queen of Wizarding Britain for the courage my family showed in the Westshire War."

Hermione gazed at the ring. It was indeed beautiful. She wanted to say yes, to be rash and reckless and kiss those lips that quivered expectantly.

"I love you, Hermione Granger, and I promise that I'll never do anything to hurt you. Marry me now, today…we'll fly to Hogsmeade, there is a church there two leagues from the town. We could be married within an hour," Draco said anxiously.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. This is what she wanted…so why was she hesitating? She loved this boy and he loved her. Her heart was beating loudly, pushing her to say yes, but her brain was saying _'Wait you blasted witch, think this through! Don't jump the wand, give yourself some time to think!'_ For once in her life, Hermione ignored her brain and listened to her heart.

"Alright, but I'll have to change first," Draco grinned. He stood up and engulfed Hermione in a heady embrace. His lips were on hers, stirring the fire deep within her. Hermione smiled as she pulled away. Draco went to grab his broom as Hermione quickly changed into a pair of robes. Within five minutes, the two of them were out the door and on their way to the church.

An hour later Draco and Hermione were standing in front of a confounded priest exchanging vows, Draco had taken care of the witnesses by paying a few people off the street. Hermione was in a state of joy. She couldn't believe the things she was seeing! Draco was repeating the words the priest dictated as he placed the ring upon her finger. She heard herself repeating the words of the priest and before she knew it, Draco was carrying her out of the church. She was no longer Hermione Granger, no…now she was Hermione Jane Malfoy.

Draco laughed as he flew Hermione to a château, which was a birthday present given to him by his father when he turned sixteen. At half past eleven, Malfoy landed his broom in the front of his estate. He led Hermione into the manor, which now that she thought about it, belonged to her too. Hermione held her breath as Draco drew her up the stairway. He led her to a magnificently furnished room, with a canopied master bed sitting elegantly in the middle. There was a fire roaring in the hearth and Hermione wondered how that could be, until she saw an elf pop up and ask Draco if he needed anything. Draco sent the elf away as he gently pushed Hermione over the threshold and closed the mahogany oak door behind them.

* * *

**MATURE CONTENT! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. SCROLL DOWN TO THE POINT WHERE IT SAYS CONTINUE, TO READ ON!**

* * *

"I assume you don't want anything to eat," Draco took off his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. He drew her gently towards him and kissed her tenderly. Hermione shook her head. The intensity of his gaze was working a spell she could not resist. Draco gently pushed her onto the bed. He rested a hand over her abdomen, which had become more round. Hermione moaned as his lips grazed her neck. Her body arched willingly against his as skillful hands slid down her body. She could feel his arousal through her robes as he worked at removing her clothes. His fingers sent waves of heat through Hermione's body. Draco smoothly moved a lock of Hermione's hair and kissed her bare shoulder.

"We can't st-stay here," Hermione stuttered, "W-we have cl-classes to-tomorrow."

"You're thinking too much." Draco tipped her face up. His eyes glittered mischievously. His mouth came down on hers, demanding and obtaining what he wanted while his hands wandered about Hermione's body, testing, teasing, stoking the heat building between her thighs. Draco finally removed the last article of clothing that separated the two of them. He gazed admiringly at Hermione's naked form. She blushed under his appreciative gaze. Draco chuckled. She moistened her lips as Draco planted a searing kiss right below her jawbone. Hermione leaned up, claiming his mouth for her own. Her knee rose slightly earning a deep ecstatic groan from Draco.

She ran her hands down his smooth chest as he gently parted her thighs. His voice was soft and ragged as he whispered lovingly into her ear. Hermione's heart fluttered as his fingertips caressed her breast. He loved her. He wanted her, and she was his. Draco felt Hermione arch underneath him as he entered her. Her moans were music to his ears, her breasts like waves rose up and down with every one of his thrusts. The night played away as the two of them made passionate love within each other's searing embrace.

* * *

**CONTINUE FROM HERE**

* * *

No one noticed that Hermione and Draco were not present in any of their classes. Nearly everyone assumed Draco was still in the hospital wing. Harry and Ron didn't notice Hermione's absence since they were not back on speaking terms, and most of the professors had the Order meeting in mind to notice anything amiss.

Harry was let out of the hospital wing later that evening. He wanted to go to Dumbledore and find out for himself what was going on. He stormed up to the headmaster's office to find Dumbledore conversing with someone in the floo. Harry peered closely and saw that the man in the fire was none other than professor Snape!

"I will see you later tonight, Severus," Dumbledore said, and with a quick goodbye, Snape's head disappeared.

"What can I do for you my boy?"

Harry took a step forward, "I want to know what is going on. Hermione won't say a word and Ron doesn't know much about anything. I was hoping you could shed some light on it, sir."

Dumbledore twirled the end of his beard round his finger as he looked upon the boy standing in his office.

"Very well then, Harry. I want you to bring Mister Weasley and Miss Granger here at nine o'clock. Everyone from the Order is going to be here." Dumbledore looked pointedly at Harry, "There is much we need to discuss."

"Sir, I have been meaning to tell you," said Harry, "Draco Malfoy is now part of the Order."

"Oh," Dumbledore said, "Might I ask how this came about?"

"Well…I can't really say, because I can't say it," Harry said blushing a little, "But let's just say that there's something he wants to keep safe on our side."

"Oh dear," Dumbledore walked over and peered into Harry's eyes, "Bring him here too then."

Harry nodded and left as quickly as he came. Dumbledore collapsed in his chair. A thoughtful expression on his face, "Oh dear," he said again.

As the clock struck half past eight, Harry and Ron marched over to Hermione and Draco's cottage. The two of them banged on the portrait door but no sound came from inside.

"They're not home," Blaise said from his porch.

Harry turned, "Do you know where they are?"

He saw Blaise shrug his shoulders, "I've been looking for Draco all day, but can't seem to find him anywhere. I was thinking he was with Granger."

Harry thought for a moment, "Do you have a spare piece of parchment on you by any chance?"

Blaise shook his head, "I can get you one though." He went inside his cottage and came out a minute later with a piece of parchment and quill. He handed them both to Harry who began to scribble furiously.

"There," he said finally. Ron read it over his shoulder, "Hermione and Draco. As soon as you get this, please come to the Headmaster's office. We are having a meeting at nine. Ron and I came by to get you but you weren't home. See you soon."

"See you soon?" Blaise asked.

"Well, what was I supposed to write?" Harry said angrily.

"I would have written 'Or else'," said Ron. Harry sighed and stuck the note to the door. He nodded in Blaise's direction before moving towards the school. Ron followed close behind. They were on their way to the meeting.

Hermione and Draco had awoken well into the afternoon. They were served a late breakfast by the house elves before Draco gave Hermione a tour of the grounds. They spent the day in bliss, walking through gardens, making love in every romantic corner of the manor and just having a merry time. Soon the sky turned dark. It was half past eight when Draco finally gave into Hermione's bantering and they decided to get back to school. It was a quarter after nine when Draco found the note on their cottage door. Hermione scanned it over quickly. Draco was waiting for her to finish before he took it to read himself. When he was through, he looked up at her.

"We need to go now," Hermione stated.

Draco sighed unhappily. Even from a distance, Potter always managed to ruin his fun. Hermione and Draco made their way up to the seventh floor and past the gargoyle statue. As they approached the big door, they heard heaps of different voices arguing. Slowly Hermione opened it and stepped inside.

"-It doesn't make sense-"

"-We can't be sure-"

"-Severus, this is impossible-"

"-It can't be them-"

"-It says Dragon's wife, they're not married-"

"-She's not really pregnant-"

"-Yes she is, we've already settled that point-"

"-Confound it, Shacklebolt! This is not a court case-"

"-If you had a better handle on your students, Minerva-"

"-Albus are you positive that-"

"-They're just children-"

"-Molly they're all children! We need-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione said loudly.

Every head turned to stare at her and Draco. The Order of the Phoenix was gathered inside Dumbledore's office staring wide-eyed at Hermione's stomach.

"They're not even together!" Ron finally bellowed.

"Yes we are," Hermione and Draco said simultaneously.

Ron looked peeved, "Well, it doesn't really matter anyway."

Lupin read the prophecy aloud one more time. Everyone listened quietly. When he was done, Ron had his arms folded across his chest with a smug look on his face.

"See, it's not her. She has to be married to him and she isn't."

Everyone muttered an agreement. Draco and Hermione looked at each other with eyes as big as saucers.

Draco cleared his throat, "We are married," he said quietly.

"You have syphilis?" Ron tilted his head with a wrinkle of disgust.

"No!" Draco said hastily.

"We _are_ married," Hermione clarified.

The whole room groaned, yelling in outrage and starting to shout at them all at the same time.

"Since when?"

"This is absurd!"

"It can't have been done legally!"

"Don't toy with us boy!"

"No it's true," Hermione insisted, and as proof held up her hand. She was nearly crushed by the stampede that ran up to her to get a better look. Curses echoed through the room.

Ron stood where he was. Disbelief clearly visible on his rosy features. It couldn't be true! It couldn't be true! They hated each other, of that Ron was certain! Hermione wouldn't do this!

"Well that complicates things," Harry said angrily from behind Draco.

Draco turned around to find Potter, "I don't understand how."

Harry looked at Draco and began to recite bits of the prophecy. He had gone over it enough times to commit it to memory.

"_The chosen one holds both to his chest,_

_Two children that are divinely blessed._

_Old family is brought back to life,_

_The secret of the dragon's wife._

_Power from both lion and snake,_

_This shall wholly be at stake._

_Father and mother both will have to fight,_

_To protect their children that very night._

_The stage for the battle then will be set,_

_Four fortnights after, but do not forget._

_The power the infants have within,_

_Will give rise to the one who will win."_

Draco took a step back.

"You are the Dragon. Doesn't Draco stand for Dragon, Malfoy? You are a Slytherin, that's the snake, and Hermione is a Gryffindor…that's the lion. Apparently you two have run off and gotten married, tying you two to this exact prophecy."

"But I'm not really pregnant," Hermione said in confusion.

Draco stared at the floor, "Yes you are."

Hermione stared wide eyed at Malfoy, "How can that be?"

Snape cleared his throat as he began to explain.

* * *

**Well how was that? It was awfully long, that's for sure. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, because writing love scenes is extremely hard. Also, I just wanted to ask you guys if you think I have a good writing style…meaning if you like the way I write. I would really like to know what my writing is worth. I left a little tribute to those of you who watched AVPS and to those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, go on youtube and type it in.**

**And as usual**

**Leave a review!**


	22. Worrying Ain't Gonna Make It Better

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had PCATs to study for. Damn, things just get freakin' harder :( **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Worrying Ain't Gonna Make It Better

Draco carefully watched Hermione's face as Snape explained. Her eyes had widened into saucers and her face went as white as chalk.

She didn't say a single word.

Draco's heart was pounding deep within his chest. Once Snape had finished speaking, he looked at Dumbledore. The headmaster nodded his head. Slowly, Hermione turned her head to face Draco. Her eyes were blank. He expected her to start screaming at him like a banshee but all she did was close her eyes and shake her head. Her eyes met with Harry before she walked out of the room. Draco took a step forward to follow her but Harry grabbed his arm and held fast.

"Get off me, Potter," Draco pulled at his arm.

"She needs space, Malfoy. The last person she probably wants to see right now is you."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Get off me, now."

Harry's hand tightened but let go a second later, "Let her be."

Hermione ran all the way back to the warmth of her cottage. Inside the walls of her bedroom, she let the tears fall. Her heart wrenched inside her as her brain raced through the events of just a few minutes ago. She heard the door creak open and a minute later Draco Malfoy was standing before her.

"Hermione-"

"Get out!" She managed through sobs.

"Please-"

"I want a divorce!"

Draco felt the air rush out of his lungs as if he'd just been punched in the gut.

"I don't want a divorce," he said quietly.

Hermione looked up angrily at him, her face flushed red and streaked with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me! I think I had the right to know what was going on! I knew something didn't feel right about my situation! All the other girls are as round as blown up balloons and I am not even half as round as they are! Not to mention the fact that you _lied_ to me! How could you? After everything….how could you!"

"I was going to tell you!" Draco said hastily, "Honestly, I was! I just didn't know how."

She laughed, "Oh please, if you really wanted to tell me, you'd have figured it out."

"Well how would you explain it? Hey Hermione, by the way you're really pregnant. Remember when we had sex that time? Well a funny thing happened, I got a letter from my mum telling me to put some stuff in our tea. Little did I know it made you really pregnant. How was I supposed to know it was going to do that! A mother doesn't usually instigate these kind of things!"

"Oh go jump in the lake!"

Draco grabbed Hermione and crushed her to himself, "I would never intentionally hurt you, Hermione. Please believe me, I didn't know how to tell you. I love you and seeing you this way is really unnerving…it hurts for some reason..."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry knew…I was hoping he'd help me figure out a way to tell you-"

Hermione pulled away from him, "Harry knew?"

Draco nodded, "Why would I tell him if I didn't want you to know?"

_Not quite the truth, but Merlin I can't have her crying and speaking of divorce,_ thought Draco.

He watched her slowly sit down on the bed. Her hands coming to rest in her lap. Draco sat beside her, putting his arm around her in an attempt to comfort. She sighed, there was a lot of information to digest. She felt Draco take her hand and squeeze it gently. A gentle kiss caressed her cheek.

"If it's of any comfort, I think Weasley is having a harder time processing all this," said Draco.

Hermione smiled, "Harry can handle it." She snuggled closer to him and Draco sighed in relief. Just then, Hermione shoved Draco so hard he went flying off the bed and landed right on his stomach in the middle of the room.

He winced.

"Don't you think you've gotten out of this," Hermione huffed. Standing up, she straightened her robes and brushed the tears from her cheeks, "You're sleeping on the floor!"

"But we get points subtracted for this!"

Hermione's eyebrow rose impishly, "The rule is you have to sleep together in the same room. Nowhere does it say you _have_ to sleep in the same bed. No one ever bothers to read all the directions," Hermione opened the dresser and pulled out a heavy volume and tossed it over to Draco, "I myself didn't get up to that part until a week into the assignment."

Draco opened the book and started leafing through the pages, "Well then why didn't you sleep on the floor then?"

"Why would I want to sleep on the floor? If I told you about this before, we'd have probably gotten into such a fight that neither of us would have gotten the sleep we needed to function through the rest of the day," said Hermione.

Draco grinned evilly, "Sure…that's it."

Hermione crossed her arms, "Don't flatter yourself."

The next morning Draco awoke with a stiff neck. The blankets on the floor were all strewn about and his pillow had somehow found its way to the other side of the room. Hermione was still sleeping soundly in the comfortable bed that he wasn't allowed in until further notice. He mumbled a few good curses under his breath as he summoned his watch with a quick '_Accio'_. He groaned. It was six thirty in the bloody morning. He still had at least another hour before he had to get up! He looked down at his makeshift bed and sighed. There was no way he could fall back asleep in this sorry excuse for a bed. What was he, a Malfoy, doing sleeping on the floor? He glared at Hermione's sleeping form.

Why had he married her again?

Oh, that's right.

He loved her.

Love sucks.

Harry was already having breakfast when Ron stumbled into the dining hall. He looked like he had just come back from the dead. His eyes were sunken in, hair was sticking out in all directions, skin was an unhealthy shade of yellow and his robes were all rumpled. Harry swallowed hard. He shoved Ginny off the bench. Ginny stifled a cry as she saw her brother approaching. Quietly she crawled back to the Gryffindor table. Harry cleared his throat as Ron took the seat Ginny had been occupying only seconds ago. Silently he began heaping things into his plate. Harry watched as Ron downed a sausage in one gulp and looked at him.

"Harry, I'm in a foul mood."

"You in a foul mood? Why Ron, I didn't even suspect it," Harry said.

Ron nodded, "It's true. I'm very good at hiding what I'm feeling, but today…I just can't keep it in."

Harry listened as Ron, yet again, for the thirtieth time began explaining how shocked he was by recent events. He couldn't believe that Hermione and Malfoy were together…and right underneath his nose! Everything was changing "…It's not like I haven't been a good friend, right Harry? I mean I thought I knew everything about Hermione and then _that_ gets thrown in my face…it really messes with a bloke, you know? I can't even eat I'm so torn about this…" Harry nodded as Ron downed another pancake.

In the middle of Ron's ridiculous rant, Lavender, Parvati and Pansy showed up. All three women ignored Ron and continued gossiping about the latest scandal…little did they know that if they had just listened to Ron for a minute, they'd have even a bigger story to talk about. A little later, Blaise took his seat at the table. Ron took no notice and continued whining. Harry muttered a brief greeting before he felt the dining hall grow silent. He looked up. Dumbledore was standing at the head table with his arms raised, beckoning silence.

Once the room was quiet enough he began, "Students of Hogwarts. It is my great pleasure to announce that there will be alumni visiting the grounds today and for the next few weeks. You will be seeing quite a few of our past Hogwarts graduates roaming the halls of the castle. I ask you all to take this moment and give a welcoming applause to our Hogwarts alumni!"

The great doors of the dining hall flew open and in walked the Order of the Phoenix. A few of the Gryffindors howled in glee when they saw Fred and George walk in, half the Slytherins groaned silently.

Ron stared slack jawed at the procession. The Order marched to a table that had been designated for them and sat down quietly. Harry didn't even notice Lupin until he turned back to his plate. Lupin's robes were a shabby as usual and his hair had more grey in it than ever before.

"Harry, get the gang and meet us in Dumbledore's office after breakfast. Make sure the Malfoys come too," Lupin cast a sidelong glance at Ron, "They're a big part of why we're calling this meeting." Without another word, Lupin straightened up and walked back to his table. Ron grumbled something Harry couldn't quite hear.

Just then, Hermione bounced into the dining hall. She sat beside Harry, making sure there wasn't enough room for Draco to sit next to her and smiled. She took a look around the dining hall to find that the Order was sitting up in the front. Her questioning eye had Harry explaining before she even said a word.

"The Order is going to be here for a bit," he said.

Hermione nodded. She looked at Ron who was trying to make as little eye contact with her a physically possible. Draco came up to the table, shot Hermione a dirty look, and took a seat next to Blaise.

"Mate…you look like shit," said Blaise.

Draco glowered, "Blaise…if you value your life…shut up and eat your bloody breakfast quietly."

"We need to go to Dumbledore's office after breakfast," Harry whispered to Hermione, "You have to take Malfoy with you." Hermione glanced at Draco thoughtfully.

"I'm going to go tell the rest of the gang," Harry said. He slowly stood from his seat and made his way across the dining hall to the Gryffindor table. Hermione watched him whisper something in Ginny's ear before he turned and left the room. Ginny ran to Neville's table and whispered in his ear, he in turn went and whispered in Luna's ear, she whispered to Hannah, who whispered to Justin, who whispered to Dean, who whispered to Susan and on and on till the whole gang was in the loop. Nearly half of Dumbledore's Army had pledged their allegiance to Harry and joined the Order of the Phoenix.

After breakfast, everyone rose to go. Draco was about to leave with Blaise when Hermione caught hold of his arm. He looked at her questioningly as she signaled him to follow her with cinnamon brown eyes. She led him towards a secluded corner and whispered in his ear. Blaise watched this transaction curiously.

The two of them had been acting very strange the past couple of weeks. Something was brewing here. He very much wanted to know what the hell was going on. First, there were the secrets, then the disappearing, now there were random graduates coming to visit? Draco definitely knew something…and he wasn't sharing. Blaise had half the mind to follow his best friend, but thought better of it. If he was caught, he'd have more on his plate then he could handle at the moment. Sighing, he angrily turned around and left to go to his upcoming Charms class.

"…I wonder what it could be about," Draco whispered as he and Hermione made their way up to the headmaster's office.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it must be important to pull us out of class." The two of them continued to make their way up the stairs. Soon they found themselves in the middle of the headmaster's office amid many of the Hogwarts students. There were three very pregnant seventh year girls sitting at the table waiting for the rest to arrive: Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Padma Patil. Hermione noted that they all looked like water balloons ready to burst. Hermione also saw George and Fred Weasley in an animated discussion with Katie Bell and Lee Jordan. Luna was standing next to Neville and Ginny. Justin, Seamus and Dean were standing by the window and Ernie Macmillian was admiring a portrait of one of the late headmaster's of Hogwarts. The door opened and Harry and Ron walked in…each sporting a unique sour look. Draco waited for the rest of the Order to file into the not so spacious office. Once everyone had arrived and found a somewhat comfortable position to argue, the meeting began.

Dumbledore stood at his desk, flanked by both professor McGonagall and professor Snape. He quickly went over last night's events for those who had not been at the meeting the night before. The Hogwarts students listened quietly as the headmaster spoke. Each was digesting the news in their own way. Every time Dumbledore mentioned the 'Malfoy predicament', all heads turned to stare at Draco and Hermione. Draco found this quite disconcerting.

"…However the reason I brought you all here was not to reiterate the events of last night. As we all remember, Mister and Misses Malfoy won the contest to go home for the holidays-"

"Oh we remember all right," Dean said crossly.

"Vividly," added Justin.

"We were all left dangling in the air!" Ernie Macmillian shouted.

"Yes, yes Mister Macmillian, now settle down," McGonagall said, peering out from behind her glasses. The boys gave Draco one more dirty look before returning their attention to Dumbledore.

"If I am correct, then the two of them are planning on going to the Malfoy Manor for the holidays," said Dumbledore.

"Are you saying we can't go now professor?" Draco asked.

"No my boy, I'm saying that you have to go."

Every eye widened in alarm. The student's couldn't hold back.

"That's insane!"

"That's the last place they should go!"

"Voldemort is probably waiting for them there!"

"We'd be playing right into their hands!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"SILENCE!" Snape bellowed. All mouths closed automatically.

"They wouldn't expect us to let them go. That is exactly why they should continue with their plan. If Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger don't show up, they will know that we're on to them in some way or other. This way we maintain an element of surprise," Snape continued, "These foolish protests of yours are exactly why this is a good idea."

"You three will be unable to take part in this mission," McGonagall pointed to the three pregnant seventh year girls. The girls began to protest but were quickly silenced by one of Snape's signature glares.

"Justin, Seamus, Dean and Ernie will stay here along with the rest of you. I want you all practicing your defense against the dark arts spells with Alastor Moody. We've got a war coming and every able body should be ready to fight in a minute's notice!" McGonagall said.

"There are two weeks left before the two of you must leave for the Malfoy Manor," said Dumbledore, "The Order will have Aurors hidden outside the Malfoy Grounds. We can't afford anything to go wrong. Two of our Aurors have already been stationed. There is no need for me to tell you the dangers waiting for you there. Mister Malfoy, I understand that this is your home but I cannot stress the magnitude of what's to come should we fail."

Draco nodded. It didn't matter that his loved ones were tied up in this. They were going to get killed unless he took matters into his own hands. Draco's heart raced, he was going to have to convince his father somehow. If he didn't…they were all going to die.

"Miss Gra- err Misses Malfoy, your parents have been contacted. They are going to receive four Aurors as guards while they're on their trip." McGonagall cleared her throat, "Your father gave us this. He said it's been passed down in his family for generations."

Professor McGonagall handed Hermione a worn looking journal. She took it curiously and opened it.

_Misleh Andrew LeGrange_

_Eta mayee preqluchenia catoreh budot znat tolka teh catoreh daljne_

Hermione furrowed her brow in concentration, "This doesn't seem to be in English, but its written with our alphabet…professor Dumbledore can you take a look?"

Dumbledore smiled, "The page looks blank to me." Hermione looked up with a shocked expression. Draco glanced at the page Hermione was looking at. All he saw was a blank page that was torn a little around the edges, "Looks blank to me too."

Hermione focused on the words and tried to pronounce them as best she could, "What does that sound like to you?" she asked.

"Sounds like Russian," Snape accessed.

"My bet is its Polish," Shacklebolt disagreed.

"Andrew LeGrange…" Dumbledore muttered to himself, "Miss Granger…are you still in contact with Viktor Krum?"

Hermione nodded, reminding herself that she had yet to respond to the owl he sent her a few weeks ago.

"Viktor Krum can speak Russian fluently as it is a mandatory language in Durmstrang," said Dumbledore.

"I thought he was Bulgarian," Ron scratched at his chin.

"He is Mr. Weasley, but Durmstrang requires their students to master all Slavic languages since half the classes there are taught in them," McGonagall said, "He should be able to help Miss- eh Misses Malfoy decipher the journal."

Hermione thought this was a great idea.

Viktor was actually in London right now. If she sent him an owl this minute, he could be here by dinner! The Order continued to assign duties to each member. Within an hour everything was settled. Hermione was to work on decoding the journal. Draco was to do nothing. Harry, Ron and the rest of the students were to hone their spell casting offense and defense, and the Order members set up a schedule of minding the Malfoy Manor.

Once the meeting was adjourned, Hermione raced to the Owlery. She quickly scribbled a message to Viktor and then ran to her Potions class. By dinnertime, Viktor Krum had arrived. He was sitting next to Hermione during dinner whispering things into her ear. Draco didn't like this one bit. Apparently, neither did Ron. He kept throwing Krum angry glares. Harry, being the smarter on,e chose to ignore everything and instead tried to focus all his energy into consuming the large turkey drumstick sitting on his plate. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco watched Lavender and Parvati.

Everyone had been sworn to secrecy not to let anyone know what had went on during the meeting…however Draco wasn't sure that the girls would be able to contain such a scandalous story from their friends. Parvati kept glowering at him. He didn't know whether it was because she knew or whether it was his staring that was freaking her out. After dinner, Hermione and Viktor headed to the library. Draco was off to detention after setting a tripper jinx on Daphne Greengrass. The others went to the room of requirement with Moody leading the way.

In the library, Hermione had already laid out a long piece of parchment. She was anxious to begin translating this family secret, hoping it held the key to unraveling the mystery of the line in the prophecy. Viktor smiled at her as he gently put his hand over hers to stop her tapping quill.

"Vot are you so anshous about? I say I vill help in any way I can," he said.

Hermione nodded, "Thank you so much, Viktor."

He grinned, "Anytime for you, Hermininie." Hermione winced internally.

"Alright, what does this word mean…misleh."

"It means 'thoughts'."

"Alright," Hermione wrote that down, "Eta mayee preqluchenia catoreh budot znat tolka teh catoreh daljne."

"I'm pretty sure it's 'zees are my events that vill be known only to those who need to know'."

Hermione grinned, "This is great! How about this. Ya virase ve Raciyeh vosleva chornova mora. Kakda mne espolnelas semnatzat leyt ya nazat va Angleyu preshol."

Viktor had her repeat the phrase one more time, "He's saying that he grew up in Russia near the Black Sea and that when he turned seventeen he went back to England."

Hermione and Viktor spent the next two weeks decoding the journal. After dinner, she would translate parts of the journal and in the morning, she would do some research in the library on the things she had learned. Four nights after the Order arrived, Hermione forgave Draco and he was comfortably settled back in his bed. Around eleven, Hermione would run into the bedroom and spill everything she learned to Draco. He would give his point of view, suggest a few things and then make her calm down. At five in the morning Hermione would jump out of bed and run to the library.

Hermione's scurrying about had given Draco enough time to visit Blaise. One afternoon Draco walked over to Blaise's cottage to find his friend sleeping soundly on the couch. A big Parvati told him that apparently Blaise found her snoring abominable. Draco thanked Merlin that he had no such problem with Hermione. He finally shook Blaise awake. The Italian boy sat up groggily, upon seeing Draco's face he cursed.

"Of all the times you could have visited, did it have to be in the bloody morning!" Blaise rubbed his eyes angrily.

"Mate, it's three in the afternoon..."

Blaise looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and cursed again.

The two of them began catching up.

Blaise told Draco about how Parvati was the devil in disguise. Draco told Blaise he married Hermione. Blaise fell into unconsciousness. Draco revived him with a bucket of water. Blaise yelled at Draco. Draco yelled at Blaise. Blaise angrily stomped around the room. Draco reminded Blaise to keep quiet. Blaise told Draco to go to hell. Draco told him to go drown himself. Blaise sat down to let everything sink in. Draco summoned two butterbeers. The two of them drank a couple bottles. They laughed. They cried. They cursed the world. They got kicked out of the house by an angry and hormonal Parvati. Draco told Blaise not to tell anyone. Blaise swore he wouldn't.

Everything was back to normal.

"Are you going to tell your parents when you get there then?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded, "But I have a feeling that they're not going to kill me."

Draco made sure to make no mention of the prophecy.

A few nights later, he was just getting ready for bed when he heard Hermione come home. His shirt was half on when Hermione ran into the room, jumped him while yelling, "Oh My! Oh My! Oh My! Merlin! Merlin!"

"What happened?" Draco asked anxiously. He couldn't see her face because his shirt was still over his head. He didn't know if he should be elated or preparing for the worst.

"Draco, get up! Oh My! Merlin this is unbelievable!"

"What is? Hermione what is going on?" Draco struggled with his shirt.

Hermione grabbed it and pulled it off. She sat herself in his lap and kissed him hungrily. Draco didn't know who was responsible for putting Hermione in such a good mood, but whoever it was he was sure grateful. Slipping his hands around her waist he pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips against her in a slow leisurely way that earned him a moan. Her hands roamed over his bare chest and Draco could feel himself quickly easing into a lusty mood. He felt her pull away.

"Draco, I have to tell you something really important," she said.

"Right now?" He said huskily.

She nodded, "You know how Viktor and I have been deciphering the journal and I told you about him being from England originally and everything?" She said.

"Yeah, yeah so what of it?" Draco asked.

"Well, today I found out that his mother's name was Elizabeth LeGrange. Draco think hard about that name. Andrew LeGrange changed his name to Granger. He was a squib. We found that out on the first day. He was trying to bring back honor to the family. He kept saying his mother was right, it was destined to work out, his children would bring about a change. All this time we were thinking he meant a change in the muggle world but now! Draco he was talking about the wizarding world! He wanted to change the wizarding world! His family that was killed wasn't a peasant family like we originally thought, but the Royal court of Wizarding England! Draco, he was the crown prince of Wizarding Britain! His mother was Queen Elizabeth LeGrange, the woman who gave the prophecy. The daughter of King William LeGrange III! That's the secret! The secret of the dragon's wife! Two ancient bloodlines forever connected! The LeGrange and Malfoys were entwined from the start. The Malfoys helped them gain influence, fought their wars. Heck, they were even present at the prophecy! Old family is brought back to life! My ancestry, Draco! This is my ancestry! My great greats were rulers of Wizarding Britain!" Hermione flopped down on the floor. She could hardly believe it herself!

Draco swallowed hard. His wife was royalty…his wife was freaking royalty?

"Well…wow….didn't see that one coming…..they don't really teach you how to react to these kind of situations…"

Hermione ran to her nightstand and pulled out her mitto parchment. She wrote to Harry and Ron, then she owled Dumbledore, then she ran around the room trying to burn off the energy she couldn't seem to shake off. Harry and Ron were at the door a few minutes later, Dumbledore and McGonagall apparated outside their cottage a minute after Harry and Ron arrived. Hermione told them everything. McGonagall mittoed Snape. Snape arrived they told him everything. He cursed loudly and went to get the rest of the Order. Soon everyone was standing inside Hermione and Draco's little cottage. Shacklebolt and Made Eye were yelling across the room to one another. The Weasley twins were trying to sneak a peek into the bedroom. Mrs. Weasley was disagreeing with Tonks about one thing or another. Lupin had his hands full with trying to keep Hagrid from moving about too much.

Snape was yelling at everyone to shut up. Once everyone was quiet, Hermione recited her story for the fourth time this evening. By this time, she had managed to collect herself and appear calm. Draco on the other hand had gotten more stressed out then before. Time had not helped him at all. Once Hermione was finished, everyone started talking at once.

This was becoming a very bad habit.

"Royalty!"

"The lost Liege!"

"We should get the Minister!"

"She should be put back into the palace!"

"Is the palace still kept clean?"

"A LeGrange! This is unbelievable!"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT IT FOR A BLASTED SECOND!" Snape yelled, the vein in his forehead throbbed.

"Voldemort probably knows of this," McGonagall said to Dumbledore who nodded.

"Are you two packed?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione and Draco nodded.

"We will proceed with the plan. This doesn't change anything. However, now we must be more careful then before. Instead of double checking, triple check. We need everything to go right. We can't afford mistakes." Dumbledore sighed as he twirled his beard around his finger.

"The Malfoys will leave in three days for the Manor. Everyone knows what he or she is supposed to do. This meeting is adjourned!" Snape announced. After another bout of yelling and protesting, that went on for another fifteen minutes, everyone left. Harry stayed to make sure Hermione was all right before he left as well. Draco stood in the middle of the kitchen with an icy cup of water. He was trying to sooth his aching head. Hermione hugged him from behind, resting her head between his shoulder blades.

"This is all insane," she whispered.

Draco nodded, "Tell me something I don't know."

Three days later, Hermione and Draco held their suitcases in hand. They were standing in Dumbledore's office. Everyone in the Order was there as well, watching their departure. Hermione took a deep breath. Harry gave her a hug, as well as Ron and Ginny. Draco shook hands with Harry and Snape. A minute later, the two of them stepped into the floo.

"Malfoy Manor!" They cried.

There was a pop and then they were gone.

Harry stared at the empty fireplace, "Merlin…keep them safe."

* * *

**I know, this chapter was like Woah! Not much funny, but this all had to happen. Anyway, you all know what's coming next…THE CHRISTMAS BALL!**

**WOOOOOOOOOT!**

**Also I wanted to let you guys know that my friend and I...**

**(mainly my friend…I'm just helping by adding my two cents xD) **

**...are making a trailer for Parenthood. It will be posted on my youtube channel. There is a link in my profile page that will take you there. It should be up there soon…whenever she's finished with it, she'll send it to me and I'll upload it.**

**As usual, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Narcissa's Agenda

**I have a pretty decent excuse for not updating, but I guess you don't wanna hear it. I don't blame you. I left the last chapter in such a suspenseful spot. So sue me. Just kidding. Anyways, how'd you guys like the trailer we made for Parenthood? Let me know! I did the voice!**

** Okay, enough rambling let's get to the good stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Narcissa's Agenda

Everyone stared at the flames for a few minutes before Mrs. Weasley broke the silence.

"Fred and George! What are you still doing here! Get yourselves to the Malfoy Manor this instant!" The red haired woman screeched.

Fred and George flinched, "No need to be so loud, mum."

Fred rubbed his ears, "Yeah mum, the point is for the enemy to NOT know we're coming," George high fived his brother, earning himself a frown from his father.

"Just get a move on," grumbled Lee.

Fred and George wiggled their eyebrows before grabbing each other's arms. They began to spin. Faster and faster they went until all Harry saw was a blur. Then in just a blink of an eye, what used to be George and Fred Weasley were now two distinct looking dragonflies.

"You've got to be joking," Ron groaned, "So that's how you knew I wasn't really doing…uh," Ron shot a quick glance at his mother,"…was doing the…erm…hey that's a great Animagus!"

Subtlety was not one of Ron's strong suites.

However, no one was paying attention to what Ron was saying. All eyes and ears were aimed at Dumbledore who was making his way to unlatch the window. The two dragonflies waited in the middle of the room.

"Be our eyes and ears over there," Dumbledore said as the window opened, "Don't even let the young Malfoys know you're there." Harry watched the two dragonflies fly out the window and sighed. He felt so useless just standing there.

:::

Narcissa had finally received the last of the responses from the wedding guests. Everyone was going to attend. She smiled to herself. Planning her son's wedding was proving to be more enjoyable than she thought it would be. On Christmas Eve, her son would be married to the heir of the Royal Wizarding family. The only hard part left was to make sure the girl agreed to the arrangement.

:::

Hermione suddenly found herself standing in an enormous hall. There seemed to be hundreds of elves scurrying about the place. Hermione spied one of them carrying a platter of what seemed to be cookies in the shape of bells and doves. She heard Draco clear his throat. She turned her head to find Lucius Malfoy striding towards them purposefully. Just then, a girl in pigtails came running out of one of the rooms and collided with Lucius, knocking the older man over. Hermione tried to stifle her laugh.

"What are you doing running around like a headless chicken Pricilla!" Lucius said angrily. The little girl took no notice of her uncle's tone of voice and answered, "Diev threatened to cut off my pigtails if I told you what he was doing in your library with that girl!"

One of the side doors swung open and out stepped a handsome young man with golden blonde hair. Hermione noticed he was breathing heavily.

"Dievalon I said there were to be no more of your girls in this house!" Lucius glared at his nephew.

Diev threw his sister a dirty look, "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Ha! Like he'd believe that!" Sneered Pricilla.

Draco cleared his throat again…very loudly. The three heads turned around.

"DRACO!"

Lucius walked over to his son and greeted him warmly. Diev pumped Draco's hand and Pricilla planted a kiss on Draco's cheek. Hermione stood there quietly watching the exchange.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Diev said suddenly.

"What?"

"Isn't this so exciting?" gushed Pricilla.

"I don't know-" Draco started to say but was cut off by Lucius, "The wedding ceremony is going to be quite the event. Now the two of you must be tired, let me take you to your room." Lucius grabbed Draco and Hermione by the wrist and began pulling them along. Once they were out of earshot of the cousins, Draco began to whisper angrily.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"You're going to be married to Miss Granger here on Christmas Eve."

"What?"

"You can't do this!" Hermione said, trying to pull her arm out of Lucius' iron grip.

"I can and I will," Lucius smiled, "Everything has been taken care of. All the guests we have invited have replied. They are all coming. Besides, I don't know what you're complaining about Miss Granger…you're already pregnant with my grandchildren. All the Malfoy wealth would be yours as well. I think you're getting a pretty good bargain."

Hermione exchanged looks with Draco. Apparently, the Malfoy's hadn't caught wind that the two of them had already been married. Hermione mouthed, 'don't tell him anything.'

Draco mouthed back, 'Who do you think I am? An idiot?'

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute. Draco furrowed his brow in annoyance.

"Why do I have to marry her? She's so annoying and on top of that she's a mudblood!" Draco barked.

"Well you should have been more careful with that," Lucius pointed down at Draco's trousers. Draco colored a bit.

"I don't know what made me do it, I swear!" Draco said.

Lucius stopped for a minute and looked his son squarely in the eye, "Really? That's your excuse? Pathetic."

Hermione grinned.

Even though Draco was just acting for their benefit, it was still hilarious watching him squirm.

Hermione heard footsteps approaching. Draco saw his mother walking down the hall carrying a letter. She stopped when she saw them.

"Oh you're here already…I thought you were going to be here later," Narcissa tucked the letter into her pocket and walked towards her son. She placed a sweet kiss on his forehead than walked over to Hermione and looked her up and down. "I think the dress is going to be a little big…I had thought she'd be showing more by now," Narcissa waved her hand, "No matter, we'll fix it." Narcissa grabbed Hermione's wrist and began walking back to where she came from.

"Mother, we just got here!" Draco whined.

"Don't you whine at me, son. I have the right to get acquainted with the women my son is going to marry."

Hermione found herself being pulled off to some unknown place yet again. Soon she found herself standing in a fitting room with a bunch of female house elves.

"I want you to try on the wedding gown."

Hermione stared at her mother-in-law.

"Why do you want me to marry your son so badly? This is all incredibly insane…"

Narcissa sat down in the chair provided for her by one of the elves, "I know he loves you…and I know you love him," Hermione was about to cut her off but then Narcissa said something that shook her.

"I also know that you've already gotten married and that you know you're the heir to the Royal Wizarding family of Britain, and also, that you know of the prophecy. I am fairly certain you have deciphered it and that Dumbledore probably has something up his sleeve. What you don't know is that I'm not about to let anyone destroy my family. I have no doubt that the Dark Lord will consume the blood of my grandchildren once they are born. He will kill my son without as much as a single thought. I would lose everything dear to me. I cannot let that happen." Narcissa stood up and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Once the twins are born, you four must escape. Run, do whatever you can to get away. You must not let him find you. You won't be able to leave the mansion now. You are trapped here until the birth of the twins."

Hermione's face paled, "What do you mean?"

Narcissa sighed, "The Dark Lord has ordered me to administer a potion. Its purpose is to keep you here…bedridden. It causes unimaginable pain to both you and the life inside you…"

Hermione rested her hand on her belly.

"…I will have to give you very small doses of it so that I can fool him…however, even small amounts will still cause pain, but not as much as the full dosage."

"Why can't I just fake it?" Hermione asked glumly.

Narcissa smirked, "Because no matter how great an actress you may be, all he needs to do is cast one spell to know whether the elixir is in your system."

Hermione bit her lip, "But how are we supposed to escape then?"

Narcissa smiled, "Leave that to me."

* * *

**Yes its short I know, but I've got midterms coming up and I need to STUDY! I felt bad about not updating so I thought I'd give you guys something.**

**Like always, leave a review and make me happy!**


	24. The Ball of the Century

**Thanksgiving break! Woot! Thank god, I could not stand another Organic Chem lecture. Ugh, when will this crap all be over? Anyway, like I promised here is the long awaited Christmas ball chapter. Not much funny going on here but we can't have everything being all super duper all the time.**

* * *

Chapter 24: The Ball of the Century

Hermione, with great patience, let the elves do their job fitting her into her wedding gown. Narcissa would add in a suggestion of her own occasionally. _'The frill on the sleeves should be longer,' 'the bust needs taking in,' 'no those wouldn't work,'_ and so on. A few grueling hours later, after being prodded and poked, Hermione was finally led to her room. Narcissa had assured her that she wouldn't administer the potion until after the wedding, so Hermione should rest easy for the time being. Hermione raised an eyebrow at that. She simply couldn't see how she could 'rest easy' knowing that something unpleasant was waiting for her just around the corner.

Narcissa pushed the door open and walked inside the room. Hermione took a few steps in and stopped. The room was lavishly decorated. Rich cream carpets adorned the floor, sun kissed curtains swayed gently from the gust of wind that the slightly opened window let in. The ceiling was aglow with faerie lights that twinkled brightly and a large canopied bed sat squarely in the middle of all the finery, beckoning Hermione to rest her head atop the soft pillows encased by the finest silk money could buy. Hermione didn't even realize she had moved until her fingertips touched upon the dark mahogany bed frame. The polished wood felt smooth against her skin. Slowly, her fingers trailed to touch the golden thread spun comforter. She imagined how it would feel to wrap herself up in this splendor. The witch just started to fantasize about how soft the pillow would be against her cheek when a knock sounded. The noise snapped her out of her fantasy and Hermione turned her head to the door. Draco stood with his arms crossed, a frown evident on his angelic features.

"Father wants a word with you," he looked at his mother. The older woman sighed, turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Please make yourself comfortable," she said before stepping out of the room. Draco waited patiently for his mother's form to disappear from the hall before he shut the door and approached his lovely wife. Neither of them noticed the two insects sitting on the wall opposite them as they shared a loving kiss. Draco rested his forehead against the cinnamon eyed girl's and sighed.

"My father has asked me to take the twins after they're born," his voice sounded hoarse, "I've been instructed to grab them and hand them over to Voldemort."

Hermione let her breath out slowly. She shouldn't be surprised and yet, she was. Lucius Malfoy honestly believed that Voldemort wouldn't harm his grandchildren? The idiocy almost made Hermione laugh.

Almost.

"I have something to tell you," Hermione whispered. She locked her eyes with Draco before continuing, "Draco, your mother is fighting for us. She doesn't want that crazy lunatic to win. She's on our side."

A small smile made its appearance known on Draco's face. His mother truly loved him. He sighed in relief, bringing Hermione's body closer to his. The young woman rested her head on Draco's shoulder, relaxing as she felt his hands rub her back comfortingly.

"We'll make it through this," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear. His eyes focused on the large window a few feet away. Frost had already started to claim the bottom window pane, "Us Malfoys don't know the meaning of failure." Hermione nodded her head, aware that she was now a Malfoy as well. It oddly made her heart flutter in her chest.

:::

It had been two whole days since Hermione and Draco left for the Manor and Harry had started to grow impatient. He paced the corners of his cottage, aware of Lavender's eyes following him as he reached the left side of the wall and turned. Madame Pomfrey had told them that some of the girls would be going into labor as early as today. Lavender was worried more about Hermione than going into labor. They had still to receive word from the Weasley twins and it was starting to show on everyone. Harry had become more antsy and short-tempered. Ron had taken to beating people up left and right if they so much as dared to look at him oddly. Parvati had said that Blaise had gone quiet. He barely spoke to her and spent his day sitting on the couch brooding with a constant frown on his face. She warned him that frowning for excessively long periods of time would give him wrinkles. The dark haired boy didn't even blink.

An owl hoot had sent both Lavender and Harry charging at the window. Harry threw the window open and let the bird in. His fingers shook as he removed the note wrapped around the bird's leg. It took him little less than a minute to rush out the door.

Everyone had gathered in Dumbledore's office waiting for Fred Weasely to start talking. Without having George with him, Fred was a little uncomfortable having so many pairs of eyes staring at him. He waited another full minute before beginning, "Well…I guess you're all waiting for me to tell you what I heard."

"No, you think?" Grumbled Ron.

Fred ignored his younger brother, "Here's what we know so far. The Malfoys are planning to wed Draco and Hermione on Christmas Eve. Many important people have been invited. We have also heard that Lucius wants Draco to steal away the twins after they're born and hand them over to Voldemort. On the other hand, his wife has another thing in mind. She is trying to help the two of them escape. Apparently, Voldemort has asked Narcissa Malfoy to drug Hermione in order to keep her at the mansion. Mrs. Malfoy is planning on administering the potion to Hermione just enough to fool some sort of spell that Voldemort concocted. We've also witnessed some other things but, "Fred blushed, "…I'm just going to leave it at that."

Snape's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I want to be at the wedding," Harry voiced, "I have to be there."

"Me too!" Ron shouted.

Dumbledore smiled, "I'm sure Miss Granger wants you there too. I reckon you will get your invitations within a day or so."

It all happened just as Dumbledore said. Harry and Ron got their invitations and were quick to find out that some of their other friends had gotten them as well. Ginny had caught Harry in the hallway, her invitation clenched in her hand. Some of the professors had been invited too. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Tonks and Headmaster Dumbledore had responded that they would all be attending.

On the twenty fourth day of December, Harry found himself standing inside the Malfoy mansion with a glass of bubbly in his right hand. There were hundreds of people moving about in the hall, some faces Harry recognized and some he didn't. Ron stood by his side and shoveled another appetizer into his mouth. Harry could tell his friend was nervous. The poor boy's eyes kept shifting all around the room focusing on everything and nothing. An elf appeared at the top of the stairway. He held a large trumpet to his lips and blew. All heads turned.

"Please makes yours ways to the ballroom at this times," the elf spoke.

Harry felt himself move with the crowd. His hand found Ginny's and he held fast, not wanting to be separated even for a minute. The room had chairs on the left and right sides, an aisle dividing them. He and Ginny sat on the left side with a group of their Hogwarts friends. Blaise spotted them and excused himself from his parents before curiously approaching the group.

"Potter?"

Harry looked up to see who called his name and nodded when he saw it was Blaise, "Yeah. We got invited, you surprised?"

"Well…yeah," Blaise scratched his head, "But I guess it makes sense seeing as it is Hermione is your best friend. Mind if I sit with you?"

Harry motioned to the empty seat beside Ron and the raven haired teen sat down. They all waited patiently for the ceremony to start, and when it did…they watched.

A portly looking wizard walked to the front to stand under the heavily decorated canopy levitating at the front of the room. Harry assumed he was the priest. Music began to play and soon he saw Lucius and Narcissa walk down the aisle. They made their way down to stand underneath the canopy. Next Harry saw Draco enter the room. His hair was slicked back and a loose tendril of blond hair rested on his cheek. The Slytherin boy proceeded down the aisle, a violin soloed as Malfoy stood beneath the canopy. Harry turned his head to look at the large double doors. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the exact same thing. Slowly, the doors began to open and Harry caught sight of Hermione.

His mouth dropped open.

She looked divine.

Her eyes glittered as she took her first step into the room. A wordless melody began to ring from a sprite floating above the crystal chandelier, rose petals began dropping at Hermione's feet. She was radiant. The gown she wore seemed to be made just for her. It complimented every movement she made. Lace adorned the sleeves of the dress and heightened the color of her creamy skin. Her hands gently held a bouquet of champagne colored roses. Each flower delicate, and soft.

Draco's mouth was slightly open. He hadn't seen Hermione all day and now…well…let it be known it was the first time that Draco Lucius Malfoy was ever left completely and utterly amazed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the angel that floated towards him. The young beauty walking down the aisle captivated the throngs of people seated in the room. Even Severus Snape had his mouth open and eyes wide as saucers. Dumbledore was the only one not surprised. This was how he saw Hermione every day, beautiful and radiant.

Hermione was a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. She brushed a loose curl from her face and concentrated on not falling flat on her face. It would be very embarrassing if she suddenly tripped. Everyone would notice, especially those who were gawking at her. The walk towards the canopy seemed to take ages but when she finally reached it, Hermione sighed in relief.

Draco had taken Hermione's wedding band before they got to Malfoy manor. Before the wedding, he had taken it to the family jeweler. He had instructed the old wizard to engrave a message onto the rings. The jeweler nodded and told him it would be done.

Now, Draco stood beneath the canopy repeating the words the priest was saying. He took Hermione's hand and recited, "With this ring, I take you for my wife." He slipped the gold band onto Hermione's slender finger.

"Now, you may kiss the bride."

Draco leaned over to press his lips gently on Hermione's full ones. He smiled and pulled his lips away to brush at her ear, "I fell to thy eyes of a beautiful angel..."

Hermione gasped.

Those words, she knew them well. She had committed that poem to memory.

Every word.

"It was you," she stammered.

He smirked, "Who else would it be?"

Hermione didn't get a chance to respond as the crowd swept them away. They spent the whole night eating, dancing and having a good time. Hermione danced with Harry and Ron, her face alight with happiness.

Once it time for the large Christmas Eve meal, everyone gathered in the dining hall. Hermione and Draco sat in the middle of the table. Harry seated to Hermione's right and Blaise seated to Draco's left. They were served the most exquisite dishes, delicacies from all over the world. Ron thought he had died and gone to heaven.

Halfway through the meal, Lucius stood up and raised his glass. The dining hall became silent as everyone listened to what the father of the groom had to say.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. Many of you have known my son from a young age, some of you not. I am proud to say that he has done well for himself and the Malfoy name. He fell in love with not only the smartest witch of our age but," he paused, "Also the heir of the royal LeGrange family line."

The crowd began to stir at Lucius's revelation.

"We have traced her ancestry back to Queen Elizabeth LeGrange herself. As you all may well know, her son Prince Andrew, had been born a squib. Queen Elizabeth spent over half her life trying to create a potion that would ensure that every male offspring of a LeGrange would marry a squib. When she succeeded, she not only guaranteed that her male descendents would marry other squibs but she also guaranteed that each male descendent would have a son born to him. She made it so that every second child a LeGrange male had was a boy. Prince Andrew joined a village of squibs in the outskirts of England and had his name changed to Granger so that he wouldn't be found!"

Harry hissed. So this was what Lucius was after, more power.

"I have the family tree hanging by the floo if any of you are curious to see," Lucius concluded, "May the two of them live happily for the rest of their lives!"

Many of the guests rushed to look at the proof. When they came back into the dining hall, the noise level increased tenth fold. The Minister of Magic sat glued to his seat, his eyes wide as he stared at Hermione.

People were yelling trying to be heard over their neighbors. Some wanted Hermione to be reinstated as a ruler, claiming that under her the Wizarding world would flourish, hadn't the Minister of Magic said she was the brightest witch of their age? Others argued that they couldn't place a child on a seat of power. The government they had set up now was working for them perfectly.

"Yeah, well what about all those dementers that nearly killed all of us that time?" Shouted a witch, "All under the Minister's nose!"

"And that time at the Triwizard tournament!" Another one shouted.

"But she's just a child!"

"She's probably strategized more battles than you have ever seen, Riley!"

"This will not do!"

"You can't do this!"

"We have the right to reinstate a royal if we see fit! It's listed under Section thirty-six paragraph two!"

Dumbledore sighed. It was just as he expected.

Voldemort was trying to cause unrest in the government. With them in a set of confusion, it would not be hard to swipe down and destroy everything he wanted. He wouldn't even need to exert himself if he had the power contained inside the twins under his control.

Hermione's friends with Draco and Blaise walking quickly behind them, hurriedly escorted Hermione out of the room. The Slytherin boys motioned for them to follow and so the Hogwarts students did. They walked into a large library and shut the door behind them. Hermione pulled the veil from her hair and tossed it to the floor

"You all new about this, didn't you," Blaise said after a minute. Draco glanced at Hermione before nodding.

Blaise nodded, "Figured as much."

"I wasn't at liberty to say anything," Draco said, "It wasn't my secret to share."

"Why didn't Fred and George come?" Hermione asked, "I saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but I didn't see either of the two."

Harry smiled, "Oh, they're here all right."

Two dragonflies landed on Hermione's veil, she watched with widened eyes as Fred and George Weasely appeared.

"We've been-"

"-Watching you," the twins said.

"Yeah," Harry fixed his glasses, "We've been keeping close tabs on this place ever since you guys left."

"Malfoy, did you know you purr when Hermione touches you when you have sex?" George said wryly.

Draco's mouth dropped open and Hermione blushed something furious.

Ron felt like he was going to throw up that turkey drumstick he wolfed down not even fifteen minutes ago.

"Y-YOU W-WATCHED US!" Hermione screeched, her hands balled into fists, anger finally winning over her embarrassment.

"Oh look at the time," Fred took a step back.

"We got to go, see you later, Hermione!" George said.

Hermione wasn't fast enough to catch them before they turned into dragonflies and flew away. She turned to stare at her group of friends. Everyone was looking anywhere but at her.

Just like and angry Draco was a bad Draco.

An angry Hermione was a scary Hermione.

Christmas came and went and soon Hermione found herself sitting up in bed feeling quite nauseous. Narcissa had administered the first dose of the potion the night before and Hermione had been feeling fine…until now. Draco was sleeping beside her, unaware of the world around him while Hermione gently rubbed her abdomen. A sharp stab of pain in her stomach earned itself a hiss from Hermione's mouth.

Narcissa didn't want Draco knowing anything about the potion. She made Hermione promise not to say a word. The less people who knew about it, the better their chances were of making it out.

The pain came again, this time sharper than before and not from her abdomen, but from her head. Hermione let out a shout and her hands quickly grabbed at her head. The pounding in her skull was indescribable, she whimpered.

Draco felt himself pulled out of the comfort of his dream by a sharp yell. He sat bolt upright and snapped his head in Hermione's direction. The brunette was cradling her head and whimpering into her pillow.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked, worry seeping into his voice.

The girl didn't answer.

"Hermione?" Draco reached out and touched her arm only to pull it back quickly. Her skin scalded his fingers!

"Addie!" He yelled.

A pop resonated through the room and a middle aged elf stood by the bed, her big eyes looking at Draco questioningly.

"Go wake mother," he ordered, "Have her come here immediately. Something is wrong with Hermione."

The elf nodded and disappeared.

Draco got out of bed and grabbed his wand, "Lumos!" The room lit up and Draco rushed to Hermione's side of the bed.

"Hermione, where does it hurt?" He asked.

All he got in response was another ear shattering scream.

Narcissa burst into the room a minute later, her silvery silk night robe billowing behind her. Surprisingly, Lucius was right behind her.

"What's wron,g Draco?" he asked. Draco was thrown back by the worry in his father's voice.

"Uh," he blinked, "I don't know. I tried to touch her, but her skin is so hot it felt as if I had put my hand in the fire! She won't answer me! All she does is scream!"

"We need to cool her down," Narcissa ordered, "Addie, Mitsy, Zapy!"

The three elves appeared with a pop.

"Prepare me a large tub filled with ice water, hurry!"

"What is it Cissy?" Lucius asked.

"Damn that snake," Narcissa cringed trying to hold back a sob, "He knew."

"What did who know?" Lucius demanded, "Cissy, answer me!"

"He knows!" Narcissa wailed, "He knew all along!"

The tub appeared and Narcissa wasted no time levitating the writhing girl into the water. Hermione let out another scream.

"Mother, what's wrong with Hermione?" Draco's lip quivered. He looked at his mother, begging her with his eyes to tell him.

He wanted to know it was going to be all right.

Malfoys never backed down. They always managed to somehow prevail.

"What is it?" Lucius ran to his wife, trying to understand her incoherent sentences, "Who knows? What are you talking about?"

Hermione's screaming stopped.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Hehe I know I'm evil but what did you expect from me? What do you think happened? **

**Can you guess? Does Lucius know? Let me hear your theories! **

**Please don't kill me.**

**I'm going to let one lucky reviewer get their question answered. Please leave your question in the review and if you're the lucky reviewer whose number I picked, you will get your question answered in the next chapter. So good luck to you all!**

**Again, please don't kill me.**

**Smartcat**


	25. All Is Revealed

**Okay, before you bite my head off for leaving you in the dark for a month, let me just say I'M SORRY! I know there is no excuse for it, please don't hate me!**

**Now, the lucky reviewer is Harry Potter Cellist 3! The question they posed is as follows, 'What gives you your inspirations and ideas?'**

**Hmm, I'd have to say my complete lack of paying attention in class and trying to fall asleep. When school is incredibly boring, my active imagination takes over and I start to think of the craziest things. Also, when I'm, trying to fall asleep. For some reason my brain decides this is the perfect time to brainstorm. So I guess my overactive imagination is the cause of all this spewing creativity. Hehe**

**Okay, now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 25: All Is Revealed

There was darkness all around her. Black inexistence enshrouded her very being. Hermione walked down the corridor completely unaware of her surroundings. How did she get here? Where exactly was here? Nothing made sense. She stretched out her hand before her and sighed. She couldn't see anything. She knew she was holding her arm out in front of her, but the darkness engulfing her wouldn't even let her glimpse a single shred of color. What had happened? Hermione tried recalling her last memory but kept coming up blank. She knew who she was, so why was it that every time she tried to think straight her head would become all fuzzy and her body would feel shaky?

She walked a little way further into the abyss, not quite confident she wouldn't fall off a cliff but standing in one place was not an option for her. She needed to do something.

:::

Draco held Hermione's hand in his, tracing patterns into her smooth, soft skin. He brought her fingers to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on each one. What had happened? No one was telling him anything! Voldemort had shown up an hour after Hermione collapsed and had his aunt Bellatrix take his mother away. His father was led out of the room by none other than Voldemort himself and his little sidekick, Wormtail he though his name was, had quickly began examining Hermione's body. That had been two weeks ago.

Now his mother was locked in her rooms, with Bellatrix as her guard. His father had been ordered to remain by Hermione's side at all times. No breaks were allowed him. He slept, ate and paced inside his daughter-in-law's room. Draco had tried asking his father countless of times what was going on, but each time he received no answer, just a sordid look.

A death eater walked into the room and cleared his throat, "Time is up young Malfoy."

Draco threw a glare in the older man's direction before getting to his feet and slowly walking out the door. He cast one final look at his lover before the door was closed in his face. Gritting his teeth, he turned to go and do the one thing he could. Look for the Weasley twins. Ever since that horrible night, Draco had only been allowed to stay besides Hermione for an hour each day. It wasn't on Voldemort's request either. It was his father's order.

Once Draco entered the library, he took to searching the walls the shelves and any other place he thought he might find a pair of dragonflies. It wasn't as if he could shout for them. Those bloody assholes were some pretty good hiders. Of course, that was a good thing in their situation…not so much in Draco's. He needed answers and they were the only ones who could give them to him.

Draco searched everywhere until he was called to dinner with him mum. She was still allowed to see him once a day for one meal of his choosing. She, like his father, kept quiet about the whole situation. He asked her repeatedly what was going on but she would shake her head sadly and tell him to finish his asparagus. His aunt Bellatrix was uncharacteristically quiet, her dark hair hid much of her face as they ate.

"Mum, please," Draco began again for the hundredth time.

"Darling," Narcissa's voice was stern and unwavering as she motioned to the carrots lying untouched in her son's silver plate, "Eat your carrots."

"Mother," he begged, "Please tell me what's going on? Why are you locked here? What is wrong with Hermione?"

Narcissa sighed, "I am tired, Draco. Please, if you are done with dinner, leave me to rest for a while."

Draco blinked. He then stood quickly from his seat, nearly knocking the hand crafted chair over and walked out of the room. Narcissa watched her son go, her heart heavy. Bellatrix gave her wand a flick and the door shut closed. An elf appeared and quickly began cleaning off the table. Its big ears trembled as Bellatrix slithered by and took her charge by the arm, leading her younger sister to the bedroom.

Narcissa slumped into a chair in front of the vanity and hung her head. Bellatrix grabbed an ivory brush from the top of a dresser and began to undo her sister's hair.

"Cissy, stop moping," Bellatrix said sternly.

"I am not moping," Narcissa said, "I am distraught. My family is being used. If it hadn't been for you and Lucius, I would have been killed along with my innocent son!"

"I told you not to tamper with the potion," Bellatrix ran the brush through her sister's luscious hair, "The Dark Lord told you to give it to her as it was."

"He wants to kill her and my grandchild, I'm sure of it!"

"We won't let him kill the children," Bellatrix gave her sister's hair a gentle tug, "Besides, he won't do such a thing."

"You don't know that, Bella."

"I am sure of it."

"Hn," Narcissa looked at their reflection in the mirror, "The thing is…I didn't change the potion's makeup at all. I just decreased the dosage…nothing should have gone wrong."

"Yes, that is a little strange," Bellatrix murmured, "The drug shouldn't have acted in such a fashion."

"That's another thing that bothers me," Narcissa turned her head to look at her older sister, "Why did it cause the girl to fall into a coma?"

Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know and I really don't care much for the girl. However," she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Narcissa's forehead, "I do care about you. I will not let you die."

"Why do you care for my life so, when you killed your own cousin?"

Bellatrix backhanded Narcissa and glared, "That was different. You are different. You are little Cissy."

Narcissa held her cheek, blinking back the tears that tried to fall from her eyes. She looked up at her sister, wondering if there was still something human left inside that crazed shell.

:::

Lucius sat by Hermione's bedside watching the girl for any signs of consciousness. So far so good, she had not even moved an eyelash. The older Malfoy leaned back in his chair and sighed. There was no doubt left in his mind on what was to befall his family if he should fail.

:::

Phoenix lane was deadly quiet. No one seemed to be in any interest to do anything other than sit around and wait for news. Any news that could tell them what was happening inside the mansion. Harry and Ron sat inside the Malfoy cottage, watching the sun moving slowly in the sky. Classes had stopped during the winter break, and the two Gryffindors found nothing that could occupy their thoughts successfully, from drifting to their most trusted and cared friend.

Ron was quietly stuffing muffin after muffin into his mouth, trying to console the emptiness he felt with food. Harry had taken to polishing his glasses.

Neither boy had much to say.

Both Lavender and Pansy had delivered healthy babies the previous week and were busy in the cottages fussing over the little darlings. Harry couldn't bear to sit with Lavender and make googly eyes at the infant when his thoughts were preoccupied with other more important things.

"Well I'm not surprised to find you two boobs sitting so forlornly," Ginny crossed her arms. Ron shot her a dirty look before taking a bite out of his blueberry muffin.

"Stop wallowing!"

"I'm not wallowing!" Ron yelled, "I am eating because I'm hungry. Leave me be, woman!"

Ginny did not like this one bit. Ron was turning into a girl, trying to console himself with food nonetheless! The young Weasellete decided it was time to occupy Ron's mind with something else. Boldly, the brave Gryffindor marched over to Harry and took a seat in his lap, surprising the green eyed boy.

Ron's eyes widened as he saw his little sister lean over and kiss his best friend on the lips.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry gripped Ginny's shoulder and pulled away, panic setting in, "Ron, I can explain!"

"TO HELL WITH EXPLAINING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?"

"Technically, it's what I'm doing to Harry," Ginny's statement fell on deaf ears.

"Ron it's not like-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ginny pulled out her wand and chanted a spell that quickly had Ron in a body bind. The rehead looked like he was going to explode, the vein in his forehead was throbbing dangerously and Harry was wondering if it was possible to die from anger.

"Ron, stop being such a wart!" Ginny growled, "You are a terrible brother! I love him, and you will not kill him!"

"Shut up, Ginny!" Ron spat.

"Listen," Harry said tentatively, "I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but you see…I knew you would react like this…and I personally want to live past the age of seventeen."

Harry chanced a look at Ginny and smiled sheepishly.

"Don't look at her like that!" Ron bellowed.

"Like what?" Harry asked confused, he hadn't looked at Ginny strangely at all.

"You're looking at her like she's a piece of steak!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Ron," she hissed, "One more word from that ungodly trap of yours and I will bat bogey hex you to the next millennium!"

Ron shut his mouth so fast that you would have thought somebody spelled him.

"We've been seeing each other secretly for the past two years," Harry said. He watched as Ron's eyes rolled into the back of his head and the freckled boy's body went slack.

He gave Ginny a pointed look, "You have very bad ideas."

Ginny stared at the floor, her ears red, "Not all of them are bad. This one…well-"

"Bad."

"Yeah."

:::

George watched as his brother flew through the open window for the first time in two weeks. The whole mansion had been locked down ever since Hermione's collapse and so they weren't able to get word out the Order. Now, for the first time the window had been left open.

They had learned a great deal of intel concerning everything around them and were anxious to let everyone in on it. Fred had volunteered to fly out and George has been against it at first, seeing as he had gone out the first time. However, Fred was adamant saying that since he had gone out before, he could do so again and get there faster. George had finally relented, so now he was gazing out the window, hoping to Merlin that everything would turn out all right.

Fred flew past the death eaters and headed straight for Hogwarts. The winter weather was frigid and his wings were having a hard time battling against the flurries and hard arctic winds. Nonetheless, he pushed himself until he was hovering outside the Headmaster's window. He searched for the little hole he had spotted on his last trip and when he did, he zipped in right through it. Warmth flooded his small insect body and soon he was back in his human form grinning widely at the white haired headmaster.

"Hello, Dumbledore!"

"Fred," Dumbledore's spectacles reflected in the light.

"Yeah," Fred scratched his ear, "You always know."

"I assume you have news for us?"

Fred looked solemnly at the older man and nodded.

"I see," Dumbledore stood from his seat, "I will send for everyone immediately.

It didn't take long for the members of the Order to gather in the Headmaster's office. Harry and Ginny had dragged in a semiconscious Ronald, and when Mrs. Weasley gave them a curious look, Harry pointed blatantly at his female associate. Snape and McGonagall were standing by the floo, watching the members slowly trickle in. When everyone was accounted for Dumbledore motioned for Fred to begin.

The young man cleared his throat, "I'm afraid we're in a serious shit load of trouble."

:::

Hermione had lost hope. She couldn't seem to get out of the darkness. Every direction she turned there was black, no familiar face, no familiar surface, no one or thing to comfort her. She slumped to the floor and let the tears fall shamelessly to her lap. She could feel the wetness and she wished she could see it. How long had she been here? Where was everyone? Why was she alone in this dismal place?

Just then, Hermione spotted something.

A green swirl of light sprung forth out of the darkness. It began to take a form. Hermione's eyes widened as she stared into the figure of a man made of green light. There were no features, no signs of anything other than the masculine form, but to Hermione it was enough. She ran toward the figure, cheeks streaked with tears.

"Who are you?" she called.

The figure shook his head.

"Where am I?"

It didn't say a word.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she took a step back.

The figure shook his head and stretched out his hands. Hermione without a second thought, rushed into them, burying her face into the green light emanating from the unknown individual.

"Hush," a deep voice resonated.

Hermione looked up. The figure had no mouth…so where did the voice come from?

:::

"Hermione's in a coma," Fred said, "She has been for two weeks now."

"Why?" Ginny asked, fear evident in her eyes.

"Narcissa Malfoy had been instructed to administer a certain drug or potion to Hermione after the Christmas ball. However, she lowered the dosage. Mrs. Malfoy was trying to aide in their escape."

All occupants could be heard taking in a deep breath.

"She was orchestrating some very interesting ideas," Fred said, "However she was caught when Hermione slipped into her coma. After Hermione had fallen into her coma, George and I split up, looking and listening for anything pertaining to our need. I had followed Voldemort and Lucius into the dungeons while George went after Narcissa Malfoy.

Voldemort was furious with Narcissa and was ordering for her immediate execution, however by some miracle Lucius had stayed the Snake's hand. Of course he had some help from Bellatrix Lestrange…which I found odd, and I guess Voldemort did as well. So, he placed the Lady Malfoy under house arrest. She is unable to leave her rooms and is under constant surveillance.

Voldemort had then ordered all death eaters to leave the dungeon. He was left with Lucius and Wormtail by his side. The Snake made no attempt to mask his displeasure with Lucius and ordered the man to monitor Hermione at all hours of the day. If she so much as stirred, he was to report it straight away. When Lucius had asked why the Dark Lord wanted his daughter-in-law monitored by him, Voldemort just smiled evilly and I swear I saw Lucius' face loose three shades of color.

I stayed hidden the whole time, even after Lucius left. I was hoping the Snake would have something else to say, and he did. It was roughly ten minutes after Lucius had gone when Voldemort instructed Wormtail to hand over the potion bottle that had contained the drug that caused this whole mess.

'_It was just as you said, master,' Wormtail grinned, 'Someone did try to tamper with the vial.'_

'_Interesting, is it now?" Voldemort smirked._

'_They must not have thought the vial to be spelled. You are a genius, my Lord!" Wormtail kneeled before the red eyed man. Voldemort grinned darkly at his subordinate. _

'_I know it wasn't Narcissa who tampered with it,' Voldemort hissed, 'It had been someone else. She merely extracted less of a dose. Someone else had replaced the toxin with water!"_

_Wormtail withdrew from his Lord, his legs trembling, 'It was not I, my Lord!'_

'_Do not be a fool," he glared, 'You could not muster the strength to go against me! It had been someone else…I am sure of it.'_

'_But the person must have known it was the potion necessary for completing a horcrux, my lord,' Wormtail stood trembling, 'Surely it must have been someone who had knowledge of such things.'_

"_I thought so as well, but Lucius' mind is blank and so is Bellatrixs'. No one else knows of my horcruxes!' Nagini slithered across the dungeon floor and wrapped herself around the legs of her master._

'_Three of my seven horcruxes have been destroyed! I cannot have this!" Voldemort flung a ball of fire across the room, singeing the spider webs glistening on the ceiling. _

'_You still have Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena's Diadem and Nagini…and after all that Harry Potter himself!'_

'_Fool!' _

_Wormtail cried out as Voldemort invaded his mind. He let out an ear splitting shriek and wet himself from the fear and pain._

'_They can all be destroyed! That devil of a headmaster has destroyed two of my horcruxes without even knowing them to be parts of me! I must have something I know they won't destroy! That Potter would not think twice about sacrificing himself! I need the twins!'_

However, I'm not quite sure what a horcrux is," Fred sighed, "George didn't know either. For the past two weeks we've been listening in on everything. George even stayed with Hermione and Lucius hoping the older man would let something slip. He didn't…but he did act strange George said. He told me that Lucius would just stare into Hermione's face for what felt like hours and would only stop when a knock on the door would jolt him out of the trancelike state."

The room had grown very quiet. Dumbledore seemed to be having difficulty standing.

"Is there anything else?" The headmaster said hoarsely.

Fred thought for a minute, "Well…I know that Draco has been beside himself. No one is telling him anything…I feel bad for the bloke. But other than that, I think that's all we got. Lucius acting strange. Narcissa under house arrest. Bellatrix protecting someone other than her 'Lord,' and Hermione in a coma…oh yeah, and the bloody horcruxes. What exactly are they, professor?"

Dumbledore looked around the room, his eyes landing sadly on Harry before turning his head to address the young man with the serious question, "A horcrux is an object where someone hides a fragment of their soul just so they can attain immortality. Creating a horcrux requires a wizard to violate laws of nature and morality and murder must be committed in order for it to work."

Harry's eyes widened, "I am a horcrux? Does that mean I have to die in order to kill Voldemort?"

"You are not dying!" Ron glared at his best friend, "There must be another way."

"Professor," Neville asked hesitantly, "Why would Voldemort want to turn the twins into horcruxes?"

"I can think of several reasons," Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Imagine if the twins were turned into the vessels containing fragments of Voldemort's soul. What we know, is that a horcrux must be completely destroyed in order for it to lose its power. There is no doubt in my mind that Voldemort is planning to kill Hermione and Draco in order to create two horcruxes that are more powerful. If we destroy every horcrux he creates, and even _if_ Harry would be willing to sacrifice his own life…would he be able to kill the only remnants of Hermione left in this world?" Dumbledore looked sadly at Harry, "Would you be able to murder two little children?"

Harry's whole body trembled as he leaned heavily against the wall. He shook his head furiously. There was no way he could bring himself to ever do such a thing. Kill innocent children. And not just any children…Hermione's children!

"That Snake!" Ron hit the wall with his fist, trying to mask the tears that begged to fall from his round eyes.

"We can't let him do this!" Luna Lovegood turned to face her professors, "We must help!"

"And what do you propose we do?" Dean said.

"Let's find and destroy the rest of the horcruxes!" Ernie shouted.

All the students in the room nodded furiously in agreement.

"We can destroy them and weaken him!"

"Didn't Fred say we've already gotten three of them?"

"What are the other four again?"

"We have to get Hermione out of the manor." Harry said his voice dangerously low. Immediately, everyone in the room stopped their shouting and turned to look at their unelected leader.

"We need to get Draco and Hermione out." He said again, "And we need to destroy all the horcruxes. When did Madame Pomfrey say Hermione was due?"

Professor McGonagall turned, "Around late February, early March."

"Then we've got till then to get her out and destroy all the horcruxes!" Harry turned to face his mentor, his green eyes glittering. "Professor," he began, "Will you grant us all the permission to put our plans to action?"

Dumbledore nodded his head, "You are our leader, Harry. What you say we shall do."

Harry looked around the room. All heads nodded except for Snape. He just bowed his head forward.

"Alright," Harry walked towards the middle of the room and began organizing teams, "You four, find Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. You four, find Hufflepuff's cup! Ron, I want you to organize your own squad. You will be in charge of killing Nagini when we enter the Malfoy Manor! The rest of you I want working on infiltrating the manor!"

Dumbledore watched Harry walk around the room. He was confident in himself and Dumbledore admired the courage with which Harry took on the responsibility that was unfairly thrust upon him.

:::

Hermione found herself waiting for the green form to appear. Sometimes he would be gone for long stretches at a time, other times he would be back within a span of ten minutes or so. Hermione would wander around in the darkness waiting for the green man to appear. She began telling him about her life and her friends and the boy she had fallen in love with. At certain times, the green light would ask her questions. Usually they had to do with Draco.

"When did you fall in love with him?" He would ask and Hermione would shrug her shoulders.

"I don't really know," she'd reply, "One day I just woke up and realized I couldn't live without him. He makes me happy in ways no one else can. I love seeing him smile at me, or better yet when he begs me to cook for him!"

"Do you think he loves you in return?"

Hermione would then look up into the green man's face, would stare into the space she knew eyes would be, and answer plainly, "Yes."

This certain time, the green man had been absent for quite some time and Hermione was dreadfully bored. She took to singing to herself absentmindedly and didn't notice when two small yellow lights appeared. They stayed on the outskirts looking at the beautiful maiden singing her heart out in the binding darkness.

_When the wind shall blow my maiden hair of sun,_

_I will wait dear heart for the boy that I love._

_We shall share a kiss and embrace our fate as one._

_Deep into the night with our voices shallow still,_

_It won't seem so wrong to hold his head to my heart._

_The softest hair will run through my fingers as he gently taps my cheek._

_A kiss of the gentlest kind,_

_A love of the mightiest mind._

_Merely strips inhibition away,_

_Lover mine, please stay._

The green man appeared by the outskirts and took to staring at Hermione as well. The two yellow lights turned to look at the intruding fellow.

"Go to your mother," he said and gave them a little push.

:::

Lucius had been sitting by Hermione's bedside for five weeks monitoring the Gryffindor girl. She had a peaceful look on her face and the elder Malfoy couldn't help but tuck a lock of chocolate brown hair behind the girl's ear. The girl smiled in her sleep and Lucius quickly placed his hand over the sleeping girl's forehead. A slight wind picked up in the room as Lucius worked the wandless magic of old. When he removed his pale hand, the girl's face had been stripped of emotion. Her lips were full but set in a line, her eyes closed and not crinkled in the corners like before. Just as they should be.

A knock sounded at the door.

Lucius sighed and waved his wand, opening the door to let in his only son. The boy walked hurriedly over to Hermione's bedside and asked his father, "Any change?"

"No."

Draco bit his lip forcefully, drawing a little blood from the self inflicted wound, "It's been five weeks and no change. Can't we take her to the hospital?"

"No."

Draco took Hermione's hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the smooth skin. He then rested his hand over her abdomen, feeling the life inside her moving around. Hermione had once been worried that her pregnancy didn't seem to show as much as the other girls…however, now if she could just see herself. She had blown up like a balloon. Draco smiled down at his young wife and placed a gentle kiss on her rosy lips. Lucius stood from his seat and walked towards the window, intent on giving his son the privacy he deserved.

"Hello, Hermione," Draco whispered, "Its January twenty-ninth today. I wanted to let you know that we've been husband and wife now for over a month. I write in my journal every day since you've fallen into your coma. That way, when you wake up you can read about everything that has happened. It would be as if you had been awake and beside me the whole time. I've thought of some names for the twins, and I can't wait for you to wake up so we can discuss them. Mother seems to be well, she keeps asking about you…even aunt Bellatrix has shown some interest in your well being as well, which…I don't know whether I should be elated, or if I should fear for our safety. Blaise had stopped by before the break ended…remember I told you? He asked how you were doing…remember I told you he looked worried? Who would have ever thought Zabini would worry about someone other than himself! You have really changed us, love.

I got a letter from him today. He said everyone back at Hogwarts is going crazy with all the babies. Maybe the minister really has gone insane…I think it would be better if you took over his position. Then peace and order could return to Britain and all its magical occupants. What idiot would have ever thought this to be a good idea? On the other hand, I'm glad we had to do this project…because through it I found you. I love you, Hermione," Draco lifted Hermione's head and cradled it to his chest, "Please, wake up."

Draco had continued to hold Hermione until his hour was up.

When he walked out the door, he headed for his room. George was supposed to be back by now with more instructions from Harry. The blond boy entered his room and cast a complex soundproofing spell on his walls. He pointed one slender finger at the bronze doorknob and soon a metal bolt was fastened to it.

"What's the news?" Draco turned and watched as two dragonflies morphed into Fred and George Weasley.

"Dumbledore died two days ago," George said gravely, his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"What?" Draco took a stumbled step back shaking his head, "How?"

"He got a heart attack while experimenting on extracting a horcrux from a living body. Apparently, he was in his office doing some heavy incantations. He had barred the door and no one could get in until his heart stopped beating and the spell released."

Draco couldn't believe it. Dumbledore dead? That couldn't be…no, they must be lying. He stared into their faces…no, they were telling the truth. That old coot had finally…damn it!

"What else?" he asked hoarsely.

"McGonagall has been appointed as headmistress and things are carrying on just as before, albeit more quietly. Harry hasn't said a word to anyone…poor guy blames himself for it. Good news is that we've finally destroyed Hufflepuff's cup. So, we only got Nagini and Harry as the only horcruxes left. Mad Eye Moody and Lupin have been fool proofing the plan. My guess is that they're going to put everything in motion within the next week or so. The map of the dungeons you gave us really helped."

"Hn," Draco closed his eyes and flopped onto his bed, "Sometime next week, you think?"

"Yeah," Fred nodded.

:::

Harry was sitting in the library mulling over the prophecy in his hand. There was something he wasn't seeing, something very important…he could feel it. He read the prophecy again.

_When the sun and moon will share the sky,_

_The dragon will not stand idly by._

_And the chosen one will be standing near,_

_When the first tear of the child will appear._

_The chosen one holds both to his chest,_

_Two children that are divinely blessed._

_Old family is brought back to life,_

_The secret of the dragon's wife._

_Power from both lion and snake,_

_This shall wholly be at stake._

_Father and mother both will have to fight,_

_To protect their children that very night._

_The stage for the battle then will be set,_

_Four fortnights after, but do not forget._

_The power the infants have within,_

_Will give rise to the one who will win._

_Her power will be amplified,_

_Since she carried them both inside._

_Her wand will be swift and true,_

_The mother of those shining two._

_Two ancient bloodlines forever connected,_

_Will once again be completely respected._

_The war shall end with peace for us all,_

_That's what is over the hidden wall._

_But this will all lose its chance to be,_

_If one not born to the world we see._

_The one cannot live without the other,_

_The sister will have need of her brother._

_The blood that will pump through their vein,_

_Will give one life and help sustain._

_The blood of the innocent,_

_Shall be taken,_

_Darkness will fall, _

_To be unawakened._

_Two for life,_

_And one for death._

_This is the oracle,_

_Of Elizabeth._

"Are you going to go the astronomy tower tomorrow?" A fifth year Ravenclaw student asked her friend.

"For the solar eclipse?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be tomorrow midday. There hasn't been one in like, forever!"

Harry turned his head, and listened more closely to the chatter.

"My mum says that if you wish for something really hard during a solar eclipse, your wish comes true!"

"That's absolute bogus!"

"No one asked you, Ernie. Mind your own business!"

Solar eclipse, maybe he would take Ginny to see it tomorrow. After all, four days from now, they would be attacking the Malfoy manor, and Merlin only knows when they'll get a chance to spend some time together again. Harry stood from his seat and proceeded to leave the library in search of his girlfriend. He found her some few minutes later walking towards the dining hall.

"Hey, Ginny," he called. She turned and waited for him to catch up, "Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, Harry."

"Do you want to watch the solar eclipse with me tomorrow?" He asked, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oh I would love to!" Ginny pecked him on the lips, "You know, it's awfully romantic the story of the sun and moon. It says that long ago, when the sun and moon shared the sky they were deeply in love, but then dawn and dusk came and tore the two lovers apart. However, they would not be separated from each other," Ginny sighed as they approached the heavy doors, "Every solar eclipse the sun and moon share the sky just for a few minutes. They get to…"

Harry couldn't hear her. His mind was racing. Sun and moon share the sky…sun and moon share the sky…solar eclipse…the prophecy!

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm, his fingers digging painfully into her skin.

Ginny turned and winced, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"We have to call the Order to come right now!"

"Why, what is it?"

"It's Hermione," Harry began running in the opposite direction, "The prophecy, Ginny! Hermione is going to give birth tomorrow afternoon!"

* * *

**Woah! What a chapter. Mind blowing really. Hope this made it up?**

**Who do you think the green man is?**

**Who switched the vial?**

**So many questions!**

**Leave a review!**

**Till next time,**

**-Smartcat**


	26. Time Waits For No One

**Hello, everyone! Are you excited for this chapter? I bet you are, cause I got so many wonderful reviews from you guys begging me to post as soon as I could. Well, the begging worked! Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**By the way, I'm back in school so updates aren't going to be as frequent. Hopefully, this semester won't be as murderous as the last. Still, organic chemistry and physics are never a good mix *Cry of despair***

* * *

Chapter 26: Time Waits For No One

Hermione didn't feel very well as the two balls of yellow light danced around her. Her skin felt prickly and breathing was becoming a very difficult thing to do. Not only that, but the green man hadn't been to see her ever since the two yellow lights showed up. The two specters were playful enough and kept her mind from wandering to thoughts regarding the others however, right now, she wanted the reassurance of the green man's presence. He made her feel safe when he was around. Sure, words were not one of his strong suites, but she could feel he cared for her. Somehow, she knew he did.

"Where's the green man?" She asked one of the yellow lights. A childlike giggle escaped from the specter as it twirled itself around Hermione's body.

That's when she felt the stabbing pain.

Hermione bent over clutching her abdomen as her eyes watered. A silent scream escaped her lips as she felt a stream of warm liquid pool beneath her legs. The two yellow lights stopped flitting about and remained motionless as Hermione's back arched from the stabbing pain in her lower back.

"Hermione!"

The Gryffindor girl turned towards the voice. She spotted the green light immediately and watched as it took on the form of a man.

"Hermione!" It called to her again, "You need to wake up!"

"I-I-AH!"

"Listen," the green man pulled the screaming woman into his arms, "You have to wake up. I cannot help you when you are sleeping. You must wake up."

Hermione shivered before her body went into convulsions. The green man cursed and tried to stop the girl's body from thrashing about.

:::

Lucius sat up straight as his soul reentered his body. He let go of Hermione's hand and cursed. She wasn't listening to him. She needed to wake up. Not only was she going into labor while in a coma but also, the Manor was being under attack by her stubborn, good for nothing lot of friends. In actuality, it would have been the perfect time to smuggle his family away into safety. However, with the girl going into labor, his plan had fallen through. Lucius chanced a glance at his daughter-in-law and winced. Her skin had turned a deathly pallor.

The door swung open and Lucius snapped his head up to see who it was. Draco was running towards him, wand clasped in his hand and a determined look on his face.

"Father," he spoke, "I know you do not care much for me. However, I know you don't want our family line ending right her, right now. Therefore, I'm begging you, please let me take Hermione away. Voldemort is going to kill her and the twins! How can you not see that?"

"Be quiet!" Lucius snapped, "Do you think me a fool?"

Draco straightened and looked at his father with a puzzled look on his face.

"I know what the demon wants, and I'm not planning to let him murder my family."

"Then let me take her away! I can get mother out as well!" Draco began quickly but Lucius waved him down.

"You can't take her," that's when Lucius dropped the facade and revealed to Draco his worried and haggard appearance, "She has gone into labor."

Draco's eyes widened as his shoulder slumped, "Damn it."

"We need to get your mother here," Lucius said quietly, "She may be able to help deliver the twins. However, I don't know if Bellatrix will let her leave her rooms. She has never gone against the Dark Lord's orders."

"I have to try," Draco looked firmly at his father, "There must be a way. I will find it and get us all out of here safely."

_The Dragon will not stand idly by_

:::

Harry threw a hex at an approaching death eater as he ran across the Malfoy grounds. He had yet to enter inside the Manor and there wasn't much time before the eclipse. He looked up at the sky, noting the sun's position in the sky. It had yet to reach its highest point.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, "On your left!"

Harry ducked just in time as the hex hurled at him hit the tree behind him, causing it to shake and wither.

"Hell, Harry!" Ron ran up to him, "Can you please keep your eyes open?"

"Sorry," Harry said hurriedly as the two of them ran up the incline coming closer to the mansion, "Don't forget what you have to do."

"I know," Ron pulled out an assortment of stoppered vials, "I'm prepared. As soon as we get inside the manor, I'm heading down with my team to the lower levels. We'll get that snake, Harry. Don't you worry." Ron dodged an assault from his right and Harry blasted the death eater with a stupefy.

Just then, large flaming rocks began falling from the sky. Harry cursed and ran alongside Ron to take some cover. They ducked behind a cluster of trees to find Luna and Ernie hiding there as well.

"They're assaulting us from the sky," Ernie said as a flaming rock fell a few meters away from where they were hiding.

"We're like sitting ducks!" Ron yelled as another rock fell nearby.

Luna shot a spell at a flying figure in the sky but missed. She frowned and sent the spell again. The wizard on the broom dodged her again, this time sending a flaming rock of fire right at their hiding place. Four heads ducked as a cloud of dust and debris rose into the air. Luna began to cough hard as the dust lodged itself deep within her nasal passage. Ernie had a hand clamped over his mouth and nose in an attempt to shield himself.

"This is bullocks!" Ron whined, speaking through the hand over his mouth, "How the hell are we going to get to that blasted manor!"

"Look!" Luna pointed at two other figures she spotted in the air. She let out a final cough before smiling brightly, "Those are ours!"

"How do you know?"Ron asked squinting.

"Look through these," Luna handed him her coke glasses.

Ron grudgingly put them on and blinked, "Bloody hell! It's Lee and Angelina! Sock em' good you guys!" He yelled.

Harry grabbed Ron by the elbow and brought the redhead up to his feet, "Come on!"

The group of four ran across the gardens, coming closer to the manor with every footfall.

Meanwhile, on the inside of the manor, Fred and George were causing a ruckus of their own. They were throwing jinxes and hexes like there was no tomorrow, shooting down death eaters and elves all alike. Every time they hit a floppy eared elf, the boys would pause and yell a quick, "Sorry, Hermione!"

The twins worked their way down the manor, disposing of as many threats as they could. However, it didn't take long for the two Weasley boys to get cornered.

There were seven death eaters surrounding them, blocking all exits of escape.

"Well, Fred," George grinned, "I think it's time to bring out our secret weapon."

"I think so too, George," Fred grinned back.

"You two are as good as dead." A death eater snapped viciously, wand poised to deliver the killing curse.

"Holy Mary mother of god, what the hell is that?" Fred and George screamed in unison pointing behind the group of death eaters.

Seven heads snapped to look behind them. The look of total fear on the twins' faces had the others forgetting their training and turning around. The death eaters angrily turned their heads back when they saw nothing behind them. Their eyes widened however, when they spotted the deadly looking metal contraption the twins were holding.

"Say hello to my little friend," Fred joked as George pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

The seven death eaters grinned evilly.

"Damn it, Fred! I told you to load it red side first!" George snapped.

"I did!" Fred retorted, his eye twitching, "Pull it again!"

George pulled the trigger and loud popping noises quickly erupted from the shiny metal device. Fred moved his contraption left and right as George held his finger over the trigger. The two boys watched as seven forms clad in black fell to the ground twitching a little before stopping movement altogether.

The twins gave each other high fives.

"Remind me to put this back in Dad's storage closet later, okay?" Fred said.

George sighed and nodded as he stroked the shiny metal, "Man, I love muggles."

:::

Draco burst into his mother's quarters, disregarding the scalding look shot at him from his aunt. His eyes quickly scanned the room and upon not finding his mother, rushed into the bedroom. There he found Narcissa Malfoy standing by the large window, looking out at the Malfoy grounds.

"Mother!"

Narcissa turned around, "Draco? What is it?"

"Hermione has gone into labor," Draco rushed towards his mother, "We need your help!"

Narcissa's eyes widened. She cast a glance at her sister's form already standing by the door. Bellatrix had her arms crossed over her black robes, her nose was scrunched as she watched her nephew.

"Bella-"

"No."

"Please!" Narcissa begged, "This is my family."

"The Dark Lord is also our family," she said stiffly, "I cannot let you go."

"Bella, please! He's going to kill my grandchildren!"

"Enough, Cissy!" Bellatrix roared, "The Dark Lord will not kill them!"

"You don't know that!"

"I have faith!"

"In a man who no longer even looks human?" Narcissa glared as she stepped closer to her sister. Draco followed behind his mother. He knew better then to get involved in his mother's spats.

"The Dark Lord should be notified," she said tersely, "He will deliver the children. You will see, Cissy."

"NO!" Narcissa said angrily, "I do not want that man anywhere near Hermione! Can't you see what he is doing? Look outside!" She pointed towards the window, "Everyone's fighting this battle, and for what? What does this man plan on achieving? He isn't even a pureblood! You're following a half-blood into a pointless war! Again!"

"Be quiet!" Bellatrix roared, "You know nothing!"

"It is _you_ who knows nothing!" And before Bellatrix had time to react, Narcissa grabbed her sister's wand from her belt and pointed it threateningly at her older sibling's chest, "I will not watch my family be slaughtered! Move out of the way!"

"How dare you!"

"Bella," Narcissa pleaded one last time, "Please. I don't want you against me."

"Neither do I," Bellatrix's eyes narrowed into slits, "So why are you betraying me?"

"I'm not."

"STUPEFY!"

Narcissa's head snapped towards her son. Draco was lowering his wand. He anxiously looked at his mother, "We have to hurry."

Narcissa blinked.

"Mother!"

The blonde haired woman snapped back to attention and followed her son out of her quarters, making sure to tuck her sister's wand safely inside her robes. Mother and son flew down the hallway and across the stairs.

Narcissa's heart was stuck in her throat. With every step she took, her world became smaller. Draco was running ahead of her. His hands moving at his sides as he pumped his leg muscles, straining them to run faster. Wasn't it just yesterday that she had him bouncing in her lap? Where had all the time gone?

No longer was there a baby Draco begging her for another chocolate frog. No. In his place stood a confident young man, a confident man who was moments away from becoming a father.

"Hurry," Draco pulled the door open, ushering his mother inside. Narcissa ran into the room. Her eyes landed automatically on her husband's form. He was buzzing around the comatose girl, wiping the sweat from her brow and pushing fallen tendrils of hair out of her face.

The girl didn't look good.

"Cissy," Lucius looked up, "She's not doing well. I can't get her to wake up."

Narcissa rushed forward, pushing her husband gently aside as she looked over Hermione, "Have you tried joining with her mind?"

"Yes," Lucius looked at his wife irritably, "That was the first thing I did. However, she is no longer responding to me. The twins are having no affect on her either. All she's doing is screaming her throat raw."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Maybe Draco can get through to her?" Narcissa turned towards her son, "Draco, come here."

Draco complied and marched over to his mother's side.

"I haven't trained him in any wandless magic for years," Lucius frowned, "This isn't exactly the easiest form to master."

"We have to try," Narcissa said, "I am confident that our son can do it. Have faith in him, Lucius." The older Malfoy stared at his son for a couple of minutes. His thoughts racing quickly inside his head as he weighed out the pros and cons. Finally, he came to a decision.

The older man nodded, "Alright, Draco. Come here." Draco went to stand in front of his father and Narcissa began calling for the house elves.

"Dursen went to notify the Dark Lord that the girl has gone into labor," Lucius said, "We need to get her out of here, deliver the children, and make it out of here in one piece before he arrives."

"That's impossible," a voice said from behind them. All three Malfoy heads snapped towards the door. Blaise Zabini marched inside, taking the death eater mask off his face.

"Blaise?" Draco looked at his friend.

"Potter is here," Blaise continued, "He's just outside the manor along with most of the Order. Crabbe, Goyle and Nott are here too, but they're fighting for the death eaters."

"Damn it," Draco cursed.

"We need Potter's help. We need the order to secure this room," Blaise said pointedly, "Let me work on the skull heads, you need to send word to Potter somehow. Give him your location. I've been ordered to fight at the gate so I can't get to him."

"Shit!"

"The boy cannot leave here," Lucius said, "He has to wake up Hermione."

"What are you going to do when she wakes up and there are hundreds of death eaters at her bedside, with the snake freak glowering down at her? You need Potter here. He can offer aid," Blaise said.

"Is there some other way to wake her?" Draco turned to his father, his eyes pleading, "Can you think of anything else?"

Lucius frowned, "No. I do not know what other magic to try. I am not a mediwitch, Draco. There is only so much that I can do."

"Hell," Draco slumped his shoulders. His fist hit the wall with a loud thud, "Can you try that mind thing again?"

"She's not responding to me."

"Why don't you try entering Hermione and Draco's mind simultaneously, so that they could use you as a channel?" Blaise suggested.

"That would be very unwise, not to mention dangerous," Lucius said.

"But it could work," Draco thought, "If we could pull it off, it would work, right?"

Lucius sighed, "In theory, yes. However, if things don't go the way they should, you will die alongside Hermione and myself. I will repeat, it is very dangerous."

"I want to try anyway," Draco didn't back down.

"Draco, this is very unlike you," Lucius said, surprise in his voice, "You are not thinking rationally."

"Fuck rationality! The woman I love is going to die if she doesn't wake up!" Draco's eyes flashed angrily, "What would you do if that was mum?"'

Lucius looked at his wife who had stopped preparing Hermione for birthing. Their eyes locked as they stared at each other. Minutes passed before Lucius looked away, his shoulders slumped.

"I would fight tooth and nail for her," he answered quietly.

"I am confident that you can do this, father," Draco put his arm on his father's shoulder, "I trust you."

Lucius looked into his son's stormy grey eyes. They held in them, the pain, longing, hope, and despair of a man who was at his wit's end.

"Alright," Lucius nodded, "I will try. Nonetheless, you need to get word to Potter."

"I think I know a way of getting the information to him without leaving the four corners of this room."

Lucius lifted a manicured eyebrow, "Oh? Please, do enlighten us."

Draco smiled and thrust his hand into his robe pocket. He pulled out a shiny silver device and flipped it open. A keypad met Draco's fingers. The Slytherin heir quickly plugged in a number, put the device to his ear, and waited. Lucius, Narcissa and Blaise each exchanged questioning looks. A ringing echoed throughout the room. After three rings however, a voice picked up.

"This is Forge, what's up, Draco?"

"Fred! I need you to get word to Potter!" Draco yelled into the silver box.

"Hey! Take it easy there, dragon! Quite shouting, I can hear you just fine," Fred mumbled.

"This is not the time," Draco barked, "Get Potter to Hermione's room as quickly as possible. She's gone into labor."

"Bloody hell," Fred cursed, "Oy, George, put that thing away! We need to go find Harry. Hermione's gone into labor."

"Well, isn't that just dandy?" Draco heard George say after a stream of loud popping noises.

"Alright, Malfoy," Fred said, "Anything else, your Slitherness?"

Draco grunted, "Voldemort has been notified. He's likely to be coming here any minute."

"Bugger," Fred said, "Alright, we'll see you in a few."

The line went dead.

"Now, that we have that taken care of, "Draco turned to his father, "Let's bring Hermione back to consciousness."

:::

Hermione could barely keep her eyes open. The pain was nearly blinding. Darkness had yet again taken over her world. The two yellow lights had gone, leaving her alone in a sea of black. The stab of pain came again, and Hermione let out another hoarse scream, her throat nearly raw from all her shouting. She felt hot, and breathing was becoming a great hassle. Her head pounded and her heart throbbed painfully in her chest, not to mention that the area about her inner thighs was aching excruciatingly. Another scream was ripped from her throat as she doubled over. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hermione!"

She knew that voice!

Slowly, she opened her eyes. The green man stood beside her again, however this time he was holding on to another green figure.

"Hermione!" It shouted again.

Suddenly, something was changing.

The green color began to ebb away from the two forms. The shorter one tried to lunge at her but the taller man held him back, "Draco, you can't let go of me."

Hermione watched in amazement as the green haze slipped from the two figures. Her eyes landed on Draco immediately, catching his gaze.

"Hermione," Draco spoke, "You need to wake up."

"Draco?"

"Yeah, it's me," he smiled at her, "Hermione, you have to wake up."

"Listen to him," Lucius said as he approached her, maintaining his hold on Draco, "You will die if you do not wake."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"In the spirit," Lucius smiled, "Now please, enough chit chat. You must wake to deliver the twins."

"AH!" Hermione yelled as another bout of pain washed over her. Draco sucked in his cheeks as he watched Hermione's eyes close in agony.

"Father," he said hoarsely.

"Hermione, you must wake up," Lucius repeated more firmly.

"I-I don't know how," Hermione gasped.

"Will it, Hermione." Draco said, "Will yourself to wake up."

:::

Harry burst into the bedroom with his wand outstretched. Relief washed over him as he caught sight of Hermione's form lying on the bed. Behind him, Neville, Luna, Ernie, Ginny and Tonks filed in. All of them had their wands out, ready to do battle at any moment.

"Hermione!" Harry rushed towards her bedside, stumbling over his own two feet as the anxiety poured out from his weary, sleep deprived body.

"Careful," Narcissa thrust out her hand, "My husband and son are inside her mind. If you cause any disturbance, we might lose all three of them."

"What?"

Narcissa explained everything to everyone in the room. The gang listened carefully, asking questions when things weren't clear. When they were all on the same page, Harry crouched down next to Hermione's bed and looked into her haggard face.

"Lucius and I," Narcissa continued, "Were planning on having Hermione form a protective barrier. However, she needs to be conscious in order to erect it. The power from the infants inside her would make the barrier impenetrable. Voldemort would not be able to get through as long as she maintains the barrier. We hoped to deliver the children this way, and as soon as they were birthed, we were to make our escape by apparating off the grounds."

"Where is Voldemort now?" Harry asked.

Narcissa shrugged, "My guess is that he's sleeping. He's been feeling extremely lethargic these past few weeks. I have heard that there are times when even Wormtail is not able to wake him. No one seems to know why this is happening. However, I am thankful for it. It gives us more time to prepare. If it weren't for his bouts of sleep, the twins would already be in his clutches."

Harry smiled, "So our little rampage did weaken him."

"What do you mean?"

"We've destroyed nearly all of his horcruxes," Harry said.

"Horcruxes?" Narcissa's eyes widened, "Well…I guess that might cause him to become this way. However, when he's awake, he's as vicious as always. That is why we need Hermione to wake up as soon as possible."

"Why don't I just erect the barrier?" Harry asked.

"Erecting a powerful shielding barrier requires knowledge. Knowledge, I doubt you have."

"How do you know if Hermione has the knowledge?" Harry questioned.

"If she doesn't," Narcissa said, "I can quickly teach her. She IS the smartest witch of our age. Teaching her how to put up this barrier wouldn't be too difficult."

"I don't think she'll be able to maintain it, miss," the house elf beside Hermione spoke, "I feel waves of power emitting from her body, miss. This won't be any ordinary birthing."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, "You do not think her capable?"

"-The elf has a point," Tonks interjected, "Hermione is not only delivering one child. She is delivering two. The strain on her body would be immense."

"We have nothing to lose if I try putting up a barrier," Harry said.

"You do not have enough power for that," Narcissa thought, "However, maybe…if you keep a hand on Hermione's body…you will have the power from the twins aiding you."

"It's worth a shot," Harry said, "Teach me." The golden haired woman nodded. She stood from her vigil and motioned Harry to follow her. They moved towards the corner of the room.

Before they began, Narcissa looked over at the house elf hovering near Hermione's legs, "How far is she dilated?"

The house elf lifted the blanket and let her hand glow, "She looks to be around eight centimeters, miss."

Narcissa bit her nail and frowned, "She's very close," her eyes travelled back to her son and husband who were both sporting blank expression on their faces, "Hurry."

* * *

**Whoa, another intense chapter. **

**Congratulations to those of you who guessed that Lucius was the green man! Yippie! **

**I estimate maybe another three chapters until this story ends. Yes, sad I know, but all good things must come to an end eventually. Also, I have taken down my other story entitled 'No Time Like The Present.' I just can't write any more fics for this pairing. I need something new. Therefore, when I finish this story, it will be the last thing I write for Dramione.**

**Sad, yes.**

**I have a couple of one-shots written for this pairing if you want to read more from me. They're also Dramione. I think there are two of them.**

**Well, until next time!**

**Review and make me super HAPPY!**

**You know you want to.**

**Go, press that little button!**


	27. The Twins

**Yeah…I know…you guys hate waiting. Sorry. I'm forcing myself to finish this story, so don't worry if you don't get an update in a month or so. As many of you have already realized, my writing style has changed. It's for the better lol**

**Thanks for all your reviews! And you guys should really thank Greekgirl for pushing me to write this chapter. If it wasn't for her…you might not have seen an update for another month or two (don't hate me!) Okay, enough of my ramblings. Here is chapter 27.**

* * *

Chapter 27: The Twins

Wormtail was buzzing around the Dark Lord's bed trying desperately to awaken his master. They'd been notified that the girl had gone into labor and that Harry, along with the Order, had infiltrated the Malfoy Manor.

Wormtail was growing more antsy as the minutes passed. Every spell he thought of had no effect on waking his sleeping Lord. He watched with growing trepidation as the minute hand on the grandfather clock ticked away.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" He wailed.

A movement caught his eye.

The Dark Lord had stirred.

Wormtail threw a quick prayer to the heavens.

Voldemort slowly opened his eyes to find a sweating Peter Pettigrew hovering over him. He scowled and pushed the grimy man out of his face. Hard.

"My Lord," Wormtail squeaked, "Potter and the Order have attacked the Manor…and the girl has gone into labor."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed into slits and he hissed, "Fool! Why did you not wake me!" Voldemort pulled his wand out of his robe pocket and pointed it at the quaking death eater, "Crucio!"

Wormtail fell to the floor with a silent scream as the pain coursed through his body. He writhed on the floor, legs jerking left and right.

A knock on the door made Voldemort growl and end the curse. He thrust his wand back into his pocket and bellowed a harsh 'come in.' A death eater entered, bowing when he saw that his master was awake.

"My lord," he mumbled, "Potter has reached the girl's room. He has many of the Order with him. None of our men can enter inside. There seems to be a barrier around the room."

Voldemort howled and stood up, eyes blazing. He began mumbling darkly under his breath as he rushed towards the door leading out of the room. The death eater, along with Wormtail followed their fuming leader out. Quietly, they exchanged looks. Wormtail nursed his bruised arm as he ran behind his master.

:::

Harry winced and rubbed his fingers harshly against his scar. It was throbbing again.

This wasn't a good sign.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked after seeing the look in Harry's eye.

"I think Voldemort is awake."

Everyone in the room grew quiet.

Mad Eye Moody along with Lupin and Mr. Weasley were standing guard on the other side of the door. When Harry lost concentration, the barrier he had erected crumbled, leaving the Order members to deal with the enemy on their own. Ginny could hear her father shouting spells in an attempt to keep the death eaters at bay.

"Harry," Ginny stood next to Harry and took his shaking hand into hers, "You need to put back the barrier."

"I know," he mumbled.

"Hurry," Narcissa urged, "We don't have much time left." The house elf by Hermione's bedside nodded.

Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear it and raised his wand once more. Ginny gave him a comforting smile before she stepped away. The dark haired boy closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the spell he was to perform. He thought about all the people he was trying to protect, his friends, his teachers, the Malfoys, the future. Again, he tried looking for his powerbase just like Narcissa had instructed him to do. He looked inside himself, pushing past the darkness until he found that source of power. It shone brightly against the darkness. Tentatively, he reached out to take it. The light grew brighter as soon as his fingertips grazed it. A warm jet ran up his arm and Harry smiled. He had harnessed the power.

"Have you found it?" He heard Narcissa's voice ask. She sounded so far away.

He nodded.

"Good," there was some rustling, "Place your hand back on Hermione, Potter."

Harry did as he was instructed. With his wandless hand, he reached out to Hermione, resting it on her warm abdomen. In his mind's eye, he saw his power source increase in size twentyfold. The twins were doing their job. When he felt that he was ready, Harry began to chant the spell.

"_Servo qui vilis nos vulnero sicco. Permissum non unus of lemma penetro. Molior a obex ut contego nos totus. Utor meus vox ut radix."_(1)

As soon as he muttered out the last word, a stream of golden yellow light emitted from his body, basking the room in its glow. Ginny, Luna and Ernie watched wide eyed as the light stretched over them and past them. Tonks threw a worried look at Harry. He was trembling and beads of sweat were forming on his brow. This spell was definitely taking its toll on the Gryffindor.

:::

"Hermione," Draco repeated, "Will it! Damn it, you stupid Gryffindor! Why is it that you can do everything on this bloody planet, but you simply can't do this one thing! Unbelievable!"

Hermione winced at Draco's words. She was trying, really she was…but she simply couldn't do it.

"I'm trying, you war," she grumbled, "I'm trying!"

"Try harder!" Draco growled out.

Lucius watched the exchange between his son and daughter-in-law in disbelief. Here they were, in the middle of a crisis and the two of them were quarreling? Had they gone mad?

"Merlin, Draco! I don't know what else you want me to try!" Hermione screeched. Just then, she felt another wave of pain rocket through her weary body. A cry escaped her lips as she shut her eyes tightly. Draco worriedly chewed his lip. This wasn't working. How the hell was he going to get her to wake up?

:::

"Miss!" The house elf squeaked, "She is almost there! She's going to have to push, miss! She must wake now!"

Narcissa paced by her daughter-in-law's bedside nervously. What were Draco and Lucius doing in there? How long does it take to wake someone up? She ran a trembling hand through her hair and sat back down in her chair, crossing her legs. This was not the time to start worrying. There was still hope. They might get her to wake up. Any minute now. Any minute now, Draco and Lucius would lift their heads and smile at her. Hermione's eyes would open and Narcissa would look into worried brown eyes. She would then take the scared girl's hand and instruct her to push, while the rest of the occupants in the room paced about nervously. Any minute now. Any minute now…

The door to Hermione's room flung open.

Ginny quickly drew her wand along with Tonks, Narcissa and the rest of them. However, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor smiled widely when she saw Minerva McGonagall, new headmistress of Hogwarts, make her way into the room. Behind her were Ron, Dean, Justin and Seamus. Their robes were covered in blood but the boys had wide grins on their faces. Ron was carrying a potato sack, stained a coppery red.

"The evil Nagini," Dean winked, "Is no more."

"I cut the bloody snake's head right off!" Ron threw the sack on the floor and wiped his brow, "Blood squirted everywhere. It was wicked awesome!"

Ginny wrinkled her nose as the snake's head rolled halfway out of the bag, "Lovely."

"The blood has a weird smell to it, though," Justin said as he flicked the dry blood off his robes in an attempt to look somewhat presentable. "Hell, when Hannah sees me, she is going to have a right fit about it."

Seamus clapped his hand on the Hufflepuff's shoulder, "Mate, don't you start on that again. She's got you wrapped around her evil fingers, that she does. What kind of man are you?"

"The smart kind," Justin answered, "Just think. What is Courtney going to say when she sees you walking into the house looking like that?"

Seamus paled, "Bloody hell!" He grabbed his wand and started scratching away at the dried blood on his robes.

Meanwhile, professor McGonagall was hovering over Hermione's unconscious form. The old woman was checking the girl's pulse and palpating her still body, examining everything there was to see and beyond that. Once she was satisfied, McGonagall turned to Narcissa.

"Get those two idiots out of Miss Granger's head, please."

Narcissa's mouth formed into a thin line. She turned to her husband's body and began to recite a spell. A few minutes later, Lucius and Draco were sitting up in their seats, eyes focused on the catlike older woman.

"Honestly," McGonagall said, looking pointedly at Lucius, "You would think I have taught you nothing."

McGonagall raised her wand and pointed at the sleeping Gryffindor, "Suscitatio ut quod somnus in profundus dormio. Operor neque nec vulnero , neque nec. Excito oculus sic animadverto quod auris sic audiunt. Exsisto existo unus , permissum somnus evanui." (2) Sparks flew from the headmistress's wand and hit Hermione's sleeping face. Everyone waited with baited breath, anxious to see if the spell had worked. Hermione's eyes suddenly snapped open, and the poor girl gasped for air.

Ron let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

Ginny shakily fell to her knees on the floor. It was going to be alright.

"I know you were occupied with other things, Mister Malfoy," McGonagall said a little harshly looking at Lucius then at Narcissa, "But, really this is ridiculous! Did you retain nothing from what I taught you?" Lucius had the decency to look embarrassed. A blush crawled its way to his pale cheeks. Memories of snogging his fiancé in the middle of class sprung in his mind immediately.

"Now," McGonagall sighed, "Let's deliver these twins."

The women in the room nodded. Everyone began working quickly, making sure not to accidently disrupt Harry. One little distraction and the barrier would crack. Hermione's face was twisted in pain. So was Dracos'.

He was fearing that he might lose a few fingers in this birthing process. He winced as Hermione's hold tightened. Ron wasn't fairing well either. Hermione held his hand in her iron fist. Ron sucked in his cheeks as Hermione squeezed harder. He was almost a hundred percent sure that he just heard his bones crack.

"Snape's red arse!" He shrieked as his fingers began to turn white. Hermione was cutting off his circulation! "Bloody Hell! Not so tight, Hermione!"

"DO NOT TELL ME HOW TIGHT I AM TO HOLD YOUR HAND, RONALD!" The Gryffindor princess yelled, "IF I HEAR ANOTHER BLASTED WORD OUT OF YOUR PATHETIC MOUTH, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Ron had never been more scared in his life. Wisely, he chose to bear the pain quietly.

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed, "GET THEM OUT!"

"Miss Granger," McGonagall tried to get the young woman's attention, "You need to push."

"I AM PUSHING!"

"I see the head, miss!" The house elf called loudly to Narcissa. The blonde woman sighed in relief and pressed a cool cloth to Hermione's sweating forehead.

"Good, girl," Narcissa pushed tendrils of Hermione's chestnut hair out of the her flushed face. "Just a little more…push, Hermione."

Hermione gritted her teeth and pushed. It hurt, damn it! It hurt worse than anything she'd ever experienced in her life! No wonder wizarding women weren't trying to get pregnant. Who would want to go through this voluntarily? Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and pushed again. Narcissa instructed her to breathe quick breaths and Hermione was trying to comply. Merlin, the pain!

Lucius paced around the room biting every single nail down to the nub. Neville looked like he was going to keel over any second. The rest of the Hogwarts students were huddled by the large window, eyes wide. Nonetheless, they were cheering their fellow student on.

"You can do it, Hermione!"

"Push them suckers out!"

"Seamus, that's not a good way to cheer."

"Shove it, Ernie! I can cheer any bloody way I want!"

At that moment, Fred and George along with the rest of the Order and those loyal to the Malfoy family rushed into the room. Draco spotted Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott instantaneously. However, none of them were sporting very encouraging faces. They look frightened beyond their minds.

"What is it?" Tonks asked Lupin.

"Voldemort has apparated to the Manor. He's here now."

The room had grown awfully crowded. It was never meant to hold such a large group of people. To top it all off, Hermione was in the middle of giving birth. Everyone was at their wit's end.

"It's all up to Harry now," Mad Eye Moody said.

All heads nodded and waited.

It didn't take too long for the door leading to Hermione's room to fly off its hinges. Mrs. Weasley quickly cast a charm, stopping the door from hurting anyone inside. All heads turned to look at who stood in the doorway.

Voldemort was snarling on the other side. His beady eyes narrowed and the whites of his eyes now glowed a deep shade of red. He tried to push through the barrier. However, every time his skin came in contact with the golden light, Voldemort withdrew himself with an indignant cry. Smoke rolling from his scorched flesh.

"Potter!" Voldemort yelled.

The barrier still held. Harry wasn't going to let Voldemort win. Not this time, nor ever. He steadied himself and pushed more of his power into the barrier, intensifying it. Voldemort had to take a step back in order to avoid getting burned.

"AHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she gave one final push. The house elf pulled out a red wrinkly mess. She got to work quickly, cleaning the crying babe. Everyone in the room huddled around Hermione's bed, intent to see the new child.

"It's a boy, miss!" The house elf said happily, handing Narcissa a small bundle. Narcissa held out her shaking arms to take her grandchild. Tears streamed down her face as she gazed into the face of the heir to the Malfoy name and also, the prince of Wizarding Britain.

"It's not over yet," McGonagall reminded, "Hermione, you need to push the other one out as well."

"I-I c-c-can't" Hermione panted, completely worn out.

"You must."

"C-can't."

"Hermione," Ron said, "We're right here. Hell, I'm letting you break my bones. You can do this!"

"The moron is right," Draco agreed, earning himself a fowl look from the Weasley clan, "I'm here. Weasely is here along with Potter and practically half of bloody Hogwarts. We're all cheering you on, love. Do it, please." He smiled at his young wife, "One more to go. Do it for us."

Ron had turned his head away, a blush creeping onto his already red face. Hearing Malfoy speak in such a manner with one of his best friends was quite unnerving.

Hermione nodded her head and looked confidently into her professor's face, "I'm r-ready."

McGonagall nodded and gave a nod to the house elf, "Alright, Hermione. Push."

Narcissa walked over to her husband and smiled tearfully. Lucius bit his lip as he peered into the face of his grandson. A smile appeared on his face as he took the wriggling bundle out of Narcissa's hands.

"You're a traitor!" Voldemort seethed outside the doorway, his neck veins throbbing dangerously beneath sickly pale skin.

Lucius held his grandson closer to his chest and looked defiantly at the man who had almost succeeded in destroying his family. "_You_ are the traitor."

Harry was growing tired. How much longer was he supposed to keep this up? He'd already been at it for a good half hour. He didn't know how much longer his body could take this.

Ginny grew more worried as she saw Harry's lip tremble. She turned to Mad Eye Moody and whispered, "I don't think Harry can keep this up much longer."

The man looked at Harry, noticing the weariness the boy was emitting. He nodded. They needed to think of something before Harry lost all strength and let the barrier come crumbling down. His eyes shifted to the child Lucius was holding.

"Lucius," he said suddenly, "Give the child to Harry."

"What?"

"Give him the boy."

"Are you sure it's wise, Alastor?" Minerva asked.

The man nodded, "He needs more power. If he holds the child, he can take the power directly from the infant, without Hermione's body barricading it. In fact, I think that once Harry holds the child and uses it as a medium, he would barely have to control his power."

"I don't want any harm coming to my son," Draco said.

"There won't be any harm," Moody answered, "He will have us all right behind him. If we don't do something now, the barrier will fall."

"We must," Lucius agreed and came to stand next to Harry, "It's the only way."

He grabbed Harry's hand and quickly wrapped it around his grandson. The barrier weakened for a split second. However, as soon as Harry came in contact with the baby boy, the golden light of the barrier intensified and glowed so brightly that it caused all the occupants of the room to shield their eyes. Voldemort and the rest of the death eaters were forced back down the stairs and out of the Manor. The power emitting from the sleeping babe covered the whole Malfoy Estate with the shielding barrier. Blaise's jaw dropped and it looked like Nott's eyes were about to pop out of his sockets.

Damn…that Malfoy baby was powerful.

And that was only _one_ of the twins.

Imagine what kind of power the two of them can wield, together!

Harry opened his eyes. The strain on his body completely gone.

He was able to keep the barrier up with just a single thought!

"That Granfoy baby sure has a lot of power."

All heads turned to look at Seamus.

"What?" he said.

"Granfoy?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

Seamus shrugged his shoulders, "Granger, Malfoy. Granfoy."

"You're almost there, Hermione!" Narcissa encouraged the girl to push again, "Just a little farther!"

Hermione nodded her head, breathing in quickly before giving another push. Draco was holding Hermione's hand tightly, kissing her knuckles as tears of happiness ran down his cheeks. Malfoys didn't cry.

However, there were exceptions.

Harry grinned and looked into the face of Hermione's son. The boy had platinum blond tuffs of hair growing on his little head. A single tear slid down the little boy's face as he opened his eyes. Two tiny blue orbs stared into his face. Harry felt his breath hitch.

"One more push, Hermione!"

"C'mon Hermione, you can do it!"

"Yeah, baby Granfoy! Get your little arse out so we can see ya!"

Dean smacked Seamus across the head and shook his head in disbelief.

Harry faced Hermione and smiled down at his friend. She looked up at him and he smiled, "You can do it, Hermione!"

"One more push, Granger!"

"Gryffindors don't give up!"

"C'mon Granger," Nott cheered with his Slytherin buddies as well. They were all caught up in the excitement of it all, "Give Malfoy a run for his money!"

Hermione took a deep breath and gave one final push. A baby's cry echoed throughout the room and the occupants all cheered. Hermione collapsed onto her pillow, completely worn out. She felt a cool hand brush against her forehead. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Draco was staring lovingly into her face. A huge smile plastered on his face, "Well done, Hermione." He leaned down and gently kissed Hermione's parted lips, "Well done."

Harry nudged Draco with his elbow, a wide grin on his face as he held the twins in his arms. "Not bad, Malfoy. You made some fine looking babies." Draco gazed into the faces of his children. Both were awake and staring straight at him.

Draco stretched out his arms and took his son from Harry's hands for the first time. His heart hammered in his chest as his son wriggled in the blanket. Draco wanted to squeeze the baby to his chest and never let go. However, he didn't want to kill the babe. He held his son carefully, afraid that if he breathed wrong somehow, the baby would break.

"Calm down, mate," Blaise grabbed Draco's shoulder as Harry gave Hermione her newborn daughter.

Draco stared daggers at his best friend, "If I drop my son because of you, Zabini. You will find yourself castrated and hanging outside from the astronomy tower. I joke you not."

Blaise swallowed hard and took a step back from his psychotic friend.

Hermione gazed lovingly into her daughter's face. The infant made a noise and Hermione felt her heart flutter.

This was her baby.

She made this little treasure.

"I hate to break this little party," Shacklebolt said, "But we need to get a move on. Everyone has to apparate to the Order's hideout. We'll discuss everything once we're as far from this place as possible."

Many heads nodded in agreement. Some of the Order members took hold of Blaise and his friends and apparated them away to safety. Popping noises filled the room. Harry took Draco by the arm and apparated him away while Ron apparated Hermione, who was too tired to apparate herself.

In a matter of moments, Draco found himself standing in a long hallway lit with gas lamps and a large overhead chandelier. Much of the décor, Draco saw, was made of serpents. There was an umbrella stand that looked to be made from the severed leg of a troll. Draco watched with a raised eyebrow as Tonks knocked it over. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, accident."

On one side of the entry hall, there was a dining room, where Draco saw a dresser filled with an assortment of china, complete with the Black family crest. Draco turned his head when he heard a thumping coming down the stairs. The wall on the staircase was decorated with a row of shrunken house elf heads mounted on the wall on plaques. Ron trudged down the steps and motioned towards the top.

"I put Hermione in her room. Your mum and McGonagall are up there with her, if you want to go." Draco nodded and carefully walked up the stairs, his son still cradled in his arms. He entered the first room on his right and was greeted by his mother's smiling face.

"Let me put the child to sleep, Draco," she said reaching for her grandson. Draco let his mother take him. "I've already asked the elves to set up a nursery. Moopy is looking for some cradles and baby blankets. An elf named Kreacher is helping her quite well." Draco nodded and let his mother pass. He walked into the room and approached Hermione who was lying in bed with her hands resting atop her breast.

"Hello," the Slytherin boy sat on the mattress and smiled happily.

"We'll be very safe here," Hermione said with a smirk grazing her lips, "This place is heavily protected. No one can get in unless they're given permission. Moody is constantly adding new charms to the place."

"I'm not worried then," Draco said.

"Good."

They sat quietly in the room, enjoying the lull of security. Hermione shifted in her bed and took Draco's hand in hers, "Have you thought of any names yet?"

Draco nodded. With his trademark smirk in place, he leaned down and whispered two names into Hermione's ear. The Gryffindor girl's eyebrows rose and her mouth formed a little 'o'. She thought for a minute.

"Well?" Draco quirked an eyebrow, impressed with Hermione's silence, "What do you think?"

"They are very strong names."

"Naturally."

"Good, strong Malfoy names."

"Correct."

"I like them."

"I thought you would."

:::

Two weeks had passed at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The Order was busy strategizing their attack that was to take place at the end of the next month. The prophecy had said that the final battle would take place in the time after four fortnights, which meant they had two months starting from the birth of the twins to get ready. However, they were falling a little behind schedule with their plotting and training.

This was because every Order member couldn't stop themselves from watching the twins!

At every chance Fred and George got, they would quietly creep into the nursery and stare amazed at the two sleeping babes. Only when Kreacher threatened to yell and wake the sleeping children did the two troublemakers leave the room. Ron and Harry were no different. They would sneak in as well using Harry's invisibility cloak and stare. Kreacher had to be quite creative in getting the duo out.

In all honesty, he understood why these wizards and witches couldn't rip themselves away from the two sleeping angels.

Number one, they were Malfoys.

Number two, they were royals.

Number three, they were the prophesized twins.

And lastly, number four. The twins glowed in their sleep. Not figuratively glowed, but really. They glowed like the sun.

Yes.

Archemina and Adrianus Malfoy glowed in their sleep.

To top it all off, their glowing was giving their parents warranted heart attacks. Not one baby book said anything about glowing children and what to do if your infant started glowing all of a sudden. Hermione and Draco were having a bit of a difficult time dealing with the situation.

It was apparent on their sleep deprived faces.

* * *

**(1)Keep those who mean us harm out. Let not one of them enter. Erect a barrier to shield us all. Use my power as the center.**

**(2)Awaken that which sleeps in deep slumber. Do no harm, nor rip asunder. Wake eyes so they see and ears so they hear. Arise one, let sleep disappear. **

**The name Archemina for the girl is a name I made up (maybe it exists somewhere I dunno). The boy's name, Adrianus, comes from the greek name Adrian (I just added a latin suffix to the end -us). Hope that helps! Many people were asking me so I made a little note here.**

**And that's a rap for chapter 27!**

**Reviews and Favs are greatly appreciated!**


	28. In For a Penny, In For a Pound

**I'm alive!**

**Sorry it took so long. Hope the wait is worth it though!**

* * *

Chapter 28: In For a Penny, In For a Pound

Lucius ducked just in time as a bolt of electric purple light whizzed past him and hit the stone wall behind him. His eyes travelled quickly to the target stationed a good meter or so away and sighed before coming to stand on his feet.

"Did I get it?" Hermione asked. The heavy cotton blindfold had left her practically blind to the outside world. Not even a simple ray of light penetrated her vision, just inky darkness.

Lucius looked behind him and crossed himself twice, thanking God that the Malfoy line had been blessed with quick reflexes. The hole Hermione's power created had gone all the way through the thick stone wall. Letting a ray of sunlight shine through its ten centimeter diameter.

The proud Malfoy pinched the sides of his nose as his brow furrowed, "Not quite….any further and you would have left the twins one grandfather short."

Hermione gasped and pulled the blindfold from her eyes. Instantly the piercing light assailed her senses and she had to blink a few times in order to get accustomed to the new sense of perception. "Oh my God!" Her jaw dropped open as she took in all the damage she'd done. Seven large holes pierced through the wall in front of her, each equally as big as the first. None of them even close to the target.

If Ron had been here, he would no doubt have made some thoughtless jab at how the room now resembled a block of Swiss cheese.

"I will try harder," Hermione said determinedly and bent down to pick up the fallen blindfold, "Let's start again."

Lucius winced. Having nearly come close to death twice within the span of an hour was more than his heart could handle at the moment, "How about we take a short break?" He cleared his throat, "Wandless magic takes time to master."

"We don't have time," Hermione said firmly, "We've already used up a month. I've got four weeks to master these spells before the battle. There's no time to waste!"

Wrinkling his nose, Lucius strode over to the determined female and pulled the blindfold from her trembling hands, "Enough, Hermione." He said sternly, "Why don't you go and practice some spells with the rest of the Order. Wands are just as deadly as anything else."

The brunette felt her temper flare a little, "I can do this."

"I know you can," he said more softly, "But right now, I don't think_ I_ can handle another near death experience. So for my sake Hermione, please go practice with everyone else."

Hermione's cheeks flamed. Nodding her head quickly, she mumbled her good bye and raced out of the room. Lucius heaved a heavy sigh before lifting his hand and muttering a quick 'scourgify.' Within a matter of minutes, the debris on the floor vanished leaving the room spick and span. Snapping his fingers, he waited for one of the elves to pop up. Two seconds later, Mipsy appeared. Instantly she bowed her head so low that her small nose pushed against the heavily polished wooden floors.

"Patch the holes in the walls," he sighed before stepping over the elf and leaving the room.

:::

"Ow!" Dean grabbed his arm with a glare directed at Seamus. A large welt no doubt had probably begun to take form on his untarnished skin, "Bloody hell, mate! That hurt!"

Seamus shrugged somewhat apologetically, "You got to cast the 'protego' faster then. The death eaters aren't going to wait until you're ready."

Giving his arm one last rub, Dean picked his wand up from the floor. "I know. Can we switch now?"

Seamus nodded and took a defensive position, "I'm ready."

"Nervum Forcepus!"

"Protego!"

The spell bounced easily off the shield Seamus had erected and disappeared in a red puff of smoke.

"Time out!" Ron gasped from the other side of the room as Harry lifted his wand to perform the nerve jumbling spell, "I need to piss!"

Harry's mouth opened in surprise, "You're joking, right?"

"I never joke about these things, Harry," Ron pocketed his wand and raced towards the bathroom, leaving most of the soldiers of Dumbledore's Army with unreadable expressions on their faces.

A few seconds later, Ron's sharp shriek could be heard echoing through the whole floor as the murderous ghoul who haunted the upstairs toilet no doubt played out one of his sick illusions.

"That's what he gets for leaving during practice," Mad Eye Moody grumbled as he sat in his chair overseeing the training, "Anyone else need to take a break?"

All heads shook in unison.

"Good," he smirked as his vivid blue eye scanned the room. "Continue. You have another hour of practice before you are to be tested."

"Another hour?" Blaise let his shoulders droop, "Are you kidding me?"

"No he's not," Lupin answered in Moody's stead, "Professor Snape is fixing up a simulation for the lot of you so I suggest that you get back to practicing. If even one of you fails, the whole group does and we'll be repeating this exercise for another day."

All eyes discreetly turned to look at Neville who was wiping the sweat off his brow as he bent over to pick up his wand that Luna had flung to the other side of the room with a quick disarming spell.

"We're screwed," Draco mumbled darkly.

The door to the training room suddenly opened revealing a soaked Ronald Weasley, his shoes making a rather unpleasant squelching noise as he strode through the mass of witches and wizards. Head held high, he took his position beside Harry who stood there with his head shaking from side to side.

"Watchya looking at?" Ron glared, "Never seen a wet wizard before?"

"You look like a drowned rat, Ron." Ginny said with a hint of amusement in her voice, "What happened?"

Ron shuffled his feet, "I rather not say."

"Get back to work, everyone," Lupin rolled his eyes. Leave it to a Weasley to make such a dramatic entrance. Speaking of Weasleys…

"Has anyone seen Fred and George today?"

Complete silence.

Never a good sign.

"Alright," Lupin crossed his arms, "Where did they go?"

Not a word.

"I see," catching Moody's eye the disheveled professor simpered, "Ten minutes before each of you is tested."

"What!"

"That's not fair!"

"They went to Diagon Alley!"

"They went to Diagon Alley to fill up our stocks!"

"We ran out of Chocoalte frogs –"

"Damn it," Lupin shook his head in disbelief, "What is it with this generation?"

The door to the room opened again only this time to admit a rather disgruntled Hermione. She headed to the front of the room and planted herself firmly in front of Alastor Moody.

"What is the spell we are learning today?"

Moody smiled, "The Nervum Forcepus."

"Hm," Hermione pulled out her wand, "I'm ready to be tested then."

"Hermione," Lupin started, "This is a very difficult spell to cast. Don't you think you could benefit from at least one hour of practice?"

She shook her head, "I've known how to perform that spell since my fifth year. I am ready to be tested."

"That spell is kept under the restricted section in the Hogwart's library," Lupin frowned.

"I know," Hermione tightened her hold on her wand nervously, "Let's not focus on that point."

Moody nodded, "Fine. Lupin, take her to Severus. If she passes then she is free to practice whatever she wants…however, if you fail my dear," Moody smiled mischievously, "Everyone here will have to practice the spell for another twenty four hours. Are you sure you can pass?"

She caught Draco's eye. He smiled reassuringly at her letting her know that he was behind her one hundred percent, "I'm sure."

"Very well."

Draco Malfoy watched as Remus Lupin led his wife out of the training room. He wondered how her morning training had gone with his father. After all, that man was quite a piece of work. Calm and caring when he wanted to be and quite the dickhead at other times. He chuckled under his breath, wondering how much longer his father would last as Hermione's teacher. The old man was probably drowning himself in a glass full of brandy. Of course, it would have to be brandy of the highest quality. Still, it was brandy nonetheless.

"Well my bets on Granger," Blaise grinned.

Draco shot his friend a deathly glare.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Sorry, _Hermione._ Mate, you've got to stop giving me that look. Hasn't your mother ever told you that if you keep making those faces one day they'll just stay that way?"

"I'm not worried," Draco said with a smirk, "Now, shall I be offense or do you want offense?"

"Well if you're offering –"

"Defense it is," Draco cut in, "Prepare yourself, Zabini. I will not go lightly on you."

Blaise groaned, "I really need to find myself a new best friend."

Hermione passed the examination.

No one was surprised.

Neville and Goyle failed the examination.

No one was surprised either.

:::

Hermione gazed into the faces of her sleeping babes, still unable to believe they were hers. Little Archemina had a firm grip on her brother's onesie, the soft cotton fabric was held prisoner in her tiny fist. Brilliant golden hair adorned her small head like a crown and Hermione fought back the urge to run her slender fingers through it. Adrianus made a gurgling noise as his chubby little legs jerked under the warm green blanket, a blanket that had belonged to Draco when he was an infant.

"Hermione," Draco whispered as he rested a warm hand on her robe clad shoulder, "You've been staring at them for fifteen minutes." He kissed the nape of her neck, sending a pleasant jolt down Hermione's spine, "Let's go to bed."

"They're not glowing anymore, Draco," The usually fearless Gryffindor looked at him with worry in her eyes, "What if that means they're sick?"

"They are fine," Narcissa whispered from her rocking chair beside the crib, "I took the liberty of giving them a full medical exam an hour ago."

Draco's mouth fell open in shock while Hermione rushed to his mother's side, "No fever?"

"None."

"Are you positive?"

"I checked three times just to be sure."

"Hermione," Draco whined quietly, "This is insane!"

Both women threw him such cold stares that had he not been the son of Lucius Malfoy, Draco would have soiled himself right there in that spot.

"I'll watch them tonight," Narcissa assured her panicking granddaughter, "Why don't you and Draco go get some sleep."

Hermione looked at the crib where her small infants slept and sighed. Stepping back towards the spelled crib, she took one last look. Adrianus was smiling so sweetly in his sleep that Hermione thought her heart would burst from happiness. She had never thought she could ever feel this much bliss from a single smile.

Taking his wife's hand, the Slytherin prince led his lady out of the nursery to the room they shared three doors down. Closing the door behind him quietly Draco came to stand behind Hermione, letting his warm breath tickle the hairs on the back of her neck. Slowly he let his long, clever fingers massage her back, rubbing away the day's stress and anxiety right out of her body. She sighed contently and turned in his arms, giving him a warm and inviting smile. Crystal blue eyes gazed lovingly into pools of chocolate brown, revealing the deep desire held within. With the most gentlest touch, Draco lifted Hermione's chin and descended his mouth on hers. Their lips met in a world all their own, exploring and revisiting places only available in moments like these.

Hermione moaned as Draco entered her mouth, his warm tongue gliding over the curves of her mouth, tasting and teasing all at the same time. She let herself be led to the bed they shared, body growing hotter with each lick and suck. Draco's experienced fingers worked at releasing Hermione's body from the confines of her robe. Expertly undoing the buttons and tossing the satin silver obstacle to the floor.

His lips moved down her jaw and up to the juncture of her ear, licking the sensitive skin with a growing hunger. Hermione's breath caught as all her nerves gave a pleasant tingle. Wrapping her arms around Draco's neck, she pulled his lips away from her skin and kissed him with such passion that the blonde felt his groin flare. Their tongues met in a dance created by the ancients, slowly melding together and coming apart like the waves over a crashing bank.

Hurriedly, Hermione tugged on Draco's shirt. Eager to feel the ivory skin concealed beneath expensive fabrics. He chuckled under his breath and pulled his shirt off for her, revealing evenly toned muscles running across his chest and arms. Feminine fingers trailed over the exposed skin, touching the finely sculpted body of her husband.

"I love you," she whispered as her eyes met those of morning sky.

Draco smiled, planting a heavenly kiss upon his wife's collarbone, "I love you too."

Slowly he removed the remaining articles of clothing from her body, throwing them into a pile on the floor. Hermione giggled as Draco wiggled out of his pants, making quite a show. He grinned at her and let her stare. Loving the way her eyes roved over him with exposed lust. She reached out one slender arm, beckoning him to come to her. Those lovely womanly fingers twisted in his hair as Hermione brought her body to his, their bare skin brushing against each other intimately.

Tantalizingly he let his hands massage his wife's back once more. Earning himself soft moans from the delectable throat of Hermione Granger. Bringing one hand to the front, Draco cupped one firm breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.

It was then that Hermione felt something within her ignite. As if a key had finally been placed within the lock and turned to release a hidden being within her. She stilled in his arms, body suddenly turning to ice.

Aware of the sudden change in Hermione's demeanor, Draco glanced at her only to have his hands suddenly fall to his sides. Eye going wide and panic setting in like a plague amongst a village, Draco stared into eyes made of piercing yellow light.

"Hermione?" His voice quivered slightly as Hermione's body began to lift from the bed, letting the blankets tumble from her bare form onto the sheets. He watched with both fear and awe as each strand of hair rose above her head to form a crown made of chocolate brown. Light ignited from each finger as her body arched in the air casting an unearthly glow inside the room.

"_Prophetavit bona iam iam facta sunt. Lumen in tenebras iam. Prophetavit bona iam iam facta sunt. Lumen in tenebras iam._" Hermione's voice resonated in the quiet of night, enunciating every word with finality. Then as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Her body suddenly went limp in the air and tumbled down. Draco had just enough time to lunge and catch her from falling hard on the floor. Quickly he carried her naked body to the bed, wrapping her in the warm blanket they shared. He rubbed his hands together, trying to work some warmth into them. She felt _so_ cold.

He was about to call for an elf when Hermione's eyes suddenly flew open and she sat up. Draco gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hermione looked at him, growing more worried by the second as Draco's face remained fixed in shock.

"H-Hermione," Draco made a quick hand sign and a small mirror flew into his open hand. He angled it at his wife's face, "Look at your e-eyes."

Biting her lip, Hermione peered into the mirror only to reel back with a jolt. Her eyes had turned golden yellow.

:::

"I can do it now," Hermione tied the blindfold around her eyes, "I can feel it."

Lucius nodded and after he was sure Hermione couldn't see anything, crossed himself and offered a prayer to the heavens. Moving as far away from the target as he could, Lucius cleared his throat, "Begin."

Instantly a bright yellow bolt of light crackled out of Hermione's outstretched finger. Unlike yesterday's uncontrolled beam, this one was fine and steady. It hit the target dead in the center, leaving a gaping hole the size of a baseball in its wake.

"I hit it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Lucius blinked.

"I could feel it," Hermione continued, "The center…I could feel everything." She pulled off the blindfold and smiled.

"Remarkable," Lucius walked over to her and examined her eyes again, "It is unheard of."

Hermione grinned, "Well, I'm not your average witch."

"That you sure are not," Lucius agreed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Your hair is also streaked with gold."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, Draco told me."

Earlier this morning they had told everyone what had happened last night. Of course they left out a few details. No one really needed to know _everything._

"I didn't even hear you say the incantation," Lucius said, his eyes still locked on the pools of liquid gold.

"That's because I didn't." Hermione spoke, "All I did was say what I wanted in my head and this image popped up! I saw the target in my mind's eye, then I just pointed my finger at it and well…there it was." She looked at the target, "I hit it."

"Interesting."

"I've been thinking," she said suddenly. "If I can do these things with the power of will alone, maybe I can remove the horcrux from Harry's body without him having to die."

Lucius' eyes went wide, "Hermione –"

"I just need to make sure I don't damage his soul!" She cut of the oldest Malfoy as her mind began to race, "Souls are complicated…I need to think." With that said, the Gryffindor girl marched out of the room with determination evident in each step, a thoughtful expression resting on her pleasant features.

Lucius watched her disappear out the door before summoning a chair and collapsing heavily into it. Snapping his fingers, he waited for an elf to appear.

There was a loud pop and Mipsy stood before the eldest Malfoy, her nose pressed firmly to the floor in a respectful bow.

"Mipsy," Lucius mumbled, "Get me a glass of brandy."

Hermione quickly found herself pulling heavy volumes off the shelves in the library, her brain already four steps ahead of her actions. Fingers skimmed nimbly over many titles, stopping only at the books Hermione was sure dealt with souls and the functions of the mind. After collecting a number of volumes, the ever studious Gryffindor bookworm found herself a table and began to research.

It wasn't the first time she put her life on hold for Harry's sake and if it was up to her, it wouldn't be the last. Her eyes darted over the words on the pages, pulling every single ounce of information from the books she gathered. She only stopped working when a house elf popped into the library and let her know the twins were awake for their late morning feeding. Marking the book she was reading with a white quill, Hermione made her way to the nursery.

Narcissa was already there changing Archemina's diaper with expert precision. Within a minute, the bubbly girl was gurgling happily on the bed, clean and ready to eat. Adrianus was another matter. His high pitched wail could probably be heard on the other side of the planet.

Lifting her son, Hermione had no doubt that he took after his father. That wail was a little too familiar to her ears, "There, there little one." She crooned, rocking the fussy infant in her arms as she got comfortable in a chair. Slipping her robes off her shoulder, Hermione brought her son to her chest and let him suckle. Two tiny hands gripped her warm breast as a small button mouth latched on to her nipple. Within a matter of seconds, the wailing ceased and the room was filled with the sound of pleasant suckling. Filled yet again with amazement, Hermione gazed into the sea foam irises of her son as she stroked the fine head of golden hair. How in the world did she get so lucky?

Narcissa was busy cooing at her granddaughter as she levitated four brightly colored balls above Archemina's head. The little girl stared wondrously at the moving objects above her, tiny fingers stretching up in an attempt to grab the toys and put them in her mouth.

Hermione hummed to herself as Adrianus sucked away, her mind at ease for the moment. When she felt her son release her breast, she handed him over to Narcissa who happily took him in her arms. Picking up her daughter, Hermione retook her seat and switched breasts, smiling when her little girl latched on and began to suck.

After having fed both her children, Hermione left Narcissa (who insisted on staying) and Topsy to put the twins to sleep. She then walked back to the library and continued researching until the knock on the library door told her it was time to head down for dinner.

As she walked down the stairs of Grimmauld Place, she saw Fred and George being chewed out by Lupin and Snape. She wondered to herself what they could have possibly done now and under so many restrictions. It must have been pretty bad if both Snape and Lupin were yelling at them. Those two could barely stand to be within three feet of each other. Strolling into the kitchen she found Mrs. Weasley buzzing over the stove. Six different pots sat boiling atop green flames as Mrs. Weasley checked in the oven.

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the kitchen din. Ginny sat gossiping with Luna while they chopped some vegetables that were going to be made into a salad. Three house elves were happily chopping onions, creaming pies and doing dishes.

Mrs. Weasley looked up, a touch of flour dusted her cheeks as she smiled at the Gryffindor girl, "It's alright, Hermione. Everything is already taken care of." The boisterous woman then turned her head to the side and gave a sharp yell, "Ronald! Have you finished setting the table?"

Hermione privately thanked Narcissa for spelling the nursery so that the children wouldn't be woken by the goings on below.

"Why the bloody hell do I have to do it?" Ron yelled back from the dining room, "Get some blasted house elf to do it! There are plenty of them here!"

Without wasting a second Hermione lifted a finger and sent a jelly legs jinx Ron's way. A crash was heard as the tempered redhead fell to the ground. Mrs. Weasley clamped her palms over Ginny's ears as a stream of curses and threats issued out from her youngest son's mouth. Ginny didn't even blink.

Hermione walked into the dining hall to find Harry giving Ron a pitying look who lay struggling on the floor. The rest of the boys were sitting at the unset table, each holding a set of cards in their hands.

"What are you boys doing?" Hermione asked, raising one fine eyebrow.

Without even looking in her direction Justin answered, "Playing Exploding Snap."

"Well clean up the cards, we need to set the table."

"Hold on," Draco placed a card down, "Give us ten more minutes."

"I give you ten seconds to get these cards off the table before I do." Hermione crossed her arms.

Neville dropped his stack and rushed into the kitchen while the other boys continued to play, ignoring the warning glances sent their way by Harry who had found himself many a times the object of Hermione's wrath.

Gritting her teeth, the brunette lifted one finger and gave it a little wiggle. The cards suddenly exploded all at once leaving nine Hogwarts boys covered in soot. Blaise gave a little cough as he wiped the dark residue from his face. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle just stared at Hermione with what could only be read as astonishment.

"Draco," Nott wheezed, "I think you married the female version of devil incarnate."

Grunting, Draco got to his feet and brushed the soot from his robes. Turning his head in Hermione's direction he apologized and went to change his clothes. Every male in the room watched as the once renowned badass walked out of the room without a single complaint.

"Merlin," Seamus whispered, "He is most absolutely whipped."

All heads nodded in agreement.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh for the love of all that is good and pure, get yourselves cleaned up!" The golden eyed woman then turned her deadly gaze on Ron who still lay on the floor, legs jerking in all directions, "And you, Ronald. Just set the blasted table!" She flicked her wrist and released the spell, then waltzed back into the kitchen to join Ginny and Luna's conversation.

"We should really set the table," Harry mumbled as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Right," Ron brushed himself off, "How?"

Harry paused as he realized he had no idea how to set a table for over thirty people. With a shrug of his shoulders Harry said, "Normally I would ask Hermione but…I don't think right now is a good time. How about we just wing it?"

Ron nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Needless to say that after the table was set Harry and Ron both received three hard slaps each, on the head; one from Mrs. Weasley another from Ginny and the last one from Hermione.

Within a matter of minutes everyone was sitting comfortably at the table Mr. Weasley had extended to fit all the guests. Ron and Harry along with the rest of the Gryffindor boys began stuffing their faces as soon as the food hit the table, each more ravenous then their neighbor. Hermione gave each boy a pitying look before shaking her head. The Slytherin boys were all almost intolerably polite, using their silverware to cut up their meats and dabbing the corners of their mouths with napkins. Maybe it was their pureblood etiquette at play or maybe it was the look Lucius Malfoy gave them before sitting down to dine. Either way, they were all just angels amongst a mass of ravaging dogs.

Small talk filled the room as members of the Order exchanged anecdotes or news they heard while outside the confines of Grimmauld Place. Hermione turned to the boys on her left and cleared her throat, "So," she said, "How did the Nervum Forcepus test go?"

Apparently, that was a sore subject. Twelve pairs of eyes turned to glare at Neville Longbottom who suddenly became very quiet. Draco glared at the poor excuse of a wizard before sharply replying, "The idiot screwed us over again. We have to repeat the examination again tomorrow morning."

"Hey," Ron barked, "Goyle messed up too the first time!"

Hermione regretted opening her mouth as the group of boys began fighting over whose fault it was that they had to retake the examination again. Fred and George rolled their eyes and continued to eat their mashed potatoes as Dean fired a comment laced with venom at the Slytherin side of the table.

However all conversation ceased when a loud pop filled the room to reveal a haggard looking Kingsley Shacklebolt; blood dripped from a ghastly wound on his head as he staggered over to a chair in the corner. Immediately the older members of the Order rushed to his side.

"What happened?" Lupin asked worriedly as Tonks went to get supplies to fix up the gaping wound.

"D-Death Eaters," he gasped as his eye tried to focus on the faces hovering over him.

"What did they do?" Moody stared into the large man's eyes, his other eye worked on accessing the damage done to the other's body, "Tell Tonks he's got another cut along his arm and a piece of metal stuck in his right leg."

Kingsley gripped Mr. Weasley's arm, "T-They trying to f-find this place." He choked out, "They g-got Dedalus Diggle a-and Elphias D-Doge. A-Arthur," he pleaded, "He's going to force i-it out of t-them."

Harry's anger flared and he punched the wall in his rage. Green eyes ablaze he marched out of the dining room and stormed up the stairs.

Everyone who had ever helped him, even those who had done it unintentionally were being tracked and hunted down like animals. Elphias, that silly old man who wore ridiculous hats and Dedalus, one of the first wizards Harry had ever met…tears ran down his face as he entered his room. Those two men were going to suffer and it was all because of him. All because of him.

* * *

**Prophetavit bona iam iam facta sunt. Lumen in tenebras iam-** **Now, now****, good prophesied tithing comes ****.****A light ****into the darkness, ****now.**

**Well I hope this was worth the wait.**

**Two chapter left before the end! YAY!**

**Favs and Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	29. The Last Battle

**Yes, I know it has been quite a bit since my last update, but I've been busy and this chapter just took forever to complete. However, now it's done!**

**I listened to this as I wrote this chapter. Listen to it as you read if you want, I think it would be a great experience. ****http:/ www. infinitelooper. com/?v= 3wlZhi7JGDI**

** Remember to take out the spaces!**

* * *

Chapter 29: The Last Battle

The atmosphere was solemn as everyone went about his or her daily routine. Younger members of the Order would go to practice with Mad Eye Moody and Lupin, learning spells and skills that under normal circumstances would have never been taught to them. Every morning breakfast was quiet. No pleasant chatter filled the large mansion sitting at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Quietly, they sat at the table. Eating what was served and listening strenuously to the radio crackling at the center of the room.

"_Another attack hits London, killing eighty muggles and fifteen witches and wizards. Names will be read shortly…"_

Harry tightened the grip on his fork, his shoulders slumping with every name read off the list. Wearily he lifted his hand and rubbed tiredly at his forehead, feeling the scar with the tips of his fingers. Lips thinning into a straight line, he stood from his seat, suddenly not as hungry as before. Ron looked up from his plate, face haggard as he watched Harry push his chair in and walk out of the dining room.

"Harry?"

"I'm going to practice," green eyes turned to look at the occupants of the room, "Hurry up and finish. We've got only two weeks left before the battle."

Hermione watched him turn and walk steadily towards the large staircase. Closing her eyes she bit her lip before taking her cup of tea and bringing it to her lips. There was no time to waste. Harry was right. Draining her cup, she stood up with a determined look shining in her golden eyes.

Draco sighed as he watched Hermione thank Mrs. Weasley for breakfast before running towards the staircase. Biting into his toast, he chanced a glance at his father. The once regal looking man now had a despondent appearance about him. Long platinum hair was pulled back and fastened with a dark ribbon, bags were evident under stormy grey eyes and stubble was apparent along the fine contours of his jaw. Taking another bite, Draco looked down at his plate. Time was growing shorter, he knew that. There were barely two weeks left before the face off with Voldemort and his followers. He swallowed hard, thoughts travelling towards waters he daren't even think of crossing.

What if they lost?

What would happen then?

There would be no mercy under Voldemort. No chance for being forgiven. His mother…father…they would be killed without a second thought.

Everyone in this room would be killed without hesitation.

And Hermione….the twins…

He shuddered, putting his piece of toast back on his plate unable to finish.

:::

It had been by some stroke of luck that Hermione had been even able to find the book. So hidden it was behind an array of protective spells. However, after giving birth…her senses to the magical realm were more attuned, more aware. When her fingers first brushed against the cover, she felt a warm tingle spread through her arm. A sort of welcoming warmth, like that of a longtime friend.

Now sitting by the window two weeks later, Hermione studied the text of one of the most ancient wizarding spellbooks in history.

Since the writing was done all by hand, it was at times hard to figure out what the author was saying. And to top it all off, the language used was one of so old, that had Hermione never studied ancient ruins, she would not haven even known where to begin translating. Focusing hard on the written characters, Hermione felt as if someone were watching her. With her there in that small library room.

Glancing up she stood from her seat and began scanning the room, looking in all corners and through the rows of shelves but found no one there. Deciding it was her overactive imagination playing tricks on her, Hermione returned back to her seat and looked at her book. Turning back to the text, she picked up the quill she had been usiing and continued to translate. Eyes running over the current page, she diligently sat and studied every sentence, trying to grasp the concept Merlin had been trying to explain in his records. She examined the figures he'd drawn, trying to interpret them as best as she could, wondering if this would be the spell that would help her figure out how to destroy the horcrux inside Harry without killing him.

The hours passed, as did the days. With one week left remaining before the final battle, Hermione was still sitting in the library, studying the ancient wizard's text. Deep in her heart she knew the answer was in these pages somewhere. She could feel it. But the book was so big, filled with hundreds of pages she had yet to look through. Spells, enchantments of every sort were thoroughly explained in full detail, sometimes taking more than five pages to do so. Hexes and Curses as well.

Slumping her shoulders Hermione let out a yawn. Since finding the spellbook three weeks ago, she had been working over it day and night. Only walking away from it to either feed the twins or catch a couple of hours of sleep. Even so, she had only gone through half the pages.

She needed more time…but time was something she and the rest of the wizarding world lacked.

Rubbing her eyes, she yawned again and gazed out the window. The sky had long since darkened, letting the stars come out and shine alongside the moon. Wearily, she stared at the blinking lights, wondering if there was a chance for them to beat Voldemort.

With a shake of her head, she leaned back in the finely styled chair and let the muscles in her arms and back relax for a few minutes. Slowly the throbbing sensation left her body as the strained tendons in her neck and shoulders returned to more comfortable positions.

Hermione stared at the book before her.

It lay open on the table, its yellowed pages glowing under the light of the large candle sitting beside it.

"Will I find the answer?" She said aloud to no one in particular, "Are you in there somewhere?"

The candle flickered, casting shadows onto the wall opposite them. She watched the dark figures play on the wall, completely worn out.

Heart growing heavy, she let her head fall forwards as hopelessness began to overtake her.

Their adversary was powerful.

Near to immortal with the horcrux still inside Harry.

What chance did they stand against him?

The twins could lend them all the power in the world, but how could they win when they couldn't strike the evil at its source?

Voldemort was protected as long as Harry lived.

A single tear ran down her cheek, falling softly on the sleeve of her woolen sweater. Another followed behind the first, steadily coming to rest on the adjacent sleeve. Hermione blinked, looking up. Eyes filling she stared at the flickering shadows and let the tears fall, silently letting her heart cry. Letting out a shaky breath, she clasped her hands together, eyes shutting tight as the tears began to come harder.

"Please," she whispered desperately, "God…please, anyone…help me….tell me what I should do…I don't know what to do…" Biting her lip to keep a sob from escaping, Hermione sniffled, "I need help…how am I supposed to fight? I don't know how to keep Harry safe…or my family for that matter…there isn't enough time for me to go through Merlin's spellbook…no time …please…Merlin please…"

"Hermione…"

Looking up, the Gryffindor girl turned in her seat and looked at the door. No one was there.

"Hermione…"

Snapping her head to the side she looked towards the window and gasped. Standing by the heavy wooden beam was a woman, translucent as gossamer silk. Dressed in a fine gown the ghost floated towards her, arm outstretched.

"Hermione…"

"Who are you?" She asked, eyes staring wide at the strong featured woman, "Why are you here?"

"My name is Elizabeth LeGrange."

Standing to her feet, Hermione backed into the tables, eyes disbelieving.

"You can't be…Elizabeth LeGrange did not become a ghost."

The woman smiled, "Correct, I didn't."

"You called her here, along with me."

Hermione turned her head to the side, eyes coming to land on a man just as translucent as the woman. Beard down to his knees, the man looked at her kindly.

"Child," he said warmly, "I see you've found my book."

Swallowing thickly, Hermione sat down shakily, disbelief clearly reflected in her eyes, "Merlin?"

The old man chuckled, "And I brought someone else along as well." He pointed towards the candle and Hermione turned to look. Tears falling anew as they landed on the man who had been not only a great teacher, but also a most treasure friend.

"Dumbledore?"

The departed headmaster smiled and gave a little nod.

"There isn't much time," Merlin said as he floated towards Elizabeth and Dumbledore, "The battle is only one week away."

"But I don't understand," Hermione shook her head, "How can you be here, if you are not ghosts?"

"After birthing the twins," Elizabeth LeGrange spoke, "Your power amplified twentyfold, giving you the ability to call on the dead."

"Wha –"

"However, this ability will not last for long," the old queen continued, "Once Archemina and Adrianus bond to their wands, this power will leave you."

"Indeed," Merlin nodded, "Now, you must listen closely. What we're about to teach you is a magic that has been lost to the wizarding world for centuries."

"Even I," Dumbledore said as he floated to stand by Hermione, "Had not even known of its existence."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It is called _suspensa animae_," Merlin said as he twirled his beard over one finger, "It is a spell that lets a witch or wizard delay a soul from leaving the realm of the living. In this situation, you will need to cast it on Harry Potter then perform the killing curse. Thus ensuring the destruction of the horcrux." Sighing, Merlin rubbed his brow, "Putting the soul back into the body is the hard part. You will need to focus your complete concentration on the task and ask other souls, of those deceased, to help you push young Harry's soul back into his body."

"What makes this so hard," Elizabeth folded her hands, "Is that the souls will be draining you of energy when they come to help. You will feel yourself loosing hold of consciousness. If you fall, Harry's soul will slip from this world and he will die. That is why you must remain focused. Do not let yourself waver until the very end, when you see young Harry Potter open his eyes."

Dumbledore reached for the book on the table, his hand going through it, "It is a spell requiring the mastery of wandless magic and requires a difficult incantation. One we will teach you now, but one you must never utter until you are ready to cast the spell."

"What do you mean?" Hermione bit her lip.

"This spell cannot be practiced," Merlin said gravely, "If you try and fail, it will claim the soul of the nearest living being. When you cast it, you must be holding the other warlock's hand as you mumble the incantation, insuring that you are stripping the right wizard of his soul. Without that physical connection, you might kill an innocent bystander."

Swallowing hard, Hermione nodded her head solemnly, "I see," looking up, she stared into the three faces. They were looking back at her quietly, expressions sympathetic. "Teach me."

:::

Four days before the prophesied battle, Harry and Ron were standing in the nursery alongside Draco and Hermione, gazing into the faces of the sleeping twins. The house was quiet, as most of the occupants had long since turned in for the night.

"Wes strike in four days," Harry whispered hoarsely, "Four days…"

"Hn," Draco grunted, leaning down to pull the blanket further up to cover his sleeping son and daughter, "It's going to be a slaughter."

"Don't say that," Ron growled, "You don't know what will happen."

Turning two stormy grey eyes at the redhead, Draco spoke icily, "I know that people will die. People we know. We care about."

Sucking in his cheeks, Ron cast his gaze down, "We have _them_ though…prophecy said that whoever had the twins on their side will win."

"Some prophecy," Draco grumbled, "Couldn't _be_ more vague…how are we supposed to fight a man that can't die?"

"He can die," Hermione said quietly.

Three pairs of eyes looked at her.

"Unless I have somehow pooped out the horcrux," Harry folded his arms, "He's still bloody immortal."

Hermione frowned, giving Harry an indignant look, "I know a spell."

"A spell?"

She nodded, "It's an enchantment that will let me suspend your soul and keep it in this world for a short period of time. Enough time to kill the horcrux in your body."

"Really?" Harry swallowed, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's risky," Hermione whispered, "I can't practice it…so I can't insure my success."

Draco put his hand on his wife's shoulder, "What are the risks?"

"If I lose consciousness during any point of the spell, Harry's soul will leave this plane and he will die."

"I'll d-die?"

Hermione nodded, leaning against the crib. Her weariness mirrored in the faces of the three Hogwarts students beside her.

The room stayed silent for some time, as everyone took a few minutes to grow used to the new bit of information they had received. Hermione stared glumly at the wooden rails of the crib, running her fingers over the smooth polished oak.

"Okay."

"What?" Ron hissed harshly, "Harry, are you mental? You could die!"

"Not so loud, Weasley!" Draco growled lowly, "You'll wake them!"

"Oh," the redhead blinked, "Sorry."

"Harry, this is very dangerous," Hermione turned to her friend, "I can't be one hundred percent confident."

"I am confident," Harry said seriously, his eyes locking with those of gold, "I have complete faith in you, Hermione. Always have and always will."

"But Harry –"

"Do it, Hermione," he said again, voice more sure, "We have nothing to lose."

"We have everything to lose!" She hissed, eyes wide, "You could die!"

"But the horcrux will be destroyed," Harry grabbed the young witch by the shoulder, face set in determination, "The prophecy never said I had to be the one to kill him. With the horcrux gone, he is just as vulnerable as the rest of us."

"Potter is right," Draco agreed, "We've run out of options."

"Bu –"

"Hermione," Draco looked pointedly at his wife, "This is it. We've reached the point where this is our only option. There are thousands of people who will suffer if Voldemort and his followers aren't stopped. And besides," he looked at the sleeping infants, "If you have us by your side, there is nothing to worry about."

Shoulders slumping, Hermione let her gaze fall. Unsteadily, she sat in the rocking chair positioned beside the crib. Leaning back against the wooden back, she looked up at the ceiling.

It was blank.

Completely white.

Unlike her head, which was filled to the brink with thoughts of uncertainty.

"We'll do it tomorrow after breakfast," Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, "Right now, we should all get some sleep."

"Harry," Hermione stood up abruptly, intent on trying to dissuade her friend.

The ebony haired boy stopped her by tightly gripping her arm, squeezing it hard, "This is an order, Hermione. As your leader, you are to do what I say."  
"Harry, please," Hermione pleaded, "At least take an extra day to think about it."

"No," he shook his head, "I have made my decision." Letting her arm go, he put his hands in his trouser pockets and walked towards the door, "We do it tomorrow."

That night Hermione found it hard to fall asleep. Eyes wide open, she gazed out at the starless night watching a dark cloud slowly pass over the moon, hiding it from sight. A warm hand came to encircle her waist as Draco moved closer to her, his breath brushing against the nape of her neck.

"Don't worry," he said, trailing his lips against her skin, "I have faith in you."

Turning in his embrace, Hermione stared into the eyes of her husband. He seemed so sure, confident even, in her abilities. The Slytherin smiled at her before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She sighed, rubbing her feet together underneath the blankets.

"I never thought I'd see the day where a Gryffindor would lose the courage to fight."

Sourly, Hermione pouted, "I didn't lose the courage to fight."

"Could have fooled me."

"There is a lot at stake here," Hermione pointed out, motioning with her hands, "It's not a game, nor is it something I could fix once it happens. It's final."

"You are right," Draco said sternly, "It _is_ final. So stop acting like a first year student and get it together! You're not the only one who is suffering, Hermione!"

Eyes widening, the young witch looked into the face of her husband. Mask cracked, Draco looked like he'd gone days without a proper meal or sleep. Worry plagued his eyes as he breathed out anxiously, rubbing his forehead as he did so.

"We have to get it together, you and I…" Draco continued with a sigh, "No more of this, I'm afraid talk. Tomorrow you will perform the enchantment. All of us will be standing right behind you, our support being at one hundred percent. So please," he looked at her, "Don't worry and get some sleep."

Licking her lips Hermione nodded and cuddled into his side, seeking comfort in the warmth his body provided. Resting her head on his chest, she closed her eyes, pressing closer. Smiling, Draco tightened his hold on her and gently kissed the streaks of gold running through her hair. Then closing his eyes, he too tried to get some longed for sleep.

After breakfast everyone assembled in the living room, faces set in either worry, determination or fear. Narcissa sat on the couch holding the twins to her chest as she watched the younger generation prepare. Chairs were being moved along with cabinets and other movable items to make enough space.

Lupin nervously ran a hand through his hair, "Harry, don't you think a little more time would be good to think this over?"

Standing straight Harry turned and smiled wanly at his old professor, shaking his head. Coming up from behind him, Ginny took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Hermione," green eyes lifted to catch those of gold, "I'm ready."

Clearing her throat the young witch nodded and stood from her seat on the couch, "Draco, can you tie them to me now?"

Nodding, the Slytherin walked over to his mother and stretched out his arms. Nervously, Narcissa handed him Archemina. The infant wriggled in Draco's arms, completely swaddled in blankets. Blue eyes looked up, focusing on Draco as he steadily walked over to his wife. Pulling out his wand, the blond mumbled a spell. Everyone watched quietly as the child slowly floated from Draco's arms, blankets flapping behind her as the spell worked its magic and tied the infant to her mother's front. Gently Hermione caressed her daughter's head, feeling the soft silky dark hairs against her fingers. Repeating the same process with his son, Draco mumbled the same spell and wrapped his other child firmly around his wife.

Now with the twins securely bonded to her front, Hermione was ready to cast the spell. Stretching out her arms she trembled as Harry's hands came to rest in hers. With a nervous glance at her longtime friend, she began to chant. "Opinor haec anima sit a corpore, ut est pretium inter verbum dividit. Ne vagentur extramundum, ne tutum hic donec un catena hac carta." (1)

The lights in the room suddenly went out as a wind came in to envelope the two Gryffindors. It was fierce and angry, snapping at them from all sides. Swallowing hard Harry continued to hold on to Hermione as he felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach. Glancing into Hermione's face he gasped. Tears were running down her cheeks as her eyes glowed with a bright yellow light. He coughed hard, feeling the warm glow inside him start its journey upwards. As it ascended, the feeling grew hotter, near to scorching as it passed through his lungs. Harry gave a cry of pain as he felt it enter his throat, burning him from the inside out. Faintly he heard the sound of a baby crying as his mouth was forced open, letting the burning heat out.

Holding on tightly to Harry's hands, Hermione watched amazed as a bright white light flew out of Harry's mouth and rushed towards the ceiling. Upon contact with the smooth painted surface, the light jerked backwards as if shocked by an invisible barrier. It slowly began to dim and Hermione's eyes widened when the light steadily took on the form of her best friend. His face contorted in pain as he tried to pass through the ceiling once more.

Archemina and Adrianus were both crying mightily as the soul of Harry Potter tried to break through the barrier they had erected. When it finally realized it was futile to throw itself against the roof, it turned and rushed towards the chestnut haired witch.

"Let me go!" He whimpered.

"I can't!" Hermione sobbed, "If I do, you'll die!"

"I'm already dead!" The soul cried, pointing to Harry's frozen body, "I am his life and now I am no longer inside! He is dead, let him go and let me move on. I don't belong in this world! Don't you see? Being out here hurts so much, please!"

Stifling a sob Hermione shook her head, "I can't let you go, Harry. I'm sorry." Releasing one hand, she pointed it at Harry's body and with one final tear filled cry yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

A black puff of smoke immediately rose from Harry's form. So strong of a gust it created that Hermione nearly lost her hold on Harry's hand. A screech emitted from the shroud of black as a snakelike head lifted from the mass before completely disappearing into the air.

Taking a deep breath Hermione tried to relax herself, there was still one more thing to do before she could collapse in relief. Squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to ignore the screaming coming from the twins, she began to pray. "Please…Merlin, Dumbledore, Elizabeth…please anyone willing to help…come…help me put his soul back….please…I beg of you…come…"

A swirl of silver came down from above and translucent forms of witches and wizards came to stand beside the shivering Gryffindor girl. As they congregated within the room, Hermione felt the increased weight on her shoulders. Remembering the warning given to her by the three spirits, she strengthened her resolve and opened her eyes. Before her stood at least fifty spirits, each with their heads bowed in her direction.

"Hermione," a voice said.

Searching for it, the golden eyed girl gasped as she stared at the face she'd come to recognize over the years. Sirius Black stood at the center of the crowd, a smile resting peacefully on his face. Next to him stood a man and woman, each equally familiar.

"Don't let my son die," the witch whispered as she held the man's hand in hers, "Please, stay strong until we've placed his soul back. I beg you."

Nodding fiercely Hermione outstretched her hand addressing every spirit in the room, "Please, help me bring him back."

The crowd nodded before looking at Harry's soul. It gave off a dim light as it floated near the ceiling, still attempting to get out. All at once, the congregation of spirits flew at him. Harry's soul gave a shriek as hands came to grab him.

"I don't want to go back in there!" He cried, "Please, let me go with you. It hurts!"

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to keep her breathing steady. The black spots floating through her line of sight were definitely not a good sign. "Hurry," she whispered as she watched Harry's soul fight the spirits of the deceased that were trying to help him. Blinking, Hermione swallowed hard as her mind started to become fuzzy. Even the sound of the wailing children tied to her front was proving too hard to focus on. "Hurry," she said more loudly, feeling her body start to go numb, "I don't know how much longer I can last!"

"Harry!" She heard Sirius yell, "Do not be difficult!"

"I don't want to go back, I want to be with you!" Harry's soul cried, pushing away from all the helping hands.

"You will go back, you hear?" Sirius barked, "Who will lead the battle if you're not there? What about Ginny? Ron? Hermione? Are you going to let them die?"

Harry's soul shrieked in pain, "But it hurts! I can't!"

"You must go back!" Grabbing hold of Harry's arm, Sirius pulled him downward towards the body he had left behind. Pushing him from the back was Dumbledore along with Harry's parents and a stream of others.

"Do not be afraid, Harry," the deceased headmaster said, "We are with you, believe in yourself."

"Let those who laid down their lives for this cause, not have done it in vain!" Merlin's voice boomed louder than the rest. Lifting his frail hand high, he thrust it against Harry's back sending the soul flying into his limp body, "Return!"

All at once the spirits disappeared causing the lights to turn back on.

Falling to her knees, Hermione stared incredulously into Harry's face. Green eyes stared back at her, shock and disbelief emitting from the young wizard.

"Sirius," he whispered as the Order rushed to their side.

"What happened?"

"We weren't able to see anything!"

"Did it work?"

"Hermione, you alright?"

"Are you hurt, Harry?"

Standing shakily to his feet the raven haired wizard nodded, "I'm alright."

"Well, is it out then?" Lucius asked from a few steps away, his eyes focused on the two teenagers like a tiger. Lifting one hand to her forehead, Hermione brushed her cool fingers against her skin and nodded quietly. Sighs of relief were echoed through the room as Narcissa and Molly Weasley rushed to Hermione's side, taking the crying infants from their energy drained mother. As soon as the spell keeping her children tied to her was broken, the young witch pressed herself to the cold hardwood floor and closed her eyes.

Approaching his wife Draco knelt beside her and gently gathered her into his arms, intent on taking her to bed. Ron pushed his way towards the prophesized couple, grabbing Hermione's wand off the floor before following the blond Slytherin out of the room. Silently the two boys walked up the stairs.

Moaning hoarsely, the brunette buried her head in the pillow as Draco tenderly lowered her to the bed.

Bringing over a chair Ron sat beside the bed, his brow creased in worry, "Hey," he nudged her gently, "Are you feeling alright, Hermione?"

Draco gave the redhead a sour look, "Weasely, does she look all right to you?"

Turning red, Ron lowered his head, "No…"

"She's tired." Ebony skinned fingers caressed the blankets covering the exhausted witch's form. Weary eyes looked upon the figure of Hermione as Draco slowly stroked the young woman's hair.

"Hey."

Both men turned around to find Ginny standing by the door, one arm holding her elbow worriedly.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Licking her lips Ginny stepped into the room, "Lupin and Mad Eye are starting the training regiment…you two need to go participate. I'll stay with Hermione."

Nodding, the two Hogwarts students stood to their feet and walked out the door. As soon as Ginny was sure that they had gone, she crept onto the bed and laid herself beside the sleeping Gryffindor witch. Hugging the other girl close, she closed her eyes, "Merlin, have mercy on us."

:::

Narcissa watched as the member of the Order filed out of the citadel that was Grimmauld place. Holding Adrianus close to her chest she tightened her lip as Hermione strode towards the front door with her little daughter in her arms. Giving the babe a kiss on the forehead, the Gryffindor girl handed her child to the house elf standing by Narcissa's side. With a deep breath, Hermione inched towards her son letting her eyes rove over the little golden head of hair before coming to rest on two twinkling blue eyes. The infant blinked, a smile appearing on his innocent face as recognition lit in his eyes. Leaning her head down, Hermione kissed her son before raising her gaze to meet Narcissa's.

"Be careful," the older woman said.

The brunette nodded and looked through the doorway, eyes meeting those of her husband. Draco smiled kindly and tucked his hands into his pockets, waiting. With one final look at the twins the young witch walked out the door and stood by her partner's side. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes.

Almost immediately she felt the effects of apparating. Locking her legs in place she gasped as she met the cold grounds belonging to the Malfoy Manor.

Already there were dozens of witches and wizards firing spells at one another. On her left she saw a masked man fall as a silver bolt of light sliced right through his midsection.

"Hermione!"

The Gryffindor turned around and locked eyes with Harry, his wand already drawn and smoking. Grabbing Draco's hand tightly she raced towards her longtime friend, dodging a hex as she ran.

"Potter," Draco pulled out his wand once they were safely hidden behind some foliage, "Where is everyone else?"

Harry shook his head sadly, "We were all separated after apparating. So far I've only been able to find Seamus, Luna and Ginny."

Hermione peered out from behind the bushes, eyes scanning the battlefield. She froze, focusing all her attention on one running individual, "Professor Lupin!"

Harry jumped to his feet eyes going wide as he watched the shabbily dressed man turn on his heel and fire a spell. Legs pumping hard he rushed towards the wizard with Hermione and the rest behind him.

Just a few steps further.

Reamus Lupin fired one more spell before falling over a jutting root. Landing hard on his back he winced as he tried to scramble back up to his feet.

Harry watched in horror as a death eater raised his wand pointing it at the struggling wizard, "NO!"

A jet of green emitted from the adversaries wand, striking Lupin directly in the chest. Mouth dropping open Hermione stared aghast as her old professor's head hit the ground.

With a deafening cry Harry lunged, "Bastard! Stupefy!"

Within a matter of seconds a large scale battle appeared at the front of the Malfoy Manor gates. Hermione dodged a curse, hands tightening around her wand as she rolled across the cold ground, "Furnuculus!"

Jumping to her feet she raced towards a nearby oak tree intent on obtaining a little cover in order to catch her breath. Beside her she spotted Ron firing a curse at his opponent, wand held tightly in front of him. Swallowing thickly she grabbed the trunk of a tree and slid behind it just as Seamus ducked behind a bush. Seeing him she rushed over, "Seamus!"

The Irish student looked up, blood dripping from a cut on his cheek and smiled, "Hermione!" Grabbing her hand he pulled her down beside him, eyes scanning the field calculatingly for enemies. "Any news?"

She shook her head, "Not since I saw Lupin fall. You?"

"Mad Eye was shot down by the fountain at the center of the courtyard by one of the Lestrange nutcases," he sighed, "But we did manage to take down a couple death eaters. Ernie and I are keeping a tally, so far I'm in the lead with three."

Hermione hit him hard in the arm, eyes narrowed, "This is not a game."

"I know," he said darkly, "That's why I got to keep myself thinking. If I lose confidence at any moment, it's my hide." Suddenly eyes widening, he grabbed Hermione and pushed her out of the way. Hitting the tree trunk hard she hissed, turning around.

"Seamus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!"

Thrusting out her arm Hermione pointed a finger at the death eater's chest, "Fiendfyre!"

The black robed wizard let out an earsplitting shriek as his body was suddenly attacked by the cursed fire. Skittering around the edge, Hermione grabbed Seamus and pulled him away from the burning wizard. Tears falling freely from her eyes, the Gryffindor stared at Seamus's forever frozen expression. Shaking her head she hugged her fallen classmate to her chest, "Seamus."

Several meters away Ron and Harry were doing battle along with Luna and Neville. Spells and curses were flying from wands at an impeccable speed.

Deflecting a curse shot at him by one of the robed death eaters, Harry thrust out his wand and shouted, "Sectumsempra!" The dark wizard was flung back against the ground, wriggling as his body was torn from the inside out.

Quickly fixing his glasses, Harry shot another spell at a death eater who was currently sparring with Luna. As the ebony haired leader turned around, a glint in the midnight sky caught his eye. Looking up he gasped, "Run! Get out of range!"

The three battling members of the Order looked up, eyes taking in the large flaming rock shooting towards them at an ungodly speed. Cursing Ron flung himself to the side as Neville and Luna both turned and began running. Harry stumbled towards cover with growing panic as he looked behind him. The collision of the burning rock with the ground sent a shockwave down the hills causing all witches and wizards alike to fall to their feet. Those closer to the collision were flung to all sides from the impact.

Crashing into a cluster of bushes Harry hissed, clutching at his arm as he examining the ghastly looking scrape. With a shaky breath he got to his feet, wiped his glasses against his shirt and looked around. A tree had fallen a few feet away, but what really caught his eye was the head of blonde hair beneath it. Fear pulsing through his body, he lunged towards the fallen oak, reaching it at the same time as a bleeding Neville Longbottom.

The coffee haired boy fell to his knees, hands coming to cradle Luna's head as tears began to fall from his battle worn eyes.

Harry gripped his wand tightly, trying to restrain the urge to yell and scream as he stared into the Ravenclaw's unseeing eyes.

A thud on his left made him look up, gaze taking in the body of a death eater crumbling to the ground like a string cut puppet.

Behind him stood Snape, a vicious expression on his face, "What are you standing there like a target for, Potter?"

Neville let out a sob shifting Snape's attention to the fallen fighter on the ground, eyes losing their malignant spark as they took in the scene before him. With a weary sigh Snape mumbled a spell and the trunk of the fallen tree lifted a few inches, enough so that Neville could pull Luna's body from beneath it.

"Close her eyes," he said solemnly, "Then put her down. We have a war to win."

Nodding, Neville shakily brought his fingers to Luna's face, pushing down her eyelids. Then lowering his head, the Gryffindor boy placed a gentle kiss on the still rosy red lips, "Sleep well, love."

A jet of red light struck the ground a few inches away, causing all heads to snap in the opposite direction. The members of the Order watched as another death eater fell to his feet, blood spitting in all directions as Draco and Blaise ran towards them.

"Hey!" The dark haired Slytherin called, "Are you all mental? That man was just about to kill you all!"

Seeing Luna's body on the ground Draco cursed and grabbed Blaise by the shoulder, "Mate," he whispered haggardly, "Shut up."

Following Draco's gaze Blaise stiffened as he took in the Ravenclaw's still form.

"Traitors!"

All heads snapped towards the shrieking voice barreling towards them. Draco's eyes narrowed as they took in his aunt and uncle, wands raised as they ran towards them. A curse flew towards them, one Draco easily deflected with the shielding spell taught to him by both Lupin and Mad Eye.

"Neville," Snape said hastily, "Apparate Miss Lovegood back to headquarters. Now!"

Without needing to be told twice, the Gryffindor boy nodded and was gone with a pop. At that precise moment Bellatrix threw a hex. It raced towards the spot where Neville stood, missing the boy just barely. Cursing mightily the dark haired woman lifted her wand and cast another curse at the closest enemy.

"Argh!"

Blaise grabbed his arm, eyes nearly popping out of his skull as the pain assailed every one of his never endings. With an ear splitting scream he watched as his left arm fell right out of its socket. Eyes widening at the sight before him Snape stumbled, giving Rodolphus enough of a window to strike the potion's master with the killing curse. Unable to deflect in time, Snape was thrown off his feet as the jet of green struck him down. As the crazed death eater let out a hyena like laugh a spell hit him directly in the back.

"Crucio!" Lucius Malfoy snarled, watching as the man fell to his knees, "Die, you miserable retch." Lifting his wand once more, Lucius flicked his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"

Bellatrix screamed as her husband's lifeless body fell to the ground. Eyes glowing red she lunged herself at her brother-in-law, wanting nothing more than to rip his throat out.

Harry and Draco rushed towards Blaise who was bleeding heavily on the ground. Falling to their knees they stared horror stricken at their companion. The smooth talking Slytherin was now muttering incoherently on the cold frozen Malfoy grounds, body trembling.

"We need Hermione," Draco tried to stop the bleeding, "Harry, can you use Legilimency?"

The Gryffindor stiffened, "I'm not very good at it."

"Hell," Draco cried, "We don't have time for you to doubt yourself now! Get into Hermione's head and tell her to come here or he's going to die!"

Swallowing hard Harry nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating hard.

_Hermione…look where we are…come…we need your help…look….come…Hermione…_

A minute later there was a pop and Hermione rushed towards them frantically. Sighing with relief, Harry relaxed his shoulders and internally thanked Professor Snape for everything he had taught him.

Analyzing the damage done Hermione nodded to herself and pressed her palms together. Reciting an incantation she concentrated on producing the right amount of power in her closed hands.

Watching with amazement, both Harry and Draco blinked as the brilliant witch opened her eyes revealing two shinning gold irises. With one movement of her eye, she brought Blaise's severed arm flying towards her outstretched glowing hand. Then bringing it towards the wounded wizard's body, she chanted. Draco stared mesmerized as he witnessed his friend's arm attach itself back to its rightful place. Awestruck he could only watch dumbly as the skin and muscle refastened itself with Hermione's guidance. In a matter of seconds the process was done and Blaise's arm was completely restored. Had he not seen it torn off, Harry would have never believed the wizard had lost his arm just a few minutes ago.

Turning her golden gaze at the battling elders, Hermione lifted one finger at the raging raven haired witch and hissed, "Die."

Lucius covered his face with his arms as the body of his adversary exploded right before him. A loud sounding boom caused him to look up to see that his once magnificent manor was now afire. Paling he grasped his wand tightly, eyes going wide as he watched the flames lick at his home.

"Let's go!" Harry yelled as he jumped to his feet.

Draco nodded, scooping his unconscious friend into his arms and putting him over his shoulder. Together, the Slytherins and Gryffindors raced towards the burning mansion, anxiously hoping to end this battle once and for all. As they ran hard towards the center of all chaos, Hermione spotted a crumpled body lying beside a tree. Pivoting, she raced towards it.

"No," she whispered as her eyes took in the face of Tonks.

Harry cursed banging his fist against the base of a tree as Lucius bent down to pick up the body of his niece.

Quietly, the elder Malfoy stood and looked at his son, "I'll apparate her back." Gazing back down into the face of his kin, Lucius disapparated with a pop.

Shaking his head sadly, Draco shifted Blaise on his shoulder, "Hurry, we don't have time to waste."

Gritting his teeth, Harry let out a yell and took off at a sprint towards the Malfoy Manor. His eyes narrowed into slits as soon as he spotted the man who had single handedly caused so much pain and grief for him. Sitting in a chair at the front of the burning mansion was Voldemort, an array of dead aurors at his feet as he leaned on one hand while twirling his wand.

"YOU!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the evil man, "DIE!"

Hermione and Draco were panting when they finally reached the manor. Standing behind a tree were Ron and Ernie. Hermione was just about to walk towards them when Harry's body came crashing to the ground only several inches away from her. Eyes widening she watched as he coughed hard while trying to get to his feet. Two strong hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her away. Looking back she saw Draco and a now conscious Blaise staring forwards with grave expressions on their faces. Coming to stand beside the other gathered Order members, Hermione watched as Voldemort slowly strode towards the injured Gryffindor.

Ron placed his hand on her shoulder, blood congealing on a gash on his forehead as he stared at the scene before them, "This is it, Hermione."

She hesitated, nodding only after she'd witnessed Harry stand up and fire a curse at the snake like man. Steadily the fighting between death eaters and Order members ceased as they all came to witness the single battle between Harry Potter and Voldemort. Ginny was kneeling by the bushes, worry plaguing her features as she watched Harry dodge a deadly curse by sheer dumb luck.

Firing the Sercumspectra at his opponent, Harry rolled across the pavement just as another curse was hurled at him. Breathing heavily he squinted his eyes, trying to maintain his concentration so that Voldemort would not be able to enter his mind through nefarious means. Thrusting his wand forwards he yelled, "Avada Kedavra," just as Voldemort did.

Both spells hit at full force causing an explosion that threw Harry to his feet, effectively disarming the young wizard. Scrambling towards his wand that lay a few feet away, Harry cursed colorfully as his mind raced.

What was he going to do? Nothing he fired at him worked!

Grabbing his wand he jumped to his feet barely dodging a crucio curse hurled at him from Voldemort.

Worrying her bottom lip, Hermione's eyes followed Harry as he cast a blasting curse at his opponent._ This isn't good…Harry won't be able to last much longer at this rate…he's already battle worn from the previous fights…what do we do?_ Closing her eyes Hermione thought back to the prophecy, _there has to be something we could use…something…with the twins we are supposed to be winning this battle, not losing it! Think Hermione…is there something I'm not seeing?_

Eyes opening Hermione tightened her hands into fists as realization washed over her. Taking a deep steady breath she walked out of the brush and ran towards Harry who had just deflected another curse.

"Harry!"

Jerking his head back, the ebony haired Gryffindor stared incredulously as Hermione ran towards him, "ARE YOU MENTAL? GET BACK!"

"I know what I'm doing!" She answered back with a yell, grabbing hold of Harry's shoulder she closed her eyes and focused all her concentration on her contact with the emerald eyed boy, "Trust me."

Inhaling a deep breath Hermione threw her head back and screamed. The piercing shriek caused all hearing individuals to wince and clap their hands over their ears as the sound grew louder with each piercing wail. A golden light shot out from Hermione's open mouth and engulfed Harry, wrapping around him like a secure blanket. Another beam of light shot out from Hermione and dashed into the inky night, creating a golden bridge connecting her to the two tiny infants residing at Number Twelve Grimmuald Place. As soon as she felt the two pulsing heartbeats reverberating in her head, Hermione opened her eyes. Light shown forth from them causing Harry to squint as he looked upon his friend's face.

"Do it," her voice boomed as she turned to stare at Voldemort who was busily trying to erect a barrier, "Strike him down."

Nodding his head, Harry turned towards Voldemort and stretched out the arm holding his wand. Eyes narrowed into slits, he glared at the dark wizard, "Avada Kedavra!"

A white light shot forth from his wand, breaking through every barrier Voldemort had erected. With an ear shattering scream the man who had caused so much pain and suffering exploded in a cloud of ash.

Letting his arm fall, Harry turned around and took Hermione's hand from his shoulder. The light enshrouding him instantly vanished as Hermione let her connection between the twins snap. Knees buckling under her weight, Harry caught the falling witch in his arms just before her head could hit the pavement. Then looking up at the remaining members of the Order he smiled wearily, "It's over…let's go home."

* * *

**(1)I take this soul from the body it resides, to keep it suspended between the word's divides. Let it not wander to the world beyond, keep it safe here till I unchain this bond.**

**And that's a wrap!**

**Just the epilogue left until this story is complete!**

**Remember to leave a review!**


	30. Epilogue

**This has been a very long journey, for both you and me. How long did this take me to complete? About five freaking years? **

**But I did it. Yay me!**

**I started Parenthood when I was about fifteen years old. As I matured, the story did as well so I hope everyone got to enjoy it.**

**As I have said, this is the last thing I will probably ever write for Dramione. It has been fun, and I greatly appreciated all the reviews I've received throughout the years. You guys have been supporting me for so long, and for that I am truly thankful. **

**Okay, enough jabbering. Hope the epilogue doesn't disappoint. For some reason, they're so hard to write!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Epilogue

Within days of the final battle being fought, it had come to light that the Minister of Magic had been under the imperius curse for well over a year.

The seasoned wizard had been found at his desk with a long letter addressing the public, revealing all he was forced to do while under Bellatrix Lestrange's curse. His assistant found him at his home, dead.

Needless to say it had no positive effect on the populace.

One after the other, Voldemort's followers were being hunted down by the auroras; with Hermione Granger's help of course.

Right after the Minister of Magic had been put to rest, Hermione Jane Granger was established as Monarch of Magic, of all Wizarding Britain. She took to her position immediately, albeit reluctantly; having never once wished to become a politician. Nonetheless she rose to meet the challenge head on.

After being sworn in she immediately assigned every available auror, in Britain, to investigate the death eaters and their inner circle brethren. Within a week, she learned that the project hosted at Hogwarts was never intent on actually educating students on becoming parents. In fact, it was a whole operation to kick off the prophecy.

Wormtail spilled all secrets without hesitation once he was threatened with the dementer's kiss.

Voldemort had known for a period of time that the twins were to be descendents of the Malfoys. Hoping to make this bout of knowledge useful, he decided to infiltrate the Ministry once more, sending loyal death eaters into the heart of the ruling hand of Wizardry. Under the imperius, the Minister was made to assign the Parenting project. From there, a death eater disguised as a ministry official guard switched Draco Malfoy's vial with a slightly different potion, resulting in Hermione becoming pregnant with twins. Thus then followed the lavender root tea, which concluded in Hermione giving birth to Adrianus and Archemina, the prophesized twins.

The daily prophet was abuzz with this unraveling of events, going as far as to publicize the same article twice in one week (a thing never done before).

Within the chaos of interrogations and man hunts, Hermione and Ginny were hastily trying to plan a wedding before Ron had a chance to commit a very punishable felony: murder. A week after the final battle, Ginny confided in Hermione that she was pregnant. Never one to consider the consequences of her actions, she didn't soundproof the room. So when Hermione yelled in shock 'You're Pregnant?' All the occupants of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place paled.

Harry had instantly disapparated before his hot blooded mate, who as usual sat right beside him, had a chance to castrate him. The ebony haired father-to-be only deeming it safe to return when Hermione promised that 'Ron was so tightly bound in rope even Harry Houdini wouldn't have been able to escape.'

At the end of May, a five month pregnant Ginny Weasley walked down the aisle to stand before Harry Potter. He stood there smiling radiantly, staring at his bride through a black and blue eye (Ron having somehow managed to elude Blaise. Thus creeping into Harry's room, he surprised the jade eyed boy with a fist in the face upon arrival).

Nonetheless, the youngest Weasley son was standing straight as a pier, smile on his face as he watched his sister saying her vows. His mouth broke out into a toothy grin when Harry leaned in to claim his wedding kiss. But when Harry turned to catch his eye, Ron was glaring daggers at him, fist smashing into his left palm to emphasize his displeasure. The boy who lived swallowed hard and crossed himself, hoping he'd be lucky enough to elude Ron's bipolar behavior for a few months longer (not wanting to leave this world without first getting a look at his son).

As the years passed the gang continued to make differences in the Wizarding World. Hermione finally passed the SPEW act, thus ending elf slavery. However, no one (other than Hermione) was surprised to see that the elves didn't bask in their freedom. In fact, they all fell to their feet and began bashing their heads against the floor in protest once every witch and wizard gave them a SPEW sock.

Within two days the SPEW act was abolished.

Hermione found it tiring talking elves out of suicide.

If they wanted to remain slaves then fine.

Let them be oppressed.

All too quickly, time passed and Draco and Hermione found themselves standing on platform nine and three quarters for a completely different reason.

"Now," Draco cleared his throat, hands coming out of his pockets to rest on the shoulders of his daughter, "Do not talk to any of the older male students. Remember what I told you, they wan–"

"–Want nothing but my knickers," Archemina rolled her crystal blue eyes at her parent, "I know, father. But what I don't know is why boys want to collect them!"

Draco pursed his lips, not comprehending why his daughter was asking such a ridiculous question, "Because they are a bunch of immoral panty thieves."

"I don't understand why they just don't go into the store and buy them if they want them so bad," Adrianus furrowed his brow.

"..."

"I've bought knickers with Mina before," the young Malfoy shrugged his shoulders, "Don't see what's so great about them."

Draco winced before letting go of his only daughter and grabbing hold of his only son, "It's not important now. Just remember," he breathed out slowly, grey eyes locking with those of blue, "If any boy tries anything funny with your sister, beat their brains out. I am not there to do it, therefore you have to hand out justice in my place."

"Draco," Hermione crossed her arms as she stared at her husband warily, "Are you teaching our son the art of bullying?"

"N-no," Draco stuttered, suddenly nervous, "Just want him watching out for his sister."

"Oh," Hermione turned away, missing the conspiratory look exchanged between son and father.

"Hermione!"

The Monarch of Magic turned only to be nearly run over by a petite redhead with shimmering brown eyes.

"Ginny!"

Harry came to stand next to Draco, a completely confounded look displayed on his finely chiseled face.

"They saw each other last night!"

"Do not try to decipher a witch's mind," Draco drawled as he let go of his son and turned to give Harry his full attention, "I've tried and only ended up more confused then I was before."

"Mina!"

At the sound of James Potter's voice, Draco's brows furrowed and his lips thinned further. His eyes turned to focus on the dark haired boy running at his daughter, traveling faster than a snitch.

Dropping his suitcase the young Potter boy grabbed Archemina in a tight embrace, squeezing the chestnut haired girl firmly to his chest. Mina gave a squeal and began berating her friend almost instantaneously.

"Potter," Draco barely managed through grit teeth, "That boy of yours is touching my daughter."

"He's still ten!" Harry sputtered, "Birthday's next week!"

"Get him off."

"He doesn't even know where babies come from yet!"

"Trust me," the platinum haired Malfoy said darkly, "He does."

"For the love of Merlin!"

"Harry," Ginny called waiving her hand, "Don't forget to send mum a telecall! Everyone wants to send James off to Hogwarts!"

"Why couldn't they come?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

Ginny sighed, twisting the corner of her coat in agitation, "Sirus, Lupin, Lilly, Luna and Evan came down with food poising…all thanks to Fred's new experiment." Unable to hold back her displeasure any longer, Ginny growled, "WHO TESTS FOOD ON LITTLE KIDS?"

"Last call for the Hogwarts express!"

Ending all conversations, the four adults assembled their kids and watched as the three young soon to be students walked onto the train. As Hermione and Ginny waived, sending kisses and good luck to their children, Harry and Draco stood idly on the side. Together they watched the train lurch forward and as the big red train took off, Draco turned and whispered in Harry's ear, "If your son deflowers my daughter at any point at their stay at Hogwarts, I will castrate you, him and the rest of your brood."

Harry growled, "As long as Adrianus keeps his paws of my Lilly, I don't see any problems."

"He would never!"

"She's an angel!"

"No, Archemina is an angel," Draco fired, "Lilly is a trollop in comparison!"

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Why you son of a –"

"OW!"

"One more word from either one of you," Hermione glared, "And I will personally see to it that you don't get tickets to the National Quidditch Games. Ron or no Ron."

Instantly both Draco and Harry tightened their lips. Afraid that any sound uttered from their mouths would be seen as protest.

Satisfied with her result, Hermione turned back to Ginny and continued her previous conversation about Fred's new experiment.

"Truce until after the game?" Harry whispered once Hermione was out of earshot.

Draco nodded stiffly, "Truce."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
